<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Rose by Fantastical_Chaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287365">Blood Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastical_Chaos/pseuds/Fantastical_Chaos'>Fantastical_Chaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Juliet and Cinderella Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>End Game Is Obvious, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Triangle, Rebellion, RinKu - Freeform, Science Fiction, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastical_Chaos/pseuds/Fantastical_Chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning of the Juliet and Cinderella Chronicles. Rin is a Juliet, a cursed member of society forced to serve those above her. Miku is a Cinderella, one of the elites with a bright future ahead of her. Their caste is their fate. Yet when destiny brings them together, an unlikely friendship will have them questioning everything they were ever taught to believe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatsune Miku &amp; Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku/Kaito, Kagamine Rin &amp; Gumi, Mew/WIL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Juliet and Cinderella Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cinderella may lose her glass slipper, but she will ultimately reunite with her prince and live happily ever after.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alice may wander, but she will always find her way home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Juliet may love, but she will never know a happy ending.</em>
</p>
<p>Again and again Rin repeated the classes in her mind, her lips silently forming the words. She must have them memorized to the letter. If she forgot, it would be impossible to find someone to remind her of the decrees before she was tested of them. Gripping her pendant tightly, Rin began her unheard chant again.</p>
<p>
  <em>A Cinderella is marked by a Silver Crown.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An Alice is marked by a Cerulean Butterfly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A Juliet is marked by a Blood Rose.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Each girl is marked by her destiny. Her destiny is the life she was born to live.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Know your place, and do everything possible to elevate those above you.</em>
</p>
<p>Without thinking, Rin ran her free fingers over the branding. The burn, pressed onto her forearm shortly after her purchase, had healed days ago. Now that it no longer hurt, Rin couldn't stop touching it. The branding was proof that she wasn't dreaming, that she was truly in this situation.</p>
<p><em>My duty is to serve,</em> she tried to convince herself as she sat in the waiting room. She couldn't get comfortable on the velvet couch, and the people in the painting on the wall across seemed to judge her. <em>I am property. My life means nothing. I am replaceable, and if I don't perform my job, I</em> will<em> be replaced.</em></p>
<p>"Juliet CV02!"</p>
<p>Rin jumped where she sat, hurriedly putting her pendant in her dress pocket. It would be a while before she got used to her new name. She pulled her sleeve down, hiding the brand but careful to not cover the blood rose tattoo on her left wrist.</p>
<p>As she did so, Rin watched an older woman stalk into the otherwise empty room. The woman's hair was the color of salt and pepper, and her lips were so thin it was as if they weren't there. Lines of age etched her skin from her face to her exposed wrists. Even the rose tattoo she was marked with appeared wilted from age.</p>
<p>The woman was rather well dressed for a Juliet. She wore a simple gown with long sleeves and a high collar, but the fabric was purple. Rin had never worn purple nor met anyone who did.</p>
<p>"Juliet CV02," the elder Juliet began, "have you learned your life's mission?"</p>
<p>"I have, Head Juliet," Rin replied. When she was requested to repeat it, Rin carefully spoke each word of the decree firmly and with certainty. Her performance must have been satisfactory, for Head Juliet made no remarks other than "Very good."</p>
<p>"The academy wasn't looking to purchase more Juliets," Head Juliet began, "but they have a staggering amount of Cinderellas beginning their studies this year. With this terrible economic season, it's through the higher than usual tuition these girls' parents are paying that you and a few others were able to be purchased."</p>
<p>"It's through this terrible economic season that I was sold in the first place," Rin said softly, avoiding eye contact. Louder, "My purpose is to serve. Whatever is required of me, I shall do."</p>
<p>Head Juliet gave a stiff nod. "Good to know that you are not letting your outrageous fortune get to you. Most Juliets can only wish they were half as lucky."</p>
<p>"I shall not serve here in vain, Head Juliet."</p>
<p>Sniffing, Head Juliet ordered, "Gather your belongings and follow me."</p>
<p><em>"Gather your belongings."</em> All Rin had with her, save the dress and shoes she wore and the pendant she hid, were two patched up dresses and a wooden comb. She wondered if Head Juliet was instructed to say this to every Juliet she took to the Juliet quarters regardless if she had personal items, or if Rin had more possessions than most Juliets who walked these halls.</p>
<p>As she followed Head Juliet, Rin ran her eyes over the interior of the academy. The walls were so dark in color and shiny from polish Rin almost couldn't believe they were wood. The wood she knew had splinters and was pale and ugly, but it was useful, and that was all that mattered. Even more, paintings framed in silver and gold decorated the walls. There were paintings of gardens, beaches, and the three moons in the winter night sky. Busts of men and Cinderellas - very important people in the academy's history, Rin believed - lined the halls as well. The grandeur of it all squeezed Rin's chest and reminded her of how small she really was.</p>
<p>When they entered the Juliet quarters, Rin knew it immediately. The wood faded to that pale, rough form with which she was so familiar, and only dirt stains decorated the walls. Concrete became the ground on which they walked, and the hall smelt more like dirty feet the further they traveled. Head Juliet didn't lead Rin down any stairs, but Rin knew they had just entered the lowest part of the academy.</p>
<p>Soon they were passing by bedrooms, all filled with thin mattresses on the floor and no furniture. Only few Juliets were present - those absent were clearly performing their daily duties - and each one stared at Rin as she passed. So many new faces, all had the same name. <em>At least,</em> Rin tried to tell herself, <em>we have something in common.</em></p>
<p>"You shall room in here," Head Juliet said, stopping by one of the last rooms in the hall. "We had a Juliet die here last week, opening up a bed in time for your arrival. Don't let all this luck get to you."</p>
<p>"None of it shall matter to me," Rin replied. "Misfortune follows me wherever I go. It may take a break, but it is never absent."</p>
<p>"Hmp," Head Juliet said. "Rest well, Juliet CV02. The new Cinderellas arrive bright and early tomorrow, and we will need every Juliet on hand to manage keeping the house in order."</p>
<p>"Yes, Head Juliet."</p>
<p>"And one more thing." Head Juliet looked into the room she assigned Rin and called, "Juliet MG53."</p>
<p>A Juliet with green hair that reached her collar bones and lime eyes approached the two. She must have been assigned her day of rest, for she wore a simple gray dress that was many sizes too small and not the gray and blue uniform Rin had seen on the Juliets who were performing their duties away from the quarters. "You called, Head Juliet?"</p>
<p>"Prepare Juliet CV02 for what tomorrow will bring," Head Juliet ordered. "If she makes one single mistake, I will inform Mistress Prima whose fault it is her new Juliet failed to adequately serve her mistresses. You wouldn't want to be locked in the damp room again, do you?"</p>
<p>"No, Head Juliet," Juliet MG53 replied. "I shall beat the new Juliet until she stands in service."</p>
<p>"Very well." Looking at Rin, "Your uniform will be brought down tonight. Fail to show up properly dressed, and you will be flogged." With that said, Head Juliet spun on her heel and stalked away.</p>
<p>When Head Juliet had gone, Juliet MG53 let out a deep breath. "I swear that woman is a machine. What hell do you have to go through to be that hard and cold?" Rin said nothing. When Juliet MG53 noticed this, she looked Rin deep in her eyes and asked, "What's your name?"</p>
<p>Speaking softly, Rin answered, "Juliet CV02."</p>
<p>"No, not that name." The greenette waved her hand as if wiping Rin's Juliet name from the air. "What's your name? You know, the one your parents gave you."</p>
<p>Freezing and blinking, Juliet MG53 leaned in and whispered, "Your parents did give you a name, right?"</p>
<p>Rin nodded. "My mom named me Rin."</p>
<p>This seemed to please the other Juliet. "Then that is your name. As for me, I'm Gumi. When a Cinderella, Alice, or man asks for your name, then you give your Juliet name. Down here, with the rest of us Juliets, use your birth name." Gumi rolled her eyes. "It's so confusing that we have to be called Juliet all the time. I tell you, Juliet doesn't even sound like a word some days. I genuinely want to know where the term for our class came from, because there's no way Juliet is a name or something like that."</p>
<p>Unsure how to act, Rin remained quiet and clutched her dresses and comb to her chest. <em>Is this a test?</em> While she was being branded and trained, Rin was beaten both mentally and physically until she learned to wear her silent mask as a second skin. Now here was this Juliet who had clearly served at the academy for a good deal of time acting as if she wasn't an object. <em>If I open up to this supposedly friendly face, will I be punished for not sticking with how my training taught me to act?</em></p>
<p>As if she had read Rin's mind, Gumi said, "It's okay if you don't want to open up now. First weeks are scary for everyone, but you can loosen up when you're ready. Don't be afraid to make friends. Nobody cares what Juliets do on their own time as long as they're not interfering with what goes on in the academy."</p>
<p>Rin nodded again. Gumi sighed. Realizing why Gumi seemed disappointed, Rin quickly whispered, "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Rin." Gumi smiled. "I was super quiet my first day here, too."</p>
<p>"Now we just wish she was quiet!" shouted a red head across the hall. This Juliet was putting on her uniform, possibly getting ready to start her shift.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Cul!" Gumi shouted back. To Rin, "Now come on in, and let's start talking business. The sooner you learn how things work around here, the sooner I can have somebody to play cards with."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Your daughter shall make an excellent student at the Equinox Cinderella Academy," Mistress Prima told the parents across from her as she shifted through the paperwork. Setting the documents aside, she brought up a hologram and again looked through the pictures of the young lady. Her office was spacious, containing a few filled bookshelves and a wine table along with the desk and chairs on both sides. Behind where Mistress Prima sat, a large window stretching nearly the length of the wall let in sunlight as it showcased the lavender sky. "What is more impressive is that you came here yourselves; most parents just place their daughters on the hovercrafts and send them away."</p>
<p>"It is important to us that our daughter will be able to settle," the girl's mother said, squeezing her gloved fingers between themselves. She stared at the pictures the head of the academy shifted through. Only the best, most flattering pictures made it into her daughter's portfolio.</p>
<p>The father added, "She isn't the best at big transitions, I'm sad to say. Will this affect her ability to study?"</p>
<p>"You have nothing to worry about." Mistress Prima smiled as she stopped at a rather cute photo of the girl mewing at a kitten. "We don't accept just any Cinderella, so you may rest assured knowing your daughter impressed us all with her blessings, previous studies, and talents. You can take great pride in knowing your daughter has enough grace, poise, and elegance to fit in nicely here." Looking between the mother and father of the girl, Mistress Prima said, "Speaking of your daughter, where is she?"</p>
<p>The girl's mother squeezed her fingers harder. "About Miku . . ."</p>
<p>"I'm here!" shouted a frazzled seventeen-year-old as she, with lifted skirts, ran into the office. Her turquoise hair fell out of sloppy pigtails, and her blue-green eyes were wild with panic.</p>
<p>"Sorry I'm so- OMPH!" Falling face first, Miku tripped in her heels and landed with a great thud. Without a stop in her motion, Miku sat on her knees and said, "I'm sorry I'm so late. First I had to go to the bathroom, while I was there I tried to fix my hair, and then when I realized I was running late, I couldn't find the office." Miku slumped her upper body forward in what appeared to be a bow. "Please forgive me, Mistress Prima! I promise I shall be a worthy student."</p>
<p>"The thing about our daughter is," Mr. Hatsune said slowly, "she's very eccentric."</p>
<p>"First impressions are not her strong suit," Mrs. Hatsune agreed.</p>
<p>Mistress Prima did not respond. Instead she rose from her desk, approached Miku, and stood over the girl. She ordered, "Rise, child."</p>
<p>Not hesitating to obey, Miku pushed herself to her feet.</p>
<p>"Show me your arm."</p>
<p>Miku did.</p>
<p>When she took Miku's wrist, Mistress Prima studied the silver crown inked into the girl's otherwise pale skin, forever marking her a Cinderella. "You are blessed," she told Miku.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mistress." Miku nodded. "At my birth, the Star Sisters proclaimed I would do great things. They said that my destiny is one worthy of a Cinderella."</p>
<p>"It's true," Mrs. Hatsune quickly added. "They said it had been ages since the stars were so align for the birth of a girl."</p>
<p>"I see." Mistress Prima looked Miku up and down. "Truth be told, Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune, new girls come to my school every year. Sometimes they're Cinderellas looking for me to train them, and sometimes they're Juliets whose families sold them for scraps. I've seen it all. This is why you should believe me when I tell you that you have no reason to worry for your daughter. By the time she finishes her studies, she shall be an excellent lady. Why, she might even find herself a good husband while she's here."</p>
<p>"Oh, I hope so!" Miku exclaimed, cheeks pinkening as she smiled widely. "I do so badly want to fall in love with a handsome man, marry the day I am of age, and live happily ever after with him."</p>
<p>"And so you shall." Mistress Prima tucked a strand of hair behind Miku's ear.</p>
<p>To Miku's parents, "Once we finish here, I will call an escort for you both while your daughter settles into her new home."</p>
<hr/>
<p>With shaky hands, Rin slipped her uniform over her head and let it fall over her body. Since the only rule the Juliets were given concerning their hair was to keep it out of their face, Rin merely used barrettes in her bangs. When she was dressed, Rin kept looking down at herself as she remembered how to breathe. She craved the touch of the pendant as a drowning man craves air, but she believed it to be best if she kept the only thing she had left of Nero someplace where it couldn't get lost.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Gumi whispered, resting a hand on Rin's shoulder. "I know you're anxious, but I promise your first day won't be that bad."</p>
<p>"Then how come I can't breathe?" Rin's chest felt like it was caving in, squeezing her lungs and crushing her heart. She wanted to scream, to cry. Anything to get rid of this suffocation. It took all her self-control to not reach for her only comfort, especially since Gumi was looking. Shaking, Rin began to hyperventilate.</p>
<p>"Please, slow down," Gumi suggested. "Breathe with me. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale." They repeated this a few more times. "Better?"</p>
<p>Rin nodded. "Yes. Thank you."</p>
<p>"Don't mention it." Gumi tucked loose strands of Rin's blonde hair behind her ears. "Remember everything I told you? It's important that you do. You might be a person down here, but up there you're less than a stool. Do what you're told to do, no more and no less, and you should be fine. Understand?"</p>
<p>Trembling where she stood, Rin replied, "Yes, Gumi."</p>
<p>Then, without thinking, Rin fell forward and wrapped her arms around the greenette. Her shoulders shook and her breathing heaved as if she was going to cry, but Rin let no tears fall. Even when Gumi returned the affection, Rin did not cry. All she did was bury her face into the crook of Gumi's neck and mumble, "This day would be so much harder if not for you."</p>
<p>Gumi softly replied, "I know how hard it is for Juliets to come here. I've seen it again and again. All I'm doing is trying to make the experience easier for them. For you."</p>
<p>Something Gumi said rose a question in Rin's mind, but before she could ask it, Head Juliet could be heard coming down the stairs. Rin held her breath, but Gumi pulled her out of the hug and looked Rin in the eyes. She nodded to Rin, an encouragement and reminder in one motion. Then she pushed Rin away and wished her luck with her first day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The humming wouldn't go away. It just kept growing louder. Not until the volume created vibrations in her room did Miku stir from her slumber.</p>
<p>Dazed, Miku pushed herself onto her knees and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. This wasn't her room, and she was not on her bed. She rubbed her eyes, trying to make sense of where she was.</p>
<p>Then it all hit her like a blow.</p>
<p>She had arrived at the academy the day before. This was her suite. The girls that didn't arrive already would be making their entrance today in time for orientation. Miku, like the other girls already present, was supposed to meet Mistress Prima in the lobby at seven o'clock sharp.</p>
<p>Steeling herself, Miku waved her hand over the clock on her nightstand. The time appeared as a light pink hologram in the air. Miku had to be dressed and in the lobby in thirteen minutes.</p>
<p>"Oh, no!" Miku gasped. In her struggle to get out of bed, she tangled her legs in the sheets and fell face first on the floor. Taking no time to feel the pain, Miku jumped to her feet and ran to her trunk.</p>
<p>Instead of unpacking when she settled into her room before bed, which perhaps would have been the wiser decision, Miku left most of her dresses packed away. As a result, she had to completely empty her trunk of its contents before she found the dress she desired to wear. Then came the struggle of finding matching shoes.</p>
<p>With no time to put on a proper slip, Miku wore her dress over her nightgown. Shoes placed on her feet, Miku ran out of her chambers while her busy fingers worked to tie her long hair into its signature two tails. Miku was so focused on getting ready to meet the others that she didn't pay attention when she turned a sharp corner. Another figure also rounded the corner, and both bodies collided with a force that sent them to the ground.</p>
<p>"I'm so, so sorry," Miku, upright, said in a rushed breath. Noticing sheets of paper on the ground, Miku began to frantically pick them up.</p>
<p>"I really hope these weren't in any special order," she said as she gathered the last of the documents and held them towards their carrier.</p>
<p>Before Miku was a small girl with shoulder length blonde hair sitting on her knees and collecting the sheets that fell closer to her. Cerulean eyes wide, the blonde stared at what Miku offered back to her. Ever so slowly, she reached out to retrieve the sheets, exposing her left wrist.</p>
<p>"No way!" Miku gasped, instantly dropping the documents and grabbing the girl's forearm. She pulled the blonde's wrist closer and inspected the blood rose tattoo. "You're a Juliet! I've never been so close to a Juliet before. We always had Alices work as staff. I think my parents didn't want to take their chances with a carrier of misfortune or something. What would they say if they knew I was this close to one right now?!"</p>
<p>Suddenly remembering that she was late to something, Miku shouted in surprise, rose again to her feet, and ran down the hall. Today was not the day to be late. There would be plenty of time to get used to Juliets, but she only had this opportunity to learn what the academy wanted to teach her.</p>
<p>Miku entered the lobby and skidded to a halt. Two other girls were there, but Mistress Prima was absent. The Fates had been kind to her, but Miku silently vowed to not test them again. They may have favored her, but Miku had no plans to put herself on their bad side.</p>
<p>As she tried to catch her breath, Miku took in her surroundings. The room was larger than any in her home, completed by tall windows with lace curtains, a large woven rug, and a few couches and coffee tables. Already in the room were two other girls. Both of them were standing near a window, and they seemed to have been engaged in conversation before Miku arrived.</p>
<p>"Am I late?" Miku asked, smoothing the skirt of her dress and walking towards the others.</p>
<p>"I say you have a solid minute to spare," answered a girl with salmon colored hair that was done half up and fell like a waterfall to her waist. She wore a lavender dress gracefully showing off the curves Miku could only wish to have. "You do, however, have some hairs out of place."</p>
<p>When the panicked Miku brought her hands to her hair, the girl laughed. "I'm teasing. Your hair looks nice. Would it be rude to assume that you are used to showing up late?"</p>
<p>Face burning, Miku replied, "It wouldn't be rude because it's usually one of the first things a person learns about me."</p>
<p>The pinkette smiled. "No need to be embarrassed. Every Cinderella that comes to the academy isn't perfect. Or at least I would assume they're not. Why would a Cinderella need the academy's training if there was nothing for her to be taught?"</p>
<p>"I believe you may be right." Dropping her knees to a curtsy, Miku introduced herself. "My name is Hatsune Miku, from the Venus District."</p>
<p>"My name is Megurine Luka, from the Feyre District," the pinkette returned. "It is a pleasure to meet you."</p>
<p>"The pleasure is all mine." When she again noticed the other girl in the room, Miku asked, "And you are?"</p>
<p>The other girl, who had dark skin and darker hair tied into a bun, frowned, her sea green dress even more elegant than Luka's. Her green eyes looked Miku up and down before finally settling on Miku's face. The girl looked away without answering Miku at all.</p>
<p>"Don't fret over Ona," Luka said. "She's not too much of a conversationalist."</p>
<p>Just then a door opened with a bang from down the hall. Mistress Prima walked in, a green-haired woman in a blue-gray uniform following close behind. Two young men also walked in and stood at the doorway. They wore dark green uniform shirts with bronze buttons and metals of status on the breasts. Blasters rested on their hips. One had pale blond hair and the other brown, but both were tall and looked over the girls as well as their surroundings.</p>
<p>"Good morning, my children," Mistress Prima greeted as she outstretched her arms. "Today marks the beginning of your transition into ladyhood. Your training will be both strict and a challenge, but this is only so that you blessed ladies can become the best Cinderellas you can be.</p>
<p>"Now, as you three arrived at some point within the last couple of days and have already spoken with me in private, it is not necessary for any of you to be present when the rest of the students arrive."</p>
<p>"Then what are we supposed to do?" Miku blurted. Seeing the shocked looks Luka and Ona both gave Miku, she realized what she had done and bowed her head. "Forgive me for speaking out of line, Mistress Prima."</p>
<p>"You are forgiven, child," Mistress Prima replied, "but you must learn to restrain your tongue. No man wants to have a wife who speaks without order."</p>
<p>"I shall learn to tame my lips," Miku said. When Mistress Prima gave her the permission, Miku rose again. She bit her lower lip, horrified of the impressions she was giving those around her. If she gave anyone reason to doubt her authenticity, Miku and her family would face execution for a crime they didn't commit.</p>
<p>"As I was saying," Mistress Prima continued, "my pet here is going to lead you fine girls to the ladies dining room. While I make the new Cinderellas feel at home, your job is to help prepare the breakfast table. I will arrive shortly with your fellow classmates, and we all expect everything ready by then."</p>
<p>Ona curtsied. "Permission to speak, Mistress Prima."</p>
<p>"Permission granted."</p>
<p>"Why must we prepare the table? Such a mundane task belongs to Juliets. Certainly, you have enough to ready the room without our help."</p>
<p>"Excellent question, Miss Nova," Mistress Prima said. "Even if you spend your life having Juliets prepare parties for you, you must know how to properly do it yourself. How else would you know if your Juliets are performing less than satisfactory?"</p>
<p>"Good point, Mistress Prima." Ona curtsied again.</p>
<p>From the corner of her eye, Miku saw something approaching the school. She turned her attention to the window to see a hovercraft landing in the hovercraft dock. More students had arrived.</p>
<p>"That should be the last of them," Mistress Prima noted, she too looking out the window. To the three before her, she said, "Now would be the ideal time to get started. Follow Pet Juliet. When you arrive, Head Juliet will instruct you on your task. What are you waiting for? Chop-chop! The best time to finish a job is five minutes ago."</p>
<p>Without hesitation, Mistress Prima spun on her heel and strutted away. The pale blond guard followed her while the brunet remained. Silently, Pet Juliet led the way. Miku, Luka, and Ona all followed without being told.</p>
<p>"A Juliet is going to instruct us?" Luka wrinkled her nose. "Why not another Cinderella? Or an Alice, at least? My mother did not send me to the academy for second rate training. Certainly, there are more worthy women of actual status that can do the job."</p>
<p>"A Juliet is the worthiest woman to teach us how to set a table," Ona replied. "It <em>is</em> what they do for a living."</p>
<p>"And what they should continue to do. A Cinderella being instructed by a Juliet is insulting. What about you, Miku? What do you think?"</p>
<p>Forcing her eyes off the woman leading them, Miku looked to Luka and said, "I don't know what I think. My parents never allowed Juliets into the house. As a result, I never grew up around them. I've never seen one until today."</p>
<p>"Consider yourself fortunate." Luka shook her head. "Such disgusting creatures. You, however," Luka linked arms with Miku, "I think you and I shall become really good friends."</p>
<p>"I think we shall," Miku replied, smile on her face. She clung to Luka as if afraid of separation. This day was the first in the most important part of her young life, and Miku had no intentions to go through it alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin rubbed her aching and bruising hands as she walked into the ladies dining room. Gumi, who had seen Rin enter, immediately approached her and asked in a hushed whisper, "What happened?"</p>
<p>Wincing as she said the words, Rin answered, "I got caned."</p>
<p>"And you were sent to work here immediately after?! What did you do that was so bad?"</p>
<p>"The documents I delivered to Sergeant Honne were unorganized."</p>
<p>"That's it? Normally nobody gets caned for that. How did the papers get out of order? Were they handed to you that way?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Rin shook her head. "About the papers being in order when I received them, that is."</p>
<p>Dropping her voice so quiet Gumi had to lean in to hear, Rin said, "On my way to deliver them, a Cinderella crashed into me. I was knocked over and dropped the papers."</p>
<p>Horror shone in Gumi's eyes. "You didn't tell him that, did you?"</p>
<p>"Of course not. Even if the Cinderella snatched the papers out of my hand and threw them down the stairs, the lack of order would still be my fault."</p>
<p>Gumi slowly nodded. "Good to see you're taking my warnings seriously."</p>
<p>Before Rin could say anything else, Head Juliet clapped her hands.</p>
<p>"We have three Cinderellas joining us for breakfast preparations," she said in a voice that demanded the Juliets' undivided attention. "Two of you shall assist me in teaching these young ladies how to properly set a breakfast table. The rest of you shall sweep the floors and clean the windows. Since some of you are recent additions," Rin squirmed at the mention of this, "I shall explain how your morning is to look: Upon the arrival of the other new students, you must leave immediately. Whatever you do after that, I don't care. When all the Cinderellas finish their breakfast at precisely nine o'clock, I expect all of you to return to clean up and begin preparing for dinner. Any questions?"</p>
<p>None of the other Juliets had anything they wanted to ask. Everyone either had nothing else she wanted to know or was too scared to question Head Juliet. Rin believed it was the latter.</p>
<p>As Head Juliet began assigning positions, Gumi grabbed Rin by the arm and asked, "She's going to need me to help her with the Cinderellas. I know she does because Nana and I are the most experienced Juliets in the room. Will you be fine without me?" Rin stiffly nodded. "Good luck."</p>
<p>Fighting how lonesome she felt immediately after Gumi left her side, Rin joined the redhead she met the night before during a round of spoons and a pale blonde. Both girls stood over a bucket and rung the soapy water out of the cloths they held. "Need assistance?" Rin asked.</p>
<p>The redhead, who Rin remembered was named Cul, scanned the room. "Did you receive a specific assignment?"</p>
<p>"Other than deliver documents earlier, I have received none."</p>
<p>"Hmmm." Cul shook the last of the excess water from her cloth. "Based on the looks of things, everyone else is already getting to work. If you weren't assigned a task, it would be your best interest to just pick something to do. You don't want to be caught not working. Trust me when I tell you that the punishments here are not pleasant."</p>
<p>"I already know." At Cul's confused expression, Rin held out her battered hands.</p>
<p>Cul hissed through her teeth and quietly swore. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"The documents I delivered were out of order," Rin answered. As quickly as she could, Rin snatched the cloth out of Cul's hand. "And I'm not ready to experience that again."</p>
<p>Done speaking, Rin approached the nearest window and began wiping it down. The thin layer of dust did not put up a fight as it was carried away, similar to how the Juliets in the room gave up on the dreams they could only dare to have.</p>
<p>There must have been a third cloth, for Cul joined Rin not long after Rin began her work. "Was taking that cloth from me really necessary?"</p>
<p>"Yes. We were hesitating to work. Sooner or later we would be called on for not cleaning. I don't want to go back for another caning immediately after coming out of my first." Somehow, speaking those words reminded Rin of the sharp pain in her hands. Gripping the cloth hurt, but so would using a broom. All Rin could do was work through the pain, hoping she would soon be able to ignore it.</p>
<p>"So you were just going to throw me to the wolves?" Cul asked.</p>
<p>Rin's spine felt as if it was made of iron. "I'm more scared of them than I am of you," she answered.</p>
<p>Cul chuckled. "You might be scared now, but I can already tell deep down, you got some real spunk. I think we'll be good friends."</p>
<p>"Or worst enemies," Rin commented. It made Cul chuckle again. Although they didn't speak after that, it was enough to calm Rin's racking nerves.</p>
<p>Until the three Cinderellas entered the room.</p>
<p>It was childish, Rin knew, but she acted as if they wouldn't see her if she didn't see them. Every time she needed to wet the cloth, Rin would keep her head bowed and eyes cast to the floor as she walked to and from the bucket. The instructing voice of Head Juliet as well as the bossy one of a Cinderella bounced off the walls for a great deal of time. The Cinderella apparently had no pleasure being instructed by Head Juliet. In return, it sounded like Head Juliet was about to start yelling at the Cinderella.</p>
<p>"Does she have the authority to talk to a Cinderella like that?" Rin asked the pale blonde as she began to clean her third window. Cul had since moved on to work with a smaller Juliet too short to reach the top of the glass.</p>
<p>"Who? Head Juliet?" At Rin's confirming nod, she answered, "Head Juliet can talk back to any Cinderella student who challenges her authority. However, she must be careful to never insult nor disrespect that same Cinderella. She may have authority, but she is still a Juliet, and Juliets can never rise above their caste."</p>
<p>What the Juliet said made sense. Head Juliet wasn't called by a more special Juliet name for no reason. Rin looked the Juliet over. "What's your name?"</p>
<p>The Juliet looked away, ashamed. "Juliet IA24. I don't have a birth name, so the other Juliets call me Ia for short."</p>
<p>A sudden crash startled the girls. Ia looked over the window she and Rin had been cleaning. "We best to hurry," she said in the rush of a whisper. "We must be done before the other Cinderellas arrive."</p>
<p>Rin didn't argue. All she wanted was to be away from the Cinderellas as soon as possible. Except the Fates weren't done making a mockery of Rin's existence. It was as Rin soaked the dust from her cloth that she heard her Juliet name called.</p>
<p>Being in the presence of Cinderellas, Rin knew not to speak. She approached Head Juliet, stood before her, and curtsied as she awaited her orders. Yet at the sight of turquoise pigtails, Rin almost went completely stiff. The Cinderella hand a napkin wrapped around one of her fingers, and she gaped at Rin in a way that made Rin feel even more uncomfortable than their earlier encounter.</p>
<p>"Juliet CV02," Head Juliet began, "Ms. Hatsune has need of assistance. Guide her to Nurse Juliet's office."</p>
<p>Rin curtsied again. The broken china and the red seeping through Ms. Hatsune's napkin told Rin all she needed to know. As she led the way, she tried to ignore the weighted presence of the Cinderella behind her.</p>
<p>They hadn't even left the room when Ms. Hatsune asked, "Do things like this normally happen?" Rin said nothing. "I mean is it common for a person to cut themselves on broken china and have to be escorted to the nurse?" Again Rin didn't answer. "So, I'm the only one?"</p>
<p>Even if Rin had the answers, she wouldn't have shared them. Every Cinderella here didn't know the sound of her voice, and Rin planned to keep it that way. There were crimes worse than disobedience, and speaking to a Cinderella without proper reasoning was one of them.</p>
<p>"Did you grow up here?" Ms. Hatsune's voice was too close to the back of Rin's head for comfort. "Where are you from? Are all Juliets raised in a place like this?"</p>
<p>Rin hoped when she didn't answer, Ms. Hatsune would take the hint and stop asking questions. Gulping, Rin waited for Ms. Hatsune to cease speaking. Yet the wait seemed to be one without end.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you answering me?" Ms. Hatsune had the nerve to sound somewhat hurt. "Can't you talk?"</p>
<p>Even a shake of her head counted as communication, and Rin was not about to be punished for this girl's ignorance. Perhaps Ms. Hatsune's parents should have taught her a thing or two about cursed Juliets instead of just avoiding them altogether. It would have made this walk more bearable.</p>
<p>Anxiety began to swell in Rin as Ms. Hatsune, no longer asking questions but instead carrying a one-woman conversation, continued to chatter from behind. <em>I'm going the right way to Nurse Juliet's office, am I?</em> Trying to keep her shoulders from shaking too much, Rin took a deep breath and kept to her original path.</p>
<p>"I wish I could be as quiet as you," Ms. Hatsune said after she finished discussing her last topic of choice. "My tutors always said I'm a chatter box, and I know they're right, but I just can't help it. Talking is fun! Who doesn't love conversing and making friends and telling good stories?"</p>
<p>It sounded as if Ms. Hatsune pouted as she muttered, "Too bad I have to learn to tame my tongue if I want to find a good husband. Apparently, men want wives who know how to remain silent."</p>
<p><em>Honestly, I can't blame them.</em> Relief coursed through Rin's veins when she saw the sign outside of Nurse Juliet's door. She knocked and waited to be called in. When Nurse Juliet spoke from the other side telling them to enter, Rin pushed open the mahogany door and led Ms. Hatsune inside.</p>
<p>While Ms. Hatsune told Nurse Juliet what had happened, Rin began to sneak away to return to the breakfast room. However, Nurse Juliet stopped her by saying that she would need Rin to take Ms. Hatsune back with her after Dr. Suzune, an Alice, inspected the wound to make sure it wouldn't get infected.</p>
<p>Not knowing if she would be allowed to sit in the waiting room chairs, Rin decided not to take her chances and stand the whole time. Even though Ms. Hatsune's hand was inspected, cleaned, and wrapped in front of her, Rin paid no attention. Instead she was lost in her thoughts. This was only her first day as a Juliet in such a place as this. She didn't know how many more it would take for her to adjust.</p>
<hr/>
<p>If there was one thing Miku understood, it was food. Table etiquette was her forte, the one thing she excelled with grace and sophistication instead of her usual clumsiness. All the silverware didn't intimidate her as it did some of her new classmates, and she knew all the courses served and how they were served. It was enough for Miku to have a small sense of self-satisfaction.</p>
<p>"You really know your table manners," Luka said after Mistress Prima finished her introduction to all the now present girls for this year's new class. She nibbled on a strawberry. "Of course, my parents raised me with the same etiquette the finest of Feyre use, but I can't imitate the same confidence as you."</p>
<p>"Food is my passion," Miku said, smiling sheepishly as she reached for yet another pastry. Her belly was already so full of the breads and tarts she had eaten thus far, but the food was so good she couldn't find it within herself to stop just yet. "When I was little, I used to watch the Alices cook and prepare the food to look presentable for when it was served. For a long time I begged my parents to have one of the Alices teach me how to cook. Of course, the answer was always no. 'The kitchen is no place for a proper lady, let alone a Cinderella,' they would say."</p>
<p>Miku sunk her teeth into the cinnamon roll, chewed, and swallowed. "Is it weird that even though I collect cook books and have read countless baking recipes, I have never so much as turned on an oven?"</p>
<p>Laughing, Luka reached out and patted Miku's other hand. "I wanted to learn to sow. Pretty stupid, right?"</p>
<p>"That's not stupid." Miku finished off the cinnamon roll. When her mouth was empty, she added, "Sowing is such a lovely skill to have. You know some Cinderellas are fashion designers."</p>
<p>"Fashion <em>designers</em>," Luka emphasized. "Only Alices and Juliets do the labor of sowing. All the designers need to do is draw out their clothing and have someone else make it. Fewer pricked fingers that way."</p>
<p>Miku giggled as she took a blueberry tart. "Don't let me near a sowing needle. Goddess knows I'll stab my poor fingers and bleed all over everything."</p>
<p>When breakfast finished, Miku rested a hand on her bulging stomach, proud to have tried at least one of all the baked goods. Content, she half paid attention as Mistress Prima briefly discussed the schedule for the day. Since most girls had just arrived, they would need most of the day to unpack. Consequently, the morning would begin with orientation while the afternoon would be spent however the girls so choose. When evening came, they would be given their first lesson – posture and formalities. A Cinderella needed to know how to carry herself and how to speak to those around her. The girls needed to have this mastered by their first ball at the end of next week.</p>
<p>"Oh, how I dream of the balls we shall have." Luka sighed, her eyes gazing into the distance. "To dress and dance and laugh the night away."</p>
<p>"I anticipate meeting my future husband during a ball here," Miku admitted quietly for only Luka to hear. "I want to fall in love and be cherished so much by a man who cares so deeply for me. It's all I ever dreamed off."</p>
<p>Luka frowned, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. She chewed her lower lip. "We are expected to find a husband while here. All I want is to fall in love, even for a fleeting moment."</p>
<p>"It shall be for more than that!" Miku took both of Luka's hands in her own. "We are Cinderellas. Our happily ever after is eternal. I just know you are going to make a great man really happy one day."</p>
<p>"That I do not doubt." Luka rose from the table, using her and Miku's still clasped hands to drag the girl up with her. "Now come. We need to clean up before orientation. I intend to look my best every possible moment."</p>
<p>"I agree," Miku nodded. Luka turned to leave, and Miku snatched up another cinnamon roll to nibble on as she followed Luka to the washroom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Not entirely sure what to do with herself, Rin wondered the hallways. She did not expect free time of any kind. Although Cul and Ia both told her how rare it was for Juliets to be allowed to do whatever they pleased while on duty and Rin should enjoy the opportunity while she could, Rin found herself unhappy with the spare time.</p>
<p>Rin at first tried to find Gumi, but that futile task soon turned into a sad attempt at exploration. Needing to know the layout of the school, Rin told herself this was a valuable use of her time. However, she didn't know if that excuse would work if somebody found her wandering around with no destination in mind.</p>
<p>"There is more to being a lady than wearing pretty dresses and hosting parties," a familiar voice said from inside a room.</p>
<p>Stopping, Rin peeked over the open doorway. Mistress Prima, the head of the academy, stood in the center of a raised platform, addressing the dozens of Cinderellas in the audience.</p>
<p>"Along with pose and etiquette," Mistress Prima went on to say, "you must possess intelligence and wit. Cinderellas rule this society – we are the ones who set standards and say what is and is not acceptable. A wife of a lord has say in how the district is run. A wife of a general has just as much military power as her husband. A wife of a politician is the man's very brain. Men who come here looking for wives aren't just looking for a pretty face to keep the home in running order; most men who you'll meet are looking for partners in life as well as in love."</p>
<p>Rin began to wring her fingers but stopped when they began pulsing with pain. This society was ruled by Cinderellas, that much was obvious. Men would work their way up to power, assuming they weren't simply born into it, and the Cinderella they married would take up that power upon marriage. It was a system which favored Cinderellas merely for having a crown tattooed onto their wrist. If a lord married an Alice or, God forbid, a Juliet, the very same status given to a Cinderella would be withheld from her.</p>
<p>While Mistress Prima stressed the importance of histories and critical thinking to her students, Rin leaned against the wall. She didn't have anything else to do, so she couldn't see why she shouldn't listen in. Until she was caught, that is.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Master Tonio, Mistress Prima's husband and second head of the academy, asked when he stepped out into the hall and saw Rin by the doorway. His hair and closely trimmed beard were a dark shade of brown, and he had eyes gray as steel. He dressed in a sharp purple suit, his tie loose around his neck.</p>
<p>"I asked you a question," he said when Rin failed to answer.</p>
<p>"M-my apologies," Rin stammered. "I was only listening, but I'll leave."</p>
<p>"What happened to your hands?" he questioned before Rin could turn away. She noticed he looked at the black and blue forming on her knuckles.</p>
<p>Frozen where she stood, Rin found herself saying, "I was punished."</p>
<p>"For?"</p>
<p>"For delivering documents out of order."</p>
<p>Master Tonio looked Rin up and down. Rin, feeling as if she was naked, tried not to wrap her arms around herself. His obvious evaluation caused her heart to pound inside her chest.</p>
<p>Without a word, Master Tonio walked in the opposite direction, Rin entirely forgotten. She sighed in relief. Not wanting anyone else to notice her, Rin walked away to find sanctuary in the Juliet quarters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Miku couldn't take notes fast enough while Mistress Prima spoke. She anticipated art classes and dance lessons, but not the stressed importance of academics and politics. "What did you expect?" Luka questioned, giggling. "This <em>is</em> a school, after all."</p>
<p>"I don't know. Not this." Miku tucked her notebook and pen into her bookbag, all items she and the other girls received during orientation. Based on the surprised look on most of the other girls' faces, Miku wasn't the only one caught off guard.</p>
<p>"I can say the same," said a purple-haired girl who sat next to Miku. "Before I left, my brothers teased me for going to school to learn how to pour tea. I can't wait to call them tonight and rub in how wrong they are."</p>
<p>"I almost wish we were coming here just to learn how to pour tea." Miku sighed. "After years of studying my head off to make good grades to get accepted here, I learn I have to study even harder to make it high on the status list."</p>
<p>"You will be fine," Luka promised. "Put in the effort, and you should have no problems."</p>
<p>"Easier said than done," the other Cinderella snorted and then apologized for snorting. "Clearly I still got a lot to learn." She curtsied. "I'm Gakuko, by the way. I hope we'll be seeing more of each other."</p>
<p>After Gakuko left, Miku stood from her desk. Luka followed. "There's a lot of girls here," Miku pointed out.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Luka agreed. "I wonder how many of them are legit."</p>
<p>Anxiety stricken, Miku did not pursue the conversation topic. Although Miku did not doubt her own authenticity, someone like her did not stereotypically meet all the standards for a Cinderella, and she did not want anyone else to have their own doubts about her. Gripping her bookbag, Miku wondered how many other Cinderellas felt the same about themselves.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The past few days did wonders in easing Rin's anxiety, and she owed it all to her friends. Gumi, Cul, and Ia were the kind of friends she wished she had when she was younger. Being a Juliet in a mostly Alice community, Rin never knew acceptance until these Juliets took her in and adopted her into their makeshift family. For the first time in her life, Rin felt as if she was home.</p>
<p>"I'm not kidding," Cul said as she and the others sat in Rin and Gumi's room that afternoon. By some miracle, all the friends had a day off, and nobody wanted it to go to waste. "That Cinderella with the pigtails really did fall asleep in the social science class. Nearly fell right out of her chair, too."</p>
<p>"Did Madam Lola notice you staring at the poor Cinderella?" Ia asked. Gumi and Rin sat behind her. Since Rin didn't know how to braid hair, Gumi was teaching her while Ia allowed herself to be a model.</p>
<p>"If she did, she didn't show," Cul answered with a shrug. "I just made sure to deliver the worksheets and get the hell out of there. Not that I would have minded seeing a Cinderella get in trouble for a change, but I doubt it would be worth the risk of getting into trouble myself for dilly dallying."</p>
<p>When Rin chuckled, Cul glared at the blonde and asked, "What's so funny, punk?"</p>
<p>As she practiced braiding Ia's hair, Rin answered as she smiled, "It's funny to me a tough as nails girl like you would say something as silly as 'dilly dally.' You act more like you beat up people who say that."</p>
<p>"Because she does," Gumi muttered before something from behind got her attention. "What is it, Nana?"</p>
<p>The lime-haired girl standing in the doorway shook her head. "We're low on staff today. Surprise visit from Lord Zola. Head Juliet sent me down here to tell you to get dressed and get to work in no longer than a half hour. Rin," said girl looked at her fellow Juliet, "you have been specifically requested. I suggest you don't keep Head Juliet waiting."</p>
<p>Gulping down her fear, Rin mechanically got dressed and paid little to no attention to the others. When Gumi took hold of Rin's shoulder before she left and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure there's no serious reason Head Juliet wants to see you," all Rin could do to respond was nod. She didn't even remember the trip to Head Juliet's office. When she arrived, she heard voices coming from inside the room. Not knowing what else to do, Rin stood outside and waited for the conversation to finish.</p>
<p>"These rumors cannot get out of hand." Rin froze when she heard that voice. <em>Mistress Prima?</em> "Why is something eighteen years old still such a topic of debate?"</p>
<p>"I see Lord Zola has not forgotten the little scandal." <em>Head Juliet.</em> Rin furrowed her brows. <em>Why is the head of the school meeting with and talking to a Juliet . . . as if Head Juliet isn't an item?</em></p>
<p>"This is serious!" Mistress Prima hissed. "Is he really still so sour that my Avanna refused to marry him?"</p>
<p>"More like he trusts the woman he did marry when she says she saw what she did."</p>
<p>"That Mew was never a good student." Rin could almost hear the hatred in Mistress Prima's tone. "She did poorly on all her tests, had horrible manners, and spoke with a bluntness that still leads me to faint when I recall the things she said as a student. Who's to say she isn't a liar as well?"</p>
<p>"Mistress Prima," Head Juliet said slowly, "there are a plethora of reasons Lord Zola came all this way to speak with Master Tonio. I highly doubt it's to discuss drama. Men don't dwell on such things the way a woman does."</p>
<p>"And yet I wouldn't be surprised if somehow Lord Zola managed to bring it up in conversation." A sigh. "Why do I let that little runt walk my halls? If she had just disappeared before anyone knew she existed-"</p>
<p>"Then the rumors would have been worse than they already are," Head Juliet cut in. Rin had to hold back a gasp. <em>Can Head Juliet talk to a Cinderella that way?</em> "Acting now would do you no good, either. My advice is to do the same thing you have done ever since this whole rumor started: Keep a straight face, pretend the claims don't bother you, and deny, deny, deny."</p>
<p>Mistress Prima groaned. "And here I thought you would be of use to me."</p>
<p>Then the tone shifted. Even Rin, from outside the room, felt the change in the air. "Never mind my problems. How about we discuss Pet Juliet."</p>
<p>Never had Rin heard Head Juliet sound so stiff as she said the single, broken word. "Don't."</p>
<p>"But why not?" Mistress Prima crooned. "I know how dear she was to you in your serving days. Such good friends you both were. Never did you anticipate she would stab you in the back the way she did."</p>
<p>When Head Juliet spoke, her words were hard and low. "I think you should leave now. Hiding from Lord Zola will be of no help if your plan is to keep him from reigniting those rumors."</p>
<p>It was with a huff and without another word Mistress Prima stood, the legs of the chair scraping against the wooden floors, and stalked out of the room. Rin jumped away from the door before the headmistress could step through it. The way Mistress Prima stalked down the hall was enough for Rin to know whatever was going on, whatever rumors were being spread, were not of the flattering kind.</p>
<p>"There you are," Head Juliet said as Rin entered the office. Head Juliet had one hand against her temple, rubbing small circles on the side of her head. Pushing a document forward, Head Juliet asked, "Was it you who signed your name?"</p>
<p>Rin studied the document and bit her lip when she saw it was the contract that made her property of the academy. "Yes, ma'am. I signed my name."</p>
<p>"That's what I thought." Head Juliet slid the document back and briefly explained, "Most girls usually sign their birth name with either an X or a line, but you wrote yours out beautifully. Tell me, Juliet CV02, can you write all the letters with the same level of excellent penmanship, or only the name you signed away?"</p>
<p>Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Rin replied, "I can write all the letters, Head Juliet."</p>
<p>Narrowing her eyes, Head Mistress let out a single, cold word. "Why?"</p>
<p>Without needing to be told what Head Juliet meant, Rin quickly said, "I was educated till the third grade, and the town priest employed me for six years to write all the cards to his patrons. I've had lots of practice writing."</p>
<p>Nodding as if the answer was satisfactory enough, Head Juliet said, "I suppose that has served its purpose. You see, we need fliers for the upcoming ball posted on the announcement boards, but the typewriter isn't working. Can I count on you to create them for us? The information you need is already written down."</p>
<p>Even though it was phased as a question, Rin knew it was a command she was given. "You can count on me," she softly replied, curling and uncurling fingers in anticipation to hold a pen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Lord Zola is here," Luka whispered to Miku as she entered the ladies parlor, a room in which most of the students spent their evenings after lessons were done for the day.</p>
<p>The room had large, wide windows lining one side, the walls covered in pink wallpaper. Bookshelves and couches sat on fine rugs. Cinderellas filled the room, some working on their homework while others got to know their new friends.</p>
<p>Miku looked up from her sketchpad, but Ona's attention didn't shift from the book she held.</p>
<p>"The lord of Sif?" Miku questioned. Luka nodded. "What's he doing here?" Setting aside her sketchpad, Miku leaned forward to the gossip as if she would miss it if she weren't close enough to catch it.</p>
<p>"I don't know exactly," Luka said, joining Miku on the loveseat. Ona still didn't move on the chair she occupied. "He wants to speak with Master Tonio, but that's not why I'm telling you this."</p>
<p>Miku furrowed her brows, but Luka grinned as she said, "He brought his younger brothers with him. Both, as I'm sure you know, are still eligible bachelors."</p>
<p>"Really?!" Miku gasped. "Do you think they will stay for the opening ball?"</p>
<p>"One can only hope." Luka leaned back on the chair. "I know how much you dream of finding your prince, so I thought I would bring the Zola brothers' presence to your attention."</p>
<p>"You mustn't gossip," Ona said, still not looking up from her book. "It's not very becoming of a lady."</p>
<p>"There's nothing wrong with idle gossip," Luka argued, her tone even. "Especially if the gossip is boy talk. We are single ladies, and we are allowed to prowl around in pursuit of our prince."</p>
<p>Ona snorted. "You speak of marriage as if it were a game."</p>
<p>Without blinking, Luka replied, "Because it is."</p>
<p>Tuning out Luka and Ona's conversation, Miku excused herself from the couch to use the ladies' room. Luka smiled as Miku left, but Ona ignored her altogether. Not that Miku paid much attention. She didn't need to relieve herself at all. Instead, what had caught her attention was the blonde Juliet.</p>
<p>As Miku approached the Juliet, she saw the maid carried a stack of paper and a stapler. The Juliet came to a billboard, set the stack on the ground, picked up a single sheet and the stapler, and stapled said sheet onto the board. She picked the stack back up as Miku asked, "Would it bother you if I followed you around?"</p>
<p>The Juliet didn't flinch, but her spine stiffened. Without answering, she continued on with what she was doing. Miku followed along.</p>
<p>"I hope you don't mind my ghosting you," Miku said. "I very rarely get free time – usually I have a lot of work from my classes or something I need to study. Only tonight I have to design a centerpiece, and I'm already nearly finished with my sketch. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I have been curious about Juliets. I want to spend a little while following you around and seeing how you do things. Is that all right?"</p>
<p>When the Juliet didn't answer, Miku added, "That's right. You can't speak. Or maybe you won't. Either way, I can talk enough for the both of us! But then again, does it count as observation if I interact with the thing I'm trying to observe?"</p>
<p>While Miku pondered this, the Juliet kept up with her task. It seemed she was posting announcements for the welcoming ball at the end of next week. Miku's heart fluttered at the beautiful penmanship telling her when the anticipated ball would be.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised we didn't have a ball this week since it's the start of our year," Miku told the Juliet. "Then again, I suppose the first week is spent as a trial week. We are still in the process of being evaluated, and tomorrow night is when we find out where we will fit in this semester. Oh, I'm afraid I will be cast on the lowest rung for academics. And pose. And grace. How did I manage to get accepted into this academy?"</p>
<p>When she noticed the Juliet stop, Miku asked, "What's wrong?" Of course the Juliet didn't answer. However, the voices on the other side of the door did.</p>
<p>"-really think things are getting so bad?" a male voice said. "Master, I don't know if this is a serious threat, but my wife and I will help you any way we can."</p>
<p>"I am not too sure myself," another said. "However, I still find it necessary to gather as many recruits as possible for the investigation. However, I'm sorry you will have to put up with my wife accusing you of threatening to spread those old rumors."</p>
<p>"Hey, what rumors?" Miku asked no one in particular. This caused the Juliet to snap her head around and glare at her.</p>
<p>The voices stopped. Soon Master Tonio stalked out of the office and stared at her and the Juliet. He then glared at the Juliet.</p>
<p>"Juliet CV02, what are you doing meandering outside my office?" At the Juliet's failure to respond, Master Tonio added, "You have permission to speak."</p>
<p>"I was posting flyers for the ball on all the announcement boards around the castle," the Juliet answered, her voice soft and sweet, almost like a bird's. She extended her hands as if showing Master Tonio the sheets as proof.</p>
<p>Eyeing her, Master Tonio pointed out, "Those are an awful lot of flyers. You are aware we don't have one hundred announcement boards, are you not?"</p>
<p>"Head Juliet had me create more flyers than necessary in case I accidentally ripped one or dropped a few in a puddle," the Juliet explained.</p>
<p>The reply was satisfactory enough for Master Tonio. "Very well, but don't let me catch you lingering outside of my office again. Whipping is the punishment we prefer to give to eavesdroppers."</p>
<p>The Juliet bowed slightly. "Understood, sir."</p>
<p>Master Tonio turned his attention to Miku. "And why are you, young mistress, following around a Juliet?"</p>
<p>With a curtsey, Miku replied, "I wasn't raised around Juliets, and I wished to ghost this one so I may familiarize myself with them."</p>
<p>Waving a hand in the air as if to erase the reasoning, Master Tonio said, "As a Cinderella, you have far better use of your time than to follow a walking curse. You should be a leader, my good lady, and not a follower. Especially a follower of destruction."</p>
<p>Miku frowned. "If Juliets are so bad, then why keep so many of them here?"</p>
<p>"Why don't you return to whatever it was you were previously doing?" Master Tonio suggested, ignoring her question. "Leave the Juliet to her job, and you focus on bettering yourself as a lady. Your attitude and behavior at these balls reflect on you as a student, you know."</p>
<p>Realization dawning, Miku said, "Of course, Master Tonio. I know now."</p>
<p>Miku curtsied again before she scurried off. "Have a blessed night!" she called over her shoulder, the Juliet quickly forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin frantically scattered around the ballroom, searching for any spec of dusk she might have missed. The other Juliets did likewise with their assigned chores. That night was the first ball of the school year, and it had to be perfect.</p><p>The floors were mopped.</p><p>The furniture dusted.</p><p>The silverware polished.</p><p>Now, as the Juliets rushed around in a near blind panic, everything was nearly set. Each Juliet triple checked her task, making sure there was nothing she failed to do. If the night wasn't perfect, someone would be to blame, and none of them wanted to be blamed for ruining what was supposed to be the first grand ball for many of the new Cinderella students.</p><p>"Thank the goddess we don't have to work during the actual ball," Gumi said as she and Rin sat on their knees and dusted the chairs for the dozenth time.</p><p>"I'm going to lie on my bed, go to sleep, and never wake up again." Rin wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I would rather garden in the summer heat at my old home than do this another day."</p><p>"Well, get used to it," Gumi replied and set her chair back at the table. "There are twelve balls a year, and every Juliet staffed is expected to help prepare each and every one. It's these balls that this academy is known for."</p><p>When Rin frowned, Gumi added, "Don't worry, a few of us know how to have real fun during these eventful nights."</p><p>"I'm not playing poker." Rin exhaled in relief when she saw her reflection in the wood of her chair. She turned to Gumi and added, "By the time I fulfill all the bread rations I bet against you and lost, I'm going to be so thin I can slip through a crack in the floor, never to be seen again."</p><p>"I wasn't talking about poker," Gumi said as she began working on another chair. "I have something else in mind."</p><p>Rin said nothing, choosing instead to raise an eyebrow. This prompted Gumi to whisper, "It's super risky, but with everything going on, no one should notice what we're up to."</p><p>Standing upright, Rin asked, "Do I need to be worried?"</p><p>Gumi didn't hesitate to answer, "Not if you're careful enough to not get caught."</p><hr/><p>Chocolate covered pretzel hanging from her mouth, Miku dipped her brush into the soft pink paint she mixed and brought the brush to her canvas. Relying solely on her memory from the walk in the gardens that afternoon for tea, Miku used her paints to recreate the scene. The gazebos were tall and whiter than snow, the dark bushes surrounding them dotted with the most delicate pink roses Miku had ever seen. The sky was the perfect shade of lavender, not a single cloud in the sky.</p><p>There were a few reasons tea was her favorite class, and being out in nature was one of them.</p><p>When she had finished with the roses, Miku leaned back and examined the artwork. There were still touch ups that needed to be done, but for today, the painting was complete. Miku smiled. Normally she hated to be torn away from her art before she was finished, but the night was a glorious exception. Miku wouldn't miss this ball for anything in the world.</p><p>Finishing her snack – she learned her first week at the academy that she could have the maids deliver any delicacies of her choosing to her room at any time – Miku stood and approached the wardrobe. She anticipated wearing her first ballgown since she was a girl, and finally the night had come. It was with gentle fingers Miku pulled a teal dress from its hanger and laid it out on her bed. It was sleeveless, but the black gloves would reach past her elbows. Sparkling, silver floral patterns decorated the waist up, and a black belt would rest on her hip.</p><p>It was made specifically for her, a gift for her seventeenth birthday.</p><p>Now she would finally get to wear it.</p><p>Soon a few Alices would come help her prepare for the night. Miku would be dressed like a doll, face painted like a canvas, and hair tied together like the finest rope. Just thinking of it all barely had Miku containing her glee.</p><p><em>Even if I don't find my soul mate tonight,</em> she decided as she twirled and danced with excitement around her room, <em>this is going to be one of the most magical nights in my entire life!</em></p><hr/><p>"This is the worst idea in the history of bad ideas," Rin said, tearing her eyes away from the men's attire Gumi laid out before her as the greenette dressed in her own set. "Won't we get locked up in the damp room for this?"</p><p>"Only if we get caught." Gumi hoisted up her skirts so she could button the pants properly. Rin looked away, too modest to see the girl she shared a room with in her underwear. "Every Juliet who isn't working during the ball does this, Rin. Not a one has ever been caught. As long as you don't cause a scene, no one's going to care."</p><p>"I care," Rin replied. "This is deceitful."</p><p>"This is the only real fun we get to have." When Rin didn't say anything, Gumi, now in black dress pants and a white pressed shirt, took Rin's shoulder and turned her around. Staring Rin in the eyes, Gumi said, "Look, if you don't want to do this, I won't make you; but Rin, don't let fear keep you from having a good time tonight. When I was finally old enough, I missed three balls because I was too scared. As I worked the next two, I saw my friends having fun and realized I missed out on that fun because I was afraid. At least really think about it before you make up your mind."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Rin looked again at the clothes Gumi pulled from the laundry for her. Brown suspenders, a white button up top, and a coat matching the trousers. The clothes were bound to be a little big on her, but they would certainly hide the little figure she did have.</p><p>"Is dressing up as a boy and attending the ball really that exciting?" Rin asked. "Honestly, it seems kind of silly."</p><p>Gumi rolled her eyes. "It's fun because it <em>is</em> silly. Think of it like a role-playing game. See here: I'm not Gumi or Juliet MG52. I'm Megpoid Gumo, son of a merchant from the Feyre District. See? Now you try."</p><p>Pressing her lips together, Rin didn't think long before she said, "I'm Kagamine Len, from the Hera District, son of a tailor."</p><p>"That sounds a little too much like you're real past," Gumi pointed out. "The surname Kagamine, from the Hera District – the only difference is your father is a farmer."</p><p>"If I'm going to do this, I need to tell what I know," Rin argued. "I don't know enough about the world around me to talk about it if challenged, but I know plenty about what it's like growing up in Hera in a moderately sized village. Besides, my village has the best tailors in the Hera District, and I have worked in a couple before my father sold me to Mistress Prima."</p><p>"Okay then. I won't fight you on the past you create." Gumi ruffled out her hair, giving it an unkempt look. The simple action to her short hair helped her look more boyish, yet she still appeared no less attractive than she was in a dress and brushed hair.</p><p>"As long as I don't have to do a lot of talking, I'll be fine," Rin said.</p><p>"So that means you'll join me?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, you're a terrible influence on me, Megpoid Gumo." Rin giggled. "Now, would you mind showing me how to put these ridiculous clothes on?"</p><p>Not long later, after having dressed and tying her hair into a low ponytail, Rin and Gumi snuck out of their room. It was to Rin's surprise she saw other Juliets doing the same. The majority of the Juliets were staffed to work, and it seemed, true to Gumi's words, the rest were going to take advantage of the night. Perhaps this night was as exciting to these cursed girls as Gumi insisted.</p><p>Rin pondered how the Juliets were to sneak into the opening ball. Perhaps through a window, or maybe through a secret tunnel. Rin was so eager to find out how they would slip into the ball undetected that she couldn't help but be disappointed when they merely took the main entrance.</p><p>When she voiced such to Gumi, the greenette replied, "These balls are open to the public: no invitation required. As long as you dress nice, they don't care who comes. The point of these balls is to teach the Cinderellas and give them an opportunity to meet a potential husband, after all. Not every girl needs to marry a lord or a politician."</p><p>With the decision that the explanation was good enough for her, Rin convinced herself to not turn away and flee.</p><p><em>If I just stick with Gumi,</em> Rin decided, <em>I'll be fine.</em> Rin went into the ball with the strategy to remain by Gumi's side the entire night.</p><p>That plan lasted about fifteen minutes.</p><hr/><p>It was as if Miku had stepped into a dream. The sights of women in beautiful dresses with laces, ribbons, and frills painted the scene. The chatter of the ball guests and the music of the band in the corner sounded together in harmony. The aroma of baked goods and hors d'oeuvres scented the air. The ball was everything she dreamed of and more.</p><p>Miku could hardly breathe her chest was so tight.</p><p>"It's beautiful," she whispered.</p><p>"I feel as if I have walked into a painting." Luka took Miku by the arm and dragged her down the stairs onto the grand floor. The color scheme of the room was blue-green, and the theme for the decorations was goddess rebirth. Light greens and blues covered the tables and hung from the ceiling. The musicians, playing white instruments, also dressed in the colors.</p><p>"This is what Heaven must look like," Miku said, eyes searching. She spotted Ona talking with a group of adults. Gakuko, whom Miku recognized from their few encounters, flirted with a young man. Mistress Prima stood near the dessert table, drink in hand and spoke with a few lords Miku recognized from a previous lesson in social studies. To test herself, she recited all their names. She smiled with pride when she succeeded in the little quiz.</p><p>"Anyone you fancy dancing with?" Luka asked, snapping Miku back to reality.</p><p>"The first person to bring me a cinnamon roll," Miku answered then blushed when she realized she spoke without thinking.</p><p>Luka laughed. "Miku, I declare that you are always thinking about food."</p><p>"You have your passions, and I have mine." Even as she said such, Miku's face continued to burn. <em>"Having such an appetite is unladylike,"</em> she recalled her mother saying. <em>"All men want a petite wife, something you can't be if you keep stuffing yourself silly."</em></p><p>"Speaking of passions," Luka began to look around the ballroom, "any sight of Prince Charming yet?"</p><p>At the reminder, Miku's eyes lit up as she scanned the guests. There were not a lot of guys there, but since this was an opening ball, Miku assumed she shouldn't be too surprised. Most lord's sons would begin participating later in the year, when the second-year Cinderellas would be closer ready for marriage. Of course, that didn't mean a first-year Cinderella couldn't find love at one of these events.</p><p>Miku smiled when her eyes settled on two young men – boys, really – near one of the windows. The blond one shifted from foot to foot, eyes wide. A thin layer of sweat covered his face. This was his first ball, she could tell. Miku melted into herself, relaxed. Someone just as new to this as she would be easier to talk to than someone who had been to dozens of balls; there was a safety in being awkward together.</p><p>"Who caught your interest?" Luka asked when she noticed Miku was staring.</p><p>Not wanting to point out that she was looking at one in particular, Miku answered, "Those boys over there. See them? The blond and the greenet?"</p><p>As if on cue, the greenet looked back at the girls. He smiled, said something to his companion – who didn't react, suggesting he didn't hear – and approached them. He bowed and said, "May I just say that I am honored such beautiful women chose to cast their gorgeous eyes on my friend and me."</p><p>"It's not often we see men as handsome as you," Luka said as she curtsied. Miku followed suit. "What of your friend?"</p><p>"A shy one, I'm afraid." The greenet winked. "Perhaps one of you will try to make him feel more comfortable? This is his first ball, mind you."</p><p>"Enough useless chatter," Luka said. "I must know whom we are speaking to if we are to engage in proper conversation."</p><p>"My lady speaks rightly." The boy bowed. "I am Megpoid Gumo, from the Feyre District."</p><p>Luka curtsied again, albeit a small one this time. "Megurine Luka, also from the Feyre District."</p><p>"Ah, we already have something in common." Gumo smiled, and Miku knew it was meant for Luka.</p><p>Wanting to remain polite, Miku also dipped her chin as she introduced herself. "Hatsune Miku, from the Venus District."</p><p>Gumo raised a single brow. "It isn't every day one meets a denizen of the Venus District."</p><p>"It is a small district," Miku replied, desperately grasping for anything to talk about. Fortunately, Luka saved her.</p><p>"Why don't we stop talking and dance?" she suggested. To Miku, "Ask Gumo's friend. He would most likely enjoy the festivities more if he was dancing with a beautiful woman such as yourself."</p><p>"Good idea. I'll do just that." Before she could lose her nerve, Miku marched forward to the blond. When he noticed her, the blond looked as if he wanted to run but his shoes were nailed to the floor. Social situations must really have made him anxious.</p><hr/><p>One minute they were quietly standing by the window and sipping carbonated grape juice, and the next Gumi had vanished. Rin cursed herself for getting distracted by all the men and Cinderellas present. She was trying to locate a certain Cinderella so that she would have an easier time avoiding that same Cinderella, and in her anxiety, Rin forgot about not losing her friend in the crowd.</p><p>Relief upon finding Gumi's green hair barely lasted when Rin saw to whom Gumi was talking. Gumi was making conversation with a pink-haired Cinderella, but what had Rin's palms sweating was standing next to the pinkette was the annoying, turquoise-haired Cinderella. The very Cinderella Rin wanted to avoid.</p><p>Not knowing what to do, Rin looked for any of the other Juliets she may stand beside. All her friends besides Gumi were working, leaving none of the other Juliets she recognized anyone she felt comfortable standing alongside. Rin's heartbeat hammered in her ears.</p><p>Rin stood closer to the window and leaned her back against the wall. With nowhere to rest her eyes, Rin chose to watch Gumi communicate with her elite. As she watched, the blonde couldn't help but be amazed. Gumi displayed nothing but charm and confidence as she conversed with the two Cinderellas. Her comfort really showed how often she had snuck into balls. The Cinderellas smiled and replied animatedly with "Gumo," telling Rin these girls were oblivious to the fact they were holding a discussion with a Juliet.</p><p>It was just as Rin was beginning to relax that Gumi indicated to where she stood. Rin's blood pressure shot back up when the Cinderellas looked her way. Whatever Gumi said had them giggling.</p><p><em>I'm going to strangle her!</em> Rin gripped her glass so tightly it was clear she was fantasizing about squeezing Gumi's neck for putting this attention on her. No doubt she was going to be giving Gumi an earful later.</p><p>Matters were made worse when the turquoise-hair Cinderella, Ms. Hatsune, began approaching Rin. From what Rin could tell, Gumi encouraged the Cinderella to do so. Rin wanted to run, but her feet were too heavy to pick up. Her knees wanted to buckle, but she held herself upright. Fainting would be one of the best ways to get caught. Her heart beat so rapidly that she almost didn't hear Ms. Hatsune say, "Want some company?"</p><p>"Uh? I mean, no, thank you," Rin said, speaking from her chest to make herself sound like a boy.</p><p>"But you look lonely over here all by yourself."</p><p>"Loneliness is internal, not external."</p><p>Ms. Hatsune giggled. "Your friend said that you're shy, but he didn't say you were quick on excuses." Moving slowly as if to not fall, Ms. Hatsune held out the skirt of her ballgown and curtsied low. "I am Hatsune Miku from the Venus District. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."</p><p>Recalling what she knew of storybooks and fairytales, Rin bowed at the waist and returned, "I'm Kagamine Len from the Hera District, and the pleasure is all mine."</p><p>Standing upright, Ms. Hatsune smiled and said, "The night has already begun, and I have yet to enjoy my first dance. Care to honor me with this song?"</p><p>"I, uh," Rin struggled to not look anywhere except at Ms. Hatsune, "don't dance very well, I'm afraid."</p><p>"It's okay." Ms. Hatsune leaned forward as if sharing a secret and whispered, "Neither do I."</p><p>Before another excuse could form out of Rin's mouth, Miku reached out, took Rin's hands – her glass still between her fingers – and dragged her towards the dancefloor.</p><hr/><p>"Want some company?" Miku asked, her words coming out a bit sharper than she intended. She tried smiling sweetly, hoping to ease her bluntness.</p><p>"Uh? I mean, no, thank you," the boy answered, sounding scared.</p><p>"But you look lonely over here all by yourself," she tried.</p><p>"Loneliness is internal, not external," the boy was quick to respond.</p><p>In spite of herself, Miku giggled. "Your friend said that you're shy, but he didn't say you were quick on excuses." She curtsied low. "I am Hatsune Miku from the Venus District. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."</p><p>The boy hesitated before he bowed and said, "I'm Kagamine Len from the Hera District, and the pleasure is all mine."</p><p>Standing upright, Miku looked the boy up and down. He was cute, but in a little brother sort of way. Perhaps not the kind of man she would marry, yet she still desired to get to know this awkward lad. "The night has already begun, and I have yet to enjoy my first dance. Care to honor me with this song?"</p><p>"I, uh," Len found it hard to maintain eye contact, "don't dance very well, I'm afraid."</p><p>"It's okay. Neither do I." Before Len could respond, Miku grabbed him and yanked him onto the dancefloor. It wasn't until she was ready to get in position that she noticed the glass Len held between his fingers.</p><p>"Ooops," Miku laughed, hoping her air-headed behavior didn't make her look as dense as she knew she acted. "Maybe you should put that down first."</p><p>"That would be optimal," Len agreed.</p><p>When the glass was set aside, Miku didn't hesitate to place one hand on Len's shoulder and take his hand in her other to hold out. Now that they were closer, she saw that she stood a few inches taller than her dance partner. Yes, definitely not the kind of man she would marry.</p><p>"So, Len," Miku tried as they began dancing. Conversing was unnecessary, but she still wanted to get to know the boy. "How old are you?"</p><p>"Nineteen, milady," Len said.</p><p>Miku's eyes widened a small bit. He was a year older, yet she was taller. Of course such was common, but it was still strange to be taller than someone older than you. For all she knew, it was worse the other way around. She needed something else to talk about lest his height would be the only opinion she would have of Len after the night ended.</p><p>"What do you think of the ball thus far?" she tried. "It's still early, but you must have tons of thoughts and feelings if this is your first one."</p><p>"I think it is . . . ," Len trailed off. He swallowed and tried again. "If I may be honest with you, it is unusual that these parties are the events one hears about all the time. Unless you like to socialize or dance, there is nothing grand about a ball."</p><p>"So you don't like it?"</p><p>"If I were a social person, Ms. Hatsune, I would. However, I much prefer to keep to myself, so I can't help that I find these events boring."</p><p>Miku hummed to herself, pondering Len's reply. "You discard politeness for the sake of integrity," she pointed out.</p><p>She felt Len go stiff beneath her. "Have I made a social error?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm afraid," Miku said, "yet I cannot condemn you. Such honesty is quite refreshing."</p><p>When the song ended, Len didn't hesitate to let go. It was as if she was hot iron that was how fast he stepped away from her. Chewing her lower lip, Miku inferred Len did not like physical contact.</p><p>"Shall we sample the dessert?" she suggested.</p><p>Len looked around, searching. Miku followed his gaze to find Luka still dancing with Gumo. The two did not seem they would be finished any time soon.</p><p>"I don't see why not," Len responded. Miku tried to not let it show that she was disappointed Len only agreed because his friend was still occupied.</p><p>As they reached the table, Miku spoke quietly so only Len would hear. "You were honest about your opinion on balls. Tell me, may I have your honesty on another subject?"</p><p>Len froze, a statue staring at the pastries before him. "Perhaps," he said. "I suppose that depends on the subject."</p><p><em>Fair enough. </em>"What are your thoughts on Juliets?"</p><p>Color drained from Len's face. Miku internally kicked herself. She should have known better than to ask. Juliets were a taboo topic, yet she still had to mention them. <em>I'm a fool.</em></p><p>"They are property," Len said, answering her question. "Juliets are carriers of misfortune. Their only purpose is to serve those more blessed than they. If they try to rise above, their curse will make quick disposal of them."</p><p>Sighing, Miku replied, "I am disappointed in you, Mr. Kagamine. I expected your honesty, yet you sounded as if you were quoting a textbook."</p><p>"I was honest."</p><p>"No, you told me society's truth." Miku looked into his cerulean eyes. She couldn't help but admire how beautiful they were. "Tell me your truth."</p><p>"There is no 'my truth.' The truth is the truth, and nothing can change that."</p><p>"You speak as one religious."</p><p>"I am religious."</p><p>"Then speak of religious truth," Miku softly demanded. "What do you think of Juliets?"</p><p>Len didn't answer right away. Instead he looked around as if in search of escape. Finding none, he bit his lower lip.</p><p>"Juliets are people, too," he finally said. "They laugh, they cry, they love, and they suffer. I will not deny they indeed are carriers of misfortune, but I sometimes believe that is only because they aren't allowed to be anything else."</p><p>"The stars say otherwise," Miku said. Not to argue, but to point out the unpopularity of Len's opinion.</p><p>"The stars are not gods," Len replied.</p><p>"You believe all men are created equal then?"</p><p>"All men and all women."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"God didn't create this caste system. Humanity did. Perhaps I'm delusional to believe such, but some nights, it's the only thing that helps me sleep."</p><p>As she took in Len's words, Miku reached out and nibbled on a red velvet cupcake. Len said "God." Not "gods" or "the goddess." A small thing, and very likely a slip up.</p><p>"I'm a terrible person," she muttered, changing the subject.</p><p>Both of Len's eyebrows rose at her proclamation. "Why do you say that?"</p><p>"I didn't grow up around Juliets, so I have been making the mistake of treating them as if they are not people." Miku reached out for another treat but stopped with her hand midair. Her fingers retreated. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm aware my actions are making some of the Juliets here very uncomfortable."</p><p>"Then why do you continue?"</p><p>"I'm too curious to contain myself." Miku looked into Len's eyes. "Do you think the Juliets hate me?"</p><p>"I can't speak for them."</p><p>"Well I wish they would speak for themselves then."</p><p>"They are not allowed to."</p><p>"I suspected as much."</p><p>A slow, painful minute passed before Len said, "I think it would be best if you just let the Juliets do their job. It doesn't help to attract attention to them. They could get in trouble."</p><p>"But I want to talk to them," Miku said. "You said the Juliets are people. Am I not allowed to talk to people?"</p><p>"They are the ones not allowed to talk to you," Len corrected. "It doesn't matter what you or I think. At the end of the day, Juliets aren't worthy to consider themselves human. The best thing to do for them is to leave them be."</p><p>"That won't answer anything," Miku argued.</p><p>"But it won't hurt them either," Len countered.</p><p>"I suppose you're right," Miku said, defeated. Forcing a smile onto her face, she then said, "Again, I appreciate your honesty. Conversation is not as real when you're too focused on being polite."</p><p>"Yes," Len agreed, "but sometimes it helps to know how to be polite."</p><p>"That all depends with whom you converse." Miku curtsied. "I'm afraid I must depart now. There are a few classmates I promised to socialize with this evening. You won't think of my parting so suddenly as rude, will you?"</p><p>Len smirked. It was the first display of genuine emotion he showed Miku. "I have been offended in worse ways, Ms. Hatsune."</p><p>"I mean no offense, but I'm glad none is taken."</p><p>"Worry not. I don't offend easily."</p><p>Not knowing why she asked it, Miku blurted, "Shall I see you again, Mr. Kagamine?"</p><p>From his stunned blink, Miku knew she threw Len off. He hesitated, but he answered with a warm smile on his face. "We shall see each other again, Ms. Hatsune."</p><hr/><p>"You seemed to hit it off with that turquoise-haired Cinderella," Gumi pointed out as the two of them changed into their nightgowns. They had snuck away an hour before the ball ended, all due to Rin's pestering.</p><p>"I can say the same of you and the pinkette," Rin instantly returned. She freed her hair and shook it loose. "You didn't acknowledge anyone else the entire night."</p><p>Gumi blushed. "She was pretty."</p><p>"All Cinderellas are pretty, Gumi. That's part of being a Cinderella."</p><p>"Enough about Cinderellas. Did you enjoy the ball?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say it was my favorite activity," Rin said, "but . . . I can't honestly say I hated the experience either."</p><p>"Aha!" Gumi shimmied her hips in a dance of sorts. "I knew you wouldn't hate it. That means Cul owes me her bread rations for a month now."</p><p>"What the- You and Cul-?" Throwing the dress shirt she had taken off at Gumi, Rin shouted, "How dare you bet on me, Megpoid Gumo!"</p><hr/><p>Of all the friends she talked to and laughed with and all the sweets she ate to the point her stomach was packed tight and heavy, nothing stood out to Miku as she lied in bed that night like her time with Len. He was awkward and not capable of polite conversation and a liar – he indeed was a good dancer, but he had a charm Miku liked. Len was no Prince Charming, but he was someone Miku knew she could have real conversation with. In a way, that was more than she could have ever expected from a night with a guy.</p><p><em>Juliets are people, too.</em> He said those words. She believed them. Yet she needed to pretend they didn't exist. Apparently, that's what the Juliets wanted.</p><p>That thought alone kept Miku up all night as she wondered if she should apologize to the blonde Juliet or if it was better if she just stopped acknowledging the Juliet's existence altogether, no apology given.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun bathed the Idun District in its warm hue. Gold flecked off the ocean. There was a pink tint to the lavender sky. Yellow clouds streaked across the firmaments as if a paintbrush wielded by a gifted artist left them there.</p>
<p>Light bounced off the glass buildings, setting the city on fire. The lush greens of the vegetation, which did not turn colors as the Summer Continent was too warm to have a proper autumn, complimented the otherwise crystal environment. The navy blue manor by the ocean overlooked every piece, it in all its grander being the final piece to a beautiful scene.</p>
<p>Yet it wasn't the beauty that had the young lord's attention. What occupied the twenty-one-year-old Shion Kaito's mind was the histories and mysteries of Artemis laid out before him on his mahogany desk. His midnight blue eyes scanned every word, taking it all in. How customs were birthed, where cultures originated – such things fascinated him.</p>
<p>"Spending your day in the library again, are you?" asked an older woman with white hair cut to the nape of her neck as she entered the study, books lining the walls from floor to ceiling. Kaito did not look up from the tome he intently studied. "I declare, my son, you have read every book in this study at least thrice."</p>
<p>"Yet there's always something new to learn with each read." Kaito ran his fingers across the page as if feeling the ink. He looked up at the woman. "I don't believe you can blame me for having an insatiable curiosity, Mother."</p>
<p>"If I shouldn't blame you for your mind's never-ending hunger," Lady Shion began, "then you mustn't blame me for my impatience. You truly are your father's son, a scholar through and through. So was your grandfather. You Shion men care far too much for knowledge and not enough for romance."</p>
<p>"Please, don't start, Mother," Kaito begged, but it was too late.</p>
<p>"I am nearing forty years old, and you have yet to give me a daughter," Lady Shion said. "Never mind I still want grandchildren one day, but we shan't put the cart before the horse."</p>
<p>"I just had a birthday," Kaito reminded her, eyebrow raised as he chose to entertain her with a mischievous smile. "Forgive me for not having a bride already picked out."</p>
<p>"Had you gone to the balls at the Cinderella academies, you would have already decided on a bride." Lady Shion sighed. "Don't you desire to have a wife?"</p>
<p>"Of course, I do," Kaito replied. He gently closed the book and set it aside. "I desire to have a wife I adore and to be the mother of my children. However, now is not the time to be thinking of such things."</p>
<p>"Why, does my son fear women?"</p>
<p>"I fear the rebellion."</p>
<p>Lady Shion frowned. <em>Not this again.</em> "Those are merely rumors. You recall we have had no instances in this district."</p>
<p>"Yes, but for how long?" Kaito ran his fingers through his hair as he stood from the desk. "Rumors or not, a rebellion will arise if we cannot contain it before its birth. All it takes is one spark to start a fire."</p>
<p>"Yes," Lady Shion agreed, "but even the biggest fires can be put out."</p>
<p>"Not without first causing damage."</p>
<p>"As if this fire is a real threat." Lady Shion waved a hand in the air. "You will not put out any fires with books, my son."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean answers won't lie within these pages." Dragging his fingers against the spines of the books, Kaito added, "Those who don't know their past are bound to repeat it. These rebellions have happened before. Is there any reason to not believe the tactics used to end them in the past will be effective in the present?"</p>
<p>"My son is not a warrior."</p>
<p>"I could be if I tried."</p>
<p>"You are your father's only heir, goddess rest his soul. Without you, your dreadful cousin will be the one to receive the inheritance. I will not stand for it."</p>
<p>Kaito fought a smirk. "I don't know why you never liked Akaito. He's not the worst person you could possibly meet."</p>
<p>"Nor is he the best." Exhaling loudly, Lady Shion said, "Anyone can see we have too very different opinions of what you need to do for now."</p>
<p>"You don't say?" It was obvious to Lady Shion that Kaito only intended to humor his mother. They had this discussion many times, and they would likely have it many more. In a way of sorts, these conversations had become a type of joke between mother and son.</p>
<p>Yet instead of accepting the humor, a frown remained on Lady Shion's face. "I know you won't be so easily persuaded, no matter how oft I press you on the matter." The corners of Kaito's lips fell. "That is why I have come to make a compromise with you."</p>
<p>With a sigh, Kaito plopped back down into the big office chair. "And what compromise is that, Mother?"</p>
<p>Lady Shion smiled. "You remember your father's old friend, Opera Tonio?"</p>
<p>"The master of the Cinderella Academy in the Diane District?"</p>
<p>"The very one."</p>
<p>"What about him?"</p>
<p>"Master Tonio also worries about the . . . unrest the rumors may bring." Lady Shion began examining her nails, but when she realized what she was doing, she snapped her head upwards and looked Kaito in the eyes. "He wants a man as well-studied as you helping him seek out potential rebels."</p>
<p>Drumming his fingers on the desk, Kaito asked, "And what I need to do for you to be okay with your allowing me to travel halfway across Artemis?"</p>
<p>"I want you to find a wife while you're there," Lady Shion answered. "Kaito, my love, you will be surrounded by dozens of beautiful, eligible women who will bring blessings to our home and to your life. I don't doubt that there will be one there to steal your heart. If you help prevent the fire you so fear, also search out that Cinderella. Bring her home. Give me a daughter."</p>
<p>"And if I find no one?"</p>
<p>"You will find someone," Lady Shion insisted. "Your father didn't happen to stumble upon me one day. He actively went to Cinderella balls every chance he could for seven years before he found me, young and inexperienced in the way of womanhood."</p>
<p>Kaito had to resist the urge to sigh. "Yet you think it won't take me seven years?"</p>
<p>"Just bring someone home, and I shall judge her value," Lady Shion replied. "I want only the best for my son."</p>
<p><em>With that logic,</em> Kaito thought, <em>it doesn't matter if I find a wife. I just need to bring a woman home for Mother to evaluate. At the least, all I will need to find is a friend willing to come home with me under the guise of a potential bride.</em></p>
<p>"You strike a hard bargain," Kaito said, "but you have a deal, Mother."</p>
<p>Lady Shion narrowed her eyes and called out, "You agreed a little too quickly. What are you planning?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," Kaito insisted. "I achieve nothing by staying home with you. I suppose I might as well do as you expect of me, right?"</p>
<p>Not entirely believing her son, Lady Shion simply asked, "When will you arrive to the academy?"</p>
<p>Kaito immediately answered, "In time for the next ball."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard for Miku to sleep the night before her class trip to the old castle on the beach south in the continent. The trip was meant to show the girls firsthand what the early life for Artemisians was like and how the culture they had now came about. This castle was one of the few remaining structures of Artemis's early days, and so much of the planet's rich history was kept within the walls.</p><p>However, that wasn't what excited Miku.</p><p>She had been a little girl the last time she had been to a beach. Now she could scarcely wait to see one again. Of course she wouldn't be able to get in the water – proper Cinderellas never swam, especially for recreation – but the sights and smells of the ocean were a treasure Miku could not wait to behold.</p><p>After her morning bath, Miku stood on her stool as the Alices dressed her for the outing. It was as her corset was being tied that Miku exclaimed, "Not so tight! Tie it where you normally do. I don't need to look extra thin for this trip."</p><p>"Ms. Hatsune," one of the Alices, this one having curly red hair, said as if exasperated, "we are not tying your corset any tighter than usual."</p><p>Miku frowned. Her attention briefly shifted to the plate that held the brownies she ordered before bed the previous night. Face hot, Miku said nothing as the Alices finished dressing her and doing her hair and makeup.</p><p>Her dress was the color of cream and honey. The sleeves hugged her upper arms with the same fabric as the rest of the dress while lace fell below her elbows and flowed with her arm movements. The skirt poofed out slightly due to the layers of petticoats beneath, and a large ribbon was tied around the neck of the dress. After the Alices twisted Miku's hair into a low bun, a matching hat with just as much frill and lace was placed upon her head. Finally, to complete the outfit, Miku was given white, heeled shoes and a pair of white gloves to wear and a lace sun umbrella to carry with her.</p><p>"Don't you look as if you stepped out of a painting," was how Luka greeted Miku when she entered the ladies' waiting room.</p><p>"I should say the same about you," Miku replied. "You look like the setting sun itself!"</p><p>It was true. Luka's lavender dress, snug on her thin waist as the ballroom skirt dropped to the floor, was the very color of the Artemis sky. Her pink hair, worn half-up-half-down, fell like the clouds down her back. However, it was the beads on the skirts reflecting the light that fell upon them which gave Luka the shimmer of a sunset. Whichever designer who took care of Luka's wardrobe while she stayed at the school was a talented one indeed.</p><p>Seeing a familiar face, Miku beamed and curtsied as she exclaimed, "And you look beautiful as well, Ona!"</p><p>Said girl didn't so much as smile in return. Her sky blue dress complimented her brown skin, but that was all the fashion put into the design. Ona wore a simple sun dress and had her chocolate hair tied into her signature high bun. With her arms crossed and her expression bored, Ona didn't seem displeased to be the only Cinderella dressed so basically. Trying not to bite her lip, Miku wondered if Ona was assigned one of the least talented dress makers or had instead refused to wear whatever dress was designed for her.</p><p>"Must you always be such a stickler?" Luka asked when Ona didn't thank Miku for the compliment nor paid one of her own.</p><p>Arms still crossed, Ona shrugged one shoulder. "I am not here to please anyone, nor am I here to make friends."</p><p>"Then why are you here?" Luka challenged.</p><p>"Why are <em>you</em> here?" A corner of Ona's mouth rose ever so slightly. A smirk. "From my understanding, you don't want what most girls here do. You have . . . shall we say, different preferences?"</p><p>Luka's face turned red. "You do not know of what you speak."</p><p>"And pray tell, of what do I speak?"</p><p>"You're a fiend."</p><p>"You're disgusting."</p><p>"Can we please not start a fight?" Miku said, moving to stand between the two. "I don't know what's going on between you, but is now really the best time to argue about it? If any time at all?"</p><p>"I merely wish to be left alone," Ona said after a deep breath. "The pressures of society are too much to take in so suddenly. With so little down time scheduled to us, I'm not given the proper chance to recover from social interactions. If I am cranky, it is because I am tired."</p><p>Without saying anything else, Ona spun on her heel and strutted away. She didn't go far, but she did find a place by a window to stand unnoticed. None of the other girls attempted to speak with her.</p><p>"A bringer of chaos is what she is," Luka muttered so quietly that Miku assumed she wasn't meant to hear.</p><p>"Let's forget about her," Miku tried and desperately scraped her mind for any type of conversation topic. "When do you think we shall leave for our trip?"</p><p>"When Mistress Prima arrives," Luka said, but her mood did not improve. "We shall arrive at eleven, tour the castle, and then have dinner by three."</p><p>Now Luka smiled, albeit a small one. "I hear the cheesecake is to die for."</p><p>"If it's that good," Miku replied, gripping her sun umbrella in both hands, "then I'll jump into the ocean just to have a bite."</p><hr/><p>Rin smoothed her gray skirt down as she and Gumi walked towards the hovercraft. She, Gumi, and about half of the Juliets were assigned to go on the trip to the beach to clean the docks for the Cinderellas' dinner after their tour of the castle.</p><p><em>At least,</em> Rin thought as she and Gumi stepped outside, <em>the weather feels great today.</em></p><p>"Isn't this the kind of day that makes you glad to be alive?" Gumi asked, voicing Rin's thoughts and speaking quietly as to not be overheard. The Juliets were not supposed to be talking. They were never really allowed to speak unless spoken to, especially in public. Yet Gumi didn't seem to care enough to not take any chances.</p><p>Rin, not as brave as Gumi, nodded.</p><p>"You know," Gumi continued, grinning, "whatever's left over from the dinner will be given to us as a thank you meal for cleaning the docks. Trust me when I say you have to try the roast. It just melts in your mouth, and the spices make your mouth water at how rich and savory the taste is. There isn't usually much left over if any, but if you can get one bite, you should go for it."</p><p>"So it's totally worth scraping bird poop of the docks for?" Rin asked when she was certain no one would hear her. She giggled. "You're not pulling my skirt, are you, Gumi?"</p><p>"It's worth selling your soul for," Gumi answered in a whisper, her tone serious. Then she cracked a grin. "But I'd pick scraping bird poop over selling my soul, so I say it's a great deal."</p><p>Since the Juliets didn't need to board yet – as long as they were out of sight before the Cinderellas prepared themselves to board, the Juliet's could stay out as long as they wished – Rin looked up and allowed herself to feel the warm embrace of the sun kissing her skin before sinking to her bones. She hadn't been outside since coming to the academy. Funny how a few weeks trapped indoors could make one forget how wonderful it is to soak in the sun and breathe fresh air.</p><p>Looking at her hands, Rin softly said, "I used to have darker skin. From all my days spent outdoors."</p><p>Although she never truly had a rich, attractive tan, her once sun-kissed skin was Rin's favorite feature of her appearance. Now, after weeks in the academy and weeks before that being transferred as cargo from her district to this one, her skin was pale. Not pale like the Cinderellas, who even the darkest among them had skin like porcelain, but a sick kind of pale. The kind of skin that was not properly nourished.</p><p>"Since my father couldn't afford to hire many hands," Rin continued, even softer now, "I spent most days tending the fields. I never minded, though. I got to be under the endless sky. It made me feel small, but not in an insignificant way. I felt small in a way that told me there was more to the universe than I could possibly imagine, and if the world I live in is limitless, why can't my own life be?"</p><p>Finishing, Rin looked to Gumi. She was worried when the greenette didn't reply to any of the things Rin said, but now Rin knew by the studious look on Gumi's face it was because Gumi feared to speak lest she break whatever spell Rin was under. Not knowing why, Rin smiled at Gumi.</p><p>Gumi returned the smile and accused, "You talk like a dreamer."</p><p>"I talk like a fool," Rin corrected, but she didn't sound hateful towards herself as she said it.</p><p>"Artemis needs more dreamers," Gumi said, standing closer to Rin so she may speak quieter. It would be time to board the hovercraft soon, and once inside, no talking was permitted.</p><p>"Dreamers, or those who actually get out of their comfort zone and do something?"</p><p>"Both. It's important to dream, but it's even more important to work to make your dream into a reality."</p><p>"Except I'm a Juliet," Rin reminded her friend. "Juliets don't change the world. Our purpose is to serve those who do."</p><p>When Gumi sighed, it sounded almost sad. "What about that limitless life you just mentioned?"</p><p>"A fairytale I tell to falsely convince myself that maybe the life of a Juliet isn't as meaningless as it is," Rin said.</p><p>"But does it have to be?" Gumi asked just before they were ordered to board the hovercraft. Rin didn't get the chance to answer before they were surrounded by listening ears.</p><hr/><p>Gritting her teeth, Miku decided she had a new enemy. <em>Stairs.</em> Ever since arriving at the base of the castle, they had to climb stairs to exit the hovercraft, climb stairs to reach the castle, and climb more stairs as they toured the structure. Of course, Miku wasn't the only one who suffered.</p><p>All the girls shone with a thin layer of sweat. Their dresses were too thick and the fabric too tight for their skin to breathe properly in this humid environment. Only Mistress Prima, who must have long since grown accustomed to these types of trips, glowed as if the heat and humidity made her sparkle with radiance.</p><p><em>Of course,</em> Miku thought when she saw one other Cinderella treading this tour like a proper lady, <em>Ona is doing well.</em></p><p>Indeed Ona was. Her simple sun dress was light enough to keep her from overheating in the stuffy castle. The more time passed with Ona being the only girl to not suffer in sweat, the more Miku was convinced Ona willingly chose to dress this way on their trip. No designer would ever prioritize practically over fashion. Or at least that's what Luka whispered to her when Miku pointed out how Ona faired better than the rest of them.</p><p>Nonetheless, Miku didn't let her discomfort ruin the tour. The castle, though old and possessed only a few small windows, was a grand thing to walk through. The furniture and decorations displayed what a simpler time the early inhabitants of Artemis lived through, yet there was beauty in the simple. The rugs and bed coverings were mostly solid colors, and the furniture was made from the once abundant but mostly dull Diane wood trees, but the castle felt like a home.</p><p>Miku frowned. This old castle, in all its simplicity, felt more like a genuine home than her own exquisite, gold and silver filled mansion ever did. Even the academy possessed more grandeur than she thought a school capable of having.</p><p>"Interesting," Luka mused as the group was led from the bedroom to another room.</p><p>Frowning, Miku asked, "What's interesting?"</p><p>Luka raised an eyebrow. "Were you not just paying attention?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I was lost in my own mind."</p><p>"The guide just explained that this castle was built roughly a century before the caste system was introduced," Luka answered. "It was after Artemis began worshipping the goddess and discovering the fates of daughters through the stars did Cinderellas, Alices, and Juliets come about."</p><p>"That's right. I learned something about that once." Miku desperately tried to take a deep breath, but her corset didn't allow her lungs to expand as much as she needed them. The Alices must have been playing a cruel joke. There was no way her corset would be so tight if they tied it the way they normally did.</p><p>"Just think: a society ruled by men, and all women are equal." Luka snorted. "I'm glad I was born in this era. To be the same as a Juliet is the most disgraceful thing I can possibly imagine."</p><p>"Are Juliets really so bad?" Miku asked, recalling the blonde Juliet she always looked for whenever she entered a new room in the academy. All the other Juliets looked the same to her, but the blonde one stood out in a way Miku herself didn't understand. Maybe it was because she was the first Juliet Miku had ever seen, but she had no way of knowing for sure.</p><p>"They have been cursed by the goddess," Luka answered. "Their lives are destined for tragedy, that is why a blood flower is tattooed onto their wrist."</p><p>"I don't think being cursed necessarily makes someone a bad person," Miku muttered, unheard.</p><p>They climbed stairs upon stairs upon stairs until they reached the top of the castle and walked onto the roof. The girls all gasped as they beheld the ocean churning far beneath them. As far as the eye could see, ocean and sky stretched over and beyond the world and met in the middle. Salty air blew from the sea and kissed each Cinderella's doll-like face. Few closed their eyes and took a deep breath while the rest fussed over their possibly ruined makeup.</p><p>"Isn't it a sight?" Luka sighed contently, she and Miku standing close to the edge. "I hope to one day live on the ocean."</p><p>"I can't breathe," Miku gasped in response.</p><p>"It really is beautiful."</p><p>"No." The word was strangled. Miku had been unable to take any deep breaths as they climbed the stone steps, and the heat and humidity were finally getting to her. Miku tried one last time. "I really can't breathe."</p><p>Luka snapped her head in Miku's direction and stared at her in concern. Or, at least Miku thought it was in concern. The black dots had grown too large for Miku to really see.</p><p>Her friend opened and moved her mouth, but Miku didn't hear anything Luka said. It was as if the pinkette spoke underwater. The world was spinning.</p><p>Wanting the world to stop going by so fast, Miku closed her eyes. The ground fell away from under her. A blood curdling scream was the last thing she heard before she fell into the void.</p><hr/><p>In so many ways, it felt great to work under the sun. The sky was clear, the weather warm, and the ocean breeze a salty comfort. Even as she wiped sweat from her brow, Rin didn't desire to be anywhere else.</p><p>She and a few other Juliets were scrubbing the dock one last time while the rest began to carry out and prepare the tables. The tent wouldn't be set up until closer to when the Cinderellas were to arrive, but Rin preferred it so. After spending weeks indoors, she was grateful to be under the open sky again. The longer she could be under the sun's warming rays, the happier she would be.</p><p>Sitting on her knees to pause for a moment, Rin looked up towards the castle. The Cinderellas had just now reached the top. Instantly her eyes landed on the familiar turquoise-haired Cinderella. Rin didn't hesitate to get back on her hands and work on the wooden boards.</p><p>Pleased with her work, Rin stood to return her tools and begin placing the chairs. However, she paused when a sharp cry cut through the air. She and everyone else on the docks turned in time to see a Cinderella fall from the top of the castle and hurl towards the ocean a hundred feet below.</p><p>Whispers flew from a number of mouths.</p><p>"Is it a suicide?"</p><p>"Can a fall that high kill?"</p><p>"Why has no one put railings up yet? It's like they were asking for this to happen."</p><p>Rin's whispers were kept in her head. <em>That's Ms. Hatsune,</em> was the first. The second, <em>Nobody's diving in after her.</em></p><p>No other words passed through her mind. After her second observation, an old memory surfaced. Tears stung the back of her eyes. Rin functioned on pure instinct alone, doing something she should have done years ago. Not that the past would ever change, but she was not about to witness a repeat of it.</p><p>Dropping everything, Rin dashed towards the edge of the dock and dove into the water. She emerged just in time to see where Ms. Hatsune landed and began swimming towards the area. They were yards apart from each other, but Rin was a strong swimmer. Months of pushing herself and practicing every day after the incident made certain of that. As she pushed herself harder and harder with each stroke, Rin arrived before Ms. Hatsune sunk too deeply.</p><p>Rin took a deep breath and went under. When she reached Ms. Hatsune, Rin tried to pull her up only to find that the Cinderella was too heavy.</p><p><em>Stupid dress,</em> Rin cursed as she found the zipper and undid the outfit. While Rin tried her best to remove the attire, Ms. Hatsune's bun came undone. Removing the clothing took up time Rin was not comfortable giving, and Ms. Hatsune's now loose locks did little to help as they occasionally clouded Rin's vision, but she got the job done. Without the layers of fabric, Ms. Hatsune was easier to carry.</p><p>Her aching lungs nearly exploded with relief when Rin broke the surface and inhaled deeply. An unconscious Ms. Hatsune was kept above water by the arm Rin wrapped around her waist, but the battle was only half won. Gritting her teeth, Rin began to swim towards the beach as she carried Ms. Hatsune's dead weight along with her.</p><p>Upon reaching the shore, Rin dragged Ms. Hatsune a few feet from the waves. She lied the Cinderella on her back and checked for breathing. There was none.</p><p>Rin bit her lip, displeased with what needed to come next. Working fast, Rin grabbed the top of the corset and ripped it apart. She was met with resistance, but the fabric gave way to her adrenaline.</p><p>Still in motion, Rin angled Ms. Hatsune's head, had second thoughts, then leaned forward to cover Ms. Hatsune's mouth with her own. It had been years since Rin had to give the kiss of life, but she flowed back into it as if it were second nature. She alternated between giving breaths and pumping on Ms. Hatsune's chest.</p><p>There was no warning of any kind, although Rin would have seen it coming had she not been too focused on reviving Ms. Hatsune. One second she was breathing air into Ms. Hatsune, and the next she was thrown onto the sand. When she looked up, two guards stood over her.</p><p>Neither said anything as one slapped Rin so hard across the face that her mouth immediately began filling with blood. The other kicked her in the ribs, causing her to fall completely over. Then she was grabbed by the hair and forced to sit up.</p><p>"How dare you filth assault a Cinderella!" he snarled before slapping her again. "You shall receive the maximum number of lashes for your unforgivable crime."</p><p>The blood flow in her mouth was so violent that Rin was unable to stop the blood from shooting out of her mouth when she gagged on it. She coughed, trying not to choke. Except to the men, it looked as if she spat at them in defiance.</p><p>Thrown down in disgust, Rin tried to curl into herself. It was no use. Again she was kicked in the ribs, and the other stomped on her hand, forcing Rin to cry out. She was kicked a few more times. It took all she had to not cry despite the excruciating pain.</p><p>Then the first roughly grabbed her above the elbow and hauled her up. He slapped Rin again, as if for good measure.</p><p>"You little worm," he snarled. "Don't forget where you belong, or we will remind you just how disposable your kind really are. Truly, who would miss you if you just disappeared?"</p><p><em>Don't cry,</em> Rin told herself, looking at the guard who held her but showing no emotion. <em>You are Kagamine Rin. You do not cry.</em></p><p>Thinking the old thoughts almost broke the dam.</p><p>"Put her down!"</p><p>Rin and the men snapped their heads towards the owner of the voice. Ms. Hatsune glared at the guards. Drenched with sea water, half-naked, but alive – Ms. Hatsune was alive. Sagging in relief, Rin would have fallen back onto the sand had not one of the guards gripped her so tightly.</p><p>"Put. Her. Down." Ms. Hatsune repeated the words, her teeth bared in an unladylike manor.</p><p>"But, my lady," one of the guards began, "this Juliet was assaulting you."</p><p>"Really?" Ms. Hatsune raised an eyebrow. Despite wearing nothing more than a slip – despite sitting on the beach in front of two men while dressed in nothing but her very <em>underwear</em> – Ms. Hatsune threw her shoulders back and said in an even tone, "Since when has saving a Cinderella's life been considered assault? If I recall correctly, anyone who rescues a Cinderella from peril is exempt from any kind of punishment, including Juliets. Anyone who dare harm the Cinderella's savior, however, will be met with forty lashes plus two."</p><p>Both the guards were lost for words. It was when Ms. Hatsune ordered "put her down" for the third time that the first guard finally did. Rin crumpled to the ground and curled into a fetal position. <em>Maybe if I make myself small enough,</em> she thought, <em>I can disappear.</em></p><p>"We don't even know if the Juliet truly saved you," the second guard began to argue. "When we arrived, she hovered over you like a buzzard."</p><p>"If she didn't save me, then who did?" Ms. Hatsune countered, standing now. "You and your companion are dry as twigs while the Juliet is as wet as me. If she isn't the one who jumped in to save me, then where is the one who did? Certainly nobody would pass up the opportunity to be named a Cinderella's savior."</p><p>At the lack of response, Ms. Hatsune ordered, "Leave my presence, and send some of your more capable men to the scene. This Juliet and I will need to see a doctor, and a fresh set of clothes would be ideal. For the both of us." Those last words were spoken so sternly it was obvious Ms. Hatsune was stressing how unacceptable it would be if Rin did not receive something dry to wear.</p><p>After the guards mumbled, "Yes, ma'am," and scurried off, Ms. Hatsune's entire posture sagged. When she spoke to the men, she held herself and ordered them around like the Cinderella she was supposed to be. Now, with no one but Rin to witness, she seemed to be what she truly was: a young girl unsure of who she was and what she was doing.</p><p>As if remembering that Rin was there, Ms. Hatsune slowly approached Rin, kneeled over her, and asked, "Are you hurt?"</p><p>Rin didn't answer, but the way she hugged herself was answer enough.</p><p>"I saw them kick you," Ms. Hatsune continued, albeit quieter. "At first I didn't believe it, but the more I woke up, the more I realized it wasn't a bad dream." Now she hugged herself. "I'm sorry."</p><p>For what Ms. Hatsune was apologizing for, Rin didn't know. All she knew was without a distraction, the pain in her ribs demanded all her mental and emotional attention. Rin still tried not to cry, but the physical pain gave her a real challenge. It didn't help that her emotional pain over the humiliation was also demanding to be felt.</p><p>Rin didn't realize she was squeezing her eyes closed until they flew open when she felt a warm pressure on her shoulder. She was surprised to see Ms. Hatsune sitting next to her, resting a hand on Rin. Then, as if she decided that since she went this far she could keep going, Ms. Hatsune began to rub Rin's shoulder in a back and forth motion. The gentle touch was purely comfort. Even though she had no reason to, Ms. Hatsune was trying to make Rin feel better.</p><p>"Someone will be here soon," she said, voice soft and gentle. "I'll make sure a proper doctor looks at you to see if those awful men broke any of your ribs. I'll do whatever I can to make certain you're properly taken care of. You saved my life; if I order for you to be treated just like a Cinderella, then they'll have to listen to me. Everything will be okay."</p><p>Then, without realizing what she was doing until it was too late, Rin asked in a whisper of a voice, "Why?"</p><p>
  <em>Why are you doing this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why are you being so nice?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why will everything be okay?</em>
</p><p>Rin didn't know which she was asking. With that single word, maybe she asked all three. Maybe she asked more than she was in the position to ask right now.</p><p>If Ms. Hatsune thought it strange that Rin would pick now of all times to speak to her and respond to what she said, she didn't show it. Instead she kept rubbing Rin's shoulder. When she answered, her words were quieter than Rin's. "I really don't know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miku tried not to sigh in frustration as her parents fussed over her. It had been two weeks since the fainting incident, and naturally Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune were contacted to be made aware of what happened and what could have happened to their daughter. They wasted no time packing their bags and taking a hover craft to the academy. As soon as they stepped foot inside the building, they ordered the first person they saw to direct them to Miku's suit. That was two days ago, and they still pestered their daughter despite seeing for themselves and hearing from Miku's lips that she was okay.</p>
<p>"For the millionth time," Miku began as her mother insisted Miku "looked dehydrated" and should drink more water, "I'm fine. I haven't had a single fainting spell since that day."</p>
<p>What she didn't tell them was the Alices who dressed her that day tied her corset too tight, but Miku did tell the girls to tie her corset looser to avoid her losing the ability to breathe again.</p>
<p>"Besides," Miku continued, "I outgrew my fainting spells a couple years ago. Remember?"</p>
<p>Mrs. Hatsune fell onto Miku's bed while Mr. Hatsune stood by the window. Miku sat at her art desk, but she made no move to continue working on the painting she started the night before. Despite knowing she should remain sitting tall, Miku hunched forward so she may rest her chin on her hand as her elbow sat on the desk. Her mother gave her a disapproving look, but Miku didn't care.</p>
<p>"Then why else would you have fainted that day?" her father challenged.</p>
<p>"I told you already," Miku replied, "my dress was too heavy for the weather and activity for that day. Almost all the other girls struggled as well. Only Campos Ona, who dressed in a simple sun gown, was fine."</p>
<p>Her mother shook her head as she flattened out her teal skirts. "Regardless, your physician never promised that your fainting spells would ever truly go away for good. You might have outgrown them, but that doesn't mean they can't return. Your father and I can never be sure of your safety."</p>
<p>"I'm safe, Mother."</p>
<p>"You nearly drowned," her father pointed out, sternly but not harshly. "Had it not been for that Juliet, you would not be here right now, my child. I fail to see how that makes you safe."</p>
<p>Now Miku did sigh. "I don't want to leave," she said softly.</p>
<p>"Nor do we want you to," Mrs. Hatsune replied. "However, we simply cannot leave without knowing for certain nothing of the sort will ever happen again."</p>
<p>"How do you plan to do that?"</p>
<p>"I think the answer is obvious." Mr. Hatsune stepped away from the window and approached his daughter. "A shadow shall be most beneficial to you until we have every reason to believe you won't make a habit of passing out again."</p>
<p>Furrowing her brows, Miku questioned, "A shadow?"</p>
<p>"Somebody to follow you around and to keep an eye on your health," Mr. Hatsune explained. "We won't pull you out of school, but we won't leave you unsupervised either. If there's always someone else around to watch out for you, I don't see why you can't return to the life you were living before."</p>
<p>Miku frowned, trying to decide how she felt about the idea. As much as she preferred to not be followed around all day, she understood where her father was coming from. Her parents had reason to be cautious, and it would be reckless for Miku to put herself in situations where fainting could cause her serious trouble. She truly would have drowned if not for that Juliet. Unless she could prove to her parents that there was nothing to worry about and that episode was a one-time occurrence, she would need to allow them to do whatever they deemed necessary so they wouldn't worry enough about her to pull her from school.</p>
<p>"Who would you want to follow me around?" Miku asked her father. "A nurse, or a guard?"</p>
<p>"Considering your fainting spells were never that bad," her father answered, "a nurse would be too much. A guard to lie you down and watch over you until you regain consciousness – and more importantly, pull you out of danger if you faint in an unforgiving situation – is all you shall need."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Looking at his wife, Mr. Hatsune asked, "Why not, my love?"</p>
<p>Mrs. Hatsune shook her head before she answered, "None of the guards jumped over the edge to go after Miku. I cannot trust any of them."</p>
<p>As she dropped her arm and sat upright, Miku questioned, "Then who would you suggest, Mother?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rin could not stop wringing her fingers. True to her word, Ms. Hatsune made sure that Rin was well taken care of when the two were checked up on at the beach. The clean dress given to Rin was the nicest thing she had ever worn – a simple cream-colored gown soft enough to sleep in but modest enough to wear around company. A doctor looked her over immediately after he saw Ms. Hatsune, and maybe it was only because the Cinderella was present as he checked on Rin, but he was as thorough examining her as he was with Ms. Hatsune. Rin would have lots of dark bruises due to the violence of the guards, but nothing was broken.</p>
<p>After they all returned to the academy, however, things mostly went back to normal. Rin wasn't asked to give the dress back, and when she tried, she was told to keep it. Other than that, life had resumed as if the incident never happened. Rin thought everyone else had forgotten about her saving a Cinderella's life. Truth be told, she was content to do the same as well.</p>
<p>Then Mistress Prima suddenly demanded Rin meet her in her office.</p>
<p>Wiping her sweaty palms on her dress, Rin entered the room. Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw Ms. Hatsune and two adults who must have been her parents sitting across from Mistress Prima. Ms. Hatsune smiled at Rin while her parents looked Rin up and down, examining and judging her. Mrs. Hatsune had turquoise hair like her daughter, and it was from Mr. Hatsune Miku got her blue-green eyes. If their fine clothes and flashy jewelry told Rin anything, it was that Ms. Hatsune came from a rich family.</p>
<p>"Is this the same Juliet who saved you?" Mistress Prima asked Ms. Hatsune as if she didn't know the answer herself.</p>
<p>"Yes," Ms. Hatsune answered, nodding. "Yes, she is."</p>
<p>Mistress Prima waved her hand in a way to tell Rin to sit on the last chair at her desk. The seat put her only a foot away from Ms. Hatsune. Rin avoided looking at the family as she sat down.</p>
<p>"Ms. Miku grew up suffering fainting spells," was how Mistress Prima began to explain the situation to Rin. "She was believed to have outgrown them, but her incident at the castle recently has convinced her parents that it's possible Ms. Miku's condition has returned."</p>
<p>Rin nodded, saying nothing. Mistress Prima continued, "Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune are worried for their daughter's safety, which is reasonable. That is why they requested for someone reliable to ghost Ms. Miku until we are certain if her spells have returned or if this was a one-time situation brought on by the circumstances of that day."</p>
<p>Narrowing her eyes, Mistress Prima blankly said, "They have chosen you personally to ghost Ms. Miku."</p>
<p>Rin's eyes widened as she struggled to process the words. <em>Is she really going to pull me from my duties to follow Ms. Hatsune around all day?</em> she wondered. Curling her fingers, Rin bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying a word.</p>
<p>"I have already spoken to Head Juliet," Mistress Prima said as if she knew what Rin was thinking. Maybe Rin's thoughts were on full display for anyone who would look at her face long enough to read them. "Until further notice, your new task is to shadow Ms. Miku. Where she goes, you will go. Even at night, you shall sleep in her rooms instead of your old room. If you are seen away from her without a proper explanation, you shall be severely punished. Saving her life does not exempt you from punishments for crimes you commit, after all."</p>
<p>Believing she wasn't expected to reply, Rin said nothing. The way Mistress Prima glared at Rin was confirmation enough that the Lady dared Rin to speak, but Rin knew this was a test. Whether Rin accepted or refused this new task, it was hers no matter what. Speaking would be a waste of Rin's breath and a waste of everyone else's time. The only response Rin gave was a respectful bow of her head.</p>
<p>"Very well." Mistress Prima folded her hands together. "Ms. Miku, meet Juliet CV02. While she shadows you, she is under your command. However, she is still property of Cinderella Academy; commands to and treatments of Juliet CV02 will not be tolerated if they don't fall within reason."</p>
<p>To Rin, "Similarly, disrespect to Ms. Miku while she is almost but not quite your mistress will be unexcused. Failure to perform your duty and obey her commands will not be forgiven. Are we all at an understanding?"</p>
<p>Rin nodded as Ms. Hatsune responded, "Yes, ma'am."</p>
<p>"Good." To Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune. "Any questions for Juliet CV02?"</p>
<p>Now that the parents' attention was drawn to her, Rin knew she was expected to focus hers on them. She looked at them but kept her head down. It was at this time Rin realized she was squeezing her fingers so tightly for so long that she could no longer feel them.</p>
<p>"Where did you learn the first aid required to save my daughter?" Mrs. Hatsune asked. Rin didn't answer. They just looked at each other. That answer was too personal for these people. Between them, Ms. Hatsune looked back and forth at both faces while her father sat in silence.</p>
<p>All the while, Mistress Prima merely smiled.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>You've seen one Cinderella Academy, you've seen them all,</em> was Kaito's first thought as a green-haired Juliet lead him through the halls. There was no reason he couldn't find a wife in the academy of his own district on his continent, but Master Tonio operated on the Diane District in the Equinox Continent, and Kaito felt it necessary to reignite old ties. Besides, if anyone knew anything about the rumored rebellion, it would be Opera Tonio.</p>
<p>When they arrived at Master Tonio's office, Kaito thanked the Juliet. She inclined her head, the only communication she could offer without breaking the rules, and left. Not knowing what to do while he waited, Kaito looked around the office to take in what he could of this man.</p>
<p><em>I see he likes black,</em> Kaito thought as he absorbed the ebony desk, the ink-colored chairs, and the dark gray curtains. The walls, however, were cream. No paintings or decorations adorned them.</p>
<p>"Ah," came a voice from the entrance. Master Tonio – a tall, thin man with a well-trimmed beard and a head full of dark hair despite his age – approached Kaito and offered his hand. As they greeted each other, Master Tonio said, "You have grown so much since I last saw you. Not a child anymore, huh?"</p>
<p>"Hard to feel that way when Mother acts otherwise," Kaito said, immediately feeling at ease with this man and his warm, wide smile.</p>
<p>"Yes. How is the lady? I couldn't pick up on much during our call save how desperate she is for you to leave here married."</p>
<p>"Fine. Impatient for a daughter, but fine."</p>
<p>"Women are never satisfied," Master Tonio said, walking to his liquor table. He began pouring two glasses without first asking Kaito what he would like to drink. "They dream of marriage, then motherhood, then their children's marriage, and then grandchildren. Their grandchildren's marriage if they live long enough. Women are such simple creatures with such simple desires. Amazing how they still manage to be hard to please as well."</p>
<p>Kaito laughed, if only because it was the polite thing to do. He accepted the glass Master Tonio offered him and sipped from it.</p>
<p>"So," Kaito began, getting straight to the point, "have you heard rumors of a rebellion?"</p>
<p>"Who hasn't?" Master Tonio waved a dismissive hand in the air. "I don't think we need to be completely ignorant of what may very well happen, but at the same time, we shouldn't give them so much power. Juliets are too stupid to be a real threat, anyway."</p>
<p>"I don't know," Kaito replied. "Stupid creatures can also be extremely dangerous."</p>
<p>"I'd rather face off a stupid creature than a clever one." Master Tonio moved to take a drink but stopped with the glass hovering below his lips. "What interest have you in the rebellion?"</p>
<p>"The Summer Continent, especially the Idun District, relies heavily on Juliet labor. If enough of them rise up, it will cause serious economic problems for my people. And if the other districts see how dependent we are on Juliets, then it won't be long before other Juliets begin to get ideas as well."</p>
<p>Master Tonio nodded, as if agreeing to what Kaito said. "So, you don't fear something you can't understand. You look into what could possibly happen and desire to prepare for the worst before it can come to be. I always knew you were a clever kid."</p>
<p>When Kaito didn't respond, Master Tonio continued, "I have always been fond of Juliets."</p>
<p>"I know." Kaito tried to chuckle, but it was obvious the action was forced. "I'm aware of the rumors."</p>
<p>Smiling, Master Tonio said, "Do me a favor and don't remind my wife of them. Anyway, that is not what I meant. Very few will say it aloud, but there are those of us who acknowledge that Juliets are people, too."</p>
<p>Kaito nodded, agreeing. "They are cursed; that's what sets them apart."</p>
<p>"Exactly." Master Tonio took a deep drink. "However, many severely underestimate a Juliet's ability to bring her curse upon them. That's how the first rebellion was able to start decades ago. The only way to keep it from growing was to convince the younger Juliets that they are no more than property."</p>
<p>"Except now this generation's Juliets have doubts." Kaito set his glass down. "I don't know how to keep these rumors from becoming more than rumors."</p>
<p>"That is why I have invited Lord Wil to visit the academy," Master Tonio said. "He brought his brothers under the guise that they, like their brother before them, are each searching for a wife. What only I and a select few know is we are working together to get a grip on our society before it can begin to fall apart."</p>
<p>"Then it sounds as if it's a great thing I came when I did."</p>
<p>"Yes, my lad. You did. However, don't neglect your promise to your mother to find a wife. These Cinderellas this year are stunning, gorgeous creatures. None of such beauty have graced these school halls since my own daughter Avanna studied here."</p>
<p>"Maybe I can find one amongst the crowd," Kaito said, doubtful but willing to at least try.</p>
<p>"Maybe you will," Master Tonio quickly agreed, grinning.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After bidding her parents a farewell and watching their hovercraft fade into the distance, Miku retreated to her rooms and ordered a small plate of brownies. While her parents were around, Miku had to do everything a certain way. With them gone again, Miku basked in the freedom her lack of supervision brought.</p>
<p>Gakuko stopped by just as Miku finished her dessert. "Binge eating?"</p>
<p>Despite it looking exactly how Gakuko guessed, Miku replied, "No," and set the plate aside. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to check up on you. That fall . . . it happened days ago, but I still see it in my nightmares. Miku, it was terrifying."</p>
<p>"I know. Sometimes I find it hard to believe it even happened. Perhaps my mind is trying to repress the memory."</p>
<p>Biting her lower lip, Gakuko said, "I heard you're having a Juliet assigned to follow you around."</p>
<p>"Not any Juliet," Miku corrected. "Juliet CV02. The Juliet who saved me."</p>
<p>Gakuko nodded. "I hope you know to be careful."</p>
<p>"Careful of what?" Miku furrowed her brows. "Not fainting off the top of castles again?"</p>
<p>"Of what having the constant companionship of a Juliet could mean. You have to be careful what you do and how things would look."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I don't understand," Miku said with a frown.</p>
<p>"Well, I hope you figure it out," Gakuko replied. "For that Juliet's sake, I hope you learn to understand what I'm talking about."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rin grimaced as the Alices began rubbing sea salt onto her skin. With the arrangement to ghost Ms. Hatsune came the requirement to receive basic beauty treatments so that Rin would appear presentable as she followed the Cinderella around. Her hair was washed with both shampoo and conditioner, not the bar soap Rin had been using during her weekly bath, and all the split ends were cut off. Now Rin's hair stopped at her chin. Her dirty, chipped nails were cut, filed, and buffed. The last thing that needed to be done was getting her skin exfoliated and moisturized, much to Rin's embarrassment.</p>
<p>Standing naked on a raised platform, Rin tried her best to ignore the Alices as they touched her all over with the sea salt. She held her breath when one Alice exfoliated her butt and bit her tongue so hard it started bleeding again when another Alice worked on Rin's breasts. Where her ribs were bruised hurt the worst, but there was nothing Rin could do save suffer through the pain. How the Cinderellas endured this every week, Rin didn't know. How she would endure it monthly until Ms. Hatsune no longer had need of Rin, she didn't want to find out.</p>
<p>"You are absolutely adorable," said a red-headed Alice as she gently rubbed the sea salt on Rin's face. How gray the Alice's hands were becoming revealed just how much dead skin the Alices were scraping off Rin.</p>
<p>"Uh, thanks?" There was no rule concerning a Juliet talking to an Alice, so Rin felt no need to keep quiet.</p>
<p>The Alice giggled. "I'm sorry, but your discomfort is kind of cute."</p>
<p>"Is it that obvious?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but it's not a bad thing. We don't see this kind of innocence often."</p>
<p>"So, you give Cinderellas this treatment all the time?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but we're so used to it that naked women don't phase us. However, we're always the first to know who's lost weight and who's gained it. One's already getting soft. We also notice bruises and the like, which we have to report."</p>
<p>"Teto," said an Alice with short, dark purple hair, "quit yakking and get to exfoliating. She still needs to be washed and moisturized."</p>
<p>"Yes, Mistress Defoko," Teto replied, rolling her eyes. Defoko shook her head, and Teto grinned. To Rin, "You have no idea how exciting this is for us."</p>
<p>Rin was too scared to ask Teto what she meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first ball since her fainting incident, and Miku didn't know how to feel about it. She had requested that her corset not be tied so tightly, she had eaten a sustainable amount of real food and little sweets, and she drank plenty of water. Even that afternoon she had lied down and rested her eyes so fatigue would not be a possibility. If she did everything right, Miku would not have to worry about passing out at the ball. However, that didn't mean her shadow was going to stay behind.</p><p>In the corner of the room, Juliet CV02 watched as the Alices dressed Miku, her cerulean eyes seeming to look at nothing. In the four days since she had been assigned to follow Miku, the Juliet didn't speak at all. She stood in the corner of every classroom, stood behind the lounging couch in the lady's room, and slept in the front room, just a shout away. The Juliet was always a shout away, except when they were outside, in which she kept a breathable distance. To Miku, it was as if she was being haunted by the smaller girl. Juliet CV02 never spoke, nor did she show any emotion. The whole situation unnerved Miku.</p><p><em>She probably doesn't like this any better than I do,</em> Miku reasoned with herself.</p><p>When the Alices had gone, Miku ran her fingers down the velvet fabric of the lavender dress. Winter was coming, and soon the Equinox Continent would be kissed with snow. Dress material would get thicker, and outings would become sparse. Colder weather meant more time indoors. More time indoors meant always having the reluctant shadow on her heels.</p><p>"Juliet CV02," Miku began, causing the Juliet to flinch. Since the assignment, she had not addressed the girl before now. Perhaps she should have said something sooner. "I owe you an apology."</p><p>The Juliet cocked her head to the side, her only indication that she was listening.</p><p>"I'm sorry for following you around before like I did," Miku said, choosing to remain on her stand and stare at the Juliet's reflection than to meet her eyes again. "I didn't realize how weird it must have been for you till now. If I'm being honest, having you so close all the time is kind of creepy."</p><p>When Juliet CV02 didn't respond, Miku turned to find the girl looking at her. It wasn't the usual blank stare, but a look that relayed there was something she wanted to say but knew she wasn't allowed to say it. Juliets weren't allowed to speak to Cinderellas, Miku now knew. However, she had heard Juliet CV02's voice before, and unless she was mistaken, there was a way to hear it again.</p><p>"Juliet CV02," Miku said, mustering the confidence and power she had used on those guards that day on the beach, "I order you to speak: Do you, or do you not, accept my apology?"</p><p>The Juliet's eyes widened. She must have been just as unsure about this loophole in the rules as Miku was. After opening and closing her mouth a few times, Juliet CV02 slowly answered, "I accept your apology, ma'am."</p><p>Miku allowed her determined gaze to soften as she quietly asked, "Truly?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>Before she stepped off the stand, Miku looked back at her reflection. She sighed as she approached the dresser. So many necklaces and earrings, bracelets and rings. As she tried to pick out which of her fine jewelry she wanted to wear, Miku forced herself to be more honest. "I don't like you following me around all the time, silent as a ghost."</p><p>It was as Miku was about to order Juliet CV02 to speak again the girl finally replied, "If I may say, Ms. Hatsune, I don't like it either."</p><p>"Then how about we try to make it more bearable?" Picking up a necklace, Miku turned to face Juliet CV02 and tried to put on the fashion piece.</p><p>The Juliet raised a single eyebrow, lips pursed. "Try how?"</p><p>"Are there any rules about talking to a Cinderella you're assigned to?"</p><p>"Not that I know of, ma'am," Juliet CV02 answered.</p><p>"If that's the case," Miku began, "then let's agree if anyone ever found out we were conversing, we'll both get into trouble."</p><p>Shaking her head, Juliet CV02 replied, "Trouble for me is worse than trouble for you, Ms. Hatsune."</p><p>"Fine," clasping the necklace, Miku dropped her arms to her sides, "but you have already spoken to me now, so I believe there's no going back no matter what. Isn't that right?"</p><p>The Juliet merely shrugged.</p><p>Miku continued, "When we're alone, just the two of us, let's not let rules and regulations take charge over our privacy. Speak freely with me as I speak freely with you. If we're going to spend so much time together for the next few weeks, I would rather be able to convince myself that you're my roommate and not living furniture."</p><p>Juliet CV02 winced. However, when she spoke she said, "I doubt you'll ever be able to think of a Juliet as your roommate."</p><p>"Perhaps not," Miku agreed, "but can we not at least become acquaintances? It might make this whole situation less awkward."</p><p>"Cinderellas and Juliets do not interact, Ms. Hatsune. Or at the very least, they do not interact as equals."</p><p>"Isn't that why I request this be our little secret?"</p><p>Now the Juliet raised her eyebrows so high they sat on top of her forehead. "Not only an acquaintanceship between a Cinderella and a Juliet, but a secret acquaintanceship as well? Forgive me for speaking out of terms, Ms. Hatsune, but this sounds like the makings of a trap."</p><p>"I do not wish to set you up to get hurt," Miku promised. "I'm only asking for us to get along while we have to be together."</p><p>"You ordered me to talk to you."</p><p>"Because I didn't know how else to get you to respond to me!" Feeling her face get hot, Miku closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying slowly, "If you do not wish to speak to me, then so be it. However, I won't have you punished for anything you say. All I ask is we give reason to tolerate each other's company. I ask, not demand, that you feel free to talk to me whenever we're in private, but I won't take it as a personal insult if you choose to never speak to me again."</p><p>Miku opened her eyes to find Juliet CV02 giving her the same, emotionless stare as before. She didn't speak again as Miku finished dressing or after the Alice who did Miku's hair left. Although Miku didn't want to admit it to herself, Juliet CV02's rejection hurt.</p><p>How foolish Miku was to think a Cinderella and a Juliet could even become something close to friends.</p><hr/><p>As much as Rin tried to hide it, she was insulted. She was ripped away from her new normal routine and away from her friends, and Ms. Hatsune thought they should talk to one another whenever they were alone so this whole thing would be easier for her. Had Rin not wanted to risk offending a Cinderella, she would have snorted. Ms. Hatsune was not Gumi, nor these Cinderellas the girls she had grown so fond of over the past couple months.</p><p>Wordlessly, Rin followed Ms. Hatsune to the ball. Since Rin would be present as more or less Ms. Hatsune's escort, she was given a dress to wear. A nice, clean dress not meant to serve in while being worn. It was midnight with long sleeves and stopping at Rin's ankles; she wore no petticoats, but the skirt still had more layers than Rin was used to. She was even given black flats, the nicest pair of shoes Rin had ever put on her feet. Her now shorter blonde hair was held back with a solid black headband. This felt too different, not like Rin at all. She didn't like it.</p><p>Entering the ball, Rin immediately began looking for her friends. A smile spread across her face when she saw Gumi.</p><p><em>Well, Gumo,</em> Rin thought, noticing that Gumi was in her disguise and again talking to the pinkette from before.</p><p>Cul and Ia were hard at work, but Rin made mental note to greet them if she got the chance. She didn't know the rules about talking to the other Juliets when she was in a position such as this, but it was worth the risk just to have even a small interaction with those who really mattered. Everyone else Rin only cared enough to keep happy lest she suffer their foul mood.</p><p>"Er," Ms. Hatsune tapped her fingers against her thigh, "I, um, don't suppose dancing interests you any?" Rin remained silent. "Perhaps you could-"</p><p>"Ah, Ms. Miku," Master Tonio greeted the Cinderella, either unknowingly cutting her off or not caring. "How are you this fine evening?"</p><p>Curtsying, Ms. Hatsune replied, "I am well, as always. Although parties as extravagant as this do have a way of making my already good mood even better."</p><p>"My wife does have a talent in planning balls, doesn't she?" Master Tonio laughed. "Why have you not begun your night yet?"</p><p>"You see, um," Ms. Hatsune wrung her fingers together, "I was simply trying to figure out . . ."</p><p>"What to do with that Juliet as good as tied to your ankles?" Master Tonio supplied, and Rin tried not to grimace. Just when she thought she had gotten used to everything that could be said about her as a Juliet, someone always came around to prove her wrong.</p><p>When Ms. Hatsune nodded, Rin tried to keep her expression neutral.</p><p>"Don't worry about her," Master Tonio said. "I shall take her off your hands for this night."</p><p>Ms. Hatsune, with her furrowed brows and pursed lips, displayed the very confusion Rin felt. "You shall?"</p><p>"No sense in a beautiful, young Cinderella such as yourself having to constantly watch what you do and say in front of an escort." Master Tonio winked. "Have the night of your life. Dance until dawn. Meet your future husband. I'll take good care of your shadow."</p><p>Ms. Hatsune did not need more convincing. With another curtsy and an expression of gratitude, she all but ran away. Not once did she look back to see if Rin was comfortable being left alone with a man notorious for his relationships with Juliets. Either Ms. Hatsune didn't know the rumors or didn't care. Rin couldn't decide which was worse.</p><p>"Come, sit with me," Master Tonio ordered. Rin obeyed. He lead her to a small table in the far back, in a corner few would notice. Rin tried to swallow her anxiety.</p><p>After they had sat, Master Tonio ordered a beverage for himself and water for Rin. They didn't speak while they waited, and they said nothing upon receiving their drinks. Master Tonio took a long, deep gulp, and Rin tried to keep her attention on the partygoers and the servants.</p><p>"You seem to be more than what initially meets the eye," Master Tonio said, speaking minutes later. "Tell me, Rin, do you have a good head on your shoulders?"</p><p>Rin was so stunned he used her birth name that she forgot to respond.</p><p>"You may speak freely with me," Master Tonio prompted, not unkindly.</p><p>"I suppose that depends on what you mean by 'a good head,'" Rin replied, voice just above a whisper.</p><p>"Not a lot of Juliets can read or write, but you seem well educated," Master Tonio pointed out. "As timid as you seem, I believe it is more of a learned behavior than natural fear. When I look at you, I don't see a servant with no motivation save to avoid trouble. I see an intelligent young woman, who unfortunately happened to receive the tattoo she did when she was still too small, trying to survive in a world out to get her."</p><p>"I am cursed," Rin said, words soft but firm. "My birth and my life both prove such."</p><p>"I know." Master Tonio smiled to himself before he took another sip from his drink. He spun the cup around, and Rin, not knowing where else to look, watched the amber liquid spiral inside the glass.</p><p>"I researched you, Kagamine Rin," Master Tonio added. "Twin brother delivered stillborn. Mother dying mere weeks after the Sisters gave you the blood rose tattoo. Your father's best farmhand lost in a boating accident."</p><p>If Master Tonio intended to say more, he didn't get the chance. Rin snapped, "Do not speak of him!" and glared at the man. She didn't care if he punished her for addressing him in such a way; no one who didn't know Nero didn't get to talk about him as if his death was just another tragic accident.</p><p>Instead of insulted, Master Tonio appeared pleased. "Ah, so the cute, little kitten does have claws after all."</p><p>Rin sank back into the table but did not relax her sharp gaze. "What do you want from me, Master Tonio?"</p><p>"You wouldn't understand even if I told you," Master Tonio said, draining the last of his glass. "However, I will try.</p><p>"I couldn't help but notice how attached you and Gumi have been since your arrival, Rin," Master Tonio began, and Rin had to keep from reacting to Gumi's name. "Gumi is . . . dear to me, in ways you don't know. Since you're her friend, I don't want to see harm come to you either. Except the problem is you're intelligent, and sooner or later someone will go after you just for that alone.</p><p>Master Tonio continued, "Being Ms. Miku's shadow isn't a good position for you right now. Although intercourse with a Juliet isn't immoral, it is still frowned upon." The way Master Tonio smiled implied he knew such all too well. "However, such relations with a Juliet who is someone else's property is illegal. The worst part? The punishments for both parties are proof of how little equality our justice system holds. Now tell me, Rin, who would be punished harsher if such a crime was found to be committed? A Juliet or a Cinderella?"</p><p>Unable to answer, Rin curled her fingers into tight fists. She felt the color drain from her face. It didn't matter if Rin did nothing wrong; one false accusation was enough.</p><p>"You have a good mistress," Master Tonio said, looking where Ms. Hatsune was. Rin followed his gaze to find the Cinderella engaged in conversation with a tall, dark-haired man.</p><p>"From what I have gathered after weeks spent observing her and the others," he went on to say, "she is one of the better girls. I don't believe she would ever lie about you – honestly, I believe she would defend you if you were lied about."</p><p>"But that wouldn't matter," Rin said, speaking what she knew Master Tonio wanted Rin to voice herself. "For one, I saved her life. Many would think Ms. Hatsune might believe she owed me. Besides, if anyone did have reason to think such . . . a relationship was true, her protection of me would be considered proof."</p><p>"Precisely." Master Tonio looked Rin up and down, as if studying her in a new light. "I say this not only to warn you, but also to give you every reason to say yes to me."</p><p><em>Oh, no.</em> Rin tried not to grimace as she asked, "And what is it that you want?"</p><p>"Nothing at the moment," Master Tonio answered. "Yet at some point, I will need someone of your status to aid me in my endeavor. If I'm in need of a Juliet's assistance, I want to trust one who can think for herself and not lose her head in moments of desperation."</p><p>Rin frowned. "I thought you warned me about potential false rumors because I'm Gumi's friend."</p><p>"I did," Master Tonio confirmed. "Do not think I'm above blackmail. Had you no association with Gumi, this conversation would have gone very differently."</p><p>Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Rin dared herself to ask, "And what is it you want, Master Tonio?"</p><p>The man smiled and answered, "As I said, nothing at the moment. Nothing unholy either, so don't get anxious. I can't say more unless I know if you will help me."</p><p>"I'll need to think about it," Rin said, knowing it was the best response she could give.</p><p>"Good enough," Master Tonio replied. "Now, cease speaking to me. We don't want anyone to get suspicious of the two of us conversing all night, do we?"</p><p>Rin remained silent for the rest of the party.</p><hr/><p>Kaito couldn't help but think all parties were the same. Music, food, dancing, and gossip. Lots and lots of gossip. Not to mention drama. He still didn't know how, exactly, he walked into this.</p><p>"My husband may be insufficient for a lord," Zola Mew was saying, "but at least he doesn't sleep around with Juliets."</p><p>"So much like you to rely on rumors," Mistress Prima replied, an edge to her voice. The tips of her fingers danced on the rim of her wineglass. "As a student, you accused my daughter of many awful things and turned many of her friends against her. Now you depend so heavily on rumors that have been in circulation for over a decade to harass me? Mew, darling, you must grow up."</p><p>"I have, believe it or not." Mew leaned back in her chair, an air of confidence about her. Her waist length, inky hair was worn down, and her pale complexion was the closest color to moonlight Kaito had ever seen on a person. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but Zola Mew looked to be an incarnation of a beauty goddess.</p><p>Wil returned with the drinks for Mew and himself. In contrast to his wife, Wil's skin was dark as night. His suit was the color of Mew's hair, but his posture was as light and carefree as a butterfly.</p><p>"You must have not heard," Wil said to Mistress Prima as he gave Mew her glass, "but Avanna and Mew are friends now. Ever since the Celebration of Colors two years ago, I believe."</p><p>To Kaito, "We celebrated in the Persephone District. So beautiful. Do you visit often?"</p><p>Kaito intended to answer, but his response was cut off when Mistress Prima cleared her throat.</p><p>Raising her elegant eyebrows, the woman replied. "Odd, since Avanna has never mentioned either of you."</p><p>"Why would she when practically everyone knows of your distaste for me?" Mew ran a finger along the brim of her glass, copying Mistress Prima's earlier action and looking better while doing it. "Four years later, and she still has not gotten over your refusal to attend her wedding."</p><p>"She could have had anyone she wanted, and she chose a simple merchant," Mistress Prima said. Kaito could have sworn Mistress Prima believed the offense was more insulting to her than it was to Avanna. She looked at Kaito. "Such a poor choice when compared to a lord, wouldn't you think?"</p><p>Kaito was saved from having to answer.</p><p>"A simple merchant who has since grown to be extremely successful," Wil added, a smile on his face. If he knew his words irritated Mistress Prima, he didn't show it. "We have dined together multiple times, and after every dinner, I'm left convinced that Oliver is not only a smart businessman, but a wonderful husband and father as well."</p><p>All the color drained from Mistress Prima's face.</p><p>Grinning like a cat, Mew provoked, "Yuki is beautiful, isn't she?"</p><p>Without waiting for a response, Mew dug into her purse and pulled out a single photo. In it were three people: a man with blond hair, wrapping his arms around a dark-haired woman who held a two-year-old girl on her lap. They all looked happy.</p><p>"Aren't they such a beautiful family?"</p><p>Mew's question jerked Kaito back to reality. He had no idea she addressed him until he noticed her looking at him expectantly.</p><p>"Yes," Kaito agreed, feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>"They're really hoping the next one will be a boy," Wil said, entirely lax. "She's still a few months away from delivery, so you can imagine the impatience of not knowing is really getting to them."</p><p>At Mistress Prima's lack of reaction, with the exception of a clenched jaw, Mew leaned forward and softly said, "You really didn't know, did you? When was the last time you and Avanna have spoken, my lady?"</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Mistress Prima asked through gritted teeth.</p><p>At this point, Mew's eyes narrowed. Even Wil glared at the woman. Kaito wanted to get away, but he couldn't bring himself to attract any attention as he either excused himself or just ran.</p><p>"It's not what your husband did that disgusts everyone," Mew answered, voice hard. "Yes, he was stupid. He had an affair with not only a Juliet, but one far too young for him on top of it. There is no excusing that.</p><p>"However, what you did to that poor girl is what cannot be forgiven." Mew smiled, the expression sickly sweet. "You won't forgive your daughter, so we won't forgive you."</p><p>Mistress Prima gripped her wine glass so hard Kaito was amazed it didn't shatter in her grasp. "Rumors upon rumors."</p><p>Smirking, Mew whispered, "Then why is that green-haired Juliet never around at these events? Certainly there's no reason to keep her away, is there?"</p><p>The silence that followed stretched on for minutes. Hours. Days. Years. An eternity.</p><p>Wil suddenly stood and asked Kaito, "Care to check out the buffet with me?"</p><p>"Yes!" Kaito exclaimed, practically jumping to his feet. It took his remaining self-control to not just sprint from the women. Perhaps the next time he greeted the mistress, he would do so when Tonio was around.</p><p>"Sorry about that," Wil apologized, slapping Kaito on the shoulder. "My wife likes to make Prima miserable, and having you around no doubt added to the discomfort. I promise to keep her from using you like that again."</p><p>"What did Mistress Prima do that was so bad?" Kaito couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"Not our place to say," Wil answered, "but if you hear the rumors, just know there is some truth to them."</p><p>"And you trust rumors?"</p><p>"Normally, no, but Mew discovered the truth herself while a student here. She tried to get the head drunk for a stupid prank. Ended up learning something she couldn't stomach. She didn't tell me what she knew until after we were wed, and she still can't bring herself to tell Avanna. Either the mistress's daughter is clueless, or she knows but doesn't want to act like she does. Either way, as much as Mew has a personal grudge against Prima, she could never turn Avanna against her own mother. Not that she needs to, as you already heard."</p><p>Kaito shook his head, unsure what to do with the information. Husbands cheating on their wives with Juliets wasn't unheard of – rare, but not unheard of – so that piece of information only mattered so much. It was what Mistress Prima did to the Juliet in response that seemed to cause the real reaction.</p><p>Considering he was not here for petty drama, Kaito decided he was not going to get any more involved.</p><p>"Why don't you dance with a girl or two?" Wil asked as they sampled the food without getting plates.</p><p>"Is that really necessary?"</p><p>"This is a ball, isn't it?"</p><p>Smiling, Kaito looked around. "Seems either all the girls already have partners or have given up and decided to dance with each other."</p><p>Wil laughed. "Not all the girls, but yes, they mostly seem occupied. Look around. Introduce yourself to at least one. Dance with her if you can. This is a party, Lord Shion. Enjoy yourself."</p><p>"I will," Kaito said. "Also, you may call me Kaito. 'Lord Shion' was my father."</p><p>Wil mock saluted. "Anything you say, Master Kaito."</p><p>As his new friend left, Kaito couldn't help but chuckle. He decided to like the man. Considering that the two of them were to work together with Tonio, Kaito knew such was a good thing.</p><p>Attention now shifted, Kaito surveyed the room for a single Cinderella who wasn't already occupied. His eyes landed on a girl by the dessert table, filling her cup with punch. She, like all the other Cinderellas present, was beautiful to look at, yet it was her easy smile and complete comfort in no company save her own that drew Kaito towards her.</p><p>He learned too late that he should have announced himself as he strode over. When the girl spun around, punch in hand, she slammed right into him. Her drink spilt all over the front of Kaito's suit, the sticky liquid pouring down and dripping on the floor.</p><p>The Cinderella's blue eyes widened in shock. Her small pink lips formed an <em>O</em> shape. Then she became a flurry of words and motion.</p><p>"I am so, so sorry!" she exclaimed as she picked up a fistful of napkins and began rubbing them against the punch in his suit. Either she was too panicked to think or didn't know she was supposed to dab at the spill on the suit – her rubbing the liquid was only guaranteeing it was going to stain.</p><p>"Just like me to make a mess without even trying," she kept going on, frantic. "I should have looked where I was going. Again, I'm really, really sorry! Please don't be too mad."</p><p>Kaito didn't know what it was. Maybe her rapidly spoken words, her frenzied attempt to clean her spill off his suit, or her panic itself, but Kaito started to laugh. The sound caused the girl to stop in motion and stare at him, eyes wide, and this only prompted him to laugh harder. She froze altogether. Kaito offered an easy smile.</p><p>"No need to apologize," he said, grateful to relax into his own skin again. "It was my fault for sneaking up on you like that."</p><p>"I should have still looked where I was going," the Cinderella said, awkwardly holding the napkins in both hands now.</p><p>"I'll tell you what: I'll accept your apology, but on the condition you accept mine."</p><p>Now the girl offered a smile of her own. "But you have yet to apologize. For what you must apologize for, I don't know."</p><p>"Ah, I see you're right." Kaito bowed. "I am sorry for startling you."</p><p>She curtsied in return. "Apology accepted." Frowning at the stain, she asked, "Did I ruin your suit?"</p><p>"No," Kaito answered, even though he knew he could never wear the suit to an event like this again. It wasn't his favorite anyway, so he wouldn't worry the girl by giving her reason to think he was upset. "However, you still must make it up to me."</p><p>Her brows furrowed. "Make it up how?"</p><p>Kaito extended his hand. "Dance with me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One dance quickly became two, then three, and at some point Miku stopped counting. This handsome man with the midnight hair, sapphire eyes, and warm smiled lead her through dance after dance after dance. She must have been sweating by this point, but Miku didn't care. His hand was warm in her own, the other a comforting presence on her waist. The easy way they moved together made it seem as if they were meant to fit together, like two pieces to a puzzle.</p><p>When another song ended, the man said, "I'm sorry to break this streak, but I need to rest before I wear my shoes out. Would you like to get a drink and talk with me for a minute?"</p><p>Not trusting herself to speak, Miku nodded. She followed the man off the dancefloor, grabbed a glass of water she desperately tried not to drain in a single gulp, and walked with him so that they stood on a balcony.</p><p>Miku looked up at the three moons. They were in line tonight. She couldn't help but think of the old saying: <em>When the moons are aligned, magic is real and wishes come true.</em></p><p><em>Please, please reveal my true love to me,</em> Miku prayed to the goddess. She took a small sip of her water. Her heart still beat erratically in her chest.</p><p>"I don't believe I caught your name," the man said after a minute. He stood a respectful distance away, yet Miku still felt the warmth of his body.</p><p>"Hatsune Miku," she said, curtsying the best she could with a glass in hand. "And the name of my dance partner?"</p><p>The man bowed. "Shion Kaito, at your service."</p><p>Gasping, Miku questioned, "Shion, like the lord of the Idun District Shion?" He nodded. "Do you know the lord?"</p><p>"Well, of course I know him. He's me."</p><p>Fear-stricken, Miku curtsied yet again. "My humblest apologies for spilling punch on your suit! I meant no insult, my lord."</p><p>"I thought we already went through this," Lord Shion replied. "Half the blame is mine to bear. Besides, you danced with me more than enough times to compensate; no reason to believe you are in some debt to me."</p><p>Miku bit her lip. "You are most gracious."</p><p>"As you are beautiful."</p><p>The temperature in Miku's face increased dramatically. Knowing that she was blushing, Miku kept her head down. Words were lost to her.</p><p>"So," Lord Shion said, sounding relaxed as he changed the subject, "what was a beautiful girl such as yourself doing by your lonesome when I made my sneaky approach?"</p><p>Miku didn't know what to answer. Luka was involved with the boy from before, so Miku received nothing more than a simple greeting from her. Gakuko tried to introduce Miku to a couple of boys, but it was clear they fancied the Vinyl twins so Gakuko gave in and decided to introduce them. Ona was nowhere to be found – perhaps she chose not to attend the ball. That left Miku searching for Len, the boy she danced with that first ball, just so she could interact with someone she knew. She couldn't find Len, and she was sorry to miss him. However, admitting that last part to Lord Shion would not give her a favorable impression.</p><p>"I had yet to find company worth having," Miku replied, the statement not totally untrue.</p><p>Lord Shion seemed to exhale in relief. "Then I suppose I should be glad you chose to dance with me."</p><p>"If only because it was the way to make up for the punch on your suit," Miku said, finding herself slowly but surely slipping into a state of pure ease and comfort.</p><p>"Anyway," Lord Shion said after he finished his water, "which district do you call home?"</p><p>"The Venus District."</p><p>"Really? I visited once. Truly the most beautiful of the districts."</p><p>"Although we lack beaches, being in the center of the continent," Miku said. "Unlike the Idun District, which is so nearly surrounded by them."</p><p>"You like the beach?"</p><p>"I love the beach."</p><p>"Seems we have something in common," Lord Shion replied, leaning against the balcony rails.</p><p>"How about art?" Miku had to ask. "Do you love to look at paintings, appreciate the work the artists put into them, and allow yourself to be consumed by the feelings the images bring out, or do you merely like them as decoration?"</p><p>Chuckling, Lord Shion answered, "I'm afraid I lack the passion you possess, but I do appreciate the occasional visit to the museum."</p><p>"Who would you say your favorite artist is, if anyone at all?"</p><p>Lord Shion hummed as he thought about it. "Fukase. The way he captures simple moments in everyday life always hit me with this sense of how each minute is precious and should not be taken for granted. You know, how in the moment we don't realize how wonderful the time is until it becomes a memory. Dinner with family, outings with friends, one-on-one conversation – events we find ourselves wanting to go back and relive, wanting to not take them for granted the second time around."</p><p>Miku found herself hanging on to his words. <em>Not as passionate as me, he says.</em> She smiled to herself and tucked a loose hair behind her ear.</p><p>"I'm afraid I have yet to see any of Fukase's works," she shyly admitted, "but I will be quick to remedy that."</p><p>"And who is your favorite artist?"</p><p>There was no hesitation to answer. "Vy Mizki. I adore her nature works. Every time I see one of her paintings, I wish I could jump in and live there." Miku took another small sip of water. "Although I have lately found myself intrigued by the new artist Kamui Gakupo. His works are too few to form a valid opinion, but I won't let him slip from my radar until I know what to expect."\When Lord Shion began to laugh, Miku blushed and asked, "What is it? Did I say something funny?"</p><p>"No," Lord Shion said, his laughter subsiding. "Well, yes, but not a bad kind of funny. I'm merely surprised you mention Kamui Gakupo. You see, he and I are childhood friends."</p><p>Miku gasped. "No! Really?"</p><p>Laughing again, Lord Shion replied, "I can tell you right now that he's afraid of the dark and likes hot sauce on his eggs. Hmm, perhaps I can ask him to visit one of these balls sometime. He would be so excited to meet a fan."</p><p>Curtsying so low it seemed as if she tried to touch the ground with her forehead, Miku said, "If I get to meet one of my favorite artists because of you, I shall forever be in your debt, Lord Shion."</p><p>"Please," Lord Shion offered her a hand, "call me Kaito."</p><p>Smiling softly as she kept her head bowed, Miku said, "Only if you call me Miku."</p><p>"It would be an honor, Ms. Miku." Lord Shion, Kaito, took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Now, will you grant me the pleasure of leading you through another dance?"</p><p>Chest growing warm, Miku couldn't stop the joy as it flared to life on her face. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Kaito."</p><hr/><p>Rin would have given anything in that moment to be working. Anything was better than sitting alone at a table or standing by herself in a corner of the room. She hoped and prayed this would not become the norm every time the academy held a ball.</p><p>Seeing Ia by herself as she collected the empty plates from the buffet table, Rin approached her and greeted, "It's so good to see you again. How are you doing? How's everyone else doing?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Ia looked at Rin before quickly paying attention to anything but the girl in front of her. Wordlessly, she gathered the rest of the plates and scurried away. Rin frowned at her fellow Juliet's retreating figure.</p><p>Unsure of what else to do, Rin began to wander around while simultaneously avoiding guests. Ms. Hatsune was no longer in sight, so Rin took her mistress's absence as permission to go wherever she liked. Anything to cure her restless boredom.</p><p>Rin left the ballroom and walked down the halls, grateful to stretch her legs. The things Master Tonio said resurfaced in her mind, but Rin pushed them down. Now was not the time to dwell on such things.</p><p>"Cul." A smile spread across Rin's face when she saw the redhead approaching. "Am I ever glad to see you."</p><p>Carrying what looked to be someone's laundry, Cul passed Rin in the hallway. As with Ia, she didn't return Rin's greeting. However, Cul took a step further and sneered at the blonde, the rhythm of her footsteps not slowing for an instant.</p><p>Wounded, Rin stopped where she was and turned around. Cul kept marching forward, not looking back. There was no denying she had completely brushed Rin off.</p><p>"Why?" she whispered, unheard. Rin wiped her eyes before any tears could threaten to fall. Returning to her walk, Rin wandered aimlessly as she tried to understand why her friends had suddenly decided to treat her so coldly.</p><hr/><p>Giggling and spinning without control, Miku held out her skirts and danced around her rooms. Her chest was light, her stomach fluttered, and her lips could not stop smiling. She never knew colors could be so beautiful, smells so wonderful, and sounds so musical. It was as if the lenses were finally removed from her eyes and she was seeing for the first time exactly how amazing the world could be. If this was nothing more than a dream, Miku did not want to ever wake up again.</p><p>"Shion Kaito," she whispered his name to herself. Miku ceased her dancing and put her hands over her pounding heart. "Why are you making me feel this way?" She giggled again. "Would you please never stop?"</p><p>The sound of her front door opening snapped Miku back to reality. Assuming it was one of the Alices coming to prepare her for bed, Miku took a deep breath and moved towards the center of her room. However, it was Juliet CV02 who entered the bed chambers.</p><p>"Oh, it's you," Miku said, not sounding disappointed. She smiled again. "I had a wonderful night!"</p><p>Juliet CV02 merely nodded. It was more of a sign she heard Miku than anything else. Her slumped shoulders revealed that the night did not have the same emotions attached to her as it did Miku.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Miku asked, brows furrowed. Juliet CV02 shook her head. "Is there something I can do to help? I'm a great listener, if you need to talk."</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Juliet CV02 answered, words too soft and frail. She made her way towards the bathing chamber. "I'll draw your bath."</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, Miku frowned and watched as Juliet CV02 entered the chamber and closed the door behind her. Miku chewed on her lower lip, all her previous joy entirely forgotten. Her heart broke at the soft sobs that sounded from the other side of the door. How desperately she wanted to do something. Anything to ease Juliet CV02's pain, even for a moment; but as far as Miku was aware, there was nothing to be done.</p><hr/><p>She didn't mean to start crying. Wiping her eyes with her forearm, Rin took a deep breath to calm herself down. There was no need to cry any more than she had already.</p><p>Yet the ache in her chest did not lighten. Rin didn't wander long after sneaking out of the ball before she found herself in the gardens, and that gave her enough privacy to express herself then. The tears should have dried up by now, but her emotions didn't calm for long before her eyes decided she needed to shed more tears.</p><p>Try as Rin might, she couldn't understand why Ia and Cul were so cold to her. They were supposed to be her friends. Not for the first time, Rin wondered if anything Master Tonio said had to do with it. Maybe they heard something, or maybe they already had their own assumptions, or maybe it was nothing of the sort. All Rin knew was the two of them refused to so much as smile at her. She didn't want to imagine how the other Juliets would react to seeing Rin.</p><p>When the bath was drawn, Rin splashed her face with cold water and stepped out of the chambers. Two Alices were already helping Ms. Hatsune undress for the night. Rin told the Alices the bath was ready then turned to Ms. Hatsune.</p><p>"I'm going to retire early tonight, if that's all right, miss." Rin didn't care if the Alices reported her talking to a Cinderella. It didn't matter if she got in trouble. Let the punishment come.</p><p>Ms. Hatsune frowned, and she didn't seem to question Rin's talking to her. Instead, when she opened her mouth, she only expressed concern. "Are you unwell?"</p><p>"Yes, miss." Rin didn't have the energy to be angry at Ms. Hatsune's display of care.</p><p>The frown deepened. "If that is what you wish."</p><p><em>What I wish is none of this was happening, but I must maintain appearances.</em> Rin curtsied. "You are most gracious. I shall see you in the morning."</p><p>Too emotionally tired to exert the energy and effort, Rin chose not to change out of her dress before she crawled under the blanket on top of the loveseat she slept on. She curled into a fetal position, her front facing the back of the seat. Cradling her head on her arm, Rin allowed only the silent tears to fall.</p><p>She missed her old home.</p><p>She missed her old way of life.</p><p>She missed Nero.</p><p><em>He would know how to make this whole thing better,</em> Rin thought, her throat closing in on itself. Slowly, she reached for the pendant in her dress pocket. Ever since the accident, she didn't think about him much. The memories were still too raw, too painful to recall.</p><p>Rin lied awake even as the Alices left the room. When Ms. Hatsune drifted off to sleep, her soft snores coming from the other room, Rin was still awake. It didn't matter if she fell asleep – Rin knew her dreams would be no break from reality.</p><p>While awake, one had some control over what he thought and felt. Asleep, all that control was gone. Dreams could be either pleasant or horrid, but no one was able to pick which dream he would have.</p><p>Yet as Rin's eyes grew heavy, she willed the dreams to be happy dreams. She wanted to pretend, even for a moment, that this wasn't her life. If everything would be all right, even if only in sleep, Rin would be more than grateful for it.</p><p>However, when she finally did fall asleep, nightmares plagued her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aw," Mew's catlike voice taunted from across the aisle, "someone's got a crush."</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kaito said, knowing full well Mew caught him rubbing his thumb over the handkerchief Ms. Miku gave him a couple nights ago before gently tucking it into his coat pocket. What a night it was. Kaito didn't expect to really talk with or even meet any of the Cinderellas at the ball, yet he got to know one whom he danced with for hours that felt like minutes.</p><p>Before they said their good nights, Ms. Miku handed him her handkerchief. It was a sign that he was favorable in her sight and she hoped he would remember her in the future. Or, as Mew so delicately put it, "She wants you to court her, idiot."</p><p>"For someone who graduated at the top of her class in an academy for proper ladies," Kaito began, "you sure talk like a soldier."</p><p>"That's because I am a soldier." Mew leaned back in the hovercraft chair and stretched out her legs in an unladylike manor. Gone was the dressed up, well-mannered woman from the ball. Sitting face-to-face across Kaito was a soldier in camouflage running shorts, black combat boots, and a solid black shirt with a low V-neck. Her inky hair was tied up in a messy bun, and not a smidge of makeup was on her face. When she grinned, it was with the confidence of someone who knew she could beat Kaito up without breaking a sweat.</p><p>Since Kaito was always the kid who skipped physical education to hide away in the library to read, he didn't doubt Mew would be the one to win a fight between them.</p><p>"What's the old saying?" Wil mused as he entered the hovercraft and sat next to his wife. His outfit was similar to Mew's, the only difference being his shirt was a tank top while Mew's was a short sleeve. "'You can take a Cinderella out of the military, but you can't take the military out of a Cinderella'?"</p><p>"Why do you think Mistress Prima detested me so?" Mew, Kaito recently learned, was born and raised on a military base. Her father and Alice mother were both soldiers, and they made sure their only child was perfectly capable of defending herself. Things such as table manners and what not to say at a formal event were not touched upon until the academy forced them onto Mew. Why her parents sent Mew to the academy in the first place, Kaito couldn't guess.</p><p>"Who else will be joining us?" Kaito asked, looking at Wil.</p><p>"Kiyoteru," Wil answered, "my brothers, and I think Ona."</p><p>Kaito's eyebrows shot up against his will. "Isn't Ona a Cinderella? I believe I heard Ms. Hatsune mention the name."</p><p>"She is," Mew replied, smirking. "There are more of us undercover, you should know."</p><p>"Or else I wouldn't be at this blasted school." A brown-skinned girl waltzed into the hovercraft and plopped down next to Kaito. She wore beige cargo shorts, a forest green top, and boots like Mew's, her attire contrasting the silver crown tattooed onto her left wrist.</p><p>Shaking his head, Kaito mused aloud, "I used to think all Cinderellas were proper ladies with perfect manners and etiquette, who wore only the best designer gowns and ruled over society with grace and poise; and in the past few days alone, I have met two Cinderellas who proudly prove me wrong."</p><p>The girl, who Kaito assumed was Ona, tsked. "Just because a group of old women decided to ink a silver crown onto my skin when I was five doesn't mean my personality is going to change to fit that stereotype."</p><p>"Careful how you speak of the Sisters, Ona," Mew teased, "lest the goddess curse you for mocking her daughters."</p><p>Ona snorted. "If there was a goddess, she would have smitten me to ashes years ago."</p><p>Laughing, Mew exclaimed, "I like this one! Wil, can we keep her?"</p><p>Wil's brothers, Kyo and Yuu, boarded at this time. All it took was one look at all three of the brothers to figure out they were each adopted: Wil had dark skin and hair, Kyo's skin and hair were brown, and Yuu was pale-skinned and blond. The two younger Zola brothers gave their greetings before keeping their conversations to themselves, communicating in sign language even though neither of them was deaf nor mute.</p><p>Since they were still waiting for Tonio and Kiyoteru to board, Kaito turned to Ona and asked, "If you feel so inclined, would you please tell me why you're going to a school you clearly hate? For what purpose are you undercover?"</p><p>It took so long for Ona to answer that Kaito jumped when she replied, "My cousin's here. After she received her blood rose tattoo, her parents sold her to get rid of the 'shame' she brought upon them. We were best friends when we were little, so her getting sent away broke my heart. Of course, I don't know if she's still here, or even alive – the Juliets don't receive the best food and medication, you know. Not to mention it's been over ten years; I probably wouldn't know her if I saw her."</p><p>Ona sighed. "Besides, I had to get away."</p><p>Kaito wondered if it would be polite to ask from what Ona was trying to get away, but it was then Tonio and Kiyoteru, a brunet with glasses and a small computer in his hands, entered the hovercraft.</p><p>Since Tonio wore the same black trousers and gray crew neck shirt Kaito had on, Kaito couldn't help but wonder if Tonio purposely sent him those clothes so they could match or if Tonio simply didn't have a large wardrobe for events such as this.</p><p>"As you may or may not know," was how Tonio greeted his crew, "there has been a slight incident in the Feyre District yesterday."</p><p>"Slight?" Mew laughed without humor. "That small community college for Cinderellas who didn't get accepted into an academy blew up. I don't call that a 'slight incident.'"</p><p>Tonio frowned. "I suppose you have a point."</p><p>"Why bother explaining what a Cinderella college is?" Ona asked, eyebrow raised. "I don't think anyone here would be ignorant."</p><p>"Yeah," Mew crossed her arms, "but I like to rub in how I of all people got accepted into an academy while other Cinderellas didn't. Honestly, I can't help but wonder what qualifies a Cinderella to get to attend an academy. If we're all so blessed, why do we not all get the same treatment?"</p><p>"Enough of that." Tonio cleared his throat and continued, "We, as well as others who were called, are heading out to investigate. Fortunately, the bomb went off on a holiday, so very few people were inside the building. However, those few lives lost is still few too many. Now, before we go, any questions. Okay, anyone else besides Mew?"</p><p>Huffing, Mew put her arm down and pouted.</p><p>"What should we expect?" Ona asked, not bothering to raise her hand as Mew had done.</p><p>"Nothing complicated," Tonio answered. "Kiyoteru"– he indicated the young man –"will use his computer to check the security footage. The rest of us are simply there to search for clues."</p><p>"And to keep this mess from getting out," Wil supplied. "If this really is a Juliet rebellion, we don't need other Juliets hearing about this and getting ideas. You don't know what will push a Juliet to become completely dauntless, but hope is a reasonable start."</p><p>"Why are Juliets rebelling, anyway?" Ona questioned. Kaito was sure Ona knew the answer but wanted someone else to say it aloud.</p><p>Tonio didn't hesitate to respond, "They want to bring down the society."</p><hr/><p>Avalon, the city in the Feyre District, was practically a ghost town when they had arrived. The students all returned home to their families, and most families used this opportunity to visit friends and relatives in other districts, if not other continents. Some remained, but they were mostly men of lower class and their Alice or Juliet wives and daughters.</p><p>"Not as bad as I thought," Mew said waving her hand at the building still half standing. "Honestly, I was expecting to see a pile of rubble."</p><p>"It's still going to take months to clean and rebuild, Mew," Wil said, standing beside his wife.</p><p>"But it is a comfort to know our enemies aren't capable of doing that much damage," Mew replied.</p><p>"Unless this was no more than practice for them," Ona cut in. "For all we know, they can do much worse but decided not to show us."</p><p>"Considering Juliets generally aren't well educated," Kaito began, "I'm more inclined to believe Mew. However, Ona does make a point: we shouldn't underestimate our enemies."</p><p>"Yes," Tonio agreed. He led them towards a man who seemed to be waiting for them. "What's the status, Li?" was how he greeted the man.</p><p>The blond handed Tonio files as he said, "See for yourself. The explosion originated in a janitor's closet, on a lower floor. That's why so much of the building went down even though the bomb was weak. How it was made, we don't know. Although a body was discovered in the rubble, close to where the bomb went off, belonging to someone we couldn't identify. Either this was a suicide mission, or some poor soul was at the wrong place at the wrong time."</p><p>After Tonio handed Kaito the documents, Kaito read through them while Li showed the group around the debris. There was more written about the incident than what Li had said, but not enough to truly add to the story. For all anyone knew, this attack could have nothing to do with rebellious Juliets. Someone could have been practicing how to make a bomb and the whole thing blew up in their face, figuratively and literally.</p><p>"We did find . . . something of interest," Li said at the end of the tour. No one spoke a word, instead choosing to look at Li expectantly. "We found something we think you should see."</p><p>Silently, Kaito followed his group, the files still clutched between his fingers. Mew and Ona discussed what this thing might be. Tonio and Wil conversed with Li. Kyo and Yuu were engaged in a silent conversation, as usual. Kiyoteru, who had not taken his eyes off his screen since their arrival, still typed away at his computer.</p><p>"Here," Li said, pointing ahead.</p><p>Sitting in a makeshift prison of the rubble was a young woman with white hair and red eyes. She was chained to a part of the wall that still stood, and she hummed to herself as she sat on the floor, knees tucked into her chest. Instead of showing fear or distress, the girl seemed well at home.</p><p>"We found it lingering by the building shortly after the explosion," Li explained. "Seemed pretty pleased with the outcome."</p><p>"Oh," the girl said, sounding bored, "please don't talk about me like I can't hear you."</p><p>Kaito, handing Tonio the files, approached her makeshift cell and asked, "What is your name?"</p><p>The girl blinked. "Why do you want to know my name? Certainly, there's something else you want to learn about more."</p><p>"True, I want to know if you know about the attack, but what's the point? You're not going to tell me anyway, are you, miss . . . ?"</p><p>"My parents named me Tei," the girl answered, "but I lost my right to my name. I lost my right to be a person. Here, take a look."</p><p>Slowly, Tei stood to her feet and walked as far as her chains allowed. She reached out her hand and exposed her left wrist. Her blood rose tattoo was thoroughly mangled by a thick, twisted scar.</p><p>An Untouchable.</p><p>"What happened?" Kaito asked, neither blinking in surprise nor stepping away.</p><p>"I killed my master's son," Tei answered. "He was beating a fellow Juliet, and I couldn't tolerate such injustice. He obviously turned on me. I wasn't trying to end his life, but it was either him or me. I chose me."</p><p>"Your master didn't have you executed for the crime?"</p><p>"He claimed this was a worse fate, but I think allowing me to keep my life was some sort of expression of gratitude. This was a son who gambled a lot, and always lost. Now there won't be any rivalry with the remaining son since the dead one can't be disinherited anymore." Tei shrugged. "Funny how the world works."</p><p>"Funny indeed," Kaito agreed. "I'm sorry there isn't anything to be done for you. Life must be far more difficult than I can possibly imagine."</p><p>"I get by, and that's good enough for me."</p><p>"Thank you for talking with me, Tei," Kaito finally said when he saw that Tei was finished. He turned to walk away, but Tei told him to wait.</p><p>"I don't know much about the attack, if anything useful," Tei said, smiling at Kaito. She frowned. "However, I can promise you the Thorns don't want anyone like me. They want to tear down the caste system, but they don't want anything to do with someone who's been stripped of her caste." She snorted. "How ironic."</p><p>"The Thorns?" Kaito questioned. "I'm afraid that means nothing to me, Ms. Tei."</p><p>"The rebel Juliets," Tei replied. "From the phrase, 'Every rose has its thorns.' It's what they call themselves. If you haven't heard the name yet, then I suppose they're still too small for anyone on the outside to know about them."</p><p>"I see." Kaito nodded. "It's not much, but I believe the information can be useful for our investigation. Thank you."</p><p>"No, thank you. It's been a long time since someone talked to me like I was a person." Tei smirked. "You probably did it on purpose, to get me to spill what I know. Not a bad strategy."</p><p>Now she sighed. "But the right one. If I had more to share, I would, but they changed much since the months they disowned me. Trust me, if anyone has reason to see them fall, it's me."</p><p>Not knowing what else to say, Kaito again thanked her for her information and promised to do what he could to see her free. "You might not be let go, however," he warned her.</p><p>Tei shrugged, a defeated gesture. "Honestly, I hope they decide to kill me. No matter what my previous master intended, he was right: Life as an Untouchable is a fate worse than death."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Amazing," Miku muttered as she flicked through Fukase's paintings. It was with Mr. Kaito's recommendation in mind Miku planned to spend her free hour in the library researching the artist and absorbing his work. She soaked in each painting before swiping her finger over the hologram, moving on to the next work of art.</p><p>Juliet CV02 stood a few feet away, watching but otherwise minding her own business. She hadn't spoken to Miku since that night, and Miku didn't want to order her to talk again. If it was by her command they shared conversation, then it was obvious enough they were not meant to be friends.</p><p>Shaking the blonde from her mind, Miku swiped to the next painting. Two young women – a Cinderella and an Alice – sat on a stone bench in a rose garden. It wasn't the viewer the two focused their attention, but each other. The Cinderella, who was standing, had a hand on the Alice's hip, and the sitting Alice reached up as if to stroke the Cinderella's face.</p><p>"What do you have there?" Luka asked as her head popped over Miku's shoulder.</p><p>Startled, Miku had to keep from shutting off the program. "I'm looking at art," she answered, and she spoke calmly in hopes Luka wouldn't pick up on her racing heart.</p><p>"I know that one," Luka said as she pushed Miku aside so there was room for her on the seat. Miku happily obliged. "<em>Forbidden Relations</em>, or at least I think that's the name. At the time this painting was done, Cinderellas were not allowed to associate with the commoners. They would steal our blessings for themselves, so the old wives' tale went."</p><p>Miku furrowed her brows. "Do you think much has changed since?"</p><p>"Why are you asking?"</p><p>"Well, have you seen any of the girls talk to someone who wasn't also a Cinderella? I mean they probably talk to the Alices who dress them, but what about actual conversation?"</p><p>"Why would you want to talk an Alice when you can talk to someone like you?" Luka rolled her eyes. "I love you, Miku, but you ask the weirdest questions sometimes. Honestly, did you talk to many Alices growing up?"</p><p>"Just the maids. . . ." Miku shook her head and changed the subject. "What are you doing in the library?"</p><p>"I wanted to find some books on the Flower War." Luka opened a new tab on the computer beside Miku's. "You?"</p><p>"I wanted to research Fukase."</p><p>"Why Fukase? From what I've seen you paint, your styles are not similar at all."</p><p>"Fukase was recommended to me, and I wanted to honor that recommendation," Miku said, getting as close to the truth with Luka as she dared.</p><p>However, Luka was no fool. "Did Lord Shion recommend Fukase to you?" She laughed at how red Miku's face got. "That's right, I saw you two together. You can't fool me, Miku."</p><p>"Who says I was trying to fool you?" The flame in her cheeks didn't die down. Miku was sure her ears were bright red, but she didn't ask Luka for a confirmation. "We merely danced is all."</p><p>"And offer artist recommendations," Luka added. "<em>And</em> you gave him your handkerchief."</p><p>Miku gasped and asked asked in an astonished whisper, "You saw that?!"</p><p>"You were very conspicuous, I will admit that much," Luka answered, still looking over the screen. She pulled up a series of titles on her chosen subject. "Either way, I'm glad you found someone you like so quickly. Most Cinderellas don't meet anyone until their second year."</p><p>"Hmm, can I say the same of you and – what's his name? – Gumo?" Miku tried, wanting to tease but knowing it wouldn't work when Luka didn't react.</p><p>Pulling out the list so she could carry the hologram as she searched for the books she wanted, Luka replied, "My type in so many ways, but also not in as many." She sighed. "I don't know what to do."</p><p>"If you like him, then why not go for it?" Miku suggested. "You'll never know until you try, right?"</p><p>Luka seemed to ponder this. "Fine, if you say so. Now, enough about me. I want to hear about Lord Shion. Tell me everything! And don't leave out a single detail."</p><p>Miku rattled off, telling Luka about the night before. Luka hung onto every word, her reactions timed at the right moments – gasping when Miku told her about spilling punch all over Mr. Kaito's suit, smiling as Miku spoke about her dance to make it up to him and the many that followed, and giggling when Miku finally spoke about the handkerchief Kaito accepted before he kissed the back of her hand. Holding her hands over her heart, Miku finished with, "It was the most magical night of my life."</p><p>"Was?" Luka called out. "Why not is?"</p><p>It was with a frown Miku realized what she said. Perhaps it was a slip of the tongue, but Miku knew what ended her joy before she could go to bed with it: an upset Juliet CV02. Somehow, her concern for her reluctant shadow outweighed her excitement at meeting Mr. Kaito.</p><p>That thought sent her attention to Juliet CV02. The girl had approached slowly but still kept somewhat of a distance. She looked pale, as if she might be sick.</p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked before remembering that Juliet CV02 was not allowed to talk to her.</p><p>It was more than she was allowed to give, but Juliet CV02 answered by shaking her head. Something was wrong. The question was how serious.</p><p>"I suppose I should get started on finding my books," Luka said, standing abruptly, nothing about her actions hiding how quickly she wanted to get away from the Juliet.</p><p>Before Luka could move away, Juliet CV02 fell over, face white. She landed on Luka, who caught the Juliet as a reflex but dropped her hologram list as a result. The list vanished when it hit the ground, gone. Luka would have to pull up the information again. That was possibly what pushed Luka to do what she did.</p><p>"You pathetic little rat!" she spat before striking Juliet CV02 across the face. The Juliet, already weak, fell over. Instead of covering her stinging flesh, Juliet CV02 stared at the floor as if she was about to throw up. All Miku could do was cover her mouth to hide her gasp of shock. She was struck useless.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Ona stormed up and knelt beside Juliet CV02. She held the girl's face between her hands and studied the red flesh. Ona then glared at Luka. "How dare you lay your hands on the sick."</p><p>"How dare she knock herself into me," Luka retorted. "Filth like her needs to know her place. If we don't punish them for inconveniencing us when they should be serving us, they will forget what it is they were brought here to do."</p><p>Without giving Ona a chance to respond, Luka spun on her heel and began to stalk away. She advanced three steps before she called over her shoulder, "Oh, and there's a black smudge on your cheek," and left the library altogether.</p><p>Ona shook her head, muttering a language Miku did not know under her breath. The brown-skinned girl returned her attention to Juliet CV02. "Have you felt unwell long?" Juliet CV02 shook her head. "So as early as this morning?" A nod. "Know what's wrong?" Another nod.</p><p>Watching the exchange, Miku sat dumbstruck. With Ona's palms wrapped around her face, Juliet CV02's head movements were almost concealed. She must have realized this, that's why she answered Ona's questions.</p><p>"Is it contagious?" Ona questioned, still quiet. Shake. "So you're unwell, but not ill?" Nod. "Oh. That time again." Another nod, this time Juliet CV02's face turning bright red.</p><p>"What time again?" Miku asked.</p><p>"Once a month," was the only answer Ona gave as she helped Juliet CV02 to her feet. "Send her back to your rooms to rest. If you command it, I doubt she would be punished. I'll stay with you, Miku, that way no one can claim she left you unattended either."</p><p>Miku pursed her lips, feeling ashamed. While she sat there and did nothing, Ona figured out what was wrong with Juliet CV02 and thought up a plan to give the girl a chance to rest. She wanted to be the one to do that. Miku wanted to be the one to help Juliet CV02, but she never knew what to do until it was too late.</p><p>"Let me at least accompany her to my room," Miku suggested.</p><p>"Then I'll accompany you back," Ona replied. "We're still unsure if you will have another fainting spell, so it's unwise to leave you on your own."</p><p>"Fine." Miku stood, but not before turning off the picture of the two women. "But honestly, Ona, <em>why</em> do you have a black smudge on your face?"</p><hr/><p>The fatigue was so strong Rin all but passed out the moment she entered Ms. Hatsune's chambers. She didn't remember lying on the couch or pulling the blanket over herself, but she knew she slept for a long time. Long enough for the sun, which was high in the sky before she entered the chambers, to begin to set. The days were getting shorter. Rin shivered, not sure how she felt about the winter ahead.</p><p>She curled onto her side, trying not to groan. Her cramps were always terrible, and the nausea kept rolling in her stomach. Perhaps it was better for her to be away from the banquet right now: she wouldn't be able to stand the smell of so much food.</p><p>"Awake, I see."</p><p>Startled, Rin sat upright and turned her head to see Master Tonio sitting in the corner of the room. He had a reading tablet in his hand, and based on his crossed legs and relaxed posture, he had been sitting in that reading chair for a while. If he was here instead of the banquet, then he wanted to speak with Rin privately.</p><p>"You want my answer," Rin said, not needing to state it as a question. She tried to get comfortable on the couch, but her abdomen allowed her no ease.</p><p>"Or a quiet place to read, but an answer would be ideal." Master Tonio powered off his tablet. "I'm afraid we have an uprising on our hands."</p><p>Furrowing her brows, Rin questioned, "Uprising?"</p><p>"Juliets who don't want to be Juliets."</p><p>"That's a problem that's been going on since the rise of the classes," Rin pointed out. "That's why we have guards in the palace, manors, and Cinderella academies. An uprising is nothing new. It's just they always fail."</p><p>"Yet that doesn't stop some dauntless Juliets from trying." Exhaling loudly, Master Tonio began, "I don't doubt you would love to be given the basic rights of humanity. Well, to have them given back is the better way to phrase it, I suppose. You were born a free woman, after all. For your father to change that by selling you, and the law to say he had every right while you had none, I can't see why you wouldn't hate society for making you what you are. I can't see why you wouldn't hate the academy for making you its property."</p><p>Not knowing where this was going, Rin slowly said, "I'm cursed. What rights do the cursed have? I carry misfortune wherever I go."</p><p>Master Tonio tilted his head, studying her. "You wouldn't join an uprising if the opportunity was presented to you?"</p><p>"There's no way any uprising started by the lowest class would bring down a society that has stood for centuries. It would be suicide."</p><p>"But if there was a chance the uprising would bring down the society? What if the Juliets won? What then, Kagamine Rin?"</p><p>The way he stared at her, Rin knew this was a test. She sighed, knowing it was what she believed to be the truth that he wanted. "There's no promise the society that arises after this one will be better. Anything could happen. Life might be better for some, but for others, it could be so much worse.</p><p>"At least here I have a place to sleep, I'm never left wanting for a meal, and as strict as the rules are and as harsh as the punishments can be, I feel safer here than I have in a long time. I'll take this over potentially losing everything. It's not a choice."</p><p>Smiling, Master Tonio leaned forward and asked, "If that's how you truly feel, then how about helping me stop this rebellion before it becomes an uprising?"</p><p>Rin swallowed before she answered his question with one of her own. "What do you want me to do?"</p><hr/><p>The evening painted the sky a bright, flawless shade of lavender. The gentle autumn breeze blew past, the crisp air adding to the atmosphere. Tables full of the last fruits and vegetables of summer, awnings providing cool shade, and open fields of green grass were so perfect Miku couldn't help but feel as if she stepped into a painting.</p><p>The Celebration of Colors, a day to set aside for rest and enjoyment of the last few warm days before winter. All activities were outdoors, complete with games and competitions scheduled till nightfall. There were no classes that evening, a small blessing Miku was more than grateful for.</p><p>"Play a round of checkers with me?" Luka asked as she sashayed to stand beside Miku. She changed her outfit from earlier, now wearing a pink sundress with only a couple of thin petticoats. Her salmon hair was braided back, and the only jewelry she wore was a silver necklace. It was the most casual Miku had ever seen her friend.</p><p>Miku's answer was caught in her throat. After the incident in the library, Miku didn't know what to think. Luka had no hesitations to slap Juliet CV02, and she expressed no shame in justifying her actions. It was as if Luka thought of Juliets as animals and not people.</p><p>Taking a sip of her strawberry and blueberry water to delay responding, Miku thought about what to say. <em>Luka grew up with the services of Juliets – of course she's used to having them wait on her every hand and foot. That doesn't make Luka a bad person. Perhaps she's simply misguided.</em></p><p>One of the blueberries followed the flow of the water and entered Miku's mouth. As she chewed the fruit, Miku recalled how hesitant Juliet CV02 was to even agree speaking with her in private. <em>Or maybe I'm the misguided one.</em></p><p>"Sure," Miku finally answered, "but only if you agree to a game of croquet afterwards."</p><p>"Deal." Luka linked arms with Miku. "It must be nice to get rid of that awful Juliet for the afternoon. I would sooner die before having one of those cursed things follow me around all day."</p><p>Frowning, Miku replied, "It really isn't all that bad. Okay, sure, it's a little awkward at first, but—"</p><p>"Please don't," Luka interrupted, shaking her head. "If I get reason to believe you're a Juliet sympathizer, I don't know what I'm going to think."</p><p>"But are Juliets not people, too?"</p><p>"They're meant to serve Cinderellas like us. There's nothing wrong with treating them like it."</p><p>To that, Miku had no answer, but remembering the violence done to Juliet CV02 by Luka earlier and by the guards when Juliet CV02 was trying to save Miku's life, she felt sick to the stomach. Even her own actions – running into the Juliet that first day, making her drop all the papers she carried, and then leaving her to clean up the mess by herself – were proof that Miku shared the same mentality. Miku didn't treat Juliets like people any more than anyone else did.</p><p>Pulling her arm from Luka's, Miku said, "I need more to drink before we begin playing," and stalked away without waiting for a response.</p><p>With shaky hands, Miku refilled her glass as she tried to ease her racing mind. She couldn't understand why she felt this way. It wasn't as if any of it mattered.</p><p>With her glass again full, Miku turned around to rejoin Luka. Only Miku crashed into someone, causing her to spill her full drink on the person. Her heart began pounding.</p><p>"Oh, no! I'm so sorry." Miku was about to reach for something to wipe the drink off with when a familiar voice chuckled.</p><p>"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Miku."</p><p>"Mr. Kaito!" Face burning hot, Miku curtsied. "I'm afraid I must apologize again for my clumsiness."</p><p>"At least this time it was merely water you spilt." Mr. Kaito pat the wet area. "It will dry in no time at all. Though I am afraid you will need to compensate again. Would a game of Divide and Conquer be too high a price?"</p><p>"No, it will not." Miku curtsied again. "However, I have already promised a friend games she and I can play together. It would be awfully rude of me to abandon her."</p><p>"Then he may play with us." Luka swept in and met Mr. Kaito with a smile and curtsy of her own. "Megurine Luka of the Feyre District. And who is the young man who has my friend so infatuated?"</p><p>"Luka!" Miku hissed, her face turning even redder.</p><p>"Shion Kaito of the Idun District." Mr. Kaito bowed.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Shion."</p><p>"The pleasure's all mine, and please, call me Kaito."</p><p>Standing upright, Luka turned to Miku. "If I recall correctly, croquet allows more than two players. Why not have Mr. Kaito join us? After all," Luka giggled, "from what I heard, you still owe him for getting his suit wet."</p><p>"I believe you may be right, Luka," Miku replied, grateful for her friend even though the image of Luka slapping Juliet CV02 still played within the back of her mind.</p><hr/><p>Rin could not fall back asleep after Master Tonio left. Her mind kept racing alongside her cramps keeping her from getting comfortable again. Deciding fresh air would do her some good, Rin changed into one of the dresses Mistress Prima ordered for her – a simple light blue dress with elbow length sleeves – and left Ms. Hatsune's chambers.</p><p>As she made her way to go outside, Rin wondered what she would do once she entered the garden. She didn't necessarily want to join Ms. Hatsune again, but she didn't think she could get away with going wherever she wanted whenever she wanted. Rin may have had more freedom than the other Juliets at the academy, but she still had a strict list of what she could and couldn't do.</p><p>"Rin?"</p><p>Heart pounding, Rin turned towards the familiar voice and whispered, "Gumi!"</p><p>The greenette quickly walked towards Rin, smile on her face. "Am I ever glad to see you." Without waiting for Rin to respond, Gumi threw her arms around the blonde and held her tightly.</p><p>"I missed you," Rin said softly as she returned the hug, tears threatening to spill. After Ia's and Cul's cold treatment of her, Rin didn't know how much she feared the same from Gumi until this moment.</p><p>Sensing something wasn't right, Gumi broke the hug, held Rin at arm's length, and asked, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"</p><p>After Rin quickly explained what happened, Gumi sighed and shook her head. "Ignore them. They're just jealous."</p><p>"Jealous?" Rin laughed without humor. "How can they be jealous of me when I'm the one who's been pulled away from my friends and tossed into a crowd that thinks less of me than a bug?"</p><p>"Certainly you've noticed how much better treatment you've received since getting this temporary position," Gumi pointed out as she linked arms with Rin and had the girl follow her. "Your food is richer, your clothes are nicer, and for crying out loud, Rin, you actually get to use nice soap when you bathe. Ia and Cul aren't jealous because you're lonely; they're jealous because of all the nice things you've been getting. Can you really blame them for it?"</p><p>To that, Rin had no answer. "They probably believe I think I'm better than them, too," she mumbled.</p><p>"Don't let it get to you," Gumi advised. "I'll give them a real talking to later, but don't let it get to you any more than it has already. You know they're not bad friends, even if they are acting like it right now."</p><p>Rin didn't know what to say, so she let Gumi lead her. Recognizing the path they took, she questioned, "Why are you going to the kitchen? You're not wearing your uniform, so you can't be working."</p><p>"Not until tonight, to clean up after the party," Gumi confirmed. "Gives me plenty of time to celebrate."</p><p>"Celebrate?"</p><p>"You know how Ms. Lily adores me, right? Well, every holiday, she sets aside some of the extra food for me. I take it, hide out, and enjoy my little holiday meal in private."</p><p>"Just you?"</p><p>"Ms. Lily helped raise me, so naturally I'm going to be her favorite Juliet."</p><p>Rin furrowed her brows. "Do the others know about this?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Then why are you telling me?"</p><p>"Because I think you really need to spend quality time with a friend right now. You're not busy, are you? I probably should've asked that first."</p><p>"I'm not busy," Rin confirmed.</p><p>"Good!" Gumi exclaimed. "Now let's hurry before someone comes by and sees us."</p><p>They snuck into the kitchen and received the food from Lily, one of the cooks. Rin noticed that Lily was an Alice – still a servant, but possessing a much higher status than Rin and Gumi. Yet when she spoke to Gumi and greeted Rin, she talked to the two as if they truly were no different after all.</p><p>"This way," Gumi said after they climbed to the third floor and entered an empty room. Based on the scarce furniture and decorations, Rin assumed the room was a study, possibly an old office for a former teacher at the academy.</p><p>Opening the window, Gumi ordered, "Be very careful when you climb out. The roof isn't slippery, but that won't mean you can't fall if you don't pay attention to where you put your feet. There's a little corner we can sit, eat, watch everything, and still remain undetected."</p><p>Without waiting for a response from Rin, Gumi shimmied out, basket of food in hand. Rin swallowed her fear and followed her friend.</p><p>As carefully as she could, Rin crawled up the roof until she was beside Gumi. She sat next to the greenette, eyes wanting to look at the ground below. A fall from this height wouldn't kill her, but broken bones were still worth avoiding.</p><p>Once settled, Gumi opened the basket and handed Rin a sandwich. Inside the woven basket were sandwiches, summer fruits, and a slice of cake. Ms. Lily also included two bottles of fruit water.</p><p>"Now, we feast!" Gumi declared before taking a big bite out of her sandwich. Some of the yellow condiment dripped down her chin, and she either didn't notice or didn't care.</p><p>Following Gumi's example, Rin bit into her own sandwich. It had been a long time since she had such a meal, and the combination of bread, meats, cheeses, and vegetables made her close her eyes and sigh at the taste. It wasn't like the bland food she ate while in the Juliet quarters or the seasoned food she ate as Ms. Hatsune's shadow. It was simple enough to enjoy with not so much flavor that it was too much on her taste buds.</p><p>The spot they sat also had a good view of the festival. Rin could see all the people engaging in their activities. Despite herself, she tried with little success to locate Ms. Hatsune.</p><p>"Hey, Rin," Gumi said suddenly, calling Rin's attention back to her. She set her sandwich down and stared at something Rin could not see. "Can I tell you something?"</p><p>Not knowing where this was going, Rin slowly replied, "Of course, Gumi. You can tell me anything."</p><p>Gumi pulled her knees closer to her chest. She took a few deep breaths, as if preparing herself. Then, "I think I like Megurine Luka. You know, the girl I talked to at the ball that first night. The one I've talked to as Gumo every chance I can."</p><p>"You like the Cinderella?" Rin furrowed her brows. She again looked where Gumi gazed, this time locating what held Gumi's attention. Luka, the pinkette with the sharp slap, played a game of croque with a man and a girl Rin finally recognized as Ms. Hatsune. "You want to be friends with Ms. Megurine?"</p><p>"That's not how I like her."</p><p>"How do you like her then?"</p><p>"I like her as in . . . I think I might be falling in love with her." Gumi buried her face into her knees. "I don't know how long I've been this way, but I don't like boys. All the people I ever liked were girls. Every crush, every touch, every stolen kiss – all girls. So much of me knows I shouldn't give into these feelings, not when Juliets don't have happy endings; but at the same time, I go ahead anyway. Then afterwards, I feel . . . wrong. Not like I regret anything, yet I still feel like I'm doing something I shouldn't be doing. Rin, is there something wrong with me?"</p><p>Never once had Rin heard Gumi sound so timid. Normally Gumi was braver and more confident than any Juliet Rin had ever met, but right now, that mask was gone. This Gumi was open and vulnerable. Her whole heart was on display as she awaited a response from Rin.</p><p>Reaching out, Rin laid a hand on Gumi's back and rubbed her palm up and down. "Gumi, I don't think there's anything wrong with you. Nothing could be further from the truth! However, you are human. You can't help falling in love, can you?"</p><p>"But girls don't get together with other girls," Gumi argued. "Only elite Cinderellas have female lovers, and they're more for pleasure and amusement than for love."</p><p>"I don't know what you want me to say," Rin replied after a moment of silence. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you whether I think you're right or wrong. You're my friend regardless of your preferences. You're kind, brave, and just overall a good person. I'm glad to have met you, and no matter what, I accept you for who you are."</p><p>"Even though I like girls?"</p><p>"Even though you like girls."</p><p>Gumi leaned into Rin and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"Thanks for saying that," Gumi said. "Normally people either get disgusted or try too hard to convince me it's okay when I tell them that. It's really refreshing to hear someone focus not on who I like but who I am. Makes me feel human, you know?"</p><p>"I know all too well." Rin's smile slowly turned into a frown. "I once liked a guy, or at least I thought I did."</p><p>"What happened?" Gumi asked, her lips brushing Rin's neck from where Gumi tucked her forehead on her friend's shoulder.</p><p>"His name was Nero. He drowned two years ago. I couldn't swim at the time, and there was no one else there to help. It was all my fault."</p><p>"Oh, Rin, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"He died not knowing how I felt about him." Rin sighed. "To this day, I still don't know what I felt or still feel."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I liked Nero so much that I wanted to marry him. We were courting, and he was saving up to pay the bride price. Sounds as if we were for sure going to get married, right? Except . . . one night we were out, doing things we shouldn't have been doing. We were kissing, each kiss deeper than the last. My heart hammered in my chest, and I could feel his racing heart, too. Then he started unbuttoning my dress, and I knew what was going to happen. I freaked out. Pushing him away, I yelled at Nero to stop. He did and asked if I was okay, but I couldn't figure out why I reacted the way I did. I should have wanted to go all the way, shouldn't I? How come I didn't want to? What stopped me?"</p><p>Tears fell now. Rin tried to wipe them away, but every tear she removed, another three fell in its place. <em>This still shouldn't hurt so much,</em> Rin thought, angry at herself for crying.</p><p>"I'm not a girl who likes boys," Rin went on to say, the words almost bitter. "I'm not even a girl who likes other girls. I don't know what I am. Who knows? Maybe I'm nothing."</p><p>"You are not nothing!" Gumi immediately jumped in, sitting upright but keeping an arm wrapped around Rin's shoulders. "Even if you don't like anyone like that, you are not nothing. Besides, didn't you say you liked this Nero?"</p><p>"Not enough if I didn't want to sleep with him." Rin furiously swiped at her eyes. "I just felt so repulsed, like what we were about to do was something disgusting. We were practically engaged, yet I couldn't commit myself to him in that way. How can I say I loved him when I didn't want to go all the way with him?"</p><p>"Just because you didn't want to go that far suddenly means something's wrong with you," Gumi tried to reason. "Okay, I admit that's different from anything I ever heard before, but still. Don't belittle yourself so much. Your feelings are real, Rin, even if you can't make sense of them."</p><p>"It would be easier if I knew what they meant." Rin stared at her sandwich, suddenly at loss for an appetite.</p><p>"You'll figure it out one day," Gumi promised. "Trust me, it took me a while to understand my own confusing feelings. The answer's out there, but you have to find it."</p><p>"You're right." Rin sighed. "I'm sorry. You told me something personal, and I turned around and made this all about me. I'm being a very bad friend."</p><p>"Don't apologize. I'm glad you told me. Besides, I think it's a good thing we know each other more personally. Shouldn't friends really know each other?"</p><p>"Yeah, they should. So, you don't think it's weird I'm repulsed by the thought of sleeping with someone, no matter how much I like them?"</p><p>"I don't understand it, but I don't think you're weird because of it." Gumi shrugged. "Not to mention how accepting you are about my liking girls. I'm clearly not in the position to be judgmental, am I?"</p><p>"I suppose not." Rin smiled. "Just don't start flirting with me, okay?"</p><p>Gumi snorted. "I wouldn't worry about that. You're not my type at all."</p><p>Silence stretched on for half a minute before Rin responded. "What did you say?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Miku entered her rooms after bidding Luka good night, she didn't wait for the door to close before she began searching for Juliet CV02. The blonde was lying under a blanket on the couch, still pale but less sickly looking. As Miku approached the Juliet, the small girl opened her eyes and watched Miku intently.</p><p>"I brought you some gifts," Miku said softly as she lied a bouquet of roses and a box filled with all sorts of sweets beside Juliet CVo2's feet. "It wasn't fair for you to miss out, so I thought I would bring some of the celebration to you. I'm sorry it's not much, but I suppose it's better than nothing."</p><p>With those words said, Miku moved to enter the washroom so she could wait for the Alices who would help her undress, bathe, and prepare for bed. However, she stopped where she stood when she heard that soft, bell-like voice say, "Thank you."</p><p>Miku turned around, approached Juliet CV02 again, and looked down on the girl as she sat upright and picked up the flowers. Even though she knew she shouldn't, Miku watched as Juliet CV02 smelled the flowers then set them aside to open the box of sweets to inspect. The girl picked up a piece of chocolate, looked it over, and began to nibble on it. Her eyes widened as she processed the taste.</p><p>The words tumbled out of Juliet CV02's mouth. "What is this?"</p><p>"You never had chocolate before?!" Miku exclaimed, brows raising.</p><p>"Is that what this is called?" Juliet CVo2 chewed some more. "It's good."</p><p>Mouth agape, Miku was too stunned to move as the blonde continued to nibble on the piece of chocolate until it was gone. Based on the way she ate slowly to savor the taste, it was as if it was the richest thing this girl had ever eaten. For all Miku knew, it was. Somehow, it didn't seem right this Juliet knew nothing of the finest delicacies Artemis had to offer.</p><p>Holding out the box, Juliet CV02 asked, "Would you like one of the treats?"</p><p>"Oh, um, no, thank you," Miku answered, hand on her tight stomach. "I ate way too much tonight."</p><p>Juliet CV02 said nothing else as she stared at Miku before putting the lid back on the box and setting it aside.</p><p>"Thank you again," she then whispered. "You really didn't have to do this for me."</p><p>"I wanted to," Miku insisted.</p><p>"Even after I was so stern with you, Ms. Hatsune?"</p><p>"Looking back, I perhaps should have been a bit more considerate." Miku knelt down so that she could speak to Juliet CV02 at eye level. "My apologies if it seemed as if I was trying to get you in trouble. I promise my intentions are only for us to get to know each other better to make this whole situation less awkward."</p><p>"I understand." Juliet CV02 sighed. "Perhaps private interactions such as this shouldn't be entirely avoided."</p><p>"Don't give in to me because you feel as if you have to."</p><p>"Please, allow me to make my own decision on this matter."</p><p>"If that's what you desire." Miku wanted to say more, but the Alices chose just then to enter her rooms.</p><hr/><p><em>"</em><em>Ate too much."</em> Rin shook her head, unable to let the single comment go. <em>How many times have I not eaten enough? I bet this Cinderella doesn't know what it's like to be hungry. None of them do.</em></p><p>After the Alices helped Ms. Hatsune dress for bed and left, Ms. Hatsune slowly walked up to Rin and said, "I know it's kind of late, but I'm still wide awake. If you don't mind, would you please play a board game with me?"</p><p>Having napped most of the afternoon, Rin wasn't tired either. Yet she still considered saying no if only to spite Ms. Hatsune. Then she remembered Master Tonio advising her to get close to the Cinderella and do whatever she could to befriend Ms. Hatsune, so it was with great reluctance Rin replied, "A game sounds nice."</p><p>"What do you fancy playing?" Miku asked as she lead Rin into the game room.</p><p>Surveying the options, Rin pointed one out and answered, "Snakes and Spiders."</p><p>Ms. Hatsune rose an eyebrow. "That's a strategy game."</p><p>"Do you not wish to play it?"</p><p>"It isn't that. It's only I didn't expect a Juliet to know how to play. You do know how to play, right?"</p><p>Since it was no secret, Rin admitted, "I'm one of the few Juliets who knows how to read, write, and do arithmetic, Ms. Hatsune. Please don't assume I'm too uneducated to play a game that requires I know how to think."</p><p>"My apologies. I meant no insult."</p><p>"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have sounded so rude."</p><p>After the game was set up, Rin and Ms. Hatsune spoke little as they went about moving their tiles and forming their armies. Ms. Hatsune was the spider, and Rin the snake. It was almost fitting, really, for Rin to be the snake.</p><p>"You win," Rin announced minutes later after they set and revealed their tiles. Hornets and bees made up the vast majority of Ms. Hatsune's army. Rin's tiles were not as advantageous, her only good one being a rattlesnake.</p><p>"I only won because you let me win," Ms. Hatsune called out.</p><p>"Please, Ms. Hatsune, do you truly think—"</p><p>"Reveal the tiles you cast aside."</p><p>Knowing there was no way out of this, Rin sighed and revealed the tiles she didn't put into play. Amongst them was the black widow, an instant win against the spider just as the king cobra was the instant win against the snake.</p><p>"I won't hit you for winning," Ms. Hatsune said. "Nor punish you in any way. Don't go easy on me because of what you think I might do to you."</p><p>Rin didn't blink. "I didn't fear being punished, ma'am."</p><p>"Then why are you trying to not upset me?"</p><p>"As a repayment for the flowers and chocolates," Rin replied, the lie smooth as silk. To follow along with Master Tonio's plan, she needed to get on Ms. Hatsune's good side. Letting Ms. Hatsune win seemed like an excellent start. Rin didn't anticipate the Cinderella figuring out that Rin cheated.</p><p>"A proper repayment would be respecting me enough to let me win on my own." Ms. Hatsune began collecting her tiles. "We shall play again, and this time you will not simply give me the victory."</p><p>They played three more times. Rin easily won the first, prompting Ms. Hatsune to try harder the second round. She won, but only barely. The third round was a tough match, but Rin strategized against herself near the end. She was more careful this time, and when Ms. Hatsune won, she accepted the victory as hers without realizing Rin cheated again.</p><hr/><p>As Miku waited for the Alices to help prepare her for the ball, she looked up from her computer and at Juliet CV02. The girl hid with Miku in the study, sat on the big chair, and devoured the novel she placed in her lap. After Juliet CV02 admitted that she knew how to read, Miku gave her permission to browse the mini library her suit – as with all the other Cinderella students' suits – came with. To her surprise, Juliet CV02 didn't hesitate to pick something out and read it whenever Miku painted or worked on one of her assignments like now. Even more, as Juliet CV02 sat in on Miku's classes, she learned the same information the academy was teaching Cinderellas. Despite the faraway look Juliet CV02 displayed in the classroom, she listened to and retained the knowledge, so well in fact she was able to assist Miku on an assignment whenever Miku asked for the help.</p><p><em>She's smart, </em>Miku silently observed. <em>If we were classmates instead of whatever this relationship is, would we have been friends?</em></p><p>"Do you wish to attend the ball tonight?" Miku asked, turning away from the computer screen. She was supposed to be typing a history paper, but instead she spent the past half hour staring at a blank page. Focusing was impossible.</p><p>"I must be there to remain by your side," Juliet CV02 answered, dodging the question.</p><p>"I won't be alone at the ball," Miku said, but her heart ached at the fact Mr. Kaito would not be there. "It won't be necessary for you to follow me around when I'm already surrounded by others and not likely to be in a dangerous position."</p><p>"With all due respect, why are you asking, Ms. Hatsune?"</p><p>"Miku," said girl corrected with a sigh. No matter how much Miku insisted, Juliet CV02 would not address Miku by her given name. "I'm asking because the last time you attended a ball, you seemed to not have had a good time." <em>You came back crying. . . . </em>"Your presence won't be required, so please don't feel as if you have to attend out of a sense of duty."</p><p>"Won't my absence be noticed?" The way Juliet CV02 asked the question gave Miku the impression it was a challenge and not a real question at all.</p><p>"I doubt it will," Miku answered confidently. "Everyone will be too busy eating, drinking, socializing, and dancing to take notice. However, if you truly wish to attend, you may come along. I only wanted to give you the option to either stay or go."</p><p>Pursing her lips, Juliet CV02 returned to her novel. She hadn't read long before Miku asked, "May I have your help?"</p><p>To answer, Juliet CV02 set the book aside and walked up to the desk. When she looked over Miku's shoulder to see the screen, Miku's heart began to beat rapidly. It didn't make sense for this girl's close proximity to make Miku react the way she did, but Miku tried to keep her face neutral despite her burning cheeks and neck.</p><p>"You have nothing written," Juliet CV02 observed aloud.</p><p>"Yes, that's why I'm asking for help."</p><p>Instead of asking what the assignment was, Juliet CV02 reached over, grabbed the mousey, minimized the page, pulled up the class website, and read the task.</p><p>"So, a report on one of the ruling queens before Artemis became a republic," she said. "Who did you pick to do the report on?"</p><p>"Queen Michaela II." Miku tapped her finger against her chin. "Queen Elluka was my first choice, but Luka wanted to do the report on her since she was named after her, so I let her have that queen. Queen Michaela II was my second choice."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p><em>She fought for equality in Artemis,</em> Miku thought. <em>She tried, and failed, to ban the caste system. It was often rumored that she had an affair with her Juliet bodyguard Riliane, but nothing was ever proven.</em></p><p>"Queen Michaela survived a civil war," Miku chose to say aloud. "It was during her ruling that women – Cinderellas, Alices, and Juliets alike – could join the military. She herself was a warrior, fighting on the front lines."</p><p>Juliet CV02 nodded, the response satisfactory. Not for her, but for Miku's professor.</p><p>"She still isn't a popular figure, though," Juliet CV02 reminded Miku. "What she believed, what she stood for – it's no wonder Artemis barely mourned when she died in battle and celebrated when Michaela's more conservative daughter took the throne."</p><p>"Only Clarith proved to be a weak ruler, and it was during her reign the queendom fell." Miku shook her head. "Anyway, that's not the point. She might have not been popular, but Queen Michaela still did a lot for modern Artemis. Before her, Cinderellas didn't have the opportunities to become lawyers or politicians. They could only marry men with those statuses and work alongside them. Now there's no barrier to keep us from achieving those goals, and I want to celebrate Queen Michaela for that in my paper."</p><p>Juliet CV02 smiled. "See? You don't need my help with this paper. Look how much you already know. Transitioning your thoughts to words on the screen shouldn't be hard once you figure out how to start."</p><p>With that in mind, Miku felt determined to begin her paper. Juliet CV02 returned to the big chair and again picked up the novel. Miku nodded to herself, cracking her fingers in an unladylike fashion before placing them on the keyboard. The opening paragraph ran through her mind. Miku exhaled, ready to start.</p><p>Then the Alices entered her rooms, ready to help Miku prepare for the ball.</p><hr/><p>Rin remained in the cozy chair, reading the thick novel, as Ms. Hatsune was bathed, dressed, and prepared for the ball. Ms. Hatsune sat in practiced stillness as one Alice did her makeup and the other braided her hair. Shaking her head, Rin wondered how anyone would willingly submit themselves to being dressed like a little girl's doll.</p><p>By the time Rin finished the book and set it back where it belonged, Ms. Hatsune was ready to attend the party she had been looking forward to all week. The Alices left, and Ms. Hatsune gave Rin a questioning look.</p><p>"I shall escort you," Rin said, "but I won't be staying. Not if my presence is as unneeded as you say it will be."</p><p>"I meant no insult," Ms. Hatsune said, rubbing her sides. Her clothes were getting too small, yet it seemed she was in no rush to buy new, wider dresses. No wonder she passed out that day on the beach.</p><p>"None taken." Rin slightly bowed her head. "Now, lead the way."</p><p>After she walked Ms. Hatsune to the ballroom, Rin stalked down the halls into the Juliet quarters. She sighed with relief when she found Gumi in their previously shared room. Based on her sweaty face, Gumi had just finished cleaning the ballroom for the party beginning very soon.</p><p>"Rin!" Gumi exclaimed when she saw her friend. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"If I'm going to attend the ball, I'd rather go with you." Rin hugged Gumi despite the other girl's smell. "Unless you plan on staying in tonight."</p><p>"And miss seeing Ms. Megurine. I don't think so." Gumi giggled, a blush creeping up her face.</p><p>"Why does that not surprise me?" Rin smiled as she rolled her eyes. Personal feelings for Ms. Megurine aside, Rin loved seeing Gumi so happy. Rin feared what would happen if Ms. Megurine ever found out the truth about "Gumo," but for now, Rin would share in her friend's excitement.</p><p>"I'll need five minutes to wash up," Gumi said, "but I already have a change of clothes in the dresser. I want to wear the pale pink suit. Everything else is available for your choosing."</p><p>"How do you have so many men clothes?" Rin asked as Gumi left the room to go to the bath.</p><p>"I've had a long time to start a collection!" Gumi answered, shouting over her shoulder.</p><p>Rin laughed softly before she looked through the clothes. In the end, she picked sky blue trousers, a matching coat, and a cream button up shirt. The brown shoes Gumi hid under the dresser were a little tight, but they would do. Lastly, Rin tried to tie up her hair. Grunting in frustration, Rin realized she couldn't tie it up anymore. The Alice who did Rin's hair cut the blonde locks to Rin's chin, and the length was too short to tie back.</p><p>Remembering what Gumi did when they went to a ball together the first time, Rin ruffled her bangs until they stuck out in different directions that defied gravity. It wasn't much, but it was something. The small mirror in Gumi's room reflected someone who looked a little like Rin, but hopefully not enough.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Rin prepared herself to be Len again.</p><hr/><p>"Oh! I love your dress, Miku!" Gakuko exclaimed as she ran her fingers down Miku's rose pink gown. "You <em>must</em> tell me the name of the designer."</p><p>"A Tone Rion, no doubt," Luka said, wearing a pink dress of her own. Unlike Miku's, which was a frilly and lacey ballgown, Luka's was a trumpet dress with a low V-neck and sleeves that hugged her slender arms all the way down to her wrists. It went well with the way Luka held herself upright and head high; her confidence made her look mature and sexy.</p><p>"Actually, um," Miku bit her lower lip, "no, Luka's right. This is a Tone Rion."</p><p>"How exquisite!" Gakuko squealed. "My dress is a Luo Tianyi."</p><p>"That is obvious enough," Luka said, smiling. "Mistress Luo is best known for her wide fitted dresses with oversized sleeves. Not to mention no designer pulls off the ombre of colors as well as she."</p><p>"You certainly know your designers!" Gakuko laughed. Her blue, pink, and purple dress was styled in a way that none of the colors clashed. Although Gakuko stood out in the sea of dresses, it received the kind of attention that had others wanting to do a double take to see who she was.</p><p>"Luka knows fashion," Miku pointed out, smiling proudly for her friend. "She helped me pick out this dress."</p><p>"She did well," Gakuko complimented. To Luka, "How ever did you decide?"</p><p>"It's all in the face," Luka began. "See how sweet and innocent Miku's face is? We don't want to pick out something that will contradict her most prized feature. So, soft colors and laces it is.</p><p>"As for the style of dress, I went with something that best flatters Miku's body." Luka placed her hands on Miku's waist. "You don't ever want something that hugs curves in all the wrong places. A slim fit, for example, would have done just that. However, this ballgown does an excellent job of showing the best of Miku's soft body."</p><p>Cheeks starting to burn, Miku muttered, "Soft?"</p><p>"Come on, Miku," Luka said, smiling sweetly, "anyone with working eyes can see you put on a little weight."</p><p>This had Gakuko snorting, "A little?"</p><p>"That's absurd!" Miku exclaimed in a whisper. "I'm still wearing the same size I was when I came here."</p><p>"Miku," Luka shook her head, "you must be unaware I had the tailor loosen the waist of this dress to better fit you." Hands still on Miku's waist, Luka felt around and mumbled, "Although it wasn't loosened enough."</p><p>"Stop saying such things!" Miku pulled away from Luka's reach.</p><p>"Miku, I meant no insult," Luka tried, but Miku excused herself and stomped away.</p><p>"The nerve of her," Miku muttered, face aflame. Without thinking about it, she placed a hand on her midsection. Not only did she feel pressure on the inside, but she felt how the fabric stretched around her. Perhaps there was truth to Luka's words after all.</p><p>"What to do, what to do," Miku muttered, looking around the crowd. Seeing a familiar face, she exclaimed, "Mr. Kagamine!" and approached said boy.</p><p>"Ms. Hatsune," Len greeted, seeming happy to see her. His friend Gumo stood next to him. "It's so good to see you again. How have you been fairing?"</p><p>"Let's skip the pleasantries and cut straight to the dancing," Miku replied, taking hold of Len by the wrist and dragging him to the dancefloor, all the while ignoring Gumo.</p><p>"Is something the matter?" Len asked as he stumbled along. He regained his balance and took large steps to keep up with Miku's quick ones.</p><p>Miku shook her head. "Please, be quiet and dance."</p><p>To his credit, Len didn't question her further. He lead her into the next song, and the next, and the next after. Miku eventually lost count. When each song ended, Len asked if she wanted to dance again. She always answered with a nod. She didn't trust herself to speak lest she cry. She didn't trust herself away from the dancefloor lest she binge.</p><p>They must have danced for over an hour. Both were covered in sweat despite the cool air circulating the room. Len's face was flushed, just as Miku was sure hers was. Her heart beat rapidly, and her knees were growing weak. Miku would have kept dancing till she passed out. She almost did.</p><p>"I think that's enough," Len said, holding her upright. Miku struggled to breath, and the world spun too quickly for her to grasp which way was up and which way was down.</p><p>"We need to keep dancing," Miku insisted, her words slurred.</p><p>"You need to sit down and drink something," Len argued. "Here, lean on me. Let's go someplace you can rest."</p><p>Miku didn't argue with Len. Instead she let him lead her to a table in the back corner. When she was seated, Len left and returned with two glasses of water. Forgetting proper manners, Miku drained her glass in one gulp. She then slammed the cup onto the table and sighed loudly.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Len asked, showing genuine concern as he looked at her.</p><p>Although it wasn't the proper thing to ask someone she didn't know too well, Miku still found herself blurting out, "Have I gained weight?"</p><hr/><p>All words were lost to Rin. <em>Is she just now noticing?</em> Opening and closing her mouth a couple times, Rin finally got out, "I may not be the most skilled in social situations, but I do know you never, ever comment on a woman's figure."</p><p>Sighing as if defeated, Ms. Hatsune replied softly, "That's as good as a yes."</p><p>"May I ask what this is about?"</p><p>"All men want a petite wife," Ms. Hatsune said the words as if she was quoting someone. "A controlled appetite is a controlled life. Your waist needs to be so small a man can wrap his arm around it."</p><p>Rin was confused. "Am I supposed to know what those words mean?"</p><p>"No," Ms. Hatsune spat. Then she apologized. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kagamine. I'm not upset at you. It's just . . ."</p><p>"You're feeling insecure about your figure?" Although Rin didn't have to ask, she still phrased it like a question. Ms. Hatsune's only answer was a nod. "Why?"</p><p>"Why not?" She laughed without humor. "Every small voice in my head is my mother telling me to watch everything I eat."</p><p>Confusion overcame Rin, and she had to remind herself that she and Ms. Hatsune came from very different worlds. Rin grew up with a eat everything you can while you can mindset, especially since until she came to the academy, a next meal was never promised.</p><p><em>Maybe it's different,</em> Rin tried to reason with herself, <em>when you don't have to ever worry the next time you eat will be.</em></p><p>"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Rin looked around the room and pointed out a few women. "See? Not every Cinderella is slim, and nobody thinks they are less beautiful than the smaller ones."</p><p>"But most Cinderellas are slim," Ms. Hatsune noted. "If I want to get married, I must be attractive. Slim is attractive."</p><p>"I believe that depends on whom you ask," Rin stated, careful to say the right words. "The man you marry should love you for who you are, not who you're 'supposed' to be."</p><p>Staring at the table, Ms. Hatsune picked at the tablecloth.</p><p>"Eating makes me feel comfortable," she said softly, as if admitting something she never wanted to ever say aloud. "I was always under a lot of stress growing up. You know how for a few years nearly two decades ago, parents would bribe the Sisters into giving their daughters the silver crown tattoo no matter what the stars declared the girl's caste to be? Those who were caught, if not turned in by the Sister after she took their wealth, were executed, their daughter with them. Even after the bribing has stopped, there are still families getting executed when their Cinderella daughters don't seem to be 'proper' Cinderellas.</p><p>"My parents always feared such. They promise my tattoo was not bought, and I believe them. However, who's to say we would be thoroughly investigated <em>before</em> the punishment is fulfilled if someone gets suspicious? It's happened before. Many times. It's why I was always under so much pressure growing up. 'Act this way.' 'Talk like this.' 'Ladies behave in this manner.' Being a natural klutz didn't help either."</p><p>Ms. Hatsune shook her head. "I'm speaking like a fool. Poor little rich Cinderella. Who am I to complain when this is my life? Certainly many Juliets would agree the price I pay being where I am is worth it."</p><p>"They probably haven't stopped to think there even was a price to pay," Rin said before she knew her mouth was opening. To keep Ms. Hatsune from thinking about what she said, Rin asked, "So, you grew up in a strict household?"</p><p>"Most certainly," Ms. Hatsune answered. "My parents were so extreme, they never let me near a Juliet. We never allowed them in the house, leaving all the chores and such to hired Alices. My parents always insisted they didn't want me catching a Juliet's misfortune. The only place I could escape was food. That aspect of my life couldn't be controlled, right?</p><p>"I learned much later how wrong I was. When I was fourteen, I got really plump in the span of a couple months. It didn't take my parents long to figure out I was sneaking food. After that, even every bite was strictly monitored. I guess when I came here and realized I could have all the sweets I wanted, I gave in to the part of me that aches to control something in my life. Yet even that guilty pressure isn't free from my parents' influence."</p><p>"I don't know what to tell you," Rin admitted after a moment of silence. "I suppose it's up to you to decide which matters more – how you look or what you eat. You can't have both."</p><p>Sighing, Ms. Hatsune replied, "You're right. I mean, I know that already, but I guess I needed someone else to tell it to me aloud. Anyway, I'm sorry."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"For dropping all that out of nowhere. We barely know each other, yet I felt as if I could talk to you. For one, you're honest, Mr. Kagamine. Also, and I can't explain it, but you're . . . familiar to me somehow. It's silly, but it's as if I already know you. The question is, from where?"</p><p>Fear growing inside Rin's chest, she forced a smile onto her face. <em>I can't let her figure out I'm the Juliet ordered to follow her around,</em> she thought. <em>How do I steer her into another direction?</em></p><p>Desperate to try anything, Rin suggested, "Perhaps we were friends in a past life."</p><p>"Well, whatever the case, I hope we can be friends in this one," Ms. Hatsune replied. "Thank you for listening."</p><p>"Any time." Rin stood. "How about I get us some more to drink? All that dancing has made me incredibly thirsty."</p><p>"More water would be wonderful, thank you."</p><p>After excusing herself, Rin walked back to the drink table to refill her and Ms. Hatsune's glasses. Her spine stiffened when Master Tonio came for more wine, but Rin did her best to act natural. When Master Tonio asked what she thought of the wine, Rin answered in her Len voice, "Oh, I haven't tried it, nor do I plan to. I don't drink."</p><p>"I suggest the pink appleberry, if you change your mind," Master Tonio suggested. His voice then got lower with every word. "It's the richest thing you will ever taste. You don't really want to pass up an opportunity like that, do you, Rin?"</p><p>Rin dropped the glasses, and water spilt all over the table. Panicking, she set the glasses upright, grabbed a fistful of napkins, and began to clean the mess. All the while, Master Tonio watched in amusement.</p><p>"How did you know?" Rin whispered, no longer disguising her voice.</p><p>"These balls aren't as public as you and the others are lead to believe," Master Tonio replied. "You still have to be somebody to so much as enter school property. Who else would these strange, uninvited boys be but Juliets playing dress up?"</p><p>"Aren't you going to expose us? Punish us? Make an example of us?"</p><p>"What would that accomplish? My dear Rin, even Mistress Prima agrees there's no harm in letting you Juliets have your little fun. After all, you girls give the Cinderellas additional practice in socializing and dancing. Right now, there is no reason to stop you."</p><p>"How many Juliets know?"</p><p>"Only you, as far as I'm aware, and I hope you will keep it that way."</p><p>Once her glasses were refilled again, Rin turned to Master Tonio and asked in her Len voice, "Is there any reason you approached me, sir?"</p><p>"Only to say I'm impressed you're using your new identity to continue associating with Ms. Hatsune," Master Tonio answered.</p><p>"It's the only way she and I can interact as equals."</p><p>"You don't need to, though." Master Tonio grinned. "Rin being friends with Ms. Hatsune might benefit me, but I see no point in Len also being friends with the Cinderella."</p><p>"To be honest, I half expected you to tell me to make Ms. Hatsune fall in love with Len."</p><p>"Actually, Lord Shion Kaito is already doing a fabulous job at that, and the pair is better for my plans anyway."</p><p>At the words, something flared up inside Rin. She felt bitter and angry and sad all at the same time. Not having felt the likes of it before, she didn't know what name to assign the emotion.</p><p>If Master Tonio knew what she was feeling, he acted on as if he was unaware.</p><p>"Be Len. You have my permission. After all, it's what you do as Rin that matters."</p><p>Instead of replying, Rin bowed her head and walked away. When she returned with the glasses and handed one to Ms. Hatsune, the Cinderella said, "I noticed you were conversing with Master Tonio. Did he have anything of interest to say?"</p><p>Shoving down every new, strange thought and feeling, all Rin said before sipping from her glass was, "Only that I should try the pink appleberry wine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nibbling on the end of her pencil, Miku puzzled over the numbers and their meaning. Mathematics was never her strong point, yet it was important she learned how to properly manage money. Cinderellas who married bankers or became bankers themselves needed to know this material, but Miku couldn't figure out when she would ever use it again after graduation.</p><p>"The way you pinch your brows together and purse your lips in concentration is so cute," Gakuko whispered, giggling.</p><p>"Shhh, you'll make me lose my focus." Figuring out the money to save for a trip to another district to attend a wedding and then budgeting that money accordingly in this exercise was stressing Miku out. Even with a sophisticated computer program opened for her use and scrap paper and a pencil to the side for writing things out did nothing to make this problem any easier.</p><p>"How is it coming along?" Pro. Stardust said, leaning over to look at Miku's and Gakuko's worksheets. "Hmm, your numbers are right, Ms. Yuzuki, but you have the wrong formula right here." She pointed out the problem. To Miku, "No, no, Ms. Hatsune. I told you to overestimate your costs. Not underestimate them."</p><p><em>I thought I was overestimating them.</em> Sighing, Miku said, "I suppose I need to study a lot harder."</p><p>"That's a certain," Pro. Stardust replied. "I expect this answer completed by Monday. Am I understood?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." After Pro. Stardust signaled that her class, as well as the school hours, was finished for the day, Miku mumbled uncoherent things as she shut down the program and collected her things.</p><p>"You could always get a tutor," Gakuko suggested as she packed away her own items.</p><p>For the first time since entering the classroom, Miku looked at Juliet CV02. It was the subtlest of nods, but Miku saw what the Juliet was trying to convey.</p><p>"I think I shall be fine," Miku said. <em>I already have a tutor, </em>she silently added.</p><p>"Any plans for the weekend?" Gakuko asked as they left the classroom.</p><p>"Well," Miku answered, her cheeks beginning to burn, "I do have a date pretty soon."</p><p>Gakuko gasped. "A date! You and Lord Shion are official then, huh?"</p><p>"I suppose we are." Miku twisted the ring on her finger but stopped when she realized what she was doing. "I really like him, and I think he might like me, too."</p><p>"Are you hoping he marries you?"</p><p>"Well, my dream is to one day be a wife and mother," Miku chewed on her lower lip, "but I don't want to pin all my hopes on Mr. Kaito yet."</p><p>"Yet," Gakuko teased. "So, when are you meeting?"</p><p>"Oh, about . . . ," Miku looked at the clock, and her heart stopped, "five minutes ago. Oh, no, Pro. Stardust went over time!"</p><p>"That's not good," Gakuko unhelpfully observed.</p><p>"No, it's not." Miku gave Juliet CV02 her bag and told her, "Take this to my rooms. Mr. Kaito already asked Lord and Lady Zola to be our escorts, so spend the rest of the afternoon as you wish. I'll see you tonight!"</p><p>With that said, Miku broke into a sprint down the halls. Ladylike or not, she had no plans to be any later to her date. Hopefully her being late wasn't a sign to the kind of date this was going to be.</p><hr/><p>"She sure is the character, isn't she?" Ms. Yuzuki laughed to herself. She then smiled at Rin. It was the kind of smile you share with an acquaintance you like but don't really know well enough to call your friend. "I bet she keeps you busy."</p><p>Rin raised her eyebrows in a way she hoped came across as, <em>You have no idea.</em> Of Ms. Hatsune's small number of friends, Ms. Yuzuki was Rin's favorite. She also liked Campos Ona, even if Ms. Campos tried to come across as unlikable. Nothing needed to be said of Ms. Megurine.</p><p>Laughing again, Ms. Yuzuki said, "I'll walk you to Miku's room."</p><p>The walk didn't feel awkward, as Rin expected it would. Ms. Yuzuki followed closely, humming all the way. She seemed aware that Rin was not allowed to communicate with her, for she asked no questions and tried to start no conversations. All Ms. Yuzuki did was hum, only singing actual lyrics when nobody else was around to hear. Rin was tempted to ask Ms. Yuzuki what she was singing but decided it was not worth potentially getting into trouble over.</p><p>Ms. Yuzuki's friendly presence helped, if only slightly, ease the gnawing ache in Rin's chest.</p><p>"I'll be seeing you," Ms. Yuzuki said as she passed Ms. Hatsune's door, not breaking her stride as she continued on to her rooms.</p><p>Rin waved goodbye and was surprised to see Ms. Yuzuki return the gesture. It seemed harmless enough, but Rin did hope the action wouldn't come back to haunt her. She was getting careless.</p><p>Closing the door behind her, Rin sighed and said, "You really enjoy making yourself feel at ease in here."</p><p>"I own this room. Ms. Hatsune is merely borrowing it," Master Tonio replied. He turned off his tablet. "My wife and I are having a fight right now, and she's not letting me into her office. That's why I need you to do a little favor for me."</p><p>Without missing a beat, without asking what Master Tonio needed her to do, Rin said, "I'll do it."</p><p>Master Tonio smiled.</p><hr/><p>"Kaito's in love. Kaito's in love." Mew sang like a little girl as she twirled around in her long-sleeved sundress. Her black hair was worn down, and it became wild as the woman danced barefoot in the grass as if it was acceptable for a Cinderella to do such a thing.</p><p>"Will you shut up?" Kaito asked, annoyed.</p><p>"No, she won't," Wil answered for Mew. He then teased Kaito by joining in with his wife and singing, "Kaito's in love. Kaito's in love."</p><p>"Frack the both of you," Kaito said, laughing. "One date does not mean I'm in love."</p><p>"But it does mean you like her," Mew pointed out, "and that's pretty much the same thing."</p><p>"No, it isn't."</p><p>"Trust me," Wil said, stopping his spinning wife by placing a hand on her hip, "you have to like your wife before you can love her."</p><p>Mew rested her cheek on Wil's shoulder, and her husband responded by kissing the top of her head. Kaito smiled, both happy for them and envious of them. What they had, he hoped to share with the woman he loved someday soon.</p><p>"Oh," Mew's eyes lit up as if she just found a new toy to play with, "I think that's her!"</p><p>"Play nice," Wil ordered.</p><p>"No promises," Mew sweetly replied.</p><p>"I am so sorry!" Miku exclaimed as she ran towards him. It looked as if Mew wasn't the only one who didn't care about proper Cinderella behavior. "Class let out late, and I came as soon as I realized."</p><p>"It's all right." Kaito took Miku's hand and kissed it. "No worries in being a little late. It's my fault for asking a time so soon after your academic day ends."</p><p>"It is my fault as well for not correcting you." Miku smiled sheepishly. "So, what do you have planned for today?"</p><p>"Before he tells you," Wil stepped in, arm around Mew, "I think we should be properly introduced."</p><p>"Oh, right." Kaito felt sheepish himself. "Ms. Miku, this is Zola Wil and his wife Mew. Wil, Mew, this is Ms. Hatsune Miku from the Venus District."</p><p>Wil bowed while Mew curtsied. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," they said in perfect sync. Kaito wondered if the couple was truly that in tune with each other or if they practiced speaking simultaneously like this on their free time. Truly, it could have been either.</p><p>Delighted, Miku returned the curtsy. "No, the pleasure is all mine. It's such an honor to meet you both."</p><p>"I hope we get along." Mew showed one of her wicked smiles. "I'm really competitive at One Card."</p><p>"Mew," Kaito hissed before turning to the hopeful looking Miku. "I hope you, um, like card games. I thought we would all get to know each other over a few friendly rounds of One Card and then enjoy a packed picnic for dinner. Is that all right?"</p><p>"Of course!" Miku exclaimed, the pure happiness oozing from her features.</p><p>"Except One Card isn't a friendly game," Wil said, chuckling. "Kaito here decided to pick the most violent card game in the history of card games."</p><p>"I don't know many other card games," Kaito muttered. Wil shrugged.</p><p>Mew stepped forward and reached for Miku. She began dragging the other girl forward. "Come. Let's find a place to set up everything and begin giving each other death threats over a silly game."</p><p>Miku, Kaito quickly realized, was horrible at One Card. It wasn't that she didn't know the rules, those she understood to the letter, but she couldn't translate the head knowledge to gameplay. Her reactions were too slow, she had no poker face whatsoever, and she was too nice to play any of the "mean cards." If anything, it was adorable.</p><p>Her laughter was like bells. Her voice like a song. Every time she moved and her silky hair brushed against Kaito's arm, he wanted to pull her onto his lap and bury his face in her turquoise locks.</p><p>Perhaps the girl he brought home for his mother didn't have to be nothing more than a friend.</p><hr/><p>It was a simple enough task. Sneak in. Download the files from Mistress Prima's computer. Return the thumb drive to Master Tonio. One, two, three.</p><p>Rin needed the distraction. Ever since the ball the week before, a rock had set itself in Rin's chest, interfering with her lungs and heart. There wasn't much room to breathe, and her chest hurt where her heart hit rock every time it beat.</p><p>The sensation wasn't constant. It was only whenever Lord Shion and Ms. Hatsune's relationship with him were brought up that the pain presented itself. Rin could never decide if she wanted to cry, scream, or break things to ease the pain. Maybe all three. She wasn't sure.</p><p>Walking down the halls, Rin kept her head down. At any minute, Mistress Prima would leave her office to pick up a coffee from the kitchen. It was the same time every day, Master Tonio told Rin. His wife, going straight to the kitchen and straight back, would leave her office open. The trip usually took five minutes. If Master Tonio snuck in, someone was bound to notice. Someone as invisible as a Juliet, like Rin, would for the most part remain unnoticed or uncared for. As long as Rin didn't display any suspicious behavior, everything would be fine.</p><p>Peering over the corner, Rin watched as Mistress Prima exited her office and walked in the other direction. The five minute countdown began. Rin didn't waste a second.</p><p>Rin sat in the large office chair and unfolded the paper with the information Master Tonio gave her. Those three things Rin needed to do were made up of smaller things that had to be done for the big things to be accomplished. The realization paralyzed Rin for a second, but she went back to work.</p><p>The password Master Tonio gave Rin granted her access to Mistress Prima's computer. Rin shoved the thumb drive into the port and did everything Master Tonio told her to do. Highlight the files he listed on his paper. Drag them to the thumb drive. Wait for the files to load.</p><p>Unfortunately, there was nothing to do while Rin waited. The blue slowly, ever so slowly, filled the bar to indicate the files had been loaded. Within the folders were dozens upon dozens of individual files. If these files took more than three minutes to load, Rin could kiss her life goodbye.</p><p><em>Tick. Tick. Tick.</em> The clock on the wall mocked Rin. She did not dare look at it to see how much time was left. With all the panic she was already going through, reminding herself of the timer would only make it worse.</p><p>When the files finally loaded, Rin said a prayer of thanks under her breath as she erased the download's history and removed the thumb drive. She put the computer to sleep and stood, but footsteps echoed through the halls, growing louder with each step.</p><p>It was the sound of Mistress Prima's heels on the marble floors. There was no time to escape. Rin was as good as dead.</p><hr/><p>Miku was having the time of her life. After playing One Card so many times she lost count, Kaito brought out the picnic basket. He packed so much food it seemed as if he came prepared to feed an army. Sandwiches, fruit, pretzels, cheese and crackers, and rich chocolate cake – she eagerly tried everything.</p><p>After her conversation with Len, Miku decided she was no longer going to wear her corset. No longer would she listen to her mother's voice. Every time Miku heard her mother make a comment about the bites of food Miku took, she made a point to herself to take a bigger bite. Since the others seemed to be eating so much as well – "Please, I don't want any leftovers!" Kaito exclaimed a few minutes ago – Miku allowed herself to feel no shame as she popped more fruit into her mouth or helped herself to another slice of cake. When she was done eating, Miku could feel her belly pressing against the fabric of her dress.</p><p>"You must get the recipe of that chocolate cake for me, Kaito," Mew said as she set her plate down. "It was simply divine!"</p><p>"Did you get it ordered special from a bakery?" Miku asked. "It didn't taste like any of the chocolate cakes we have here at the academy."</p><p>"My mother sent it, actually," Kaito answered, a blush crawling up his face over something he didn't voice. "It's an Idun District specialty."</p><p>"Then expect me to visit the Idun District soon," Wil said. "Our cooks can't bake to save their lives."</p><p>"They were a wedding gift from your mother," Mew reminded him.</p><p>"So? The woman thinks salt is too much seasoning for her chicken." Wil laughed. "Kaito, we must visit you in the Summer Continent sometime."</p><p>"Getting to know you and to meet the girl you fancy has been a real joy," Mew said, smiling warmly. Miku could feel her cheeks and neck growing hot.</p><p>"Or we can just go for the cuisine." Wil elbowed Kaito playfully. "Of course, seeing you will be a plus."</p><p>"You must come for Christmas then," Kaito said, pushing Wil away just as playfully. "Or at least during the season, since you must already have plans."</p><p>"Family obligations are a must, I'm afraid." Mew rolled her eyes. "However, I think we can visit during that time. What do you say, Wil?"</p><p>"We'll make it happen." The man stood. "Now, how about we walk these gardens before it gets too dark? It's not often we get time to ourselves like this."</p><p>While Wil and Mew walked ahead, Miku and Kaito followed a few paces behind. Miku watched the couple walk with linked arms, admiring the flowers around them. They spoke softly with each other, laughing at things Miku couldn't hear.</p><p>"They seem so happy together," Miku observed aloud.</p><p>Kaito, who walked beside her but kept a respectable distance, agreed. "They're a team through and through. It's the kind of relationship I want to have one day."</p><p>Not knowing how to respond, Miku kept quiet. She and Kaito pointed out the flowers they thought were prettiest, and occasionally their hands would brush. The little contact sent sparks shooting through Miku, and she would retreat her hand and hope her burning face wasn't too obvious.</p><p>"You could visit too," Kaito said so suddenly Miku had to ask him to repeat himself.</p><p>"For winter break," he explained. "Of course, it needs to be okay with your family, but I would love it if you were able to come home with me and meet my family."</p><p>The weight of what Kaito was saying pressed against Miku's heart. Meeting his family would be a big deal. There was no way he would invite her unless he was serious about her.</p><p>"I will need to call my parents," Miku sadly confirmed, "but I would be honored to go home with you and meet your family."</p><p>Kaito's warm smile nearly had Miku melting where she stood. He stopped, and so did she. Wil and Mew kept going forward, oblivious. Mesmerized, Miku watched as Kaito held out his hands. She slipped hers into his. The setting sun painted the scene in a golden light, bringing warmth to the moment.</p><p>Maybe he initiated it, or maybe she did. Miku didn't know. All she knew was Kaito and she leaned forward, and when their lips met, she knew she was kissing the man she hoped to marry someday.</p><hr/><p>It was only now Rin realized how silly she was being when she thought waiting for the thumb drive to load its files felt longer than it actually did. This was worse. Sitting under Mistress Prima's desk while Mistress Prima, unaware, sat with her legs a mere inches from Rin's body made time seem to stop altogether.</p><p>Rin didn't know how long it had been. Minutes. Hours. Centuries. No clues save for the never-ending <em>tick tick tick</em> of the clock as it laughed at her misfortune.</p><p><em>This can't last,</em> Rin thought. <em>Sooner or later she might feel me, or maybe I'll cough, or I might sneeze. Then it's all over.</em></p><p>As if she summoned it, Rin felt herself preparing to sneeze. She pinched her nose with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. Her heart beat so loudly she wondered how Mistress Prima didn't discover her from Rin's beating heart alone.</p><p>"Mistress Prima," someone called from the doorway.</p><p>"Yes." Mistress Prima could not have sounded less enthused.</p><p>"There's a glitch in the library search system," the other person said. "It keeps bringing up . . . um, let's say <em>inappropriate</em> images whenever someone tries to search something."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Mistress Prima sounded as if she didn't trust it.</p><p>"Try for yourself if you don't believe me." The voice sounded as if she was challenging Mistress Prima.</p><p>Sighing, Mistress Prima rose from her desk. "Stay right here."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," the other replied. Footsteps grew quieter as Mistress Prima retreated, then the other speaker walked into the office.</p><p>Rin's heart caught in her throat. Things were going from bad to worse. She started to wonder if she really should have listened to Master Tonio.</p><p>"Hurry, Juliet," the speaker then hissed. "Before Mistress Prima comes back."</p><p>Part of Rin believed this was a trap, but that part was overridden by her desire to crawl out from under the desk and stretch out her stiff limbs. Also in the room was Ms. Campos. She quickly explained, "I saw you sneak in after Mistress Prima left to get her coffee. When she came back and I didn't hear her shouting, I figured you had to be hiding. Took me a while to get that bug into the library computers, but I did what I had to."</p><p>"Why?" Rin asked as she rushed to the doorway, not understanding why the Cinderella would go through so much trouble for her.</p><p>"Let's just leave it at we're playing on the same team," Ms. Campos answered.</p><p>Rin scurried down the hall to leave, but she stopped when Ms. Campos asked about someone.</p><p>"Who?" Rin questioned.</p><p>"Aria. She's my cousin. A Juliet like you," Ms. Campos quickly clarified. "Do you know her?" Rin shook her head, and Ms. Campos replied, "I see. Thank you."</p><p>"No," Rin corrected before she fled from the scene, "thank you."</p><hr/><p>Miku couldn't recall the last time she felt so light. While Kaito escorted her back to her rooms, the Zola couple following close behind, she wanted to surprise Kaito by kissing him again. She didn't, knowing full well such behavior would not be appropriate.</p><p>He tasted just like the chocolate cake he brought, and Miku was sure she did as well. Electricity ignited her body, awakening senses Miku didn't know remained dormant until that moment. Her core felt hallow. Parts of her began to burn with longing. Desire finally blossomed, and now that it had a taste, it began to crave so much more.</p><p>Goodbyes were muddled in Miku's mind. She was on a high she could not contain for much longer. When Kaito kissed her cheek before departing, Miku nearly squealed with delight.</p><p>Miku practically danced into her room. A big, stupid smile stuck on her face as she undressed and changed into her nightgown, all without requesting the help of an Alice. She plopped onto her bed, holding her still bulging stomach. Her belly was full, but her heart was fuller. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought of Kaito.</p><p>During all of this, she did not notice Juliet CV02's absence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preparing to take a walk with Luka and Gakuko, Miku bundled up in her favorite coat. Their last class of the semester had gotten out half an hour ago, and the girls decided to change and spend the evening together before they went their separate ways for break. Luka would be staying at the academy for the holidays, Gakuko would be returning to her family, and Miku would be going home with Kaito. When Miku told her parents about him, they were thrilled Miku had already managed to find someone she fancied. Although they would miss her, both father and mother encouraged Miku to go to the Summer Continent and meet Lord Shion's family.</p><p>"Is that all you have?" Miku asked when she noticed the thin jacket Juliet CV02 wore.</p><p>"As I replied the last dozen times you asked," Juliet CV02 answered, buttoning the jacket, "yes, Ms. Hatsune, this is all I have."</p><p>"It's Miku. Do you want to borrow one of mine?"</p><p>"Thank you, but it wouldn't look good if someone noticed I was wearing one of your nice coats. Besides, the district I'm from is colder than this. I'll be fine."</p><p>Frowning, Miku turned away from Juliet CV02 as she slipped on her walking shoes. It didn't seem fair Miku could have whatever she wanted if she simply asked while Juliet CV02 had to make do with what was given to her.</p><p>
  <em>That's the way of the world, I suppose.</em>
</p><p>"Miku!" Gakuko exclaimed, walking into Miku's rooms without knocking. "Are you ready yet? I want to take one last look at every bush in the garden before dinner."</p><p>"Just a minute more, Gakuko," Miku said as she tied her hair into her twin tails. "Is Luka ready yet?"</p><p>"Maybe. I don't know. I wanted to check on you first. You're the one who's always late."</p><p>"I wouldn't say 'always late.'"</p><p>"Okay, how about 'almost always late'? Is that better?"</p><p>Miku laughed. "It's perfect."</p><p>The two girls, and Juliet CV02, met Luka in the ladies' room. As they walked towards the gardens, Luka teased Miku about spending the holidays with Kaito.</p><p>"He must be serious about you," Luka said. "It's not that common for a man to ask a girl to come home with him. If he's asking you to visit, he must be seeking his family's approval before he considers marrying you."</p><p>"I know," Miku replied, feeling a little warm despite the snowy weather. "I get it. This is a really big deal."</p><p>"No kidding." Gakuko lightly elbowed Miku. "Please tell me that I'll get to be a bridesmaid in your wedding."</p><p>"It's too soon to be thinking about that, isn't it?" Miku felt her face and neck growing hot enough for her to want to take off her coat. "Let's just see how this visit goes. After all, his family might not even like me, or I might not like them, or we might agree we aren't as compatible as we thought we were."</p><p>"That kind of negative thinking is going to guarantee one of those things will be the case," Luka stated.</p><p>"I'm not being negative. Just realistic. I want things to work out, but I have to accept there's going to be a problem sooner or later. It will ultimately come down to if we like each other enough to work through the problem."</p><p>"Very mature thinking, coming from you," Gakuko observed.</p><p>"What do you mean by coming from me?" Miku nearly shouted, but she laughed all the same.</p><hr/><p>It never occurred to Rin what to expect when the holidays came around. The school would closed for three weeks, and most of the Cinderellas would return home. Ms. Hatsune would be one of those Cinderellas who left, but Rin never once stopped to think about what that would mean for her.</p><p>"Of course she's going to stay." Mistress Prima said the words with finality. She, Master Tonio, and Rin all sat in Master Tonio's office while Ms. Hatsune was in the ladies' room with her friends. Rin struggled to remain in her seat; she felt she would slip right off the leather chair if she didn't keep her toes firmly pressed onto the floor.</p><p>"She's our property, not Miku's," Mistress Prima continued. "Whatever happens outside of school property and events is not of our concern."</p><p>For whatever reason Rin was sure had to do with her spying abilities, Master Tonio pushed. "We're already overstaffed for the holidays as is. Keeping Juliet CV02 around will just be another mouth to feed. With so many of our students going away for the break, there won't be much upkeep for the Juliets to work."</p><p>Mistress Prima rose a slender, well-groomed eyebrow. "Pray tell, why are you so insistent we send this particular Juliet away? I'm certain if I relent halfway and suggest sending another Juliet, you would still fight me on this."</p><p>"Who says I only want to send this Juliet away?" Master Tonio challenged. This had both Mistress Prima and Rin furrowing their brows. "I have run through the numbers multiple times, darling, and we simply cannot afford to keep so many Juliets staffed throughout the break. The others we can send away by contracting their service to bakeries and tailors and anyone else who will need the extra help prepping for Christmas. This way we'll not only be saving on our own expenses but also earn profit for it as well.</p><p>"As for Juliet CV02, keeping her with Miku will guarantee the shadowing relationship will not weaken. What if Miku returns and Juliet CV02 is sick or dead? Miku's parents specifically requested Juliet CV02 be the one to watch over their daughter - they will not be happy to learn we found either a replacement or a substitute regardless of the situation."</p><p>Pursing her lips, Mistress Prima simply requested, "Show me your numbers. Prove to me that what you say is true and that we will have to shrink in size if we're to financially survive during break."</p><p>Mistress Prima blinked when Master Tonio produced a spreadsheet budget on the spot. She looked over it once, twice, thrice. A finger tapped against the desk. Clearing her throat, Mistress Prima asked, "Have you tried reducing certain costs in order to keep us within budget?"</p><p>"That spreadsheet already applies cut costs," Master Tonio answered.</p><p>Mistress Prima made an unladylike sound in her throat. "These economic troubles are hitting us harder than I thought. Even with the greater number of students this year, we are still struggling to make ends meet."</p><p>"That is exactly what I have been trying to tell you for weeks," Master Tonio said, "but do you listen to me? No. You have to let Lord Wil and Lady Mew being here get your panties in a twister and make you too uptight to speak with me when all I'm trying to do is keep you from sinking this ship because for some goddess forsaken reason you think you know everything about everything. Grow up, Prima."</p><p>Biting the inside of her cheeks, Rin tried to not let any sound slip out lest the couple remember she was there.</p><p>As she curled her fingers into fists, Mistress Prima sickly sweetly said, "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"Mew didn't ruin your relationship with our daughter," Master Tonio replied. "You did. And if Zola Wil is guilty in your eyes because he chose to marry Mew despite your open dislike of her, then I do not think I'm in the wrong to call you out on being childish."</p><p>"You know how they openly oppose me!" Mistress Prima snapped. "If I remember correctly, I'm not the only guilty party here. Everything started with you."</p><p>"Correct," Master Tonio admitted, "but no one reacted as vile as you did. What you did to that poor girl, and what you did to her daughter – how do you sleep at night?"</p><p>"With Pet Juliet, of course," Mistress Prima spat, and Master Tonio visibly flinched. "She's a better companion than you ever were."</p><p>"Does she know the truth?"</p><p>"What does it matter? It's not in my better interest to tell her, so I won't waste energy opening my mouth. What about you? I'm not stopping you from telling her, or anyone else for that matter." When Master Tonio didn't respond, Mistress Prima grinned wickedly. "You can't tell others my faults without also confessing yours, <em>honey</em>. I might be the wicked witch of this story, but you're the beast who drove the witch to commit the crimes she did."</p><p>For a beat too long, Master Tonio and Mistress Prima stared at each other. Rin squirmed where she sat, unsure what to do. Maybe she was meant to hear this, or maybe she wasn't. It was hard to know when Master Tonio was concerned. Even if this argument was unplanned, it was hard to think Master Tonio would forget about Rin when she sat right across from him.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Master Tonio was the one to break the silence. "I shall put my plans into motion immediately. The newer Juliets shall be contracted out for the holidays, and Juliet CV02 shall stay with Miku."</p><p>Mistress Prima opened her mouth, but Master Tonio cut her off. "Are you really going to argue with me and deny me because of our little dispute? Will you really let the whole academy suffer out of spite for me?"</p><p>When Mistress Prima shut her mouth, Master Tonio added, "That's what I thought." To Rin, "I suggest you begin packing your belongings. Lord Shion and Ms. Hatsune shall be leaving tonight."</p><hr/><p>Kaito's heart raced, pounding so hard against his chest it was a wonder it didn't explode. When his mother sent him away with the task to return with a girl, Kaito thought she was asking for too much. Now here he was, returning with a girl for his mother to meet, a girl who was more than just a friend.</p><p>As she <em>oohed</em> and <em>ahhed</em> at the ocean below, Miku kept her face all but pressed against the hovercraft window. They took a luxury hovercraft, with comfortable seats, tables for dining, and carpets and painted walls to keep up with décor expectations. A far more stylish mode of transportation than the dark, uncomfortable-seats-lined-against-the-wall hovercraft Master Tonio had him and the others ride in whenever they needed to travel to another location.</p><p>Pouring himself another glass of wine, Kaito smiled at the childlike wonder of this girl. It was as if she had never been on a hovercraft before, that was how impressed she was by looking at the world from so high up.</p><p>"Even the clouds are below us!" she exclaimed in a whisper at some point.</p><p>"Such a shame we were too late for the sunset," Kaito said, hoping to receive at least some of her attention before the flight ended.</p><p>Miku turned her eyes onto Kaito, and she smiled a warm, sweet smile at him. "It's all right. I much prefer looking at the stars. They're so beautiful, I could stare at them for hours."</p><p>"Do you search for the constellations?"</p><p>"Oh, um, not really." Miku looked at her lap, cheeks turning pink. "I much prefer to connect the dots and create my own pictures. I think it's more fun that way."</p><p>"Here," Kaito moved closer to Miku, "why don't you show me some of the images you see?"</p><p>"Of course!" Kaito suppressed a chuckle at the sight of Miku's cheeks reddening further. She began pointing at the stars, telling him what she saw and indicating attributes to the shapes – a cat's tail, a bird's wings, and other such things.</p><p>Slowly, ever so slowly, he began dragging his fingers towards Miku's shoulder. The tips of his fingers craved the feel of her skin. He wanted to pull her in for a kiss, bring her closer to him despite already sharing the same air to breathe.</p><p>"Ahem."</p><p>Startled, Kaito and Miku both turned around to find a short blonde sitting in a chair across from them, book in hand. She shot Kaito a knowing look, so subtle that Miku must have missed it.</p><p><em>I completely forgot she was there. </em>Kaito mentally swore. As much as he tried, he couldn't understand why Master Tonio request this Juliet go with them. Miku was perfectly safe at the Shion manor, and Kaito vowed to do nothing to dishonor her, yet Master Tonio still insisted on the escort. When he tried to argue, Master Tonio did not relent. Juliet CV02 was going, and there was nothing Kaito could say or do to make the master of the school reconsider.</p><p>"Where did you get that book?" Kaito asked the Juliet, confused. Juliets shouldn't have been able to read, so the prop didn't make sense.</p><p>"From the library in my rooms," Miku answered. She frowned. "Although I'm not sure we were allowed to take any of the books with us when we left."</p><p>The Juliet simply shrugged in response.</p><p>"We are not on campus grounds," Kaito pointed out. "We are not even on the continent anymore. The no speaking rule does not apply at this point."</p><p>When the Juliet rose an eyebrow, Kaito tried not to growl, "Please, I do not wish to spend our time together trying to understand your body language. Speak when you are spoken to, and speak out if necessary. While you remain in my services, communication shall be strictly verbal."</p><p>When the Juliet still didn't speak, Kaito asked, "Do you have anything to say?"</p><p>"Only that you must give Ms. Hatsune some space," Juliet CV02 answered. "I don't think we want her to pass out from lack of oxygen."</p><p>Kaito got the underlying message. <em>Back off.</em> If he could in that moment, Kaito would curse Master Tonio.</p><p>"How are you faring?" Miku asked the Juliet, pulling away from the window and settling into her seat.</p><p>"Fine, thank you," Juliet CV02 answered, speaking sweetly to Miku and even smiling at her. It wasn't obvious, but Kaito saw how her demeanor changed.</p><p>He got her other message. <em>I don't like you.</em> The desire to prove this Juliet wrong about his intentions with Miku did rise up, but Kaito quenched it before it could really become anything. He was a lord, and no lord would stoop so low just to prove anything to a Juliet.</p><p>He was about to ask Miku to keep pointing out her stars, but she had already stood up and moved to sit beside the Juliet. To his surprise, Miku stated she was happy to be able to speak with the Juliet in public.</p><p>"She is so smart," Miku bragged to Kaito, "but I can't ask her help in my classes in public."</p><p>"You communicate with this Juliet in private?" Kaito struggled to hide his surprise.</p><p>"On my orders," Miku quickly explained. "Please keep that information amongst the three of us. I would hate it if she ever got into trouble for my sake."</p><p>"I promise. Only, why would you want to talk to a Juliet?"</p><p>"To feel less awkward about her having to follow me around nearly everywhere I go." Miku turned back to Juliet CV02. "This is going to be so much fun! I hope we get to visit the beaches."</p><p>"As long as we stay off any castles," Juliet CV02 said.</p><p>Miku nodded as she replied, "Oh, no, that won't be happening again."</p><p>"Ms. Miku," Kaito said, gently trying to cut in, "it shall be a few hours before we land, and it's late enough already. Would you like to retire for the night?"</p><p>"I suppose I shall." Rising, she told the Juliet, "I shall be there momentarily."</p><p>The Juliet took it as her cue to leave. "Yes, Ms. Hatsune." She closed her book and left. For a split second, she and Kaito made eye contact.</p><p><em>She wants to speak with me in private,</em> he childishly taunted in his head.</p><p><em>But I'm the one who gets to sleep in her room,</em> Juliet CV02 seemed to taunt right back. Kaito couldn't be sure. Their eye contact was broken as quickly as it was made.</p><p>After the Juliet left the room, Miku told him, "No harm is to come to her while she remains with me as a guest in your home."</p><p>"Pardon me?" Kaito furrowed his brows. Of all the things he expected Miku wanted to tell him in private, this wasn't on the list.</p><p>"It is important to me that I return Juliet CV02 to Master Tonio in the same condition I left with her in," Miku explained. "If she were to get hurt, it would be a great grievance to me."</p><p>Kaito understood what Miku meant. "Not because Master Tonio would make you pay for the damage done to his property."</p><p>"Because I care for her," Miku confirmed. "I want to enjoy spending time with you and meeting your family, but I can't do that if I worry for Juliet CV02's safety."</p><p>"I shall do all within my power to keep all harm from Juliet CV02," Kaito vowed, if only for Miku's sake, "yet why waste the energy caring for a Juliet?"</p><p>"Juliets are people, too," Miku stated so matter-of-factly that Kaito blinked. "I care for her as I would any other person. Is there anything wrong with that?"</p><p>"No, there isn't," Kaito said, half-agreeing. With the Thorn rebellion, he wasn't sure he could trust any Juliet. The Juliet on his hovercraft was no exception. If she was as smart as Miku said, and Master Tonio insisted Juliet CV02 come with them, Kaito didn't doubt she was here for a purpose Master Tonio hid from him. It would be something he would have to discuss with the master the next time they talked.</p><p>Miku smiled, showing her perfect white teeth, and said, "I'm glad we can agree on this. Now, I must retire for the night. I'm impatient for tomorrow, so I need to sleep to shorten the wait. Not that I'm sure I can sleep anticipating meeting your family."</p><p>"They are going to love you," Kaito promised, smiling at the thought. His cousin Akaito would find her charming, and his other cousin Kaiko would undoubtedly click with Miku right away. It was only his mother Kaito was unsure about. However, he knew whatever his mother's first impression of Miku would be, she would fall completely in love with Miku before their time together came to an end. Miku had that charm about her.</p><p>"As I hope to love them." Miku curtsied. "I believe I must now bid you a good night, Mr. Kaito."</p><p>"Pleasant dreams, Ms. Miku." Kaito bowed. He offered his hand, and she slipped hers into his. Kissing the back of her hand, he said, "I cannot wait to share everything I have planned with you."</p><p>"I am eager." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she around his neck. The deep desire for more flowed through Kaito, and he had to restrain himself from keeping the kiss from getting too aggressive.</p><p>In that moment, Kaito truly wished his family loved Miku as much as he expected them to. If they adored her, they would want her to be a part of the family just as much as Kaito did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heart slamming against her ribcage, Miku struggled to maintain her composure as she linked arms with Kaito and walked with him out of the hovercraft. A white-haired woman with a boyish cut and eyes the same shade of midnight as Kaito's stood in the center while a young woman and a young man stood on each of her sides. She opened her arms and approached Kaito.</p><p>"My son is home at last!" Lady Shion exclaimed as she enveloped him in a hug.</p><p>Feeling awkward, Miku stepped away from Kaito. She bumped into Juliet CV02, who apologized and expanded the distance between them. Miku looked to the Juliet before looking away, part of her wanting to be polite to Kaito's family and another part wanting to cling to Juliet CV02 as the only familiar thing in this vastly unfamiliar place.</p><p>"Mother, Mother, please," Kaito tried to plead as Lady Shion planted kiss after kiss on his face.</p><p>When she was satisfied, Lady Shion pulled away and smiled at him. "You didn't make a habit of calling. This was simply my attempt to make up for all the days you left me without at least hearing your voice."</p><p>"Message to call more next time received," Kaito replied, smiling apologetically at his mother. "However, I did one thing you demanded of me."</p><p>"Demanded is such a strong word." Lady Shion shook her head. "I would rather use requested."</p><p>"I did the one thing you <em>requested</em> of me," Kaito corrected himself. He urged Miku to step forward, his shining eyes promising that everything was going to be okay.</p><p>Miku swallowed the lump in her throat and moved to stand by Kaito's side. She gathered all her self-control to curtsy low, chin tilted down. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Lady Shion," Miku said, careful to speak clearly and respectfully. "I am Hatsune Miku of the Venus District."</p><p>To Miku's very surprise, Lady Shion picked Miku up from her curtsy and greeted the younger woman with a hug. Not sure what else to do, Miku loosely wrapped her arms around Kaito's mother in return. The woman smelled of sea salt and cocoa butter.</p><p>"Lady Shion is far too formal for the girl my son is courting," Lady Shion said as she pulled away from Miku and offered her a sweet smile. "Please, call me Ms. Yanhe."</p><p>"Yes, Ms. Yanhe," Miku replied, her comfort growing at the use of the lady's first name. Miku was so desperate to make a great first impression that she made a conscious effort to not even breathe wrongly. Now she exhaled with ease.</p><p>Ushering the other two forward, Ms. Yanhe introduced them. "The beautiful young lady is Kaiko, and the handsome man is Akaito. They are Kaito's cousins."</p><p>"That's right," Miku began before she realized she was speaking. "In the Summer Continent, it's tradition for lords and ladies bearing the surname to have a common sound in their given names as well." Face growing red, Miku softly finished, "In the Idun District, it's the <em>kai</em> sound for lords and ladies with the surname Shion."</p><p>"Yep, you're right," Kaiko said as she walked closer to Miku and curtsied. Giggling, she added, "Makes picking out a name for our kids easy since we can simply reuse a lot of older names if we don't have the creativity to make any with the <em>kai</em> sound up ourselves."</p><p>"The downside is a lot of names end up sounding to much alike," Akaito added, bowing to Miku. "My father was Makaito, Kaiko's was Kikaito, and Kaito's was also Kaito."</p><p>Miku frowned. "Was?"</p><p>"All three brothers died in a hovercraft accident when the children were young," Ms. Yanhe explained.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry." Miku looked to Kaito. "I had no idea."</p><p>Kaito merely shrugged. "Don't be sorry. It happened a long time ago."</p><p>"Still, I can't imagine losing my father. . . ."</p><p>"What's with the girl?" Akaito then asked, suddenly changing the subject.</p><p>Like everyone else, Miku shifted her gaze to Juliet CV02. She stood a couple feet away, arms behind her back and ready to serve Miku at her command. If Juliet CV02 was intimidated by the presence of so many important people, she didn't show it.</p><p>"Juliet CV02 has been sent to act as my shadow," Miku answered, looking back to Ms. Yanhe. "I have a history of fainting spells."</p><p>"Wait, she's a Juliet?" Akaito was clearly confused, which in turn confused Miku. However, the subject was not expanded upon.</p><p>"Oh, dear, I'm sorry to hear that." Ms. Yanhe ushered Miku and Kaito forward. "Come, let's stop standing outside like a bunch of trees. How about we go indoors for tea and cake? Ms. Miku, do you like cake?"</p><p>Unable to stop the grin from growing on her face, Miku replied, "I love cake."</p><p>As they followed Ms. Yanhe into the manor, Kaito draped an arm around Miku's waist and whispered in her ear, "I told you my mother would love you."</p><p>"She seems nice," Miku whispered back just as quietly.</p><p>"It's a good thing you think that." Kaito chuckled. "Mother doesn't waste her energy being nice to people she doesn't like."</p><hr/><p>While Ms. Hatsune and the Shion family gathered in the parlor to get to know each other, Rin was sent with Miku's bags to the room Miku would reside in during their stay at the Idun District. Keeping busy, Rin unpacked for her mistress and hung the dresses in the wardrobe. The simple chore did not take long, but it took long enough for Rin to temporarily be forgotten about.</p><p>In her own bag, which contained a few simple dresses, a nightgown, her pendent, and a bar of soap, Rin pulled out a tablet from a hidden compartment of her bag. Before she left Master Tonio's office, he had slipped her the tablet along with the bag she would be allowed to use for the trip. With the device, Rin was to keep the master updated on everything, whether she discovered something or she hadn't learned anything at all. She knew Kaito was also part of Master Tonio's team, but she didn't know what role he played. All Rin knew was she needed to keep up the simple Juliet front, nothing too difficult for someone nobody ever looked at twice.</p><p>After she powered on the tablet, Rin sent Master Tonio a quick message letting him know they had arrived safely. His immediate response was an order for her to explore the town to see what she could find. It was nonnegotiable that she go alone.</p><p><em>Won't a woman be in danger if she's caught walking around a busy town by herself? </em>Rin asked.</p><p>
  <em>Do you wish to disguise yourself as a man?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish to not be taken and assaulted. Am I being unreasonable?</em>
</p><p>It was a moment before Master Tonio answered. <em>See if you can go with the Shion Juliets then. There are strict laws about injury to another's Juliet, but go with a group of others if it will make you feel safe.</em></p><p><em>I never feel safe,</em> Rin thought but kept to herself. Changing from her travel dress to something a little nicer, Rin slipped the knife she snuck onto Lord Shion's hovercraft back into her boot. She then took an old scarf and tied it in her hair to keep her bangs out of her eyes.</p><p>Rin left the room in search of someone to ask when the Shion Juliets were to go out for errands. It crossed her mind nobody could be going out for errands any time soon, but Rin decided to prioritize her safety in a strange new city than to figure out whatever it is Master Tonio wanted her to discover. After all, she would argue, Rin would be absolutely useless to him if she was dead.</p><p>Walking into a kitchen, Rin saw a bunch of young girls talking loudly as they cooked that night's dinner, the seasonings a heavy aroma in the air. Their chatter quickly died when they saw Rin. They cast her curious glances.</p><p>"Who's in charge here?" Rin asked, disguising her unease. When she didn't get an answer, Rin tried again. "Please, is there anyone here I may speak with?"</p><p>The girls leaned close to their neighbor and began whispering. Rin picked up a few comments.</p><p>
  <em>"¿Quien es esa chica?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Crees que es nueva?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Creo que ella está perdida."</em>
</p><p><em>They don't speak English,</em> Rin understood, feeling embarrassed. She was about to excuse herself before another voice spoke.</p><p>
  <em>"¡Deja de cotillear y vuelve al trabajo!"</em>
</p><p>The girls all silently returned to their tasks as a white-haired Alice stalked into the kitchen from another entrance. Her red eyes looked Rin up and down, trying to place her.</p><p>"I take it you aren't from around here," she said in a thick accent Rin was unfamiliar with.</p><p>Nodding, Rin replied, "I came with my mistress Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito's companion." Rin couldn't bring herself to call Ms. Hatsune Lord Shion's sweetheart.</p><p>"As you can see, they are not here."</p><p>"I wanted to find someone to ask if any of the Juliets will be going on errands soon." Rin's heart felt it was going to burst, but she kept up her nonchalant appearance. "After spending so long on a hovercraft, I was hoping to find an excuse to go outside and stretch my legs."</p><p>The Alice crossed her arms. "I hate to be the one to disappoint, but Juliets don't run errands in this household. Only the Alices do that."</p><p>"Oh." Rin's heart deflated. Wanting to get out wasn't a total lie even if she didn't want to go out alone.</p><p>"Wait one moment," the Alice then said. "I'll be right back."</p><p>As she waited on the Alice, Rin shifted from foot to foot. The other Juliets looked at Rin and whispered again, although quieter than before. Rin didn't know if it was better or worse that she couldn't understand what they were saying.</p><p>"Here," the Alice said when she returned. She had a necklace with a wave emblem on it. "This signifies that you are from the Shion manor. Nobody who doesn't want trouble with the lord's family will touch you."</p><p>Rin accepted the necklace and threw the beaded chain over her head. "Is it really that simple?"</p><p>"Things must be different in your district. In the Idun District, Juliets who belong to the Shion family are above commoner Alices in terms of status."</p><p>Brows shooting up, Rin commented, "That is different."</p><p>"Here it's not only what you are but also whom you associate with," the Alice explained. "Anyone who sees that emblem will know you are under the protection of the Shion name and will think twice before so much as talking to you inappropriately. You should be fine."</p><p>"I see. Thank you." Rin curtsied.</p><p>The Alice waved Rin off. "No need to be so formal. I'm stuck managing these kooky hens every day, so I understand how much the need for fresh air and exercise can get to you."</p><p>"I still appreciate it, Miss . . . ?"</p><p>"Maika. Now get going before it starts to get dark. The emblem might help protect you in the day, but it's useless at night when all the law-abiding citizens go to bed."</p><p>"Understood." Rin curtsied one last time before turning around and walking out of the kitchen in search of the manor exit.</p><hr/><p>"Wait, you like to paint?" Kaiko stared at Miku with wide-eyed wonder. "I must see one of your works, if you don't mind."</p><p>"Perhaps another time," Miku mused, sipping from her tea. "I haven't uploaded any digital copies to my tablet, I'm afraid."</p><p>"Oh, such a shame." Kaiko pouted as she stared at her reflection through her own cup of tea. "I can't paint to save my life, but I do admire the works of artists. Tell me, Miku, do you have any plans for that talent? Do you think you yourself will want to paint as a profession?"</p><p>"I don't know, I never really thought about it." Miku pursed her lips. "The most I have ever done with my paintings after completing them is give them as a gift to a friend. Otherwise they just pile up in my room, covering every inch of my walls."</p><p>"Painting is such a wonderful talent to have," Ms. Yanhe said, smiling at Miku. "It's so therapeutic."</p><p>"That it is," Miku agreed, feeling comfortable with these people whom only hours before she was nervous to meet.</p><p>"We have a friend who's a painter," Akaito said, finally participating in this conversation.</p><p>Miku nodded, face splitting with joy. "Kamui Gakupo, correct? He's my favorite artist!"</p><p>"Is that so?" Ms. Yanhe laughed. "He and Kaito have been friends since they were children. Kaito, dear, do you think it's possible to invite Master Kamui over for dinner one night?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I'll have to think about that one," Kaito mused. He gently tapped Miku's foot with his own. "I wouldn't want to lose Miku's affections to my best friend and her favorite painter."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous." Miku tapped his foot back. "I only have respect and admiration for Kamui Gakupo. You're the one who has my affections." Realizing she said that out loud, Miku looked away, face burning, and told Ms. Yanhe, "This tea is simply divine! What kind of tea is it, again?"</p><p>"White orange blossom," Ms. Yanhe replied. Miku didn't miss her knowing smile. "Anyway, Kaito, do you want to show Miku the gardens? Perhaps she might find some inspiration to paint for Kaiko out there."</p><hr/><p>Rin hugged herself, twisting and turning to avoid any accidental contact with the Idun District denizens. The brick buildings, pavement roads, and salty ocean air hit her as a stark contrast to the wooden shacks, dirt roads, and animal smells of her village. People in the city were far better dressed than Rin had ever seen of commoners, wearing colorful dresses with lace and pressed shirts with deeply colored coats.</p><p>Not even in the academy did Rin so much feel that she didn't belong. At least there she had other Juliets like her to show she wasn't the only one. Here, Rin was a sickly pale figure in a plain brown dress surrounded in a sea of people with healthy tan skin and clothes of the richest blues and brightest greens.</p><p>Everyone, from what Rin could tell, was happy. They lived in a rich city by the ocean and had the whole world at their disposal. Walking through the streets, Rin tried and failed to imagine what life here was like for people not like her.</p><p>Yet these people were nice to her. Everyone smiled at Rin and greeted her. It was if they either didn't know or didn't care that she was a Juliet. On the one hand, it was a little unsettling for how others treated Rin to suddenly become the opposite of what was normal. On the other, it was nicer than Rin wanted to admit to feel what it must be like to be an Alice.</p><p><em>I need to focus,</em> Rin told herself as she ducked in and out of crowds. <em>I need to find something I can report to Master Tonio. Only . . . what am I supposed to find?</em></p><p>During one of her moments outside of the crowd, someone jumped from between two of the shops and grabbed Rin from behind. Before Rin could so much as cry out in surprise, a rag of chloroform was forced onto her face.</p><hr/><p>Everything smelled so rich. Miku took a deep breath, committing the scents to memory. Pasta with shrimp and creamy sauce, grilled salmon in lemon juice, cornbread with butter – all delicacies of the Idun District.</p><p>As the main course was laid out, Miku continued to eat her salad. The chicken broth soup before was rich in garlic, and the salad was filled with nearly every color of the rainbow. Although Miku never doubted whether or not she was using the right utensils, there was still those thoughts in the back of her head reminding her to be the picture of etiquette while dining with Kaito's family.</p><p>While they ate, Kaito's family got to know Miku just as she got to know them. Ms. Yanhe had been widowed for years now, but she upheld the Idun District as well, if not arguably better, than her late husband. Akaito worked as a second-in-command of sorts to Kaito. He was charming in his own right, but Miku didn't fail to notice how Ms. Yanhe regarded him even if she couldn't make out what the woman felt about her nephew. Kaiko had a more humble position: head over the Alices who, in turn, acted as head of the Juliets.</p><p>"I like keeping a home looking pretty," Kaiko explained, smiling as if discussing some secret lover. "Why, I picked out tonight's menu and helped decorate the dining area for your arrival. Nothing but the best for my favorite cousin's lady friend."</p><p>"I have to say," Miku replied after she swallowed a bite of salmon, "you have remarkable taste."</p><p>It was true. The lace tablecloth was such a light shade of blue it appeared almost white, the china was decorated with sea green swirls like an ocean spirit, and even the mint curtains were pressed as they remained open to display the ocean view below.</p><p>Kaiko smiled, all of her teeth showing, and told Miku, "I'm afraid I can't take all the credit. My head Alice, Maika, keeps things on a tight leash. She evokes respect from the others while I, unfortunately, do not. My strength is in the aesthetic while hers is in leadership."</p><p>"Do not compare yourself to an Alice, my dear," Ms. Yanhe said, brows raised. "It is very unbecoming of a Cinderella."</p><p>"It is also unbecoming to not give credit where credit is due," Kaiko calmly replied, taking a sip from her glass.</p><p>"What of the Juliets?" Miku asked, unable to contain her curiosity. Ms. Yanhe and Kaiko both looked at her quizzically while Akaito smirked.</p><p>"We do not allow them out in the open," Akaito replied coolly.</p><p>"Whatever for?" Miku didn't see Kaito signaling her to stop until after the question was out of her mouth.</p><p>"They're a sight for sore eyes," Akaito answered. "Their skin is an unattractive shade of brown, and very few of them speak a word of English."</p><p>"I think brown skin is quite lovely," Miku commented, eyes narrowing. "My friend Ona has brown skin, and nothing about her stands out in a way that's sore to the eyes.</p><p>"You're friends with a Juliet?"</p><p>Miku blinked. Her first thought was of Juliet Cv02, but then she realized Akaito had not changed subjects. "Ona is a Cinderella."</p><p>"Ms. Miku," Kaito said slowly, leaning close to her so he could speak softly and still be heard, "it's different in the Summer Continent. Here, there are no brown skinned Cinderellas. They are either Juliets or Alices."</p><p>Frowning, Miku looked at Kaito and replied, "That isn't right."</p><p>"It's the way things are."</p><p>"This isn't a choice of the Idun District," Ms. Yanhe cut in, and she sounded somewhat apologetic. "As with the Equinox Continent and the Winter Continent, it's the Sisters who decide if a girl is a Cinderella, Alice, or Juliet. If the stars say a girl is a Juliet, then it shouldn't matter whether she has brown skin or white. Is it fair? Well, that's not my place to say. I wouldn't dare start an argument with a child of the goddess."</p><p>"We have a word for that in my district," Miku started, but Kaito stopped her from getting further.</p><p>"Please, let us continue in pleasant conversation," Kaito insisted. "Let's save the politics for another time. Preferably never."</p><p>Although it seemed everyone would go on pretending that nothing had happened, Miku couldn't deny the tense feeling in the air. For all the Summer Continent's beauty, Miku now had a glimpse at its one ugly flaw. Caste and skin color were practically interchangeable. This was something that had been under debate for many, many years. Those on the Equinox Continent theorized the Summer Continent Sisters were all pale skinned and showed favoritism to those who looked like them. Except there was no proof of this. It was argued in turn that it's not the Sisters who decide this but the goddess, and it wasn't as if anyone, including the Sisters, had a right to argue with the goddess.</p><p>For the first time in her life, Miku had no appetite for sweets. When the dessert course was served, she politely excused herself to her room on the reason she felt a migraine coming on. Miku didn't get very far before Kaiko jogged up from behind.</p><p>"I respect you for standing up for your friend like that," the female Shion cousin said. "What was her name again? Ona?"</p><p>Miku nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend for the conversation to take such a controversial turn."</p><p>"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Kaiko looked Miku over. "You're more than you appear at first glance."</p><p>Frowning, Miku asked, "Is that a bad thing?"</p><p>"No," Kaiko answered. "I only meant you didn't immediately strike me as one who cares for social justices."</p><p>"To be honest, I never believed myself to care for social justice either."</p><p>"What changed?"</p><p><em>What did change?</em> Miku tried to find the answer only to realize how sheltered she had been for most of her life. "It was something I never had to think about until I joined the academy."</p><p>"At least you are thinking about it," Kaiko said. "Most people simply go along with what they have been told to believe."</p><p>"What do you believe?"</p><p>Kaiko must have rarely shared the answer, because she stopped Miku where they were, looked around to make sure nobody was in sight, and leaned forward to whisper, "I don't believe in the goddess. As far as I'm aware, this caste system is nonsense. The stars don't define our fate; women who isolate themselves from society and who take turns coming down whenever a girl is born and think, 'Well, we haven't given anyone a blood rose tattoo in a while,' define our fate. Yes, it's blasphemy. No, I don't care that it is."</p><p>Pursing her lips, Miku slowly digested Kaiko's words and pointed out, "But you're a Cinderella. You have no reason to dislike the caste system."</p><p>"Yes," Kaiko agreed, "but don't you think it's a little odd every Shion woman in the past one hundred years has been a Cinderella while only one out of twenty-five dark skinned girls are at the most Alices?"</p><p>"Those are . . . rather questionable odds."</p><p>"If they even are odds in the first place." As Miku frowned, Kaiko asked, "What do you think?"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"About the legitimacy of the caste system. Do you believe we're all destined to be queens or servants or something in the middle and there's no escaping that fate?"</p><p>Miku thought back to Len and the similar conversation they had all those weeks ago. "I met someone who believes we're all created equal," she said.</p><p>Shaking her head, Kaiko said, "Yes, but what do <em>you</em> believe?"</p><p>"Oh, well," Miku chewed her lower lip, "I suppose I don't believe anything at all."</p><p>"Not to call you out, but that's utter nonsense. Everyone believes something. Sure, sometimes there's the situation of not knowing what you believe, but saying you don't believe in anything really means you believe there's nothing to believe in. Is that clear, or have I lost you?"</p><p>"I understand what you're saying. Now that you mention it, perhaps I don't know what I believe."</p><p>"And there's nothing wrong with that," Kaiko said as she and Miku began walking back to Miku's room. "Doubt is healthy, and questioning everything means you won't take anything merely at face value."</p><p>"With all due respect," Miku began, "why are we talking about this?"</p><p>"If Kaito is to marry you," Kaiko said, "I want to make sure you're on his level."</p><p>Seeing Miku's raised brows, Kaiko laughed. "Sorry, I suppose you didn't expect me to be so blunt."</p><p>"I appreciate the honesty, so no need to apologize," Miku replied. Then, "Do you think Kaito and I are on the same level?"</p><p>Kaiko really thought about her answer. "On the one hand, he knows what he believes; but on the other, he doesn't put as much thought into his beliefs as he should."</p><p>"What are you saying?"</p><p>"I'm saying that although, from what I have seen in the hours I have known you, I think you make a very good companion for my brother and see how deeply he cares for you."</p><p>"But?" Miku prompted.</p><p>"Forgive me for how this may sound, but you don't stimulate him intellectually," Kaiko slowly replied. "Don't misunderstand, I do like you and wouldn't be against your becoming part of the family, but I always thought Kaito needs someone to challenge him. You, I'm afraid, don't desire to step on any toes."</p><p>"Is it wrong to want to be liked, even at the cost of keeping quiet to avoid confrontation?" Miku asked.</p><p>"Heavens, no!" Kaiko answered. "I understand it's pressed upon most Cinderellas, if not all, that men only want a quiet wife, but I can see you're more opinionated than society allows you to be."</p><p>"'Either be a wife or have an opinion,'" Miku quoted.</p><p>"Yes, unfortunately." When they arrived to Miku's room, Miku surprised Kaiko by asking if she wanted to come in and play a game. "I'd be honored."</p><p>Yet as they entered the room, Miku felt at immediate disease. When Kaiko asked what was wrong, Miku answered, "Juliet isn't here."</p><p>"She's probably exploring, or running errands," Kaiko suggested. "I'm sure she's fine."</p><hr/><p>When Rin came to, she was tied against a wooden chair with rope that cut through her clothes and into her skin. She wiggled in discomfort. The action only succeeded in irritating her skin more.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake."</p><p>Suddenly a lamp was lit, igniting the whole room. Rin squinted her eyes and looked away the best she could. As her eyes adjusted, she looked around to find herself in a bare wooden room, sitting in front of a table in which the lamp sat on, and another girl sat on the other side.</p><p>Words didn't come to Rin. Her head hurt too much for that. The effect of the drug was also wearing off slowly as Rin did not yet feel the adrenaline of fear for her situation. She merely looked around as if she was in a dream. For all she knew, this was a dream.</p><p>"I've never seen a white Juliet before," this new girl said in an accent like Maika's. Despite the orange glow of the lamp, Rin could tell this girl had light brown skin and light brown hair. Her eyes glowed like the light from the lamp. "And with the Shion emblem, no less. How . . . interesting."</p><p>"I'm from the Hera District in the Equinox Continent," Rin explained, her words coming out in a slur.</p><p>"Any reason you're here?"</p><p>"My mistress is Lord Shion's potential fiancée." Somehow simply saying the words made Rin's chest ache. Her heart was probably starting to realize it needed to begin panicking.</p><p>The girl leaned back and crossed her arms. "What's your name?" she asked.</p><p>"Juliet CV02."</p><p>"No, your birth name."</p><p>Rin stared at the girl a moment before answering, "Kagamine Rin."</p><p>"Rin? I like it. I'm Galaco."</p><p>Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Rin looked around the room again. It really was as simple as it appeared during her first look through. "Any reason I'm here?"</p><p>"Just to ask some questions. No more than that." Galaco leaned forward. "Are the rumors true? Have the Thorns made their move in the Equinox Continent?"</p><p>It took all of Rin's feeble self-control to not furrow her brows. "What rumors? I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.</p><p>"So, there is no rebellion in your home continent?"</p><p>"None I am aware of."</p><p>Galaco tapped her chin. "You don't know anything, do you?"</p><p>"I don't know anything about what?" Rin pursed her lips. "Is there something going on I need to know about? <em>Is</em> there a rebellion?"</p><p>"No, no need." Galaco sighed. Then, "What do you do for a living, Rin?"</p><p>"I serve at the Cinderella Academy."</p><p>"What are your tasks?"</p><p>"Cleaning, serving, preparing. The usual, really. I had more stimulating careers before my father sold me to the school."</p><p>"Oh, really? Such as?"</p><p>"Farming and tailoring." Rin left out working for the Christian pastor. It was he who taught Rin how to read and write. Although her village didn't like that Rin could read but Mistress Prima found it a reason to give Rin additional chores, the fact Master Tonio found most of his interest in Rin's intellect was reason enough for Rin to choose to keep that information to herself. She didn't know what Galaco wanted, and the more useless Rin appeared, the less Galaco would want to do with Rin.</p><p>"How fortunate you are to be sold for your work and not for your body." Galaco shook her head. She then asked, "Do you get out much?"</p><p>"Sadly, no," Rin answered, telling the truth this time. The rest was only half truth. "That's why I requested the permission to explore the city on my own. My mistress won't be needing me till tonight, so I tried to make the best of the situation."</p><p>Galaco frowned, clearly displeased to go through all this trouble of kidnapping someone only for that someone to have no information whatsoever. She looked past Rin and spoke to somebody Rin could not see. "This girl is useless. Let's return her before the Shion family starts looking for her."</p><p>Before Rin could process who stood behind her, another cloth of chloroform was forced onto her face.</p><p><em>I hope this doesn't become a normal thing,</em> was Rin's last conscious thought before she went under again.</p><hr/><p>When Miku heard that a pale skinned Juliet was dropped off at the front doors of the Shion manor, she didn't care that she was in nothing but petticoats as she bolted from her room and flew down the stairs. She hoped it was Juliet CV02. Even more, she hoped the Juliet was all right.</p><p>Miku arrived in the parlor and came to a halt. Juliet CV02 lay on the couch, Kaito, Kaiko, and an Alice all standing over her. "What happened?!" Miku demanded as she rushed to Juliet CV02's side, kneeling and taking her small, frail hand in her own.</p><p>"We don't know," Kaito replied. "The gardener saw a group of suspicious individuals on the front lawn and realized they were carrying a body. He sounded the alarms, and these individuals escaped, leaving the body behind. The guards arrived to see the Juliet lying on the grass."</p><p>"She will be fine," the Alice said in a thick accent Miku had never heard before, removing a damp cloth from Juliet CV02's forehead. "I looked her over, and she seems mostly unharmed. Whoever drugged her did nothing immoral with her."</p><p>"Which begs the question, why?" Kaiko asked.</p><p>"Maybe she can tell us when she wakes up," Kaito answered.</p><p>"Later," Miku said, rising to her feet. "Take her to my room."</p><p>The Alice blinked, clearly not expecting Miku to give her an order. She looked to Kaiko, who nodded. However, Kaito had a different opinion.</p><p>"We should put her somewhere she can be watched until she can wake up and tell us what happened," he said.</p><p>"No," Miku argued. "She will sleep in my room where she can rest <em>in peace</em>, and when she is ready, then she will be questioned. I will not have her be interrogated while she's recovering."</p><p>"Ms. Miku, she could have time pressing information."</p><p>"Mr. Kaito, she will tell us such if she sees fit." Miku held the girl's hand tighter. "I trust her."</p><p>For a moment, Miku and Kaito stared at each other. It then occurred to Miku that this was the first time she and Kaito had disagreed about something. As they continue to stare at each, eyes narrowing, Miku also realized this was a topic they would not be agreeing on.</p><p>"Mistress Prima put Juliet CV02 in my care," Miku pointed out, "and I think that gives me the final say to what we do with her." To Kaiko, "If I may ask for the assistance."</p><p>"You may." Kaiko turned to the Alice. "You heard the girl, Maika. Ask any spare guards if they can carry this Juliet to Ms. Miku's room."</p><p>"As you wish, my lady," Maika replied with a slight curtsy.</p><p>After Maika left, Miku didn't fail to notice how Kaiko looked back and forth between her and Kaito. Finally, she said, "I want nothing to do with this," and walked away as well.</p><p>Miku and Kaito maintained eye contact a moment longer before Kaito said, "It is rude to defy me in my own home, Ms. Miku."</p><p>"It is also rude to decide what is to be done with my Juliet, Mr. Kaito," Miku countered.</p><p>"She is not your Juliet."</p><p>"While we are here, she is."</p><p>"You mustn't speak out as so," Kaito said. "It isn't becoming."</p><p>Jaw set, Miku replied, "Mr. Kaito, I fancy you greatly and am honored you asked me to spend the holidays with you and your family. However, I must admit to you now that if what you want is a quiet wife who will never defy you, then I cannot be the girl you marry. I will not tolerate injustice, nor will I tolerate your deciding how my Juliet is to be treated. Truly, am I asking for too much?"</p><p>For the longest minute in Miku's life, Kaito stood there without saying a word. "No, Miku. Your claims are reasonable. I must apologize for my rash behavior. I'm not used to be defied in my own home."</p><p>Miku dropped her chin, but only a little. "Apology accepted. Besides, I must say sorry as well. I should not have argued with you in front of your cousin and an Alice. It was disrespectful of me."</p><p>"All is forgiven." Kaito sighed. "You really do care for this girl, don't you?"</p><p>"Who will if I won't?" Miku slightly squeezed Juliet CV02's hand. She could almost imagine feeling the Juliet squeeze back.</p><hr/><p>Rin felt trapped. As she came to, she assumed the Thorns were smothering her. She kicked and clawed only to realize she was under a pile of thick blankets.</p><p>Feeling foolish, Rin slowly sat up. She was on the biggest, softest bed she had ever laid on. Never in her life had she been covered by so many comforters and quilts. The pillows were stuffed with feathers, and the dress Rin had been changed into felt to be made of silk.</p><p>As her eyes adjusted, Rin slowly came to realize where she was. She was in the Shion manor, inside the guest room for Ms. Hatsune. Scanning for her mistress, Rin was surprised to see the Cinderella asleep on a reading chair by the corner while Rin had the massive bed to herself.</p><p>Knowing Ms. Hatsune slept like a rock, Rin wasted no time getting to her feet and searching for the tablet. As it turned on, Rin silently cursed the bright light it produced. She quickly jumped back onto the bed and hid under the layers of blankets to keep the light from waking Ms. Hatsune.</p><p>When Rin typed her message to Master Tonio, she kept it quick and to the point.</p><p>
  <em>Thorns located either in or near the capitol. I was taken against my will but released when I lead them to believe I had no information from the Equinox Continent. Threat potential: Unknown.</em>
</p><p>Master Tonio's reply was almost immediate. It might have helped the Summer Continent was six hours ahead. While it was the middle of the night here, it was evening there.</p><p>
  <em>Good job, Rin. I will let you know if there are any other ways you can assist me. For now, enjoy your visit.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Enjoy your visit."</em> Rin could almost scoff at the comment. She was drugged and kidnapped, and his response was to enjoy her visit.</p><p>Quickly Rin turned off the tablet and put it back in its hiding place. Unsure what to do, Rin decided to go back to bed to give the impression she did not wake the entire night. Then Ms. Hatsune's voice interrupted her in motion to the bed.</p><p>"Juliet?"</p><p>Reluctantly, Rin approached Ms. Hatsune and kneeled by her side. "I'm here."</p><p>"Oh, thank heavens!" Ms. Hatsune exclaimed, reaching out through the dark and taking Rin's hand. "I got so worried when we realized you were gone. I was afraid something bad happened to you."</p><p>"Wait," Rin furrowed her brows, "you were actually worried about me?"</p><p>"Yes. Is that hard to believe?"</p><p>"It's just . . . ," Rin muttered, not knowing what she was saying until she said it, "I'm not used to being cared about. I'm not a person worthy of anyone's concern."</p><p>"I don't believe that," Ms. Hatsune replied. "Every person is important. Including you."</p><p>Rin felt her heart stop. Nobody since Nero had called her important. Nobody since Nero made her believe she mattered. Not trusting herself to speak, Rin kept quiet as she blinked back tears.</p><p>"Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Rin blinked. "Am I okay?" she questioned.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Ms. Hatsune explained. "Emotionally?"</p><p>"Scared," Rin admitted, lip wobbling.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"Not now." Rin laid her head on the armrest. "Right now, I want to sleep and pretend it was all a bad dream."</p><p>"Then sleep."</p><p>When Ms. Hatsune didn't stand, Rin said, "I hope you don't mean in your bed. Ms. Hatsune, you lie on your bed and rest. I'll sleep on my cot. I don't need a fancy bed to get proper rest."</p><p>"If that's what you wish." Without wasting a second, Ms. Hatsune rose from the chair and began approaching her bed. Then she did something unusual. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Rin.</p><p>Rin froze, unsure what to do. Blood rushed through her ears. Then, ever so slowly, she placed her hands on Ms. Hatsune's shoulder blades in an awkward attempt to return the hug.</p><p>"I'm so happy you're all right," Ms. Hatsune whispered before she let go and went to bed.</p><p>If it wouldn't have given Ms. Hatsune reason to be concerned, Rin would have stood there all night questioning the contact. She didn't know when was the last time she had been hugged. Questions of whether or not it was appropriate for a Cinderella to hug a Juliet popped into her mind.</p><p>When Rin lied on her cot and wrapped up in her blankets, she spent all night staring at the ceiling as her mind demanded answers she didn't have to the questions she didn't know why she was asking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have to be joking," Kaito said, rubbing one eye as the other glared at Master Tonio's face on the screen. Sunlight peaked through a split in the curtains, letting in a sliver of the early morning sky. "You want me to do this <em>now</em>?"</p><p>"No," Master Tonio drawled, "I woke you up at dawn to tell you about this highly important mission for chuckles. I don't really want to send you to investigate. After all, it's no concern of mine what the Thorns do in your continent."</p><p>"I detect sarcasm."</p><p>"Then I think you know what's expected of you."</p><p>Looking at the time, Kaito turned back to his tablet and growled, "It's six in the morning. Did you really wake up at midnight to inform me of this?"</p><p>"Who says I went to bed in the first place?" Master Tonio didn't give Kaito an opportunity to respond. "You volunteered to help this cause on your own free will, and by doing so, you pledged to help me in any way necessary in order to prevent this rebellion from becoming a true threat. We need to snuff out this flame before it gets out of control and there's collateral damage."</p><p>"The Thorns already blew up a school," Kaito reminded him.</p><p>"Schools can be rebuilt. Lives lost can never be found again." Master Tonio sighed. "It's that girl, isn't it? Hatsune Miku?"</p><p>The need to protect ignited in Kaito. "Leave her out of this!"</p><p>"Don't worry, I have no plans to involve her," Master Tonio promised, "but you have to ask yourself if you're comfortable with her knowing what it is you're doing for me."</p><p>"I thought you wanted to keep your operation a secret," Kaito pointed out.</p><p>"I do," Master Tonio confirmed, "but I don't think keeping secrets is healthy in a relationship. If you believe she's trustworthy, then I won't protest to your telling her."</p><p>At Kaito's frown, Master Tonio continued, "Any fool can see that you have developed feelings for this girl, but that doesn't mean you two are suitable for each other. Think of Wil and Mew: they are partners and equals both in love and in life. They live and fight side-by-side. Is that what you desire for yourself, or do you merely want a pretty girl to come home to everyday to distract you from the chaos of the world?"</p><p>"What are you saying?" Kaito asked. "Do you want me to end our relationship?"</p><p>"That's not what I'm saying," Master Tonio answered. "Despite how it may appear, I don't disapprove of the match. The point I'm trying to make is why are you keeping Ms. Miku in the dark? Are you afraid she will not approve of your undercover work, or are you afraid she will want to join you?"</p><p>"Miku will never want to join the hunt to squash a rebellion." Kaito snorted at the idea. "A lady like her is too delicate to even think of doing such a thing."</p><p>"Then at least let her know what it is she's getting into if you decide to marry her," Master Tonio advised. "If she herself wouldn't join such a cause, then it's possible she wouldn't support it either. If she doesn't support it, you might be forced to choose between that and her."</p><p>"Then I suppose the best choice of action is to never tell her, or at least not until we put an end to things." Before Master Tonio could reply, Kaito said, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a lady to disappoint since it seems I'll be investigating the Thorns instead of taking her on our date. Expect my report by this evening."</p><p>Master Tonio started to speak, but Kaito hung up before a word could be said.</p><p>Standing, Kaito ran his fingers through his hair and opened the curtains. Rising sunlight poured in, overflowing the room in a lavender hue. It was a beautiful day, and Kaito was sad to miss it.</p><p><em>Tell Miku?</em> Kaito questioned. <em>What is Master Tonio thinking?</em> Then Kaito stopped to wonder what he himself was thinking. Four months ago he left home with the intention of investigating the rebellion, finding a potential wife not even on the agenda. Now here he was, considering whether or not to throw it all away so he could spend more time with Miku. It made canceling on her a much harder task he was not ready to complete.</p><hr/><p>After she had dressed for the day, Rin sat on the floor and opened a book she had borrowed from the Shion library. Ms. Shion Kaiko had told Ms. Hatsune that she was welcome to borrow any book she desired, and Ms. Hatsune passed that permission onto Rin. Of course, Rin knew Ms. Hatsune had no right to give her permission to read any of the Shion books, but Rin didn't let that stop her. Not when Rin wasn't interested in reading the same three books again and again during the three weeklong stay.</p><p>Rin knew Ms. Hatsune returned to her room when the door slammed shut and she stomped across the floor. Looking up, Rin watched Ms. Hatsune throw herself face first onto the bed. Ms. Hatsune huffed and remained motionless.</p><p>With a frown, Rin returned to her book. She had finished the chapter and started the next when Ms. Hatsune got back up. Her face was red and tear stained, but she seemed more determined than anything else.</p><p>"What are your plans for today?" Ms. Hatsune asked, sounding calm.</p><p>"Whatever you wish, my lady," Rin answered.</p><p>"Then would you care to join me on a trip to the beach town?"</p><p>Rin furrowed her brows. "Isn't that the journey you and Lord Shion intended to take together?"</p><p>"It was, until he canceled on me." Ms. Hatsune sighed. "It would have been nice if he told me why he had to cancel. Oh well, nothing to be done about it now."</p><p>"But why request my presence?" Rin asked. "Certainly, Lady Shion or Ms. Shion would be fine company."</p><p>"They have obligations they can't postpone," Ms. Hatsune answered. "Besides, I don't think I know them well enough just yet to want to spend so much time alone with either. At least I'm so used to your presence that spending the day with you can be enjoyable."</p><p>As she felt her face grow hot, Rin said, "If that's so, then we can leave whenever you please."</p><p>Her neck also began to burn as Ms. Hatsune smiled at her.</p><hr/><p>Sketchbook in her lap, Miku occasionally looked up at Juliet CV02 before returning to her latest masterpiece. Unknown to the Juliet, Miku was attempting to draw the blonde as she read one of the Shion books. She was so lost in the words that Miku was confident Juliet CV02 had no idea what Miku was doing.</p><p>As she drew, Miku noticed little things about the Juliet. How her brows furrowed, how she occasionally smiled, and how she blinked as her lips parted slightly all conveyed what she felt as she read. Miku had never seen anyone so invested in a story. Either the book was really good, or Juliet CV02 was able to lose herself in a story just as easily as Miku was able to lose herself in her painting. It was then Miku realized that no matter how well she captured Juliet CV02, her sketch could never be a masterpiece when compared to the real thing.</p><p><em>She's pretty,</em> Miku thought as she tried to draw the arc of Juliet CV02's delicate nose. <em>Not in a Cinderella way, but in a . . . more natural sort of way.</em></p><p>All Miku's life she had been lead to believe beauty came from clear skin, long hair, and lacey dresses; any and every weekly beauty treatment was a must. Yet Juliet CV02 had freckles that hinted at a childhood spent under the sun, hair cut no longer than her chin, and the plain clothes all Juliets wore. Even though she grew up receiving no beauty treatments of any kind, Juliet CV02 was pretty as if to defy all of Artemis's core beauty standards. For a fleeting moment, Miku wished she could be that sort of pretty too.</p><hr/><p>Kaito didn't know and didn't want to know how Master Tonio was able to give him the exact address of the possible hideout for the Thorns. The address lead to a brothel of all places. There was no way under the lavender sky Kaito would dare step foot in such a business. For one, it would ruin his reputation if it were made known he was seen walking into a brothel; and another, he would have no choice but to tell Miku the truth if she knew he canceled their date to go to a house of prostitutes. If Miku would even believe the truth in the first place.</p><p>"Nope, nope, nope nope nope," Kaito muttered walking away.</p><p><em>Is this Master Tonio's idea of a joke? I wouldn't be surprised if he's laughing at me right now. "Oh, that Shion child. So gullible."</em> Yet at the same time, Kaito couldn't help but wonder, <em>But </em>what if<em> there's something worth investigating in there after all?</em></p><p>"Why, if it isn't my perfect cousin," Akaito said, slinking in. "I never in a hundred years thought I would catch you eyeing such a filthy business. Especially in broad daylight!"</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps Akaito knows a way for me to get in.</em>
</p><p>"Never have I," Kaito agreed, making a show of looking this way and that. "I suppose when a man considers settling down, he gets . . . curious."</p><p>Akaito raised his brows. He leaned in and whispered, "You have never been intimate with a woman, have you?"</p><p>"Mother wasn't wrong when she often joked how I would grow into an old man behind a desk, married to my studies," Kaito replied, feeling uncomfortable. He knew where this conversation was going, but it was the price to pay if he were to get inside the brothel without anyone knowing who he was. "Except now that I think I found my future wife . . ."</p><p>"You want to try studying a whole new subject altogether," Akaito finished. "I don't know, cousin, I doubt you're in the physical health required to keep a pace to please a lady."</p><p>"Then I suppose it would be best to learn as much as I can now so I can surprise my bride on our wedding night." Kaito tasted slime as he said the words. He felt dirty.</p><p>"But you fear ruining your reputation." Akaito shrugged. "You're such a stickler, you know that?"</p><p>"More like I fear any of those harlots claiming I'm the father of her child," Kaito said, and hated himself. "How many times has such happened to you?"</p><p>"That is a good point," Akaito replied. "No harlot cares about the men they're with until they land one who has money. Actually, that's most women regardless of caste or profession."</p><p>"Perhaps you should try courting Cinderellas instead of the lower classes," Kaito suggested. "Cinderellas more often than not have some good standing in their finances."</p><p>Waving a hand in the air, Akaito said, "Let's not worry about money and other such things right now. You have need of a teacher, but you desire private lessons. Don't worry, I know a way to get you in without anyone else knowing any better."</p><p>It was both a success and a failure to hear Akaito say that.</p><hr/><p>The moment the carriage door opened, Miku took in a lungful of air.</p><p>"Oh, I love the smell of sea salt!" she exclaimed, jumping out of the carriage, ignoring the driver as he held his hand out to her. Miku turned around and called to the Juliet, "What do you want to see first? The beach, the museum, or the antique shop?" She gasped. "Or the flea market, perhaps?!"</p><p>Juliet CV02, also ignoring the driver, climbed out of the carriage. "A place with a toilet is a great first visit," she said, wringing her fingers.</p><p>"Yes, great idea, Juliet," Miku agreed, feeling her own need to go.</p><p>Fate decided for them. The first place they found with a rest room was an antique shop. After they finished, both girls looked around the store.</p><p>"Old things are so fascinating!" Miku loudly whispered.</p><p>"Reminds me of home," Juliet CV02 said, running her fingers along an old wooden table. She then snatched her hand away before any of the employees noticed her touching the merchandise.</p><p>"My old home, I mean," she quietly corrected herself.</p><p>Miku looked at Juliet CV02 and tried to imagine her as something other than a servant. "Where are you from?"</p><p>"A village in the Hera District. It was really small and not immediately connected to any major cities."</p><p>"Did you like it?"</p><p>Seeming to consider her response, Juliet CV02 said, "It wasn't perfect, but I liked it for what it was."</p><p>They walked together through the aisles, silent as Miku tried to summon more questions to ask. "What did you do when you lived in the Hera District?" she asked quietly as if to not be overheard.</p><p>Juliet CV02 raised her brows. "Do you mean for work?"</p><p>"Yes, I suppose."</p><p>"I mostly worked on my father's farm," she answered. "I also worked the odd jobs at a tailor shop, a bakery, and a church. The church was my favorite."</p><p>"Is that where you learned to read?"</p><p>The question got Juliet CV02 to smile. Miku thought the smile lit up Juliet CV0s' whole face.</p><p>"Yes," the Juliet said. "I began working at the church when I was twelve. The pastor thoroughly believed anyone no matter man, Cinderella, Alice, or Juliet should be able to read the Bible. He taught me to read, and he taught me to write as well. Soon I devoured every book in the church library during my free time. There were quite a few books on history and science. It was never much, but I received my primary education that way."</p><p>"Impressive you started learning later in life but still can be equal to the Cinderellas at the academy," Miku whispered. They were at the far end of the shop now. The corner was filled with old puppets and kid toys, all staring at the girls as if they threatened to spread word to the whole world about these two interacting almost as friends instead of mistress and maid.</p><p>"I retain knowledge very well," Juliet CV02 said. Not as if she was bragging, but merely stating a fact. "I also always had a knack for problem solving, thinking things through, and planning ahead. The cost of this is I have no real talent." She shrugged. "Though as a Juliet, perhaps not having a talent is a blessing. I can't begin to imagine having a passion your caste would never allow you to chase after."</p><p><em>Whereas a Cinderella has all the opportunity in the world to pursue higher education and find her talents and passions.</em> Miku knew Juliet CV02 didn't say what she did to make Miku feel guilty, but the guilt came nonetheless. When Juliet CV02 was twelve, she was working at a church and learning to read and write. When Miku was twelve, she wasn't doing anything important, just giving her tutors a hard time because she didn't want to study the lessons they had prepared for her.</p><p>"Are you ready to go?" Juliet CV02 suddenly asked. "I would like to see this flea market you mentioned."</p><p>"Yes, I'm ready," Miku answered, looking at the Juliet as if seeing her for the first time.</p><p>As they walked out of the antique shop, Juliet CV02 leaned close and whispered, "Do they really sell fleas at this market?"</p><p>Miku furrowed her brows. "Haven't you ever heard of a flea market before?" Yet when she looked at her companion, she saw the Juliet grinning.</p><p>"You!" Miku lightly slapped Juliet CV02 on the shoulder. "That wasn't a funny joke."</p><p>"No," Juliet CV02 agreed, "but your response was funny. Though I am surprised <em>you</em> know what a flea market is."</p><p>"Oh, shush." Unable to stop herself, Miku laughed. The Juliet began laughing along with her. Walking together down the crowded street, Miku couldn't help but think she and the Juliet were acting almost like friends.</p><hr/><p>For the first time in a long time, Rin felt her walls weaken. She let the mask slip away. In this moment, she was no longer Juliet CV02. Not until she had to be Juliet CV02 again. Before then, she could be Rin once more.</p><p>Nobody looked at her twice. If anyone thought it was odd to see she and Ms. Hatsune interact, they didn't show it. For the first time in her life, Rin felt nobody knew or cared what was tattooed onto her wrist.</p><p>"Oh, pretty!" Ms. Hatsune exclaimed as she studied each and every painting on display. While Ms. Hatsune gushed over the paintings of flowers, Rin studied the more abstract ones.</p><p>"Hmm." Rin tilted her head to the side, trying and failing to understand what it was she saw.</p><p>"What's that?" Ms. Hatsune asked as she approached.</p><p>"I don't know," Rin answered. "A bird? Tea kettle? Demon?"</p><p>Snorting, Ms. Hatsune said, "And here I was thinking it could be an upside-down tree."</p><p>After their trip through the flea market, Rin and Ms. Hatsune ventured through the museum, and then finally the beach. They stopped to purchase sandwiches to eat as they walked barefoot along the shore. Rin curled her toes into the sand.</p><p>"I never did this before," she admitted before taking a bite of her sandwich.</p><p>"Me, neither," Ms. Hatsune replied as she swallowed. "The ocean is so beautiful."</p><p>"When you're not drowning in it," Rin commented.</p><p>"Agreed," Ms. Hatsune didn't hesitate to say. They walked a while longer before coming across a bench. Sitting down, the two watched the sun set.</p><p>"Thank you for coming with me today," Ms. Hatsune suddenly said.</p><p>Blinking, Rin looked at her and replied, "Well, you did order me to come."</p><p>"Asked," Ms. Hatsune corrected. "I asked you to come, and you were great company. It was nice, having the opportunity to spend time with you and get to know you. Juliet . . . you're not like anyone I have ever met."</p><p>Rin tried not to roll her eyes. She used the time to chew and swallow the last bite of her sandwich before she said, "Well, it's not like you know many people with blood rose tattoos."</p><p>"That's not what I mean," Ms. Hatsune insisted. "You're smart, funny, down to earth – there's so much more to you than meets the eye. Like . . . one of those books you're always reading. There's so much inside for me to read but so little opportunity for you to open up. I feel as if I'm barely past the first chapter."</p><p>Rin's face burned so much she knew was blushing. Looking away, Rin hoped her hair, short as it was, did something to conceal her flushing cheeks. "You are not who I thought you would be, either," she softly confessed.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean you're kind, caring, and you don't see my tattoo. You see me. It's . . . it's been a long time since anyone has really seen me for me, not the rose."</p><p>The silence stretched on, and Rin, believing she had said the wrong thing, looked at Ms. Hatsune to apologize. Yet when she turned her head, she saw Ms. Hatsune staring at the sunset, lips pressed together. It was the look Ms. Hatsune had whenever she was in deep thought.</p><p>"This caste system is so unfair," she whispered, and Rin blinked. Never had she ever expected a Cinderella of all women to ever say anything like that.</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" Rin didn't know if she heard right.</p><p>"This caste system makes no real sense." Ms. Hatsune stared at her wrist, at the silver crown tattooed there. "When we're five, we're visited by the Sisters who read the stars and use the stars' alignment to tell them what tattoo to give us as we scream from the pain? How do the stars predict our future? What do the stars know? They're stars! I wouldn't be surprised if some of the greatest women who ever lived never had the chance to do anything with their lives because a Sister forced a rose onto her wrist and told her she had to be a slave. I—"</p><p>"Ms. Hatsune!" Rin hissed. "Don't speak such blasphemy aloud. Even you aren't exempt from flogging for speaking against the goddess and her children."</p><p>"I don't think I believe in the goddess," Ms. Hatsune whispered. She looked at Rin and cautiously asked, "Do you believe in the goddess?"</p><p>Not even stopping to wonder if this could be a trap, Rin didn't hesitate to answer, "No."</p><p>Ms. Hatsune didn't reply to that. She sighed, stood, and said, "We best be returning to the Shion manor. I don't want Lady Shion to worry about us."</p><p>"You're the only one she will worry for, Ms. Hatsune," Rin replied as she stood and began walking alongside her mistress.</p><p>"Miku," Ms. Hatsune corrected, saying her name more out of habit than expecting Rin to address her by her name.</p><p>"Miku," Rin tried, surprised to find how easy it was to say Ms. Hatsune's given name.</p><p>Ms. Hatsune, Miku, looked at Rin, brows raised. Then, she laughed a little and smiled. Rin couldn't help but smile back.</p><hr/><p>"You have to be the pickiest bastard I have ever met," Akaito told Kaito after he walked out of one of the rooms, harlot not far behind, and found Kaito sitting in the same seat at the bar he was in when Akaito left.</p><p>Kaito blew some of the hair out of his face. Why Akaito had a black wig on him, Kaito neither knew nor wanted to know. At least it gave him the opportunity to search around without anyone suspecting who he was. Too bad there was nothing to discover. This place seemed to be nothing more than a standard brothel. Master Tonio really had sent him here as a joke.</p><p>"None of the girls are rubbing up on you either," Akaito pointed out as he sat next to Kaito and ordered a drink.</p><p>"They all gave up when they realized I'm not interested," Kaito replied, requesting another water as the bartender filled Akaito's order.</p><p>"You are such a pain. Here, let me call a girl over." Ignoring Kaito's protests, Akaito called, "Hey, Galaco! Over here!"</p><p>Eyes narrowed, a girl with light brown hair marched over.</p><p>"Not tonight, Akaito," was how she greeted the Shion. "Even Master agrees you should not be allowed to touch me until you repay the dress you tore when you couldn't undress me fast enough."</p><p>"Not for me, sweet cheeks," Akaito purred. He threw his arm around Kaito, "I meant for my friend, Zeito. He's kind of inexperienced," Akaito mumbled the word, but Kaito still elbowed his cousin for it, "and I thought you would be the perfect woman to show him where to put his weapon and how to please a woman in the process," Akaito finished, undisturbed.</p><p>"May you be infested with the fleas of a thousand dogs," Kaito growled low enough for Akaito to hear. The red head merely shrugged.</p><p>"Just trying to help you out," Akaito replied before returning back to Galaco. "So, will you help the poor soul?"</p><p>Galaco glared at Kaito as if she wanted to say no to spite Akaito. Then, "Fine, but not for you."</p><p>Not giving Kaito a chance to respond, Galaco turned on her heel and began marching away. Kaito didn't know what else to do but follow. When Akaito called out for "Zeito" to enjoy himself, Kaito had to keep himself from spinning around and throttling his cousin.</p><p>Once they entered the room, Galaco sat on the bed and asked, "So, how shall we proceed? Or, do you have any questions? Lots of young men have questions their first time, and I've heard everything, so don't be embarrassed if you must ask something."</p><p>"Actually, well," Kaito muttered, twiddling his thumbs, "I don't really think I want to proceed."</p><p>"Hmm?" Galaco crossed her elegant legs and rested her chin on her palm. "Then <em>why</em> are you here?"</p><p>With her arm upright, Galaco's sleeve fell down to her elbow and exposed her wrist. Kaito looked closely at the blood rose tattoo on Galaco. There was no thinking as he stepped forward and took her arm. He was gentle as he pulled her wrist closer to his face, but Galaco still growled in warning. Yet he paid her no mind as he saw that her tattoo was different from the identical tattoos all Juliets had.</p><p>"This rose has thorns," Kaito mumbled, dropping her arm. "You're part of the Thorns, are you not?"</p><p>Galaco grinned. "Whether or not I'm a part doesn't matter. Although if you're wondering if I support them, the answer is yes."</p><p>"You're a fool to admit that so openly."</p><p>"Please," Galaco rolled her eyes, "we're still too small to be a real threat. Yet, anyway. Artemis's society wasn't built in a day, and neither will taking it down happen in a day. It could be years before any progress is made."</p><p>Kaito didn't know if Galaco was ignorant about the attack on the Equinox Continent or merely pretending to be. "I heard a Juliet from the Shion manor was abducted last week. Is that true?"</p><p>Frowning, Galaco seemed to think about her response. "I heard a Juliet whose mistress is visiting the Shion manor was kidnapped but then let go, if that's what you mean."</p><p>"Why would anyone do such a thing? Kidnapping a Juliet just to let her go? Not unless . . . someone was wondering if she brought news. I doubt Juliets have access to phones and wouldn't use them to discuss battle plans if they did."</p><p>"Look, sir," Galaco then said, "we could sit here all day talking about conspiracy theories, but unless you plan to sleep with me—"</p><p>She was cut off when Kaito dug in his coat and pulled out his wallet. After dragging out a few bills, he handed them to her, saying, "This is double than what you normally make, isn't it? I have no problem paying you to keep your clothes on and then tell everyone otherwise when our hour is up. All I ask for in exchange is we talk."</p><p>Galaco looked at the bills in his hand for a long, silent moment. She then took the money, tucked it into her bra, and replied, "What do you want to know, my good man?"</p><hr/><p>The sun had set by the time Miku and Rin were on the carriage ride back to the Shion manor. Rin shivered although the Summer Continent was not all that cold. Whatever happened between Miku and her that afternoon seemed to linger. When they entered the carriage, Miku sat beside Rin instead of across from her. For most of the ride, they discussed art, and Miku offered to teach Rin how to paint. Even now, as Rin thought of her mistress, the Cinderella was no longer "Ms. Hatsune" in her mind. She was Miku. Calling the Cinderella by her given name felt too personal, yet now that Rin started, she didn't want to stop.</p><p>Their conversations came to an end when Miku yawned and expressed how tired she was. It didn't help how early the sun set now that it was winter, and Miku must have not slept much the night before. Dozing where she sat, Miku rested her head against the glass. If there was still light, Rin would have read, but she didn't mind listening to Miku's soft snores instead.</p><p>Readjusting in her sleep, Miku turned her body just enough so that her head now rested on Rin's shoulder. Rin stiffened, her heartrate going from resting to sprinting in a record of two seconds. The unconscious Miku slept on as if undisturbed by the change.</p><p><em>This is fine,</em> Rin told herself. Miku's hair tickled Rin's chin, and Rin bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from giggling. <em>There's a pretty Cinderella asleep on me right now. Nothing to freak out about. Just shut up and wake her when we arrive at our destination. You can do that.</em></p><p>After a minute, Rin found herself leaning her head to the side. She slowly kept leaning until her cheek rested on top of Miku's head. Sighing, she closed her eyes and breathed Miku in. The Cinderella smelled of vanilla and jasmine flowers. Her turquoise hair was soft to the touch, and Rin subconsciously ran her fingers down the hair laid across her lap.</p><p>Despite the long distance travelled, the carriage came to a stop far too soon. Rin opened her eyes to see they had arrived back at the Shion manor. Shoving aside her disappointment, Rin began to shake Miku.</p><p>"Huh?" The drowsy Miku sat upright and rubbed her eyes. "What is it?"</p><p>"We're here," Rin said. "We're back at the manor."</p><p>"So soon?" Miku yawned. "Do you suppose dinner is ready?"</p><p><em>Always thinking about food.</em> "I suppose you'll need to go inside to find out."</p><p>Again both of them hopped out of the carriage without accepting help from the driver. They walked side-by-side into the home, down the hall, and towards the dining room. The smell of spices filled the air.</p><p>"Oh, it smells delightful in here!" Miku exclaimed. To Rin, "What do you think smells so good?"</p><p>Rin didn't get the chance to answer before a familiar face stepped into the halls.</p><p>"How about we go find out?" Lord Shion suggested, smiling at Miku and seeming to make a point to not even look at Rin.</p><p>Bitterness rose up in Rin like bile. Their day had been fine without Lord Shion. He didn't have to ruin it by showing up at the end.</p><p>Miku, however, seemed far more forgiving. "All right, but I must let you know that you missed out on a fun trip to the beach town. It was rather enjoyable."</p><p>"Many apologies," Lord Shion said, stepping forward and taking Miku's hands in his own. "I had business to attend to, but I vow this shan't happen again while you're here. After asking you to spend the holidays with me, I would be an awful host to ignore you the whole time you're my guest."</p><p>"Apologies accepted," Miku replied, "but I will hold you to your vows, Mr. Kaito. My friends are expecting all kinds of stories when the spring semester begins, and you owe it to me to have plenty of stories to entertain them."</p><p>Lord Shion kissed the back of Miku's hand. Rin wanted to swat him away as if he was nothing more than a fly. "Let's go to dinner then, shall we? I want to hear all about your day."</p><p>Watching as Miku and Lord Shion linked arms, Rin swallowed the building lump in her throat. She began to follow them down the hall. When Lord Shion noticed this, he said, "Tonight is a private dinner."</p><p>"Oh?" Miku arched her brows.</p><p>"My family is entertaining guests. We want as little disruption as possible."</p><p>Rin understood what Lord Shion said before Miku did. He was asking Miku to dismiss Rin. Hoping against hope, Rin desired for Miku to refuse.</p><p>However, what Miku did was turn to Rin and say, "I shall have a plate sent to my room. Would you mind drawing a bath for when I return?"</p><p>Forcing a smile onto her face, Rin replied, "No, Ms. Hatsune, I do not mind."</p><p>Miku winced, and Rin knew it was because she switched back to calling her "Ms. Hatsune" after spending the last few hours addressing Miku by her given name. Guilt mixed in with the bitterness. Even though she told herself she had to address Miku as "Ms. Hatsune" in front of Lord Shion, Rin knew she addressed her mistress so formally out of spite.</p><p>Unable to do anything save watch Miku and Lord Shion walk away, Rin blinked back the rising tears. It didn't help, for the tears came too fast for Rin to stop them. Rin marched towards Miku's room, cursing herself as she futility tried to wipe her tears from her face.</p><p>The anger and sadness became a swirling mess inside of Rin. Her chest didn't just ache. Her very heart hurt. Struggling to breathe, Rin thought she was going to die the pain was so intense. She couldn't understand why her heart was breaking.</p><p>Then the thought of a broken heart gave Rin clarity. She had to stop in her tracks as the realization poured over her. The pain, anger, sadness – Rin did know this feeling. Until now, she didn't put a name to it. Now she understood the purpose, the label behind the pain in her chest.</p><p><em>I'm jealous,</em> she thought before crying harder.</p><hr/><p>Miku was pleased to see that the guests were none other than Zola Wil and Mew. They greeted Miku with warm smiles, and Mew planted a kiss on Miku's cheek.</p><p>"We had to make a point to visit before the holidays kept everyone tied," she told the younger Cinderella.</p><p>"We're so glad you could make it," Kaito told the couple before introducing them to his family.</p><p>"It's an honor to meet you," Kaiko said, curtsying after the introductions had been made.</p><p>"Likewise," Akaito added, not so much as bowing.</p><p>If Mew and Wil noticed Akaito's lack of manners, they didn't acknowledge it.</p><p>"After that cake you brought on that picnic," Wil said, "we knew we had to try the rest of the Idun District's cuisine."</p><p>"Someone might leave ten pounds heavier if you feed him too well," Mew teased, poking Wil in the side.</p><p>Hearing Mew's words, Miku tried not to pinch her softer stomach. Although she was determined to not care so much about her weight, that didn't mean it would flee her subconscious. The Summer Continent food was so rich in flavor and spices there was genuine effort on Miku's part to practice some restraint.</p><p>"It will be a compliment to us if that were the case," Ms. Yanhe laughed, and that alone was enough to ease Miku's racing mind. "Come, let us eat before the chicken gets cold."</p><p>All sitting together at the table, Kaito and Wil were almost immediately engaged in a hushed conversation. They spoke too quickly for Miku to pick up on what either of them were saying, and it was clear they would want to step away to converse in private after the main meal was done. Trying to take her mind off the men, Miku allowed herself to get lost in the lime taste of the chicken and the cilantro seasoned quinoa.</p><p>"How have you liked your time in the Idun District thus far?" Mew asked Miku. While Kaito and Wil were lost in their discussion, the rest of Kaito's family talked plans for Christmas. This left Miku and Mew as the only ones not partaking in a conversation.</p><p>"I have enjoyed myself greatly," Miku answered. "We visited the beach town, browsed an antique shop, and saw the museum. That's been the best part of my visit thus far."</p><p>Something about Miku's comment had Mew frowning. "'We'?" she questioned. "I thought Kaito had business to attend to today. That's why he and Wil need to talk."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I should have explained." Miku wiped her mouth. "Kaito canceled this morning for . . . whatever this business is. So instead I went with Juliet CV02, the Juliet assigned to follow me."</p><p>Miku didn't know it was possible for Mew to frown even more. "You and your Juliet?"</p><p>Brows pinched, Miku asked, "Is there something wrong with that?"</p><p>"No, no," Mew answered. "I'm a little surprised is all, but it's nothing." She smiled.</p><p>As Miku returned the smile, she couldn't help but wonder what Mew was now thinking about. She had some ideas. Miku didn't like any of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold, bitter wind bit into Rin's exposed skin. It was true she was used to colder weather, but that didn't make her immune to the gust howling outside as the frigid air tried to freeze her from the outside in. Even as she wrapped the coat Miku had leant her tighter around her body and lifted the scarf higher on her face, Rin shivered from the cold.</p><p>While Miku spent her Christmas dining with the Shion family, Rin requested having the time to herself. Miku seemed disappointed Rin would not be joining her, but she said nothing about it. Not that Rin would be welcomed to dine at the table and converse with the Shion family, anyway. Rin was still a Juliet. To them, she was nothing more than property that could talk and had to be fed. Higher than furniture, but less than a pet.</p><p>Finding someplace quiet to sit, Rin lowered herself to the ground and stared at the pond in the Shion garden. Despite the winter month, the garden was still a pleasant place to be. Plants that didn't lose their leaves for the winter were nice like that, but it wasn't as if Rin wanted to be alone to look at the plants.</p><p>Rin held out her pendent and ran her thumb over the jewel.</p><p>"Hey, Nero," she said aloud. For a moment she felt foolish and considered stopping, but then she remembered why she went outside in the first place. It was far too cold for anyone else to be out here. Odds were nobody was going to hear Rin talk to her dead lover.</p><p>"Merry Christmas," she said, her throat already closing up. "I miss you. Every day, I miss you. Although I'm not sure you believe me since I haven't been spending as much time with you as I used to. Well, it was definitely easier when I could visit your grave. Ever since . . . I haven't forgotten about you, but you do remember Dad sold me to the Cinderella Academy. You do remember, do you? Let's be honest, you were never the best at remembering things.</p><p>"Anyway, it's been . . . fine, I guess. It was different at first, and I missed my freedom, but adjusting wasn't too awful. I made a couple friends day one. I really should tell you about Gumi some time, but first, a general update."</p><p>Rin smiled to herself. "I know you care far more about how I've been doing than to hear about some girl named Gumi, but Gumi's my dearest friend so do know you will be hearing something eventually. First, everything else."</p><p>Clutching the pendent like a lifeline, Rin talked about life after she arrived at the academy, about dressing up as a boy, and about finally feeling like she belonged somewhere. Then she started to discuss how she saved Miku from drowning.</p><p>"If only I could have saved you that day like I saved her," Rin said, tears streaming down her face. Occasionally she would shove her fist into her mouth to muffle her screams. "Your death is the reason I learned to swim, and being unable to save you was what motivated me to save her. I suppose when put that way, you died so she could live. You were always so selfless, Nero, and would have been okay if you knew why you died young and happily accepted the fate. Except I'm selfish. I want you here with me. No matter the cost. Does that make me a terrible person? I think so, but I know you would try to tell me that being human doesn't mean I'm terrible. Well, agree to disagree. Deal?"</p><p>Crying as she spoke, Rin talked about life after becoming Miku's shadow. As much as Rin insisted she hated the position and was constantly annoyed with Miku for her easy, sheltered life, Rin knew that the only person she was trying to fool was herself. She was failing. It wasn't Miku Rin tolerated, but the fact Miku was a Cinderella while Rin was a Juliet. That alone was the issue. Everything else was minor compared to that.</p><p>"The worst part is . . ." Rin trailed off and started again as she stared at the pond as it reflected the moonlight. "The worst part is I know I'm developing feelings for her. Stupid, right? She's my mistress, she's a Cinderella, and she's courting a lord for crying out loud. How pathetic do I have to be?"</p><p>Holding the pendent close to her heart, Rin slowly continued, "Nobody could ever take your place, Nero. I mean nobody. I never felt for anyone else what I felt for you and for what I wish could have been. But time keeps marching forward, and I'm being dragged along with it whether I like it or not. You wouldn't want me dwelling on the past and what will never be, anyway. I don't know if you can hear me from Heaven, or if God is even allowing my message to get through, but I do know this: If you could, you would tell me that it's okay to move on and be happy. I'm not arguing that. However, I am arguing with myself to have this stupid crush on this girl who forgets all about me the moment Lord Shion enters the room."</p><p>Rin laughed without humor. It would have hurt far less for a knife to be plunged into her chest. "I'm so stupid. Even now I wish Miku would come out here to check on me, but she won't. That's fine. I won't disappoint myself by hoping for the impossible. Though that doesn't mean I still don't feel this way all the same."</p><p>Tired, Rin rubbed her eyes. The tears had long since froze to her eyelashes. "I still don't understand myself. I know I can have crushes and fall in love, but these feelings stop at exactly that: Feelings. Am I broken? Maybe. Perhaps that's my curse of being a Juliet, to fall in love but be disgusted by it. I'm sorry I never talked to you about this when you were alive. The chance never really came up. I'm sorry, I'm rambling now. I must have been out here for over an hour, and I'm freezing. Mind if we continue another time, preferably when it's not as cold?"</p><p>As she stood to her feet, Rin couldn't help but smile a little. Maybe talking to those who had passed on was considered a little crazy, but it helped her to get everything off her chest, to feel as Nero wasn't really gone but just somewhere else she couldn't go yet.</p><p>"I'll talk to you later, Nero. Thanks for listening." Softly, as if sending the words on their way to Nero, Rin whispered, "I love you."</p><hr/><p>The holidays were everything Miku dreamed of and more. Evening rides with Kaito, time spent getting to know his family, delicious holiday food at the parties the Shion family hosted – Miku could not have asked for a better Christmas and New Year's. Days were spent with a family she slowly grew to love as her own, and nights were spent with Juliet CV02.</p><p>Miku wrapped layers of blankets around her before she waddled towards the loveseat in her room, where Juliet CV02 was reading. Plopping on the seat, Miku leaned her head on the Juliet's shoulder. She grinned to herself when Juliet CV02 let out an irritated, "ma'am."</p><p>"I'm going to miss being able to speak with you so openly," Miku admitted, sitting upright. "Nobody isn't afraid to scold me or argue with me like you do."</p><p>"How dare you say such a thing. I don't scold or argue with you!" Seeing Miku's told-you-so smirk, Juliet CV02 muttered her apology and returned to her book.</p><p>"It's just . . ." Miku leaned her head back. "It's nice being treated like a person and not like a Cinderella."</p><p>"And it's nice to be treated like a person instead of a Juliet," the other girl muttered so quietly Miku assumed she wasn't meant to hear.</p><p>Ignoring Juliet CV02's further protests, Miku leaned her head on her shoulder. Soon the Juliet gave up, huffing and returning to her book. As they sat so closely together, Miku couldn't stop herself from thinking that, in ways she couldn't understand, being so close to this girl felt right somehow.</p><hr/><p>Break was ending, and Miku would have to be back at the academy in three days. Kaito knew he was pushing things by keeping Miku till the last minute, but he didn't want the magic of the holidays to end. Not with the girl he wanted to bring home to stay with his family forever.</p><p>"Okay, now close your eyes," Kaito said as he lead Miku by hand through the halls.</p><p>"I don't know," Miku mused, smile upon her face, "closing my eyes means trusting you to not lead me off a balcony. Are we in that step in our relationship where we can trust we will not lead the other off a balcony?"</p><p>Kaito returned the smile. "I guess you're going to have to close your eyes and find out."</p><p>Lifting up a corner of her mouth in a half smile, Miku closed her eyes and followed Kaito where he lead her. She didn't follow wordlessly, choosing to ask all sorts of questions such as, "Are we there yet?" "Can I open my eyes now?" and "Will I like the surprise?"</p><p>"My, my, such impatience," Kaito teased, earning a giggle from Miku. When he entered the library, a man with long purple hair tied back into a ponytail standing by the window turned around. <em>This is her,</em> Kaito mouthed.</p><p>Kamui Gakupo grinned, eyes on the girl whose hand Kaito held.</p><p>"How about now?" Miku asked, laughing as she extended her free hand in search of anything to help her figure out Kaito's surprise.</p><p>"Just a little more," Kaito answered. He then took her by the shoulders and had her stand in the middle of the room. Covering her eyes as he stood behind her, he whispered, "There's someone here I want you to meet."</p><p>Her whole body went tense. Kaito knew immediately that Miku had not forgotten his promise. "Kaito, you didn't."</p><p>At this point, Kaito removed his hands. Miku gasped and covered her mouth. Gakupo smiled at Miku and bowed at the waist.</p><p>"He did," Gakupo told the Cinderella.</p><p>Miku was quick to drop to a curtsy. "You have no idea what an honor it is to make your acquaintance, Master Kamui."</p><p>"No, please, call me Gakupo." Said man stood upright. "Kaito had told me so much about you. He says you're a fan of my art."</p><p>"Yes, I am." Miku turned her attention to Kaito, and she threw her arms around him. "I can't believe you would do this for me!"</p><p>"It wasn't anything," Kaito said, using one arm to hug her back. "I told you Gakupo and I are childhood friends."</p><p>"Oh, but still!" Miku broke the hug and scurried close to Gakupo. "If you wouldn't mind, Mr. Gakupo, you must show me some of your technique. I admire your use of watercolor, but I'm afraid my skill in the paint is a little lacking."</p><p>Kaito watched as Miku happily chatted with Gakupo. Just as he was happy his family liked Miku, Kaito was thrilled to see she and Gakupo were clicking as well. With his friends and family supportive of the pair, Kaito asked himself what the next step was. The answer came instantly. Smiling, Kaito decided on one last errand before he and Miku departed from the Idun District.</p><hr/><p>Although she was more than happy to have the chance to meet and learn from her favorite painter, Miku was still disappointed when Kaito excused himself for the afternoon. Gakupo noticed and promised that Kaito adored her and must have another surprise planned.</p><p>"He better," were the words that fell out of Miku's mouth.</p><p>For the next hour, Gakupo and Miku painted together. It was nice to have company as she painted. Painting could often be a lonely task, and Miku was glad for this time to be an exception.</p><p>"Do you care for him?" Gakupo asked, seemingly out of nowhere.</p><p>Miku looked to him then back to her painting. "Yes, I do. Very much."</p><p>"Do you love him?"</p><p>This got Miku to thoroughly think her response through. "Yes, I do love Mr. Kaito."</p><p>"But are you in love with him?" When Miku looked at him again, Gakupo laughed and said, "Kaito is like a brother to me, and I only want the best for him. Of course, the best for him involves marrying a woman who's in love with him."</p><p>"I believe both parties being in love should be a requirement for any marriage," Miku replied. She set down her paintbrush. "Am I in love with Mr. Kaito? . . . I know I'm falling in love, but I don't think I'm quite there yet."</p><p>Gakupo nodded. "I appreciate your honesty."</p><p>"You do?" Miku exhaled in relief. "Please tell me Mr. Kaito didn't ask you to interview me to see if there was any reason we wouldn't make a fine pair."</p><p>"No, no," Gakupo promised, "I'm acting of my own free will. Nothing said between us has to be repeated to Kaito. Besides, you're only eighteen, right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Not of marriageable age yet then. You and Kaito have plenty of time to learn life as a couple without all the commitment just yet. I think it's fortunate to find someone while you're still young enough to not feel the pressure of society."</p><p>"Pressure?" Miku frowned.</p><p>"Married by the time you're twenty-one and two or three kids by the time you're twenty-five. That sort of pressure." Gakupo shrugged, then smiled. "You feel it a lot more at Kaito's and my age, that's for sure."</p><p>Returning the smile, Miku picked her paintbrush back up. A reply was on her lips when Kaiko entered.</p><p>"Gakupo!" Kaiko beamed as she approached the man. "I didn't know you were here."</p><p>"Only for today," Gakupo said, standing so he may take Kaiko's hand and kiss it. "Kaito asked if I would be willing to stop by and visit a fan of mine."</p><p>"How sweet of you to do so." Kaiko turned to Miku and curtsied. "Ms. Miku."</p><p>"Ms. Kaiko." Miku bowed her head.</p><p>"There is something I have been needing to ask you, but maybe now is not the time."</p><p>"No, you two talk." Gakupo stretched his arms out in front of him. "I'll go stretch my legs. Ms. Miku, I'll be back in half an hour. Wait for me if you desire, but feel no pressure to do so."</p><p>After Gakupo had left, Kaiko sat on the stool he used. "I'm sorry if I ruined your painting time."</p><p>"It's all right." Miku again set down the paintbrush. "What do you want to talk about?"</p><p>Kaiko chewed on her lower lip before she said, "In the past few weeks, I have grown to care about you as a dear friend, Ms. Miku."</p><p>"As have I," Miku replied. She smiled at Kaiko, but Kaiko did not return the smile.</p><p>"I noticed how you care for that Juliet who came with you, and how you show respect to the Juliets who serve here," Kaiko began. "You view them as people."</p><p>Furrowing her brows, Miku asked, "Are they not people?"</p><p>"Of course, they are," Kaiko answered, "but we're not supposed to treat them as such. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I can tell how you don't see other girls by their caste alone. You see <em>them</em>. Even the knowledge that in the Summer Continent skin color and caste are too heavily connected makes you uncomfortable. It's a social injustice to you."</p><p>"Because I was raised to believe it's wrong," Miku pointed out, speaking firmly.</p><p>"As it is," Kaiko quietly agreed. "That's why, as someone who cares for you as a friend, I have to ask: Do you think you could marry Kaito?"</p><p>The question hit Miku so hard, she was stunned silent for a moment and a half. "What does marrying Kaito have to do with everything you just said?"</p><p>"I don't know if you noticed that Kaito is a little . . . old fashioned. He sees Juliets as those who need to know their place and stay there, and he thinks nothing of our continent being the only one with no pale Juliets or brown-skinned Cinderellas." Kaiko shook her head. "My cousin is by no means a bad guy, but even some of the greatest people have beliefs we can never agree with."</p><p>"I'm still confused," Miku said. "What do Kaito's beliefs have to do with my potentially marrying him?"</p><p>"More than you realize, apparently," Kaiko replied. "If you two get married, you're agreeing to love, encourage, and support each other no matter what. As lord, Kaito has a lot of power and influence over the Idun District, and I know this about my cousin: he won't be the first in the Summer District to encourage change. He likes for things to remain just the way they are. He believes in the history and customs in Artemis."</p><p>"But you don't," Miku pointed out.</p><p>"Neither do you, it seems," Kaiko countered. "I see you're questioning what you believe more than actually knowing it, but that doesn't change how you view people. Kaito wants to keep things the way they are. Keeping things the way they are doesn't include bettering life for Juliets and giving brown-skinned Alices more opportunities than their pale counterparts. As Kaito's wife, would you be able to support that? Is that something you can go to bed every night knowing it's something you have chosen to encourage?"</p><p>Kaiko stood, walked towards Miku, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Marrying for love is easy," she said slowly. "However, many people believe that love is all you need. They're wrong. My mother made a mistake marrying my father; she thought love was enough when that was never the case. If you're going to be with someone, it's also important you have the same core beliefs and want the same things out of life. I don't want to see either Kaito or you make a mistake. Can you compromise your beliefs for his sake, or will they always nag at you whenever you, as his wife, encourage and support the decisions he makes for the people of the Idun District?"</p><p>Without giving Miku a chance to reply, Kaiko added, "Just something to think about," before she walked out of the room, leaving Miku to silently watch her retreating figure.</p><hr/><p>After Rin packed all of her and Miku's things, she tried to find something to do. She didn't want to start another Shion book when she knew she would be unable to finish it before they departed that night, and she didn't want to reread the books she brought just yet, if at all. Perhaps she could try going into town for a second time.</p><p><em>Don't be ridiculous,</em> Rin told herself even as she wandered the halls in search of Maika, the Alice from before. She thought after she told Master Tonio about her kidnapping, he would quickly find her another mission. Yet he contacted her only once since, and that was to thank her for her massive help.</p><p><em>At least he thanked me,</em> was all Rin could think of it.</p><p>"Oh, it's the white Juliet." This was Maika speaking as she passed Rin in the halls. "You seem lost."</p><p>"Only bored," Rin corrected. "Packing Ms. Hatsune's stuff wasn't as long a chore as I thought it would be."</p><p>"Now you need something else to do to past the time?"</p><p>Rin didn't want to admit it, but "yes" came out of her mouth just the same.</p><p>Lifting one corner of her lips ever so slightly, Maika said, "Come with me. I have an errand to run, and I would very much enjoy the company."</p><p><em>I should let Miku know where I'm going,</em> Rin thought, but then she discarded the very idea. <em>She's with Lord Shion today and won't notice my absence. What I should be doing is taking advantage of this temporary freedom.</em></p><p>Grinning at Maika, Rin kept her response short and sweet. "When do we leave?"</p><hr/><p>Kaito tried not to look at the brothel as he walked past it. Galaco had not been as generous with her information as he had hoped she would be, but she still gave him a lot to work with. It took well over an hour to type out all the information and send it to Master Tonio.</p><p>The Thorns definitely were forming, but unlike in the Equinox Continent, they were no real threat. They were still too small and didn't have any plans to strike. It was questionable if this spark would ignite a fire or go out just as quickly as it appeared.</p><p><em>She could have been lying,</em> Kaito reminded himself. Galaco seemed to be honest with the information she gave, but she also could have been a very talented actress. The Thorns could have been larger than she suggested and had the biggest attack of the century planned, and Kaito had no way of knowing.</p><p>He pushed all thoughts of Galaco and the Thorns from his mind. His whole purpose for being out wasn't to do anymore digging for this potential rebellion. The reason he was out was to find a precious gift for Miku.</p><p>"Nobody is going to punish you."</p><p>Kaito froze. The words came from a distance, but Kaito recognized the speaker instantly. That was Maika's voice.</p><p>Resuming his stride, he turned his head toward Maika's direction to see her and Juliet CV02 walking together down the street. He didn't know Maika had errands to run this morning lest he would have waited after her return to go out. Although her seeing him now was the least of his concerns.</p><p>Juliet CV02 wore a blue skirt, a cream-colored blouse, and a black headband in her short hair. She was wearing Alice apparel. Going against the rules, she wore the uniform of the Shion Alice servants. Maika was wrong; somebody was going to punish Juliet CV02. Maika would suffer punishment as well for allowing this to happen.</p><p>Juliet CV02's response was too soft for Kaito to hear. Instead of waiting for the three of them to all return to the Shion manor, he decided to confront the pair now. With that in mind, he changed courses and approached the women.</p><p>When they saw him, Juliet CV02 noticeably stiffened. <em>That's right,</em> Kaito thought, <em>know and understand that you're done for.</em> Maika, on the other hand, had the nerve to smile.</p><p>"Lord Shion," she greeted as she switched which arm carried her basket. She tilted her head downwards ever so slightly. "Fancy meeting you here."</p><p>"Don't play innocent," Kaito curtly replied. He waved his hand over Juliet CV02. "What is the meaning of this?"</p><p>"The meaning of this—" Juliet CV02 began, but Kaito cut her off.</p><p>"I wasn't addressing you." To Maika, "Why is she in Alice apparel?"</p><p>Maika smiled in that knowing way of hers, the smile she was fully aware Kaito did not like.</p><p>"After what happened the day she arrived," Maika began, "we didn't want to take any more chances attracting the wrong kind of attention. I spoke with Lady Shion, and she agreed a disguise was necessary if Ms. Hatsune's Juliet was to go out in public. After all, a white Juliet is a cause for attention in these parts."</p><p>Not liking that his mother seemed to approve of the disguise, Kaito said, "That doesn't change the fact it's illegal for a woman of any caste to hide her tattoo."</p><p>"It's not hidden," Maika replied. "Those sleeves aren't nearly long enough to reach her wrists."</p><p>Maika was right, as much as Kaito didn't want to admit it. However, Juliet CV02 did carry the basket so that it covered her tattoo. For a moment, Kaito considered calling her out on such tricks, but then he thought better of it. He wasn't going to be that guy.</p><p>Before anymore could be said, Juliet CV02 shouted, "Get down!" and ducked.</p><p>Acting first and thinking second, Kaito followed her example. Maika and the surrounding people did the same. A shout of surprise, and Kaito looked up to see an arrow sticking straight out of an apple cart.</p><p>"Archer. On the roof," Juliet CV02 quickly explained, pointing behind Kaito.</p><p>He turned just in time to see the retreating figure. <em>An assassination attempt?</em> Whoever it was would be long gone before Kaito would even have the chance to order a search for the culprit.</p><p>"Look," Maika said, plucking the arrow out of the cart like a feather off a dead goose. She pulled something off the wood and opened it. A note. Reading it, Maika's face paled. Juliet CV02 looked over Maika's shoulder, and she covered her mouth. Wordlessly, Maika handed Kaito the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Death to the Shion family. Death to the old ways. The Idun District shall be burned with fire, and only ashes will remain.</em>
</p><p>The only other thing on the note was the blood rose tattoo with its added thorns, just like Galaco's altered caste tattoo. Kaito swore. Galaco seemed to have lied to him after all, and considering how much he paid her, she was already long gone.</p><hr/><p>It was while Miku and Gakupo were still in the middle of their paintings that Kaito burst into the room. "Are you all right?" she asked just as Gakupo asked, "What happened?"</p><p>Kaito answered neither of them. "Gather your most valuable belongings and get on a hovercraft <em>now</em>. Someone had just attempted to assassinate me, and I'm not going to take any chances by letting the people I love stay here."</p><p>The words did not immediately register in Miku's mind. It wasn't until Juliet CV02 ran into the room, took Miku by the wrist, and shouted, "We need to hurry!" that Miku began to process what Kaito had said. She let Juliet CV02 drag her away even though she wanted to stay with Kaito.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Miku asked when they left the room and Juliet CV02 led her in the opposite direction of Miku's room.</p><p>"We're boarding the hovercraft," Juliet CV02 answered. "I packed your belongings earlier, and Maika had an Alice put them on the hovercraft before we left."</p><p>"But Mr. Kaito—!"</p><p>"Will meet us onboard after he makes sure his family escapes safely. You won't do him any good if you stay where he has to worry about you."</p><p>Knowing Juliet CV02 was right, Miku let the smaller girl pull her away. Everything from there was a blur. The next thing Miku knew, she and Juliet CV02 were on the hovercraft.</p><p>Juliet CV02 kept her eyes on the window, watching for anything she needed to worry about. Anxious, Miku paced the aisle. Her arms were tightly crossed, and she couldn't tell if she wanted to be left alone or hugged while she cried her eyes out.</p><p><em>Kaito will be here soon,</em> she told herself. <em>Everything is going to be okay.</em></p><p>"Miku!"</p><p>"What?" Based on the look Juliet CV02 was giving Miku, the Juliet had been trying for a while to get her attention.</p><p>"There's no reason to lose your head," Juliet CV02 said, tone soft and even. "I don't think rebels are prepared to storm the manor at any second. As far as I can figure out, the assassination, had it been successful, was supposed to spark a revolt of sorts. A full-on assault this soon was likely not planned. Now that Lord Shion is still alive and relocating his family, I think these possible rebels are more frustrated about today's outcome than we are."</p><p>"You're right. I'm sure you're right." Miku collapsed in the nearest chair. "This is insanity. An assassination attempt, in broad daylight?"</p><p>"We're clearly not working with experts," Juliet CV02 muttered, probably intending to be unheard. Louder, "Lord Shion will be fine. I don't know how, but I promise everything will be okay."</p><p>"Sure. Yeah, sure." Miku closed her eyes and used one hand to rub the tears from her face. Her eyelids fluttered open again when she felt something warm against her hand. Juliet CV02's fingers were interlacing with Miku's.</p><p>Miku didn't question or think about the contact. She wrapped her fingers around the Juliet's and squeezed. Juliet CV02 returned the gesture.</p><p>"Everything is going to be okay," Juliet CV02 promised.</p><p>Not having words to say, Miku lurched forward and wrapped her free arm around Juliet CV02. A moment later, Juliet CV02 used her free arm to hug back. The girls sat like this for a moment before Miku pulled away.</p><p>Something about Juliet CV02's hug warmed Miku from the inside out. She tried to swallow and realized she couldn't. Her heart took a slight break in its pounding to flutter, even just a little.</p><p>"Juliet, I—" What Miku intended to say was lost when Kaito walked in. "Kaito!" Miku exclaimed, bolting to her feet.</p><p>It could have been the moment or the adrenaline or a combination of the two, but Kaito ran to Miku, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her right there. Losing her senses, Miku fell into the kiss, her hands pressing against his shoulder blades as his ran down her waist. She didn't know if he noticed how soft her body was, and she didn't care if he did. Not with the way his hands rested on her hips and pulled her that much closer to him. When the kiss broke, it was far too soon.</p><p>"Is everyone all right?" she asked, breathless.</p><p>Kaito was just as winded as he answered, "They're safe. Mother, Kaiko, and Akaito are boarding another hovercraft and are retreating to the Persephone District. Once things settle a bit, they will meet us at the academy."</p><p>"What about the Juliets and the Alices?"</p><p>Furrowing his brows, Kaito questioned. "What about them? They will be fine. What about you? Are you hurt?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Miku said. "It's <em>you</em> I'm concerned about. You were nearly assassinated!"</p><p>"Yes," Kaito replied, "but I saw the archer just in time to duck out of the way. Oh goddess." He pressed his mouth against Miku's again. "I still can't believe that happened," he whispered, his lips brushing hers.</p><p>"Everything will be okay." Miku repeated Juliet CV02's words, trying to draw strength from them. How the Juliet could be calm in a moment such as this, Miku didn't understand. Yet she still craved the comfort only the small blonde could give her.</p><p>Resisting the urge to shake her head, Miku thought, <em>I'm in the arms of the man I'm falling in love with. Why is it Juliet I want to cry onto? Why is she the one I want to whisper comforting words to me?</em></p><p>"What's wrong?" Kaito asked, kissing Miku's forehead. "Tell me, my heart, what's wrong? You're upset. Are you more scared than you want to admit to me? It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too."</p><p>"I am scared," Miku admitted. <em>But not for the reason you think,</em> she silently added. Somehow, as she was developing these feelings for Shion Kaito, Miku also found herself developing something else for the Juliet.</p><p>Miku turned to look at Juliet CV02, hoping sight of her small face would help Miku figure out what she was feeling. Blinking, Miku saw that Juliet CV02 was no longer by Miku's chair. As she pulled away from Kaito and ignored him as he asked what she was so concerned about, Miku saw just in time that Juliet CV02 was retreating to the servants' sleeping quarters.</p><hr/><p><em>Stupid, stupid, stupid.</em> Rin scolded herself for most of the flight. She expected this to happen. She knew she would be forgotten about the moment Miku saw Lord Shion. Too bad that didn't stop Rin from being hurt as she witnessed the whole thing.</p><p>After she spent half an hour crying in the servants' quarters, Rin washed her face and returned to her place by Miku's side. Miku looked at Rin with concern but asked no questions. Taking it a step further, Rin didn't speak to Miku either unless it was absolutely necessary.</p><p>That night, she excused herself before the weight of the day could finally sink into Miku and Lord Shion. She didn't want to be there when the excitement from the day struck their hearts again. The kiss they shared earlier nearly killed Rin, and she was not about to subject herself to anything beyond that.</p><p>However, Miku retired early. She claimed she was too exhausted to stay up for much longer, but then she spent the next few hours speaking with Rin, too wound up to sleep. To make herself feel better, Rin convinced herself that Miku only claimed to be tired when in reality she wanted to spend her time with Rin instead.</p><p>Everyone was silent the next day, and when they arrived at the academy, only necessary words were spoken. Now that she was back at the academy, the no talking rule again applied to Rin. After nearly a month being allowed to speak freely, the old rule fit Rin like a childhood glove.</p><p>While Miku and Lord Shion dealt with whatever it was waiting for them, Rin carried Miku's bags to her rooms. She would unpack then draw Miku's bath. After those tasks were done, Rin wondered if she could find her friends.</p><p>It was while she was thinking this Cul approached her. "Rin," she said, and it was the first time she spoke to Rin since she was tasked to follow Miku.</p><p>Instead of keeping the hurt Cul inflicted upon her in the back of her mind, Rin smiled as she greeted, "Cul." The smile fell when she beheld Cul's pinched brows and wobbly lips. Rin's own brows furrowed. "Cul, what's wrong?"</p><p>Both Juliets stopped in the middle of the otherwise empty halls and stared at each other. This was when Cul began crying. Rin didn't know strong, steel-spine Cul could shed tears.</p><p>"It's Gumi," Cul managed between sobs. "Sh-she was caught wi-with Ms. Meguri-rine. It's absolutely aw-awful!"</p><p>All the color drained from Rin's face. Miku's suitcase fell out of her hands, crashing onto the floor.</p><p>"No," Rin whispered. She didn't want to know. The last thing Rin wanted was confirmation of the worst, but she still heard herself asking, "What's going to happen to Gumi?"</p><p>Cul violently shook her head before the answer tumbled out of her mouth. "On the first day students are back in school, Gumi is going to be executed!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of Miku's classmates fussed over her. She couldn't blame them, not when the lord she spent the holidays with had just been the victim of an assassination attempt. Despite this, Miku insisted again and again that she was fine and had not at any point been in danger.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Gakuko said after she shooed away the other girls, sat beside Miku, and took her hand in her own, "but you must understand why we're all in a frenzy."</p><p>"I understand," Miku promised, looking around the ladies' room at the Cinderellas who still stared at her and her few friends who sat with her. "I suppose I would be the same way as well if one of you girls returned with such news."</p><p>"If it were me," Ona declared, "I would have personally hunt down the so-called assassin and give him a lesson in archery."</p><p>"By give him a lesson," Gakuko began, a teasing smile on her face, "do you mean target practice?"</p><p>A wicked grin grew on Ona's face. It was the closest to a smile Miku had ever seen on the girl.</p><p>"Exactly," Ona replied, and she mimicked shooting an arrow. "Yes! Bull's eye!"</p><p>"Ah, my eye!" Gakuko pulled away from Miku and covered her eye. Being the drama queen she was, Gakuko rolled off the couch and cried out in exaggerated pain. "That was my favorite eye!"</p><p>After how tense the past couple days had been, Miku was grateful for the laugh. It seemed Ona and Gakuko had become rather good friends over the holiday break. However, Miku's light mood vanished when she noticed Luka wasn't laughing along. As she focused more of her attention on the pinkette, Miku realized that Luka wasn't really listening to them in the first place.</p><p>"Luka," Miku called, "are you all right?"</p><p>"Huh?" Luka looked towards Miku, blinked, and offered a small, sad smile. "Yes," she answered. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired is all."</p><p>Miku frowned but said nothing. Luka returned to her aimless stare while Gakuko and Ona kept joking with each other. Whatever was on Luka's mind was something Miku never, ever would have anticipated.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Gumi is going to be executed. Gumi is going to be executed. Gumi is going to be executed.</em>
</p><p>No matter how many times Rin thought the words, they still had no meaning to her. They were just syllables from a long dead foreign language. They didn't mean anything. There was no rhyme or reason to the sounds. Everything was fine, even if the words tried to insist otherwise.</p><p>
  <em>Gumi is going to be executed. Gumi is going to be executed. Gumi is going to be executed.</em>
</p><p>Yet that didn't stop Rin from dropping everything off in Miku's rooms and rushing with Cul to the Juliet quarters. There Ia, Nana, and the others who weren't working sat around in Gumi's room. Rin tried to remember what it was like to share with Gumi, but as she looked around the room without Gumi's presence, Rin felt as if she was someplace foreign instead of familiar.</p><p>"What happened?" Rin asked, sitting between Cul and Ia. The Juliets welcomed Rin back into the circle as if she had never left. All tension between Rin and the others no longer existed.</p><p>"One of the teachers caught Gumi and Ms. Megurine in Ms. Megurine's rooms," Ia answered. "She was one of the few Cinderellas who didn't return home for the break. Gumi and she spent a lot of time together. We warned Gumi about it, but she didn't listen." Ia buried her face in her hands. "This is all our fault. We should have tried harder to keep her from going this far."</p><p>"It's not your fault," Cul said, a comforting hand on Ia's shoulder. "We all tried to reason with her. Gumi knew the consequences if she got caught. Nobody's surprised this happened."</p><p>"I'm surprised!" Rin exclaimed. "I knew Gumi was falling in love with Ms. Megurine, but I didn't think she would take such a big risk."</p><p>"Well, she did," Nana replied. "Now she's going to die for it."</p><p>"What about Ms. Megurine?" Rin questioned. "Certainly, she's going to be punished, too."</p><p>"She already was," Cul spat. "A slap on the wrist and a fee for sleeping with someone else's property. She gets to go free, and Gumi's going to die."</p><p>Rin shook her head. "This isn't right!"</p><p>"We know that," Ia whispered, "but it's the way things are. Cinderellas can abuse us all they want with no consequences, and we have to suffer because of their actions. There's no escaping it. We are all under the mercy of those awful Cinderellas, and they enjoy hurting us for being what we are."</p><p>The words were out of Rin's mouth before Rin knew she was speaking them. "Miku would never do that."</p><p>The Juliets all blinked and stared wide-eyed at Rin. Color draining from her face, Rin realized what she had said. If only she could have taken the words back.</p><p>"<em>Miku</em>?" Cul questioned. "As in Hatsune Miku? You don't mean that Cinderella you've been forced to follow around, do you?"</p><p>At Rin's hesitance to respond, Ia added, "Rin, don't be stupid. She's a Cinderella, and you're a Juliet. Don't think if it actually came down to it that she wouldn't sacrifice you to protect herself."</p><p>"And after what's happening with Gumi." Nana shook her head. "Rin, you shouldn't speak like that at all."</p><p>"I know." Rin sighed and looked at everyone else in the room. Most of the girls couldn't meet her in the eye. Rin didn't think any of them would betray her, but she could tell some were already counting Rin as a lost cause.</p><p>"I know," she repeated. "I'll . . . I'll be careful. Besides, Mi— I mean, Ms. Hatsune hasn't had any fainting issues since I was assigned to follow her around. I'm sure we can get this job revoked."</p><p>"For your benefit, I hope it does," Cul replied.</p><p>Although Rin knew Cul only spoke in Rin's overall best interest, she still felt stung by the comment. The Juliets didn't know Miku. They had no way of trusting that she wouldn't let anything happen to Rin.</p><p><em>Or maybe I'm the one who's wrong,</em> Rin thought. After spending so long being close to Miku's side, there was no denying Rin would start to see her mistress through rose-colored glasses. Not to mention Rin knew she had begun to develop feelings for the Cinderella. Maybe it was for the better if Rin and Miku parted ways. Miku was with Lord Shion anyway; she would forget about Rin before she had time to even miss her.</p><p>"I'll talk to Master Tonio," Rin declared, standing to her feet, "but first, I need to speak with Gumi."</p><p>"There's no way they would let you down there," Cul said sadly. "We already tried."</p><p>"Well, it's my turn to try." Rin took a deep breath. "I have to see Gumi, or get thrown in the dungeons myself trying."</p><p>"Please, don't get into trouble, Rin," Ia pleaded. "We wouldn't be able to bear it if we lost you too."</p><p>"You didn't miss me when I was in service to Ms. Hatsune. You won't miss me too much if I got executed for seeing Gumi." With that said, Rin spun on heel and left. It was a low blow, she knew, but at that point, she couldn't bring herself to care.</p><p>After how they have been treating her, none of those Juliets had a right to care what became of Rin. For Gumi's sake, Rin would watch out for herself. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to risk everything just to speak with Gumi, possibly for the last time.</p><hr/><p><em>Why would Master Tonio be in such a place as this?</em> Kaito held the electric lamp higher as he walked through the tunnels. There was a lot he had to tell Master Tonio privately, and he was told he could find the man in the dungeons.</p><p>"Master Tonio," Kaito called when he saw the man approaching.</p><p>A raised brow was the only indication Master Tonio gave that he was surprised to see Kaito. "What are you doing here?" he asked.</p><p>"I wanted to speak to you in private," Kaito answered. "I suppose the dungeons isn't the worst place to talk."</p><p>"No," Master Tonio muttered, "I suppose it isn't."</p><p>"What are you doing down here anyway?"</p><p>"Personal business." Master Tonio used the hand not holding his own electric lamp to wave Kaito down another path.</p><p>The dungeons weren't as damp and creepy as the fantasy novels Kaito used to read made them out to be, but it was still dark from sunlight barely able to enter the small windows and cramped from the stone walls. Nonetheless, the cells were still clean and had things such as a bed, small table, chair, toilet, and sink for those locked inside. It wasn't an ideal place to spend one's time, but it wasn't the worst either.</p><p>"That Galaco Juliet lied to me," Kaito told Master Tonio.</p><p>"I'm surprised you believed her," Master Tonio replied. "Even if she didn't suspect who you are, that doesn't mean she was going to give away all her secrets to the highest bidder. Not if she had any sense of loyalty."</p><p>"Anyone can be bought with the right price."</p><p>"And what, pray tell, Lord Shion, is your price." Master Tonio only grinned when Kaito stared at him and added, "I would bet your mother believes the rebellion to be a legitimate threat now."</p><p>"You would bet correctly," Kaito said. "I must decide the next course of action for my family, and I wanted to discuss with you what the better solutions might be."</p><p>"'Better solutions'? Not the best solution?"</p><p>"I don't think we'll know what the best solution is until long after everything is said and done. The most we can really hope for is doing the best we can with what we know now."</p><p>"I suppose at this point in time, it's to keep the family hiding and you never be alone," Master Tonio said. "If the other lords and ladies are smart, they will also lay low. If you're going to bring down the system, taking out those in power isn't a bad place to start."</p><p>"How are we going to react?" Kaito asked. "The Thorns tried to assassinate me. How do we retaliate?"</p><p>"You don't let them know they have succeeded in scaring you," Master Tonio answered. "Show them you won't let Juliets of all people bring you down. Fate placed you above them for a reason. Remind them of that reason."</p><p>For a moment, Kaito said nothing as he absorbed the words. Then he nodded. "I understand."</p><hr/><p>Rin furrowed her brows at the sight of Master Tonio and Lord Shion together in the dungeons. They didn't see her, but she still waited till they, backs to her, were a long ways down the tunnel, then she sprinted forward. Before coming down, Rin studied the map of the dungeon tunnels. She didn't know where Gumi was, but she knew the route to take so that she passed each and every cell. It was now a matter of slipping past the guards and weaving her way through the darkness.</p><p>"Gumi? Gumi?" Rin whispered as she went. The only thing Rin had with her to light her path was a pack of matches she stole from Master Tonio's office. She had never once seen him light a cigar, so Rin doubted he would miss the matches too much.</p><p>"Rin?" The response came after minutes of searching.</p><p>"Gumi!" Rin quietly exclaimed as she ran to the cell. She dropped the matches, fell to her knees, and wrapped her fingers around the bars. Nearly weeping at the sight of her only real friend, Rin said, "Oh my goodness, Gumi, I came as soon as I could. Oh, tell me it isn't true!"</p><p>"It isn't true." From the little light in the cell, Gumi stood from the table she was seated and approached the bars. Sinking down as well and wrapping her fingers around Rin's, Gumi said, "I got tired of sleeping in the Juliet quarters, so Head Juliet said this cell could be my new room. Isn't it nice?"</p><p>In spite of the situation at hand, despite herself, Rin laughed. Then her face sobered. "I heard you were caught with Ms. Megurine."</p><p>Gumi sighed. "Yes, that's what happened. We forgot to lock her bedroom door, so one of the teachers looking for Luka walked in on us and . . ." Gumi shook her head, not allowing herself to finish. "Of course, she had to go tell Head Juliet, who in turn had to tell Mistress Prima. I could have sworn Mistress Prima was happy to tell everyone the punishment of my crime would be death."</p><p>"So, Ms. Megurine knew . . . ?"</p><p>"That I'm really a girl?" Gumi laughed. "Well, Rin, you can't do what we were doing without somebody noticing that something's missing."</p><p>"And . . . and Ms. Megurine didn't care?"</p><p>"She's like me, Rin. She likes other girls." Gumi pressed her forehead on the bars. "Had we different tattoos, things . . . I don't know. Things might have ended differently."</p><p>"Aren't you scared?" Rin asked, her eyes burning.</p><p>"Of dying? Rin, are you kidding? I'm <em>terrified</em>." Gumi shook her head, tears now slipping through her closed eyes and wetting her lashes. "However, if I could do it all over, I wouldn't change a thing. As much as I wish this isn't how it was always meant to end, I can't regret falling in love."</p><p>"Even if falling in love always meant death?" Rin softly whispered.</p><p>"I would much rather die young and have loved than live forever and never love at all," Gumi replied. "I'm getting what I would have wanted. Don't be too sad for me."</p><p>"I just can't think like that," Rin said after a moment of silence. "I don't want you to die. I wouldn't want to die for what you're willing to die for. Gumi, it's not worth it!"</p><p>"Yes, it is, Rin." Gumi reached out and cupped Rin's cheek. "I like to think my death will prove something."</p><p>"Yeah," Rin laughed without humor, "it will prove just how little the elite care for us."</p><p>"No." Gumi shook her head. "I want to believe my death will prove just how broken our world is, and somewhere in all this brokenness, someone will rise up to fight back."</p><p>Rin's spine went rigid. "You mean a rebellion, don't you?"</p><p>"That's exactly what I mean," Gumi whispered, as if she could suffer worse consequences for the words than what she was already set to face. "I'm not a fighter, Rin. I wouldn't last in a world that's trying to destroy and rebuild itself. People like you, however, have what it takes to bring those who oppose them down to their knees."</p><p>"People like me." Rin shook her head. "People like me are the ones who don't know how to fight back."</p><p>"No." Gumi used her thumb to stroke under Rin's eye. "You're a dreamer, Rin. You can imagine what you want the world to be, and you can fight for that vision."</p><p>A cry tore out of Rin. She leaned into Gumi's palm, tears streaming like a waterfall.</p><p>"I could never support a rebellion!" she cried, remembering her promise to Master Tonio to help snuff a rebellion out before it could begin. She could never admit such, especially not to Gumi in that moment. "I know I never could. Gumi, you don't know. You just don't know."</p><p>"Rin, I do," Gumi insisted, but Rin didn't have the heart to correct her. "Rin, look at me."</p><p>Sniffling, Rin looked at Gumi. The greenette smiled. Albeit a small, sad smile, but a genuine smile nonetheless.</p><p>"Everything will be okay," Gumi promised. "I don't know how it will be, but it will be. Sure, it might be really bad for a while. It will likely get worse and worse until you don't even know what good looks like anymore. Still, in the end, it will be okay. You will survive. You might even manage to see the world become a better place. Because you're strong enough to make it to that end. I'm not."</p><p>"You're the strongest person I know," Rin said, her voice cracking.</p><p>Gumi smiled. "Then I should probably introduce you to my friend Rin. You're going to love her. She might be timid, but she is the bravest person on Artemis when she has to be. She speaks her mind, saves those who can't save themselves, and spends every day dreaming that if the world is limitless, then why can't she? Her heartbreaking past doesn't stop her from living in the present. Although she doesn't understand herself, she doesn't let that stop her from trying. If anyone can change the world, it is Kagamine Rin. I hope you can learn to love her just as much as I do."</p><p>Reaching up, Rin wrapped her fingers around Gumi's. "I don't want to lose you," she forced out after she managed to get her sobs under some semblance of control.</p><p>"You won't lose me." Gumi spoke softly, as if she was tired. "As long as you remember me, I'll be right there."</p><p>"Please," Rin tried.</p><p>"I'm ready to go," Gumi said. "Yes, I'm terrified, but I'm more scared of living than I am of dying. Besides, it will be painless. Alive one second, gone the next before I can feel a thing. And if it does hurt like hell, at least I'll be gone before I can really feel it. I don't think that's a terrible way to die."</p><p>"If you're trying to make me feel better, you're failing miserably."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. Rin, just remember that everything will be okay. You'll be okay. I'll be okay. If there's only one thing you can remember from this conversation, it's that it will all be all right in the end. Understand?"</p><p>Nodding through her tears, Rin sucked in a shaky breath and replied with, "Understand."</p><hr/><p>It was as Miku walked to her rooms Gakuko stopped her.</p><p>"What is it?" Miku asked, heart dropping at Gakuko's worried expression. "Is somebody hurt?"</p><p>"Not yet," Gakuko answered. "After I heard the news, I got Luka to tell me what was wrong."</p><p>"News? What's wrong with Luka?" Miku shook her head. "Gakuko, I don't understand what's going on."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Gakuko said, "Luka was caught sleeping with a Juliet during the break. The Juliet is going to be beheaded the day classes start back."</p><p>If not for Gakuko holding Miku just above the elbow, Miku would have collapsed right there and then. She tried with little success to process it all at once. Luka sleeping with a Juliet. The Juliet receiving the death penalty because of it. Shaking herself away from Gakuko, Miku thought it all through as she ignored Gakuko calling after her and stormed to Luka's rooms.</p><p>"Is it true?!" Miku demanded, entering Luka's rooms without knocking. She should have thought about it. Miku should have planned how to address the issue. Instead, she held nothing back as she raced towards her friend and bluntly demanded, "Did you really sleep with a Juliet?"</p><p>Luka, who sat at her mirror and brushed her hair, jumped. She whipped her head around and stared at Miku. Her mouth hung open.</p><p>"Answer me!" Miku demanded, tears rising. "Did you sleep with a Juliet?"</p><p>Swallowing, Luka kept her reply simple. "I did."</p><p>"And now that Juliet is going to be executed," Miku said, barely able to speak over the lump forming in her throat.</p><p>Unable to look Miku in the eyes, Luka stared at her feet as she replied, "Yes."</p><p>"Don't you even care?"</p><p>"I shouldn't." Luka returned to brushing her hair. "Juliets are property. They're easily replaceable. What I did was stupid and shameful to my family, but I at least have the chance to redeem myself."</p><p>"What about her? The Juliet?" Growling, Miku asked again, "Don't you even care?"</p><p>"Of course I care!" Luka snapped. Tears now fell from her eyes. "I do care, but what does that matter? She's just a Juliet. Girls like her aren't special."</p><p><em>"Girls like her aren't special."</em> Miku wanted to argue. Juliets were people. They lived and loved and laughed. Juliet CV02 was proof to Miku just how human Juliets were. The problem wasn't their tattoo, but what the world spent their whole lives telling them their tattoos meant.</p><p>"Stop this," Miku whispered, ready to drop to her knees and beg if she had to. "Don't let this happen. Maybe . . . maybe you can save her."</p><p>Luka shook her head, the action causing the tears to fall faster. "I already begged Mistress Prima to spare her. I even offered to buy her. But Mistress Prima refused. The execution's going to happen, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."</p><p>Abruptly, Luka stood from her vanity. She got up so fast her chair fell over. Pacing, Luka cried over and over how it was her fault and Gumi was going to die because of it.</p><p>"Gumi?" Miku questioned. "Is that . . . is that the Juliet's name?"</p><p>"They're not all named Juliet," Luka said slowly. "They're just all called Juliet to make them seem less human." Clutching the hairbrush even tighter, Luka said, "And it works. It has always worked. How could I have been so blind for so long? How can the others remain blind? This is all my fault. This is all my fault!"</p><p>Screaming, Luka hurled her hairbrush at the mirror. The glass cracked and shattered and fell to the floor just as Luka crumpled. Face placed in her hands, Luka sobbed, her very heart broken.</p><p>Miku knelt by Luka's side and enveloped the girl in a hug. Luka wrapped her arms around Miku and buried her face in Miku's shoulder. For minutes afterwards, the two Cinderellas sat together on the floor. One cried over her broken heart. The other cried at what was to happen if she didn't act soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unable to keep her hands from trembling, Miku pressed her palms together and interlaced her fingers as she and the other students marched towards the arena. Normally the arena, a bowl-shaped building with rows upon rows of seats towering into the sky, was used for theatrical plays. Only this performance would be an execution.</p><p>Juliet CV02 followed wordlessly behind Miku. Gakuko and Ona were present by her side. Luka was nowhere to be found.</p><p><em>Is she even going to be here?</em> Miku wondered. <em>Attendance is mandatory. I don't think this will proceed if Luka isn't accounted for.</em></p><p>Normally being surrounded by this many girls lead to a loud environment as each and every one talked and laughed with her friends. Instead only the shuffling of feet was the sound anyone made. This somber silence, complete with cloudy weather and the potential for rain, truly added to this depressing morning.</p><p>In a neat line, the girls had their retinas scanned to mark their presence and slipped inside. They were to take their seats starting from the third row and working their way up, making certain each and every seat possible was filled. For some odd reason, the first two rows were left empty. Miku tried to figure out what this meant. Nothing that came to mind was pleasant.</p><p>Miku kept scanning the crowd even after she had entered the arena and had taken her seat. Her eyes ran over every head as far as she could see, searching desperately for that familiar salmon hair. Juliet CV02 sat to her right, stone still. Ona sat to her left, absolutely silent. Nearly everyone else there sat in a similar fashion.</p><p>It must have been thirty minutes later when everyone had finally entered the arena and had taken her seat. Then the mystery of the first two rows was solved as Juliets upon Juliets poured into the arena, taking those seats closest to what was to take place. It must have been another thirty minutes after the Juliets had flooded in when Mistress Prima stepped behind the curtains of the reserved seating. Miku wasn't in the position to see Mistress Prima from where she sat, but the monitors floating in the center showed live feed of her for all to see.</p><p>"Good morning, my precious students," Mistress Prima greeted.</p><p><em>Is it truly a good morning?</em> Miku bit her lower lip, anticipating what was to happen but still hoping she was wrong.</p><p>"I'm afraid we must start our new semester on such a . . . terrible note," Mistress Prima was saying. "We are an academy built on rules and regulations. When those rules are broken, we must take action. It is the only way we can guarantee that situations such as this will not happen again, or at least not for a very, very long time.</p><p>"I will not deny the pleasure Juliets can bring a woman." Mistress Prima indicated behind her, and the camera zoomed out to show Pet Juliet sitting to the right of the grand seat. "My pet here has been a better lover to me than my own husband."</p><p>"Why say that?" Ona muttered so quietly Miku was sure she wasn't meant to hear. "What does Master Tonio have to do with any of this?"</p><p>The camera zoomed out more, and everyone could see Master Tonio sitting on the other side of Mistress Prima. He had a hard frown on his face and a dead look in his eyes. At first Miku thought of how anyone could see that Master Tonio was displeased with his wife, but upon looking at him more intently, she saw it wasn't displeasure the man was trying with little success to hide.</p><p>It was with pure, unrelenting hatred this man beheld his wife.</p><p>"However," Mistress Prima went on to say as the camera again got a closeup of her, "these unions are not free for all. There are clearly stated restrictions of which you must never be unaware. Juliets which are a part of your estate are acceptable. Juliets which can be found in brothels are acceptable. Juliets which can be randomly found on the street are acceptable."</p><p>Miku thought she was going to be sick.</p><p>"Juliets which are the property of another are not acceptable." Mistress Prima narrowed her eyes as loud gasps echoed throughout the arena. "I'm afraid to say we have a student who did just that."</p><p>Reaching out to someone who had until now been off camera, she said, "Come forward, dear, and admit your wrongdoings."</p><p>Dressed in a simple gray gown and wearing her hair knotted into a low bun, Luka stepped forward and forced herself to look at the camera. She held herself well, but Miku could still make out the little trembles. The sight had tears springing up in Miku's eyes.</p><p>"Hello," Luka greeted the camera, greeted every single person who lived within the academy's walls. "My name is Megurine Luka of the Feyre District. I am guilty of sleeping with one of the academy's Juliets."</p><p>Another cry of gasps rang through the arena. Luka kept talking through them.</p><p>"What I did was foolish to the highest degree. This fine academy accepted me to be one of its students, and I insult it by playing with one of its toys. Today I bear this shame for all to see."</p><p>"That isn't all," Mistress Prima said, stepping back into the scene. To someone outside of the camera's range, "Bring her out!"</p><p>Even though the monitors showed it in closer, better detail, Miku looked at the center of the arena as a couple of guards dragged out a small, green-haired Juliet. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Miku recalled Luka saying that the Juliet's name is Gumi. This was Gumi, and this was the day she died.</p><p>Gumi, wrists and ankles tied, was thrown down in the center of the arena. One of the guards grabbed her under the chin and jerked her head upwards so that she was looking at Luka. Now Miku looked at the screen. The greenette girl was still small, but now Miku could see her face and try to find what the Juliet hid behind those wet eyes. As fragile as she seemed to be, Gumi displayed no fear Miku could detect. It didn't appear that she dreaded what was to happen but simply couldn't wait for it to pass.</p><p>A sob that was immediately choked off reminded Miku who sat with her. Tearing her eyes away from Gumi, she looked at Juliet CV02. The blonde Juliet had tears flowing unrestrained down her red, splotchy face. Her hands were balled into fists and pressed firmly into her lap. She made no other sound, although it didn't take a second for Miku to figure out that this was worse for Juliet CV02 than it was for her.</p><p>
  <em>Did they know each other?</em>
</p><p>"We must cleanse the shame Ms. Megurine has brought upon this academy," Mistress Prima said, sounding almost pleased with what was going on. "As our code states, any Juliet used to taint the purity of our students must be . . . removed. Let this be a warning to all who are witnessing this today. For my students, you shall be publicly humiliated. For you Juliets," now Mistress Prima looked down even though the Juliets technically sat above her, as if even in this situation she had to make them feel small, "step out of place, and you shall become like this one of your kind."</p><p>At this, a robed, masked figure stepped forward. Miku held her breath. Within the figure's hand was a long, wide blade.</p><p>"We asked this Juliet if she had any last words," Mistress Prima said. "She did. However, I shall not repeat them, nor shall she say them. For defying her very reason for existing, she shall be denied this one final right."</p><p>With that said, the deed was done. No warning. No wave of the hand. Nothing to prepare anyone for what they were to witness. As soon as Mistress Prima's words were out, the blade flashed, and the green-haired head began rolling across the stage as the body slumped forward.</p><p>Many of the girls, Cinderella and Juliet alike, screamed.</p><p>Gakuko, sitting next to Ona, leaned over and began throwing up.</p><p>Miku clutched her armrests in hopes of keeping herself from falling over.</p><p>All the while, Juliet CV02 continued with her silent crying.</p><p>It all happened so fast.</p><p>One minute, Gumi was forced onto her knees, eyes locked on Mistress Prima. The next, blood gushed from her neck as her head continued to roll away. Her eyes would never see anything ever again.</p><p>Miku did her best to take slow, deliberate breaths. This was done on purpose. The girls in the first two rows were surprised on purpose. If they had the warning, they may have looked away. Mistress Prima didn't want anyone to look away. She wanted them to witness the whole thing. She wanted them to know what, exactly, the penalty was for breaking the rules. She wanted the execution to leave a lasting impression.</p><p>Heart threatening to beat right out of her chest, Miku considered the message received.</p><p>Mistress Prima looked around the arena, glaring at them all as if she could see each and every individual soul surrounding her. If she was trying to strike fear into everyone's hearts, Miku was sure she succeeded in her task.</p><p>"Now," she said after an eternity of silence, "back to class."</p><hr/><p><em>Gumi's not really dead,</em> Rin kept telling herself over and over. <em>She wouldn't just die so suddenly like this. That wouldn't make any sense. This is just a fake out. She's really alive, and I just have to wait long enough for her to make an appearance again.</em></p><p>Yet as she allowed herself to sink deeper and deeper in denial, Rin knew in her heart that what she wanted to be true wasn't true at all. Gumi was dead. As quickly as a candle being blown out, her beautiful life was extinguished, never to be lit again. Never to share her warmth again. Never to be a light in Rin's dark world again.</p><p>Perhaps it was only her imagination, but Rin could almost swear eyes were constantly watching her as she and Miku slowly made their way out of the arena and back to the castle of an academy. Everyone knew that Rin was assigned to Miku and followed her everywhere she went. Everyone probably believed that Rin's head would be the next to roll across the stage.</p><p>The visual of Gumi's head thumping to the floor made bile rise up. Never before had Rin been grateful to have not eaten breakfast. She didn't think she would ever eat again.</p><p>If Rin wasn't careful, she would be next. Witnessing a beheading was awful enough. Rin didn't want to personally experience what Gumi had just gone through before it all ended for her.</p><p>The whole academy was eerily silent for the rest of the day. Students didn't talk to each other. They barely interacted with their professors. Even those same professors didn't seem to want to stand in front of their students and speak to them. Not that any of them were sad about Gumi, Rin knew. By tomorrow, everything would be back to normal for them. It was the Juliets who would be keeping this in the back of their heads for months. It was the Juliets who would have to dry their tears every time they remembered that Gumi would not be there to help them with their chores or play cards with them before bed. It would be the Juliets who would cry themselves to sleep until finally the pain of losing Gumi lost its sting altogether.</p><p>It was the last thought that hurt Rin the most. One day, even if it didn't feel like it now, her chest wouldn't ache for Gumi. One day she wouldn't want to cry over what she had just witnessed. One day she will move on, as if this event wasn't as life changing as it was. As much as Rin didn't want to admit it, that was what happened with Nero. Gumi would be next. The world doesn't end because a life does, even if that lost life to some feels as if the very world itself is ending.</p><p><em>How cruel,</em> Rin thought. <em>When life ends, that's it. You will only live on in the memories of your loved ones, but even they too will one day forget you. Maybe not your name and who you were to them, yet that won't stop that intimate love from slowly fading away as if it never existed in the first place.</em></p><p>Thrice Rin passed both Ia and Cul. She could see in their eyes how much they were also trying not to cry. There would be plenty of time for mourning when they went to bed, but Rin didn't know if she would ever have the chance. Not when she was Miku's shadow. Not when now more than ever, Rin's every move was heavily monitored.</p><p>Pretending that everything was all right as she trudged through the day was so much harder for Rin than she ever could have possibly imagined. She barely focused on the lessons, something she actually liked to do. It felt as if she wasn't participating in life, but merely watching herself go through the motions.</p><p>By the time evening rolled around, she was ready to snap.</p><p>Rin stood a few feet away from Miku as she quietly tried to talk about her homework with Ms. Yuzuki. Both girls seemed upset, but neither had a right to be. They didn't know Gumi. Rin did. If anyone should be upset, it was Rin, yet she had no right to express the very emotions threatening to spill over after being bottled up all day.</p><p>"I think I'm going to retire early," Miku said, tucking her sketchbook into her bag. "It's been . . . an exhausting day."</p><p>Ms. Yuzuki didn't respond. She simply nodded to show Miku that she heard and returned to her work. While Miku was distracted by her sketchbook refusing to get in her backpack, Ms. Yuzuki looked at Rin. Pity was in her eyes. Rin wanted to scream at her even though she didn't know what kind of pity Ms. Yuzuki was trying to convey.</p><p>As Miku and Rin walked down the hall, Rin kept her fingers curled so tightly her fingernails bit into her palms. The stinging was so bad Rin wouldn't have been surprised if she was bleeding. She didn't bother to check.</p><p>"I'm so sorry about today," Miku said as they continued walking, no other soul in sight. "Did you know her?"</p><p>Rin didn't reply, prompting Miku to add, "It isn't fair."</p><p>"'It isn't fair'?" Rin growled. Miku stopped walking and turned around to face Rin. Scowling, Rin said, "I just witnessed the beheading of the only real friend I have while all your friend had to do was tell everyone what she did, and all you can say is, 'It isn't fair'?</p><p>"Do you want to know 'what's not fair'? Being forcefully ripped away from all you've ever known because your own father despised you so much that he chose to sell you. Being so insignificant in the eyes of those around you that all you can do is breathe wrong and will suffer harsh punishment for it. Being alone all the time because everyone you ever loved was taken away from you one way or another. Gumi didn't die today because she did something wrong. Gumi died for no reason other than she's a Juliet, and Juliets are expendable. She didn't die as punishment for a sin. She died as a warning for the rest of us Juliets to discourage us from having so much as thoughts, feelings, and desires. That's 'not fair.' And you want to know the worst part? That's our life whether we like it or not!"</p><p>Miku stood dumbstruck. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but it was clear words were lost on her. Shame should have overcome Rin as well as fear for what would become of her now that she addressed a Cinderella in such a way, but she felt nothing. She was overwhelmed by the pain Gumi's death caused. As a result, she was numb to every other emotion.</p><p>"Rin."</p><p>Ever so slowly, Rin turned her attention to Ia. She didn't realize her fellow Juliet was there, standing in the doorway of a room she must have been cleaning. When Miku also noticed Ia's presence, she sucked in a sharp breath.</p><p>"Rin . . ." It was clear Ia wanted to say more – to scold her for blowing up as such where others could have witnessed or to share with Rin in her pain, Rin didn't know – but words other than Rin's name were lost to Ia.</p><p>"Rin?" Miku questioned, and Rin looked at the Cinderella to see her brows pinched together.</p><p>"Yeah," Rin spat, "that's my name. Rin. Not Juliet CV02. Not Juliet. Rin." She laughed without humor. "You spent so much energy trying to befriend me, but you couldn't even bother to learn the most basic thing about me. If you really care about me, you would have known that my name is Rin. Hate to break it to you, but you're no better than the Cinderellas that sat in their seats and <em>approved</em> of Gumi's execution."</p><p>Flinching as if slapped, Miku grimaced. Her pained expression felt like a stab at Rin's heart. Rin said those hateful words to hurt Miku as a way to make herself feel better, yet somehow Rin felt much, much worse.</p><p>Waiting for no response from her mistress, Rin spun on her heel and marched away. She no longer cared what became of her. It didn't matter if her execution would end the day. Truly, Rin almost hoped for it. Only death would be the quickest way for this pain to cease.</p><p>"Are you insane?" Ia hissed when she caught up to Rin. "You'll be severely punished for talking to a Cinderella like that. It's going to be even worse if you walk away from her when you're supposed to be following her!"</p><p>"Then let me be punished," Rin replied, refusing to look at Ia. "Things can't get worse from here, can they?"</p><p>Ia neither responded nor continued to follow Rin. Not knowing what else to do, Rin kept walking until she descended into the Juliet Quarters and entered her and Gumi's old room. Collapsing on the bed that used to be Gumi's, Rin allowed herself to cry until a restless sleep overcame her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days since Juliet CV02 – no, <em>Rin</em> – had blown up on Miku. She hadn't seen the smaller girl since. It was with a heavy heart Miku accepted that what Rin had said was right. Life as a Juliet wasn't simply unfair. Life as a Juliet was miserable, and only because those around the Juliets made sure those girls always felt that way.</p><p>What particularly stung was Rin telling Miku how she was no different, and if she was being honest with herself, Miku had no choice but to agree with Rin.</p><p>Head resting against the window, Miku heard nothing Kaito was telling her as they rode his carriage to town. Instead she stared aimlessly at the passing scenery. She didn't see the colors.</p><p>"Miku?"</p><p>"Hmmm?" Now Miku looked at Kaito. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. What were you saying?"</p><p>Kaito smiled, an almost sympathetic look. "Nothing important, really. Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Not really. I'm . . . still shaken up is all."</p><p>"Don't worry," Kaito told her, "we will find the would be assassin. Mother and my cousins are safe. We are heavily guarded. There's nothing to worry about."</p><p>Miku didn't have it in her to tell Kaito that she had almost forgotten about the attempt on his life and what that meant for his district. In a lot of ways, she couldn't believe she had discarded the event so easily. So instead she offered a small smile and hoped Kaito wouldn't push her further. He didn't. It was disappointing to Miku when she realized that deep down, she wished Kaito was someone she could really talk to about what was on her mind.</p><hr/><p>Rin didn't eat. She drank little of the water Cul and Ia took turns bringing her. All she really did was cry and sleep. Sleep and cry. There were occasional trips to the bathroom, but that was it.</p><p>For days she lied with her face buried in Gumi's mattress. The smell of Gumi had long since faded, or Rin had long since grown too used to the scent to detect it. Either way, this bed no longer felt to be Gumi's. This room was no longer Gumi's. Soon enough, another Juliet would take Gumi's place just as Rin took the place of a deceased Juliet she never once bothered to learn anything about.</p><p>"How long has it been?" Rin muttered, her throat sticky, when Cul walked in to drop off a tray of bread and water.</p><p>Cul didn't need to ask what Rin meant. "Five days."</p><p>"Why haven't they come for me?"</p><p>"From my understanding, Ms. Hatsune talked with Master Tonio about allowing you mourning time as an opportunity for her to see if she needs you to follow her around anymore."</p><p>Somehow, even though Rin believed what Cul said was true, the words still stung. "Were you or the others allowed mourning time?"</p><p>"Head Juliet did give us each a couple consecutive days off since the execution," Cul whispered. "It's not much, but I'll take whatever I can get."</p><p>"Gumi wasn't afraid to die," Rin muttered, not knowing why she did. "She believed the world was on the brink of changing and that she wouldn't have survived it anyway. She said she was glad to die for love instead."</p><p>Sighing loud enough for Rin to hear, Cul replied, "I don't know what made her think the world is changing. Things are never, ever going to change. She died for nothing, just as you and I will one day die for nothing. We live to serve, and we die like we never mattered. That's just the way of the world, Rin. Gumi might have had dreams, but in the end, the world isn't going to change for us."</p><p>When Rin didn't respond, Cul told her, "I'll be back in an hour to check on you. Please at least eat the bread. We're worried about you, Rin. Please don't make us lose another friend so soon."</p><p>After Cul left, Rin thought deeply about what she had said. <em>"</em><em>The world isn't going to change for us."</em> She was right, but she also said that Gumi had dreams. This she was wrong about. Gumi wasn't the dreamer. Rin was, or so Gumi insisted till her dying day. It was people like Rin who Gumi insisted would change the world.</p><p>If Gumi could see Rin now, she would be so disappointed.</p><p>While things kept going the way they always did, Rin lied in Gumi's old bed and spent her days doing nothing. The world kept marching forward, and Rin was too depressed to do anything save let it pass by. Even if Rin was the dreamer Gumi believed her to be, Rin didn't do anything with those dreams.</p><p>This realization lead Rin to cry again, but this time in bitterness rather than sadness. Gumi believed Rin would help change the world for Juliets like her, those who died meaningless deaths. If only she had known Rin was helping to put an end to a rebellion before it could even begin. Rin was helping a society that hated her, that killed Juliets as if they were nothing more than flies simply for wanting to live their own lives. By doing this, she too was giving Gumi's life and death no meaning behind any of it.</p><p>Pushing herself upright and wiping away the tears, Rin grabbed the bread and took a massive bite out of it. The taste was stale, but Rin ate all the same. When she finished, she drank the water. She didn't wait for Cul to return before she went to the bathing room to wash off. After she cleaned, she put a simple Juliet uniform on for the first time in months.</p><p>Rin stalked back into the room to find Cul looking for her. "Gumi didn't die for nothing," she told the red head.</p><p>"What?" Cul looked Rin up and down, taken aback by the sudden shift in attitude.</p><p>"Gumi didn't die for nothing," Rin repeated, "and I'm going to make sure the whole world knows it."</p><hr/><p>After the Alices had left, Miku sat in front of her mirror and brushed out her hair. Her movements were lethargic. If asked about her date with Kaito that morning, Miku wouldn't have been able to recall much about it. They went into town, went someplace where Miku barely ate any of her food, and walked around a park or something of the sort. What they talked about and other such details escaped her. She knew he was aware something was off, but he neither asked what was wrong nor encouraged her to talk to him about what was weighing so heavily on her mind.</p><p>At first Miku binged to help cope with her emotions. However, the more she ate, the sicker she felt. The eating disorder was quickly replaced by another when Miku began to hardly eat at all, and she had eaten little for the past couple days. For the first time in her life, she didn't have an appetite. If this wasn't a sign that something was wrong with her, she didn't know what was.</p><p>Miku didn't hear Rin enter and didn't know the blonde was there until she looked at her reflection and saw Rin's looking back at her.</p><p>"Juliet!" Miku exclaimed in a gasp, spinning around. Seeing Rin's pained expression, Miku corrected herself. "I'm sorry. That was a mistake. I now know your name is Rin."</p><p>"I'm not offended," Rin said, standing on the other side of the room. Her arms hung lifeless at her sides, but she held her chin high. This wasn't the posture of someone timid or meek. "Besides, it is I who should apologize to you. I said a lot of awful things that day, most of which I didn't mean. I was hurting, but that's no excuse. You aren't like the other Cinderellas, and I'm grateful that of all the girls I could have been assigned to, it was you. How I reacted says nothing about my feelings towards you. I'm sorry and hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."</p><p>"Of course I forgive you," Miku replied, slowly standing. "Besides, you weren't completely wrong. My behavior wasn't much better. I see that now. Although my beliefs have been changing, my attitude was not. You were right to call me out."</p><p>"Then let's not hold on to what was any longer." Rin marched forward, and Miku could see determination set in the Juliet's eyes. Stopping a couple feet away from Miku, Rin said, "I won't let them intimidate me anymore. I won't let the rules made to treat me as less than human control me anymore. I'm done being scared."</p><p>Curious, Miku tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean I'm not letting these tattoos determine who we are and what are meant to be. Forget what society says. Forget what they all say. We don't have to be Juliet and Cinderella. We should just be Rin and Miku. I care about you. Miku, I—"</p><p>Rin cut herself off. Now her stature wavered. Taking a shaky breath, Rin said, "I think we can be friends, if we truly wanted to. We don't have to let anyone stop us. We can be friends, can't we?"</p><p>Unsure what to make of what was happening, Miku crossed her arms and studied Rin.</p><p>"You're reacting to Gumi's execution," Miku said slowly. "This is your way of rebelling."</p><p>"I'm not reacting. I'm responding," Rin replied. "And yes, I am rebelling. So what? Gumi was executed to discourage the rest of us Juliets from living our lives. Well, I'm not falling for it. If I submit to Gumi's murderers, then Gumi died for nothing. What Gumi would have wanted was for us to take a stand and fight for our lives, and this is me honoring that wish."</p><p>Softer and slower, Rin added, "Unless you don't want to be friends."</p><p>"I do want us to be friends!" Miku argued. "However, I can't trust that you are thinking clearly. I don't want you to end up like her."</p><p>"I won't," Rin vowed.</p><p>"How can you promise that?"</p><p>"Gumi accepted her fate, but I won't go down without a fight." Shaking her head, Rin asked, "What about you? Are you going to give in and be what we're told to be? You said your beliefs were changing, but beliefs without actions are useless."</p><p>Miku chewed her lower lip, knowing Rin was right. "We'll get in trouble," she said.</p><p>"I'll get in trouble," Rin corrected, "but that's a risk I'm willing to take. No more being scared. No more shying away."</p><p>"I still can't trust that you aren't overreacting."</p><p>"That's all right. However, just for tonight . . ." Rin took a deep breath. "Can we be friends? Tonight, can we be equals?"</p><p>Exhaling slowly, Miku smiled and said, "If only for tonight, I think we can be as dear of friends as we like."</p><hr/><p>Moaning, Rin rolled over to turn away from the sunlight as it peaked through the window. Then she heard a gasp. She was wide awake in an instant.</p><p>Standing at the foot of the bed was the red headed Alice, Teto. Her eyes widened as she beheld the scene before her: Rin in Miku's bed, Miku asleep on the other side. Before Rin could open her mouth, the Alice fled the room.</p><p>Rin didn't think. She jumped out of bed and ran after the Alice. It must have still been too early for the Cinderellas to be awake, for hardly anyone was out in the halls.</p><p>When Rin came to a crossroads, she looked down both passageways she could take. One lead to Head Juliet's office, and the other to Mistress Prima's. She didn't know which way the Alice took, but Rin knew where she wanted to go.</p><p>Instead of knocking on the door and waiting to be called in, Rin barged into Head Juliet's office and made direct eye contact with her fellow Juliet. The woman looked at Rin, and Rin's words were caught in her throat at the sight of Head Juliet. The older woman appeared to have been crying. Empty bottles littered her desk.</p><p>The Alice was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Juliet CV02," Head Juliet began, her words slurred, "what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Ms. Hatsune?"</p><p>"That's why I'm here." Seeing the exhaustion in Head Juliet, Rin wondered why she ever feared the older woman. She cast the thought aside and said, "Somebody set us up. I <em>know</em> Ms. Hatsune's door was locked last night. I lock it every night before I retire. There's no way a simple Alice had a key. Not to mention Alices don't usually come into the rooms until after waking time."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Head Juliet didn't sound angry. She rested her chin on her palm, eyelids drooping.</p><p>"Ms. Hatsune and I stayed up late into the night talking," Rin said. "I know, that's against the rules, and I know I made it worse by unknowingly falling asleep on her bed."</p><p>Now Head Juliet was wide awake. "You <em>slept </em>in a Cinderella's bed?!"</p><p>"Nothing happened," Rin insisted, "but I know the report that Alice is going to give will tell a very different story."</p><p>"And you believe this is a setup of some sorts? That somebody has been waiting for you to slip?"</p><p>"As crazy as it is, yes, I believe that." <em>I should have suspected much sooner. I was warned, but I didn't listen.</em></p><p>Of all the things Head Juliet could have said, nothing would have surprised Rin more than, "I believe you."</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Rin furrowed her brows. "You believe me?"</p><p>"You're not the first Juliet to be set up, especially like this."</p><p>Before Rin could ask for an explanation, Head Juliet stood, unlocked a drawer in her desk, and retrieved a set of files. "These are the only copies left," she told Rin as she handed the young girl the documents.</p><p>Confused, Rin opened the files and began to read them. First was the birth certificate of a girl named Zerog Gumillia, mother Zerog Sonika and father unnamed. Next was the adoption papers, revealing that Gumillia was adopted by a woman named Fowler Miriam. Lastly was a certificate from the Sisters, telling how the stars proclaimed the light this Cinderella would shine on the world. At first Rin didn't understand what this had to do with anything, but as she looked through the rest of the documents, her heart sank lower and lower.</p><p>Another certificate for Gumillia, except this one proclaiming her a Juliet destined to cause heartbreak to everyone who would ever love her. More adoption papers. Finally, a receipt, the purchase of an eleven-year-old Juliet named Megpoid Gumi.</p><p>"I don't understand," Rin whispered, but she did. As much as she didn't want to understand, she did. Rin heard blood rushing in her ears.</p><p>"Due to the circumstances of Gumi's birth," Head Juliet began, "I adopted her as my own. Then that wicked witch, unhappy for the girl to be named a Cinderella, paid off the Sisters to rewrite her as a Juliet instead. I tried to save Gumi by giving her up for adoption to a family far from here, but she was found again and brought back. All meant to torment us."</p><p>"Gumi . . . was supposed to be a Cinderella?"</p><p>"Yes." Head Juliet extended her hand, and Rin closed the files to give them back. Putting the folder back in the drawer and locking it away, Head Juliet explained, "Mistress Prima has spent years trying to find a good reason to kill Gumi, and when she finally had it, she made sure all of us were there to watch."</p><p>"All of you?" Rin questioned. Her heart hammered in her chest, making it impossible to breathe. There was a lot more she didn't know. She wondered how much of this Gumi herself knew.</p><p>"Me, Pet Juliet, and . . . Master Tonio." Before Rin could ask questions, Head Juliet said, "Mistress Prima knows something about you she isn't supposed to know. I don't know the specifics, but I know she's after you now that Gumi is out of her way. If anyone gave that Alice a key and told her to check in Ms. Miku's rooms, it's her."</p><p>Rin felt as if the world was going to rip away from beneath her at any moment. Perhaps Miku was right. Maybe Rin really was overreacting and not ready for the consequences she was rebelliously setting up for herself.</p><p>"So now the question is this, Rin," Head Juliet said, again staring hard at her. "Are you going to wait for the guards to drag you to Mistress Prima, or would you like me to escort you there?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Miku awoke and found Rin missing from her rooms, she didn't question it. Rin could have been doing any number of things. Perhaps she left before anyone could realize what had happened between the two.</p><p>
  <em>We were just talking. . . .</em>
</p><p>Sitting upright in her bed, Miku rested her forehead in her palms. She never realized how funny Rin was or how well she listened. There was a wisdom to her that only a hard life could give someone of so few years. As they talked, Miku grew to respect Rin. As they got to know each other – <em>really</em> know each other – Miku found herself liking Rin more and more.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I miss living on a farm," Rin had admitted the night before. "I miss working in the sun, below the endless sky. Being within these walls is almost a torment in comparison. I'm constantly reminded how trapped I am here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I never thought of it that way," Miku had replied, sitting across from Rin. "Unless you were having an outdoor celebration or viewing a garden, there was no reason to spend excessive time outdoors. Too much sun isn't good for keeping your skin pale, you know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Even now, the differences between our worlds never ceases to amaze me. I miss my tan, but you say pale is beautiful. In my village, wrinkles are respected because they are a sign of a long life, but everybody in the elites detests the sight of them, especially on their face. I grew up envying bodies with extra weight because that person wasn't going hungry, but it seems most Cinderellas prefer to be slim."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At Rin's last comment, Miku looked down at her midsection. She had a noticeable belly now, or at least by this point she wasn't in denial of it. The fabric covering her gut was stretched out, signaling that Miku was way overdue for getting a larger sized nightgown. Almost without thinking, Miku rubbed her ball of a stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>This isn't considered attractive," Miku muttered. Even though she tried to not care about her weight anymore, that didn't mean the insecurities drilled into her for years wouldn't go away so easily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin merely shrugged. "That depends whom you ask."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now Miku was curious. "What do you think?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I think as long as you're happy, and how you eat doesn't make you sick, then it doesn't matter."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>But which do you think is better: slim or soft?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Oh, must you pester me so?" Rin grinned, revealing all her crooked teeth. Miku had never seen Rin smile like this before, and the sight made Miku smile back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Making a show of tapping her chin, Rin said, "I truly don't care either way. After all, it's not the body that matters, but the person inside."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Then what do you find attractive?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Personality."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unable to stop herself, Miku laughed. "You're serious?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Rin frowned, Miku knew she said something wrong. "Not everyone has physical interests," Rin said softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Curiosity overwhelming her, Miku asked, "What do you mean by that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I mean sometimes, feelings are purely emotional," Rin answered. "It's possible to fall in love with someone without having sexual desires for that person. In this case, does how that person look really matter?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the way Rin said that, Miku could tell there was so much more to what Rin revealed. Watching as Rin lied on her side and rested her head on her arm, Miku followed suit and said, "No, I suppose it doesn't. Anyway, tell me more about working under the endless sky. Did you have dreams?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin was smiling again, albeit a small one. "Oh, did I."</em>
</p><p>And she did. It was as Rin was telling Miku these dreams that she slowly but surely drifted off. Not wanting to wake Rin, Miku covered her newfound friend with a blanket, slipped under the covers on her side, and fell asleep herself.</p><p>Slipping out of bed, Miku wondered what this meant about their relationship going forward. After months without a fainting incident, she didn't need Rin following her around anymore. When Rin went back to her regular duties, they wouldn't be able to talk to each other lest Rin get in trouble.</p><p>Yet Rin said she didn't care about that anymore. Miku shook her head. If Rin didn't care, Miku would. This wasn't a time to be careless. Even though she had grown fond of Rin, Miku knew she couldn't be selfish any longer. Rin needed to be separated from Miku before she followed in Gumi's footsteps. It was for the better, or so Miku told her aching heart.</p><p>Before she could ponder any further, an urgent knock came at her door.</p><p>Knowing right away something was wrong, Miku rushed to the door and threw it open. Ona was on the other side, eyes wide with fear. Whatever Ona was scared of, Miku really didn't want to know.</p><p>"It's your Juliet," Ona whispered, her tone revealing nothing and everything all at once.</p><p>Miku felt the ground beneath her give way.</p><hr/><p>Rin told Head Juliet that she didn't want either the woman or the guards to escort her to Mistress Prima. Instead, Rin said she would walk there herself. It was easy to talk big, but as she walked to her doom, Rin felt her very bones tremble for what was to come. It was a conscious effort to walk with her shoulders back and chin high. All Rin really wanted to do was hide in a dark room and never come out again.</p><p>Entering Mistress Prima's office without knocking, Rin forced herself to look at the headmistress of the school. In return, Mistress Prima blinked at Rin's presence. Then she smiled sinisterly as she shut off her computer.</p><p>"I was about to send my men to fetch you," she said, a purr to her words.</p><p>"No need," Rin replied, wanting to say more but not trusting herself to speak further lest she cry.</p><p>"Do you know why I want to see you?" Mistress Prima asked.</p><p>Rin didn't answer. It was a silly question. <em>"</em><em>Do you know why I want to see you?"</em> As if Mistress Prima didn't know herself why she wanted to see Rin. As if Mistress Prima was trying to trick Rin into telling the woman something she didn't know. When Head Juliet told Rin everything Mistress Prima did to Gumi – bribing the Sisters to change her caste, keeping her at this school even though Head Juliet clearly wanted Gumi far away, executing Gumi while forcing her adoptive mother to watch – Head Juliet was giving Rin a warning: Mistress Prima was a cunning snake who would wait years if necessary to get her revenge.</p><p>Tilting her head to the side, Mistress Prima then questioned, "Aren't you going to answer me, Juliet CV02?"</p><p>Rin didn't.</p><p>"Now, now, be a good little Juliet and answer your mistress. I own you, remember?"</p><p>A bite to her words, Rin replied, "I am not your property. I'm human like you, and I have a right to be treated like one."</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, Mistress Prima calmly said as she stood to her feet, "I can see you have been getting ideas in that pretty little head of yours. You won't answer me, but demand I treat you well. Haven't I treated you fairly up until this point, Juliet CV02? Haven't you been given more than any other Juliets could ever hope to receive? You have grown spoiled. You have forgotten your place."</p><p>Mistress Prima's sinister smile sent chills down Rin's spine. "Perhaps I need to remind you of who I am and what you are."</p><hr/><p>Ona had to insist Miku change before she ran through the halls as if she was on fire. Tripping over herself as she put on a simple dress, Miku tied up her hair without first brushing it and followed Ona down the halls. It wasn't until they began descending the stairs Miku realized what Ona was wearing.</p><p>"Are you wearing pants?!"</p><p>"Announce it to the whole world, why don't you!" Ona snapped. "Your Juliet is in massive trouble right now, and your main focus is my fashion sense?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm panicking right now and can't think." Miku tried to keep the tears from spilling. "This is all my fault! I should have—"</p><p>"Blaming yourself will get you nowhere," Ona interrupted. "Now, silence. Your incoherent babbling is getting on my nerves."</p><p>"Ona," Miku began a few minutes later when she realized she didn't know where Ona was leading her, "where are we going?"</p><p>"The dungeons."</p><p>Miku didn't ask any more questions. She didn't want to know what was happening to Rin. She kept praying that at any second, she would wake up in her room with Rin lying across from her.</p><p>All hopes of this being a nightmare were shattered when she heard a blood curdling scream shoot down the dungeon halls. Miku's blood froze. Her heart dropped to her stomach.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Rin!"</em> Without thinking, Miku dashed forward. Ona called for her to wait, but Miku didn't listen. Each time Rin screamed, Miku pushed herself to run faster.</p><p>Following the screams, Miku traveled through the labyrinth and was able to find the room she searched for. Upon entering, Miku stopped stone still. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing.</p><p>Rin, naked, sat on her knees with her wrists tied to poles on either side so her arms were spread wide like a bird in flight. Her head was bowed, tears falling in fat drops to the floor. Behind the small girl was a tall, thin hooded figure dressed in all black. The figure held a whip. Blood poured out of the thick stripes of Rin's back.</p><p>Acting without thinking, Miku jumped between the figure and Rin. Arms stretched wide, Miku shouted at the figure to stop. All it did was laugh.</p><p>"I suggest you move out of the way before you get hit," a woman said from the side. Miku turned her head to see Mistress Prima observing the whole ordeal.</p><p>"I won't punish you directly," the woman continued, "but I and the school are not responsible for any injuries you may receive if you willingly place yourself within the whipping circle."</p><p>"You don't need to do this," Miku argued. "Nothing happened."</p><p>One corner of her lip lifting ever so slightly, Mistress Prima asked, "What did happen?"</p><p>"Miku!" Rin cried out.</p><p>"I'm here!" Miku returned before answering as she approached her headmistress, "We stayed up late into the night talking, and Rin fell asleep on my bed. That was it! Nothing happened worth punishing Rin over."</p><p>"Rin. Talking. Sleeping on your bed." Mistress Prima shook her head. "I know we allowed Juliet CV02 to follow you around for too long."</p><p>"Her name is Rin," Miku growled, prompting Rin to shout Miku's name again. This time, Miku understood what Rin meant. She wasn't shouting Miku's name because she desired to see the Cinderella. Rin was warning Miku. <em>Be quiet.</em> The very thing Miku didn't do.</p><p>When Miku thought of Mistress Prima, she thought of a well-respected woman, the very portrait of poise, elegance, and respect. Miku feared Mistress Prima the way one fears an authority they admire and do not want to disappoint. Yet as this same headmistress approached her, Miku realized in that moment she feared Mistress Prima the way any logical person fears a poisonous snake as it slithers towards him.</p><p>"How I have failed you," Mistress Prima said, her words just above a whisper. "I'm supposed to oversee your learning to become a proper Cinderella, yet I have put you in the position to become a Juliet sympathizer. Darling, do you know what happens to Juliet sympathizers?"</p><p>"Stay away from her!" Rin snapped, forcing Miku to look at her former companion. Despite being naked, tied down, and injured, Rin glared at Mistress Prima as if Rin would give the woman hell if she hurt Miku. In return, Mistress Prima laughed.</p><p>With a flick of Mistress Prima's wrist, the figure resumed whipping Rin. As Rin bit her lip to keep from screaming, Miku cried out for her. The whip took away strips of Rin's flesh each time it connected with her skin. Muscle and bone peaked through. Blood and tears flowed unrestrained. All Miku wanted to do was throw her body over Rin's to shield her from further blows. Miku could barely breathe at the registration that this was her fault. Even if Rin survived the whipping, she could still die from potential infections, and Miku would be the one to blame.</p><p>"Come, dear," Mistress Prima said, taking Miku by the elbow and gently leading her out of the room.</p><p>Although she followed, Miku's eyes were still trained on Rin. They made eye contact one last time before Miku left the room. Then the whip came down on Rin's back again.</p><p>"You can't do this!" Miku hissed after she and Mistress Prima had walked down the hall. "This isn't right!"</p><p>"Juliet CV02 is my property," Mistress Prima reminded Miku, "and the law says I have the right to treat my property any way I see fit."</p><p>"She could die!"</p><p>"Juliet CV02 won't die," Mistress Prima promised. "However, as the result of her crimes, she will be whipped and be forced to clean the ballroom all by herself as her back heals."</p><p>"Won't the work reopen the wounds?" Miku questioned. "How will the room ever be clean if she keeps bleeding all over it?"</p><p>When Mistress Prima smiled, Miku gasped, "How wicked of you!"</p><p>"I'm not doing anything our ancestors haven't done in the past," Mistress Prima said gently, but the words still pierced Miku's heart.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Our ancestors." Yours as well as mine. We aren't so different, are we, Miku?</em>
</p><p>"After that," Mistress Prima went on to say, "I'm afraid I will have to relocate her. After her . . . crime, I can't put her in the position to possibly repeat it. Not after last week."</p><p>Gumi's execution. An invisible hand gripping Miku's heart, she couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. She would never, ever allow anything like that to happen to Rin, no matter the cost to her.</p><p>"What can I do?" Miku asked, voice so soft she didn't really hear herself speak.</p><p>Mistress Prima, however, understood Miku.</p><p>"Forget about Juliet Cv02," she answered. "Go back to your life as it was before she was forced to be your constant companion. You have had no fainting issues recently, have you?" Miku shook her head. "Good, then I don't see why you need a ghost any longer. Return to your life as it was, and forget all about Juliet CV02 as if she never existed."</p><p>Miku couldn't help herself. "And she will be okay?"</p><p>The headmistress's response was a small smile.</p><hr/><p>Rin did not dare move. With how badly the very air stung her exposed, raw back, she did not dare discover the pain of even lifting a finger would cause to run along her bleeding body. If only Miku hadn't stormed into the room. If only Miku hadn't said what she did. Rin wasn't whipped for sleeping in Miku's bed, but now Mistress Prima had a just cause for the punishments she would later force upon Rin.</p><p>This was the fate of a Juliet. Misfortune followed Rin wherever she went. First her stillborn twin brother, dying before he could even have the smallest taste of life. Then Nero, dying so that Rin could live. Then Gumi, dying unafraid because she believed Rin would help change the world. Now Miku, not dying, but living in a world that would look down upon her for calling Rin, a Juliet of the worst kind, her friend. Unless she changed her mindset, Miku would be persecuted. If she heeded the voices of those telling her that Rin was nothing more than a thing that tried to be something it wasn't, Miku would never look at Rin as someone she cared for ever again.</p><p>As much as Rin didn't want Miku to be persecuted for her sake, she knew Miku forsaking her would hurt far, far worse.</p><p>Rin didn't cry. She didn't cry as she didn't move. All she did was lie still as a rug.</p><p><em>Gumi didn't die for nothing, </em>Rin reminded herself. <em>I wasn't whipped for nothing. I can use this. This can be the very thing that will bring the world down.</em></p><p>Gritting her teeth, Rin snarled. She still didn't move, but her mind was racing. <em>Let them think they broke me. Let them think I have lost all will. Let them think they have won. Mistress Prima is patient. So am I.</em></p><p>Pain flared up her arm and through her back as Rin curled her fingers into fists. <em>I will be victorious.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito flipped through the pages of his tablet, scanning the information Master Tonio had managed to find. How the older man got his hands on all the documents, Kaito didn't know. However, he did know they were no closer to narrowing down whoever tried to assassinate him.</p><p>"I find it a bit concerning these so-called Thorns are attacking at random," Mew muttered as she poured over her own tablet.</p><p>Only Kaito and Mew were in the library reserved for the academy's faculty. Since it was hardly used – the professors preferred to rely on their own books to teach their material – Kaito and Mew knew they could work without being disturbed. Neither bothering to turn on the bright lights, Mew and Kaito sat at a table in the corner and relied on a lamp to illuminate their surroundings.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kaito asked, looking up.</p><p>Mew also turned her attention away from the tablet she held and answered, "Blowing up a community college on holiday? Trying to assassinate a lord? Those things have nothing in common. Even if the bomb wasn't supposed to go off, trying to assassinate you is a really big step in the rebellion direction.</p><p>"But not a productive one, or at least not yet. Without a following, nobody is going to celebrate those accomplishments. If there was an assassination, it would spread fear into the hearts of every citizen, including the ones you would want to be on your side. That would be giving everyone who would want to follow you a reason to want nothing to do with your cause."</p><p>"You give the Juliets too much credit, Mew. Nobody said they're that smart," Kaito said after the silence hung in the air for half a minute. Yet as he spoke the words, that blonde Juliet popped into his mind. Miku said she was smart. He believed it.</p><p>"They can't be that stupid, either," Mew retorted. "Even if there are only three of them, one would have been bound to think, 'Hey, guys, I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe we should have a fourth member first?'"</p><p>"You don't speak as if you're taking this any more seriously than I am, you know."</p><p>"I just don't understand. We hear rumors of a Juliet rebellion, but we see very little proof of that – yes, no need to mention the bombing and failed assassination. I get it. However . . . with all the talk we hear, one would think we would be seeing some walking to go along with it. Yet we don't see much at all. What if the Thorns aren't a real threat after all? What if this mysterious Juliet rebellion is actually a cover for something else?"</p><p>"Something else?" Kaito pinched his brows. "Like what?"</p><p>"I don't know. Just . . . just . . . ," Mew waved her hands as if she was trying with no success to grab an object that was in front of her but floating away. "Just something!"</p><p>Kaito rolled his eyes. "Tame your tongue, Mew. You're starting to sound like one of those women who make absurd stories out of nothing."</p><p>"This isn't absurd!" Mew exclaimed, cheeks burning red. "Think about it, Shion: What are we doing here, exactly? We're doing all this investigating, but what has come from it so far? I would call it a game of cat and mouse, but it's not even that. We're chasing something that's barely there and taking every bread crumb we see as proof that the mouse is out there. What if there is no mouse? What if we're cats chasing the light from a laser?"</p><p>"Don't you think you're overanalyzing this?" Kaito shook his head. "Look, I understand why you think you might be onto something, but it's not as if what you're suggesting makes any more sense. Of all the people out there, who would want to bring down society except the lowly Juliets? And even if there is someone else, why hide behind Juliets? Your suggestion, though interesting, doesn't have any more meat to it than the Thorns, of which I have personally acquired information from on more than one occasion."</p><p>Glaring at Kaito, Mew simply shut off her tablet, stood, and walked away without another word. After she had gone, Kaito shook his head. He never understood why women always had to be so unreasonable. It wasn't that Mew's idea was a bad one, but it was excessive. She was overthinking everything, dismissing the proof they all had gathered thus far.</p><p>With that in mind, Kaito pulled up his report from his interview with Galaco. It was informative, and far more solid evidence than what Mew suggested, even if what had happened later could mean that Galaco lied to him. Even if the Thorns were far too small and scattered, there was an attempt on his life. Things such as this don't happen for no reason.</p><p>Just then, a call came in. It was Kaiko. Answering it instantly, Kaito asked, "Is everyone all right?"</p><p>"We're fine, cousin. Still in hiding and the like," Kaiko answered, rolling her eyes. "You worry more than a mother hen."</p><p>"Do not."</p><p>"Do too."</p><p>"You didn't call me for the purpose of messing with me, did you?"</p><p>"I was actually going to tell you that we were going to be on our way to the academy by tonight," Kaiko said, "but since you're going to be that way, maybe Aunt Yanhe, Akaito, and I can just stay here."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kaito apologized. "There's simply been a lot going on, and it's difficult to keep a level head when one thing happens right after another."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Kaiko replied, demeanor softening. "I guess I have been a little on edge, too. It's not as if one can ever be properly prepared for such things."</p><p>"Everyone is okay, right?"</p><p>Kaiko nodded. "We're all doing fine. Aunt Yanhe is understandably anxious for your sake, but that's pretty much it. No threats on our lives or anything like that."</p><p>Silence, then, "Are you any closer to figuring out who tried to . . . to . . . Well, you know."</p><p>"The police reports came in yesterday, but they have no better ideas than we do." Kaito sighed. "Whoever did it covered their tracks well, but we think we might have found something."</p><p>"That's unsettling." Kaiko hugged herself. "I'll see you soon, Kaito."</p><p>"Not soon enough," Kaito replied. Before he hung up, Kaiko quickly called his name. "Yes, Kaiko?"</p><p>"How's Miku doing?" she asked.</p><p>"She's okay, all things considered," Kaiko answered. "Honestly, I think she's handling this better than the rest of us combined."</p><hr/><p>"I feel as if everything's falling apart and I'm helpless to do anything about it," Miku said, face buried in her knees. She was in Luka's room, sitting on her friend's bed, legs pulled to her chest. Luka also sat on the bed, the back of her skull resting on the headboard.</p><p>"I understand, Miku. Truly I do." Luka spoke softly, too softly, as if the world would shatter if she said anything louder than a whisper. "After Gumi and I were caught . . . Never in my entire life have I felt so helpless. I pleaded and begged and did everything else I could think of to convince Mistress Prima to not . . . but my words fell on deaf ears. Her mind was made up, and there was nothing I could have done differently to stop her."</p><p>Seeing a tear slip past Luka's eyelashes, Miku reached out and took her friend's hand. This was the first instance they had spent time together since before their holiday break. With everything that had happened in their respective lives since, it had felt more like two acquaintances getting to know each other instead of friends who used to see each other every day catching up. Despite it, Miku knew this made sense. Nobody could go through what either of them had and remain the same person after those events.</p><p>"How long did you know?" Miku asked a few minutes later. "That Gumo was actually a Juliet, I mean."</p><p>"A few weeks before break," Luka answered. "That's why I decided to not go home: I wanted the chance to get to know her without having to constantly be worried anyone would happen to see us. Most of the faculty was off for those four weeks, too. We truly didn't expect anyone at all to discover us. Except they did, and now . . ." Luka started crying again, and all Miku could do was squeeze her friend's hand.</p><p><em>It's a blessing Rin was only whipped,</em> Miku thought, fearing to imagine what could have been.</p><p>"What sense does this make?" Luka mumbled through her tears. "How come she has to die while I get to live?"</p><p>"Gumi was a Juliet," Miku gently reminded Luka.</p><p>To this, Luka had no response. Still she clutched Miku's hand like a lifeline. Then, "I can't believe I've been blind for so long."</p><p>When a confused Miku requested that Luka explain, Luka said, "I never really thought I could ever have anything in common with a Juliet, not until I met one and got to know her without my prejudices getting in the way. I'm a terrible person."</p><p>"No, you're not," Miku argued. "You only acted the way we were raised to act."</p><p>"That doesn't mean I treated those girls rightly."</p><p>"It doesn't, but it's not too late to change."</p><p>Luka laughed without humor. "What difference will it make? Even if I change, the rest of the world isn't going to change with me. Things will stay the same, and more tragedies like this will happen because hardly anyone will question it. This is the way things are."</p><p>"But do they have to be this way?" Miku asked, more to herself than to Luka.</p><p>Nonetheless, Luka still answered, "So what if things have to be this way or not. They are this way, and I don't see how they will ever change."</p><p>Remembering Rin, stripped down to nothing but her bare skin, tied down as she was whipped to her very bones, filled Miku with anger. Rin did nothing wrong. She didn't deserve to be punished so harshly. Yet because Rin was a Juliet, nobody would fight for her justice. It wasn't a blessing Rin was only whipped; it was still a crime against her rights as a human being.</p><p>"The world will change," Miku said with such determination and conviction that it stopped Luka in her tears. Looking her friend in the eyes, Miku added, "I don't know how, but things will change."</p><p>"What you say is impossible," Luka muttered, but Miku could see in her eyes that deep down, Luka wanted to believe in the possibility.</p><p>"Impossible or not, it will happen," Miku vowed, "and I will do whatever it takes to see this through."</p><hr/><p>By this point, Rin began to wonder if there would ever again be a period in which her back didn't hurt. Her wounds hadn't completely scabbed over before she was ordered to clean the entire ballroom by herself. Perhaps the academy wouldn't give her a proper execution, but that didn't mean they weren't going to try working her to death after injuring her badly enough to risk infection.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, Rin pressed her forehead against the cool glass. Sweat covered her body, making her dress cling to her. She had only started by cleaning the windows, and already she felt like giving up. Her back hurt too much for her to even stand. Cleaning the entire ballroom was impossible.</p><p>"Need a hand?"</p><p>Unable to believe it until she saw it, Rin looked over her shoulder to see Cul take the cloth from Rin's hand and begin wiping the window. More Juliets started to enter Rin's peripheral. As Rin looked around, she saw every Juliet in the academy, those on duty and off, taking initiative to begin cleaning the massive ballroom.</p><p>"None of you are supposed to be here," Rin whispered, unsure if she was hallucinating the whole thing.</p><p>Cul smirked. "Do you want us to leave? Because we can totally leave."</p><p>"No . . . , but why are you here?"</p><p>Now Cul's smile softened. "After hearing what happened to you, we all decided to hell with everything and sent a group to talk to Head Juliet. I was one of the girls who went, and you wouldn't believe how easily she gave in. Heartless Head Juliet made it an absolute order we help you, and you know what, nobody argued with her."</p><p>Cul used her head to point at the entrance, and when Rin looked, she saw the greenette Juliet standing in the doorway. "Pet Juliet is watching over us while Head Juliet keeps Mistress Prima distracted."</p><p>Tears welling in her eyes, Rin fell forward and wrapped her arms around Cul. The red head tried to hug Rin back but dropped her arms when Rin whimpered at the contact. She pat Rin on the head instead.</p><p>After they broke the hug, Cul threatened to beat up Rin if she didn't rest while the others cleaned the ballroom. Rin resisted at first since this was her job so she should at least help, but seeing how Cul would not relent, Rin gave in. Not sure what else to do, Rin walked slowly to Pet Juliet and stood beside the woman.</p><p>For the first time since coming to the academy, Rin studied Pet Juliet. The green hair should have been the dead giveaway, but Rin didn't think to look for the signs until now. Square jaw, sharp nose, long lashes that curled towards her eyebrows – these were all traits shared with one other person Rin knew.</p><p>"Your name is really Sonika, isn't it?" Rin asked so quietly only Pet Juliet could hear.</p><p>Pet Juliet blinked, taken aback. Swallowing, she nodded her head. She didn't look in Rin's direction.</p><p>It took a lot of effort for Rin to force the next words out. "Gumi was your daughter."</p><p>Even though it wasn't a question, Pet Juliet still answered with another nod. This time when she blinked, it was to stop the rising tears. However, one still escaped and ran down her cheek.</p><p>Rin reached out and took hold of Pet Juliet's hand. The woman didn't hesitate to wrap her fingers around Rin's. In that moment, Rin wanted to know this woman's story. She wanted to know what lead Pet Juliet to where she was, how she tried so hard to protect her daughter only for it all to be naught. Then Rin wondered if Pet Juliet knew all the same things Head Juliet knew.</p><p>Yet regardless of what Pet Juliet knew and didn't know, there was one common knowledge between Rin and this woman. Gumi's death wasn't to warn the other Juliets about interacting with Cinderellas. Gumi's death was an act of revenge. Rin knew it, and she didn't doubt for a second that Pet Juliet knew it as well. Head Juliet already confirmed as much.</p><p>When the perfect opportunity presented itself to Rin, Mistress Prima was going to have hell to pay for what she had done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's so good to see you, Kaiko!" Miku greeted as she gave her fellow Cinderella a hug, the two agreeing to meet in the academy garden shortly after Kaiko and her family settled into their rooms at the school, "I'm happy and relieved you and your family made it here safely."</p><p>Breaking the hug, Kaiko replied, "Not as happy as I am. We have not received threats or anything of the like since . . . the incident. It's quite odd, really. I suppose since things didn't go according to plan, the Thorns simply decided, 'Well, back to the drawing board,' and are figuring things out from there."</p><p>Miku frowned. "The Thorns?"</p><p>"Yes, didn't Kaito tell you about them? He's been investigating a Juliet rebellion since coming to this school."</p><p>When Miku frowned deeper, Kaiko covered her mouth with her hand. "Kaito didn't tell you anything at all, did he?"</p><p>"No, and I'm starting to wonder if he ever intended to."</p><p>"Oh, me and my big mouth. I'm so sorry, Miku! Please don't be too mad at him; I'm sure my thick-skulled cousin had his reasons for not telling you about this. Perhaps there was never an opportune moment, or perhaps he didn't want you worrying for his sake."</p><p>"Don't make excuses for him," Miku cut in, though she maintained her polite composure. "He and I shall discuss this secret of his later. For now, I want to stick to our original purpose of meeting. How has your family been keeping control of things since fleeing the Idun District?"</p><p>While Kaiko caught Miku up on all the details – major and trivial alike, Miku tried with little success to not think about what Kaiko had unintentionally revealed to her. Kaito was working undercover to stop a Juliet rebellion. She wasn't sure for how long, but Miku wouldn't have been surprised if it was for about as long as they had known each other. It would explain his sudden disappearances and unexcused cancelations.</p><p>"And that's why I won't pet another cat for as long as I live," Kaiko finished her story about some family friend's pet she offered to watch for an evening. Shaking her head, Kaiko took a sip of tea and set the cup back down. "They act as if they want attention, but then attack you when you try to give it to them? What a load of nonsense!"</p><p>Despite herself, Miku smiled. "I used to have a cat," and stories centering on said cat were what was supposed to exit Miku's mouth, but instead what she said was, "Do you know where Kaito is? I must speak with him as soon as possible."</p><p>"I see despite your best efforts, you can't put the matter to rest. Very well. I would feel the same if I was in your shoes." Kaiko's eyes scanned the garden, her small mouth pulled into a frown. "He's in a meeting. With whom, I am uncertain, but he should be out within the hour. If I know my cousin, he will go to his rooms first to change suits. Waiting for him there is your best chance of seeing him."</p><p>Miku nodded. "And do you know the location of his rooms? There was never an appropriate time for him to tell me."</p><p>"There never is an appropriate time when you're asking the person you're courting where his rooms are." Kaiko snorted. "You didn't hear it from me, but his suite is next to mine."</p><p>Before Miku could ask Kaiko where her rooms were, Kaiko stood from the garden table and said, "This sun is getting into my eyes. Mind if we continue our tea in my rooms?"</p><p>Keeping the grin from growing on her face, Miku said, "No, I don't mind at all."</p><hr/><p>"You wanted to see me?" Rin sat in the chair in front of Master Tonio's desk, her toes remembering to dig into the carpet lest she slide off the leather seat.</p><p>Across from her, Master Tonio folded his hands and, resting his elbows on his desk, pressed them against his lips. Then, "My wife knows something. I don't know what she knows, and maybe even she doesn't know what she knows, but she knows you're involved one way or another."</p><p>"Oh, really? I couldn't have guessed. I was wondering why she had me whipped so severely."</p><p>"I understand why you may be in a foul mood, but cut the sarcasm, Rin."</p><p>Rin crossed her arms, but that was it. If her back still didn't hurt, if moving around so much still didn't hurt, she would have thrown herself back into the chair. "Why did you summon me?"</p><p>"To tell you that I can no longer use your help," Master Tonio said, and nothing in his posture or voice hinted at what he might have thought about that fact. "From this point on, it isn't an outrageous guess that Prima will be monitoring you now."</p><p>"So you called me here, to your office?"</p><p>"Officially, you are still in bed recovering from your wounds."</p><p>"As I should be right now, only you summoned me."</p><p>"Again, enough with the sarcasm. Secondly, I feel it is no longer safe for you to remain within these walls. During our annual fundraiser in a month's time, you as well as a few other Juliets will be put on display to be sold to the highest bidder."</p><p>Rin's heart dropped. "You can't do that!" she exclaimed before she realized her mouth was open.</p><p>Maintaining his composure, Master Tonio replied, "Actually, I can. You are property of this academy, remember? And I'm one of the two people in charge of how this academy is run and what to do with its assets. We are low enough on funds that selling three or four of you girls should help us get through the rest of this semester, and your getting lumped in with others like you is a decent way to get you out from my wife's clutches."</p><p>"I won't agree to this," Rin growled, curling her fingers into fists.</p><p>"You don't have a choice," Master Tonio reminded her. "I'm not asking for you to accept this; I know you won't. I'm not asking you to cooperate; you don't have a choice. What I'm asking is for you to understand."</p><p>"Oh, and what is it I don't understand?"</p><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose, Master Tonio said, "Look, Rin, you need to stop arguing with me and realize that I'm only trying to protect you."</p><p>"Or you're trying to protect yourself," Rin replied.</p><p>"I don't want you to end up like Gumi!" Master Tonio snapped as he bolted to his feet, composure gone. He looked at Rin as if he was a man half wild. "I will not let another girl die in such a way, and that includes you. From now on, you are just another Juliet serving within these walls. When the fundraiser comes, you will behave yourself. I will do everything in my power to see to it that you are sold into a service that won't mistreat you. However, if that is to be the case, I need you to follow along. Can't you do that?"</p><p>Rin took a deep breath. "Isn't there any way I can help until then?"</p><p>"The best way to help is to back out altogether."</p><p>Knowing an argument would be futile, Rin said, "Then I shall do as you say. No more spying or investigating."</p><p>Rin kept the "for you" silent.</p><hr/><p>It wasn't long after Miku dismissed herself from Kaiko's rooms she hid out in Kaito's. Kaiko had a key, which she didn't give Miku herself but did "casually" state where she kept it. All Miku had to do to sneak into Kaito's rooms was take every opportunity Kaiko presented to her.</p><p>When Kaito walked in, he didn't notice Miku sitting on his bed, arms crossed. He muttered something uncoherent under his breath as he walked towards his closet. Miku cleared her throat to signal her presence, and Kaito jumped as he turned around.</p><p>"Miku, what are you doing in here?!" Kaito demanded, face turning a deep shade of scarlet. "How did you know where my suite is?"</p><p>Dodging Kaito's questions, Miku asked, "Who are the Thorns."</p><p>Kaito hesitated a beat too long. "I don't know what you're talking abou—"</p><p>"The Thorns, Kaito! The Juliet rebellion you're helping investigate. Does that ring any bells?"</p><p>"Ah, those Thorns," Kaito answered, unable to look Miku in the eye. "If it's of any comfort to you, the threat they pose isn't all that—"</p><p>"I don't care about the threat!" Miku stood from the bed and approached Kaito. Stopping a few feet away from him, Miku said, "I want to know why you didn't tell me any of this."</p><p>"What I want to know is how you found out."</p><p>"Don't try to avoid talking about this with me. How long have you been helping with this investigation?" No response. "Kaito . . ."</p><p>Kaito still couldn't look her in the eyes. "Since before coming to the academy."</p><p>"And you never once thought to tell me any of this?"</p><p>"I didn't want you to worry."</p><p>"Kaito, look at me." Miku had to repeat herself twice before Kaito finally gave in. "You need to tell me these things. What if something happened to you, and I didn't know what was going on? I wouldn't have had the first idea how to help."</p><p>Crossing his arms, Kaito again stared at everything but Miku. "This isn't something in which you need to involve yourself."</p><p>"I'm not trying to be involved," Miku said. "All I want is for you to talk to me. Can't you please do that?"</p><p>"I don't want you to worry," Kaito repeated.</p><p>"Stop acting as if I'm too fragile to handle any of this!" Miku exclaimed, her voice almost rising to a scream. Taking a deep breath, Miku said, "I'll be going to my rooms. When you're ready to talk, message me. We can meet in the library or the gardens or wherever, but I need you to tell me what's been going on. We're supposed to be courting, but with this massive secret between us, I'm starting to wonder if I even know you at all."</p><p>"I . . . I understand." Kaito's arms were still crossed, and he still wouldn't look at her.</p><p>With a sigh, Miku let herself out of the room. Kaiko stood in the halls, her eyes asking her unspoken question. Miku shook her head, and Kaiko deflated as well. The two Cinderellas didn't speak as they went their separate ways.</p><p>Miku walked into her rooms and began untying her hair. It was as she was about to order a chocolate cake brought to her that she saw something on her vanity. Stepping closer, she realized it was a note.</p><p>Written on the torn sheet of paper was a room number and the message, <em>Meet me on the roof half past curfew. Go through the window of this room. It's not a difficult climb, but still wear slippers that can grip.</em></p><p>Even without the note being signed or seeing the handwriting before a day in her life, Miku instantly knew who this mysterious author was.</p><p>Rin.</p><hr/><p>Sitting on the roof with her knees tucked into her chest, Rin stared up at the three moons and the stars dotting the night sky. It was risky leaving Miku a note asking her to meet Rin there, but she had to try. If Miku didn't show . . . well, Rin tried. At least it was a beautiful night, albeit a bit cold.</p><p>It was the sound of mild profanity that alerted Rin to Miku's presence.</p><p>"I never heard you use such language before," Rin said, smiling as Miku crawled up the roof to join Rin.</p><p>"Trust me, I can be a lot worse," Miku replied, settling herself next to Rin. It didn't escape Rin's noticing how tight the midsection of Miku's gown had become. The Cinderella must have binged before coming here. Huffing, Miku asked, "Was this meeting really necessary?"</p><p>Rin got straight to the point. "Master Tonio intends to sell me during the upcoming fundraiser."</p><p>"He what?!"</p><p>"I'm going to be auctioned off," Rin answered.</p><p>Miku shook her head. "No, he can't do that!"</p><p>"Actually, he can."</p><p>"Is it because—"</p><p>"No," Rin interrupted, believing it wasn't a lie but still not wanting to explain the situation. Miku didn't need to be involved. Not when Rin couldn't promise when would be the last time they saw each other.</p><p>Frowning, Miku looked at the night sky. "This is the last opportunity we'll have to talk, isn't it?"</p><p>Somehow, Miku's awareness caused a lump to form in Rin's throat. "Possibly."</p><p>"Is there anything I can do?"</p><p>"Please don't involve yourself in this," Rin said. "You already have a target on your back as it is."</p><p>"I really wish everyone would stop trying to protect me," Miku replied after a moment, her words a low growl.</p><p>Rin's brows pinched together. There was a reason Miku binged. "Did something happen today?"</p><p>"Yes . . . , but I don't think it's really worth talking about." Surprising Rin, Miku threw herself to the side so that her head was resting on Rin's shoulder. "I don't want to lose you."</p><p>"I don't want to lose you either." Working up the courage, Rin found Miku's hand and laced her fingers through the Cinderella's. In return, Miku squeezed Rin's hand and held on tightly.</p><p>Rin's heart nearly exploded in her chest. <em>If only we could have more moments such as this.</em> Opening her mouth, Rin had the words "I love you" ready to pour out.</p><p>She bit them back before so much as a sound could be uttered.</p><p><em>Having feelings is not the same as being in love,</em> Rin reasoned with herself. <em>I can't be so foolish and selfish. Miku's courting Lord Shion; nobody in their right mind would end a relationship with a lord for a Juliet. Besides, even if there was a slim chance she could ever return my feelings, that doesn't change how Fate plans to pull us apart. I can't force that weight onto her shoulders. It will remain mine to bear alone.</em></p><p>With that decided, Rin followed Miku's example of staring at the night sky. Soon enough both girls would need to return to their rooms before anyone discovered they were missing. After they parted ways, they might never see each other again. If Rin's plan succeeded, they never would. It was why she took such a big risk asking Miku to meet her.</p><p>So, for those final minutes, the Juliet and the Cinderella stared at the night sky. The silence between them wrapped around the moment like a protective blanket. When the time to part ways arrived, it had come far too soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>How did Miku find out?</em> It was the question that followed Kaito to bed that night and slept beside him. Kaito was sure Kaiko had something to do with it, but he decided against confronting his cousin. These were things he should have told Miku months ago. It was nobody's fault but his own that she found out through other means.</p><p>Unable to sleep, Kaito rose from his bed. The chill night air bit his exposed skin, but he didn't bother to put on a shirt. His mind raced too much for him to waste time on physical comfort.</p><p>Kaito sat at his desk and took a deep breath. If he couldn't sleep, he would spend the time being productive. Perhaps a little more work would tire him out.</p><p>Waking his tablet, Kaito cursed as the light blinded him and turned the brightness down to a more comfortable level. After his eyes adjusted, Kaito again looked through all the files he read earlier that day. There had to be something, anything, to help him get another step closer to figuring this out. Some sort of breadcrumb. A crumb too small for a mouse would suffice.</p><p><em>"</em><em>What if there is no mouse?" </em>Mew had said just that afternoon.<em> "</em><em>What if we're cats chasing the light from a laser?"</em></p><p>Maybe Mew truly wasn't foolish.</p><p>Hating himself for being so narrow-minded, Kaito began looking through his files with a new eye. When he saw everything the way Mew suggested, pieces began clicking into place. Of course, there were still many parts unaccounted for, but Kaito began to see what Mew meant.</p><p>These so-called "Thorns" were not the most organized group. Not that Kaito dismissed the idea of the Thorns being nothing more than a bunch of rebellious, dumb Juliets, but he opened up to the idea of them being a distraction. A distraction from what, Kaito didn't have the faintest clue where to begin finding the answer to that question.</p><p>Kaito reread his interview with Galaco. No matter how critically he read it, none of Galaco's wording hinted at deceit or avoiding a question. She had to have been telling the truth. Unless . . . Perhaps, and it was a slim possibility, everything Galaco told Kaito was nothing more than a well-rehearsed lie.</p><p>Sure, the Thorns could be small and not the best organized, but that didn't mean Galaco was involved with them. She could have used them as a cover up. If what Mew suggested had any truth to it, then Galaco didn't just play Kaito for a fool; she told him everything he needed to know to get him right where she wanted him.</p><p>Kaito cursed himself and the situation as he shut off his tablet. While he and the others were cats chasing a laser, it was very possible the mouse, the real threat, was bidding its time and waiting for the opportunity to strike. Now that so many months were wasted, Kaito didn't want to imagine what kind of power this supposed threat had accumulated.</p><p>"This can't wait till morning," Kaito muttered, rising to his feet and grabbing a shirt and his robe. He needed to tell Master Tonio Mew's ideas immediately.</p><p>Kaito froze when a loud bang echoed within the wing. It sounded like a blaster, and it was only a few halls down. He was paralyzed for only a moment, then Kaito yanked open a drawer to retrieve his stunner. Not potentially deadly like a blaster and less likely to save his life, but it was better than going in empty handed. If luck was on his side, maybe Kaito could stun the other person before he got shot.</p><p>As Kaito left his rooms and advanced towards the sound of the shot, he heard a woman scream. He began to sprint down the halls. That was his mother's scream.</p><p>Kaiko was behind him immediately. "What happened?!" she exclaimed as she ran beside him.</p><p>Instead of answering, Kaito shouted, "Go back to your room and don't come out till I tell you!"</p><p>"As if I'm letting you charge into this by yourself."</p><p>Cursing his cousin's stubbornness, Kaito did nothing to stop her from following him. Someone with a weapon was on the loose. Another person had already been hurt, and his mother had seen something in order to warrant that blood curdling scream.</p><p>Kaito didn't even know if his mother was in danger.</p><p>He ran even faster.</p><p>When he made the scene, other people were crowding around. Most were faculty, but it appeared some of the older students heard the scream and rushed to see what was wrong. An Alice and a couple Juliets were also present. They all stared at something. Everyone paled at what they saw.</p><p>"Mother!" Kaito called as Kaiko cried, "Aunt Yanhe!"</p><p>"Kaito! Kaiko!" Ms. Yanhe emerged from the crowd and rushed towards her son and niece. "I was out getting a glass of water with the assistance of this Alice when I heard the shot and we thought about turning back but we also had to see if someone was hurt so we crept closer and saw nobody around except this form on the floor and we slowly got closer and—"</p><p>Unable to contain it any longer, Ms. Yanhe fell forward. Kaito caught her, and she buried her face in her son's chest as she began to sob without restraint. A sick feeling traveling down from his gut to his toes, Kaito passed his mother to Kaiko and pushed through the crowd.</p><p>He nearly threw up at what lay before him.</p><p>Lying on the lush carpet floor, hair loose and wild, was a woman. The blood pouring from her skull revealed where she was shot. She didn't move.</p><p>Kaito didn't know how he was still standing, not when he saw the already white face growing paler and paler by the second. <em>This isn't happening. There's no way that's—</em></p><p>"Mew!" Wil ran down the hall like a man fleeing Hell, pushed the onlookers out of the way, and dropped by his motionless wife's side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was imperative to maintain some semblance of control on the situation before chaos could erupt. As much as Kaito wanted to be there for Wil, he needed to help draw away the crowd so the on-campus doctors could move Mew to the hospital wing. Kaiko took over calming down his mother and led her back to her rooms, and Kaito promised to catch them up on the situation as soon as he was able. From there, Kaito helped the faculty usher any wandering Cinderellas who heard the shot and scream back to bed while assuring them everything was all right.</p><p>Nothing was all right.</p><p>Mew had been shot in the head.</p><p>She was in critical condition, odds of survival slim to none.</p><p>"I don't like lying to the students," Kaito heard one of the teachers tell Mistress Prima as he and others began filing back to the headmistress's office an hour later.</p><p>When Mistress Prima arrived at the scene in time to witness Mew gently being picked up and carried away, she looked horrified. Either she was a talented actress, or Mistress Prima truly was appalled someone, even a former student she openly disliked, had been shot in her school. Kaito didn't totally dismiss her as a suspect, but her reactions and responses alone heavily implied Mistress Prima had nothing to do with the shooting.</p><p>"We can't have anyone worrying all night," Mistress Prima replied. Normally she would add something like, "They need their beauty sleep," at the end, but she didn't. When Mistress Prima spoke, she sounded genuinely concerned. "We will wake the girls an hour earlier tomorrow and make a public announcement. If any feel endangered and choose to return home, we will provide help to get them packed and send them away on one of our hovercrafts no later than tonight."</p><p>"You're not going to send all the students home?"</p><p>"Mew wasn't a student. She visited for personal reasons. Until we learn more about what happened, I can only assume Mew was attacked for those same reasons, making her a target in the first place. If that's the case, isn't Wil in far more danger than anyone else here?"</p><p>"But what if it was random?" this same teacher asked. "What if Mew was shot because she was out of her rooms and anyone else not in bed would have met the same fate?"</p><p>Mistress Prima sighed heavily before she answered, "Let us hope that isn't the case. If I were to lose any one of my students . . ."</p><p>"What are our next orders?" Kaito questioned, calling attention to himself. As upset as he was, now was not the time to be emotional. Mistress Prima needed to realize the same thing if she was to lead everyone through this terrifying time.</p><p>It appeared Mistress Prima realized this immediately. She pushed her shoulders back and held her head high, her normal stance of confidence and power. "If all the Cinderellas have been ushered back to bed, then you may either do the same or help the guards locate the suspect. So far, nobody has found anything – not a smudge of dirt or a hair out of place. Whoever . . . did the deed knew how to get in and out without leaving any traces behind. . . . Or he was already within the academy in the first place."</p><p>"I see. Where's Master Tonio?"</p><p>Mistress Prima actually snorted, the action so out of character for her it surprised Kaito more than what she had to tell him. "I don't know, but I would have to guess a brothel. He and I had another fight, and how he loves to run into the arms of Juliets when I won't give him what he wants."</p><p><em>Now that is an unhappy coincidence,</em> Kaito thought. It was a rare thing for Master Tonio to not be on the premises, and to be missing on such a night would undoubtedly make him a suspect in the eyes of some. Not that it could have been the man. Mew was on Master Tonio's team – there was no way he would take her out like this. However, not very many people knew that. There was no way to argue Master Tonio's innocence without also giving away all he had been working on in secret.</p><p>Looking at Mistress Prima's sour expression, Kaito had to change his mind about the possibility of her being a suspect. He didn't know of what this woman was capable. Until he began to gather the facts of what happened to Mew and why she was out of her rooms in the first place, anyone and everyone should be considered a suspect.</p><p>"I alerted the Juliets," Head Juliet said as she came down the hall, back from her own errand. "They are understandably scared."</p><p>"Why would you inform them what happened if you knew this was how they would react?!" Mistress Prima snapped. "I told you to talk to the students and assure them everything was fine. You deliberately disobeyed me."</p><p>Head Juliet narrowed her eyes and didn't falter as she replied, "With all due respect, <em>mistress</em>, it is my duty to watch over the well-being of the Juliets that work themselves to the bone to make certain your students are constantly treated like princesses. That shot echoed throughout the castle - they heard it too. Part of my position is to keep them properly informed so they can adjust and adapt in order to serve this school to the best of their abilities. Yes, they are scared, but they will overcome this. However, they need time to do so."</p><p>"I don't care what your reasoning is," Mistress Prima growled. "That doesn't change the fact you contradicted a direct order."</p><p>Head Juliet blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Do you really wish to do this right here, right now?"</p><p>Going quiet, Mistress Prima looked around. Some of the staff pretended to not listen while others didn't hide how intently they watched this play out. Kaito all the while kept his arms crossed and observed Mistress Prima as if at any moment she would say or do something that would prove her guilt or her innocence.</p><p>"You have personal grudges against Mew," he pointed out, loud enough for all gathered to hear. The lack of gasps and looks of shock confirmed that this was no secret to anyone present. "Your own guards cannot find any trace of who would go after Mew's life. Yet somehow your biggest concern is Head Juliet choosing to inform the Juliets – she's the only one who would willingly do so, might I add – instead of joining literally the rest of your staff to talk to the fraction of Cinderellas who happened to be awakened by the shot and wandered out of bed to figure out what had happened?"</p><p>Face burning red in the nightlight, Mistress Prima snarled, "Are you accusing me of having a Cinderella shot inside my own school?"</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of such a thing," Kaito calmly replied, "but your hatred of Mew alone makes you a suspect. If I were you, I would be a lot more careful in how I acted and talked until we figure out who could have done this. Everyone is watching you. Do you really want to condemn yourself in their eyes?"</p><p>Mistress Prima growled. It was a low rumbling in her throat, but a growl nonetheless. She then waved a hand in the air. "Beg my pardon. You are right, Lord Shion. I should have better hold of myself, not just to prove my own innocence, but to best lead everyone in this scary time."</p><p>Eyes narrowed, Kaito watched as Mistress Prima begrudgingly turned to Head Juliet and apologize for her outburst. Back to everyone else, she said, "If you feel you can sleep, return to your rooms and rest. Tomorrow will undoubtedly be a long day. For those of you who can't sleep, perhaps you could assist in the search party. Lord Shion, you seem to be an observant, analytical man. Would you care to lead a group?"</p><p>It was a genuine question, and something Kaito planned to do anyway. He knew he needed to speak with his mother to assure she was and would be all right. He knew he needed to see Wil and check on Mew. Yet there was a duty to be done. They would have to forgive him for keeping them waiting.</p><p>"Those who want to search for clues," Kaito said as a way of answer, "meet me in Master Tonio's office in ten minutes."</p><hr/><p>Rin gritted her teeth. One day soon her back would stop hurting, but that day wasn't today. Not as she disobeyed Head Juliet's direct order that all Juliets stay in their quarters until they were summoned for the morning announcement.</p><p>Guided by the moonlight, Rin creeped about the academy in search of something, anything, that would reveal what had happened. A Cinderella was shot, that much she knew. Who it was and why were a mystery to her.</p><p>All else Rin knew was the victim wasn't a student. When Rin first heard the news, her heart sank. Learning none of the students were hurt instantly relieved that pressure. Miku was safe. . . . For now.</p><p>None of the Juliets bothered to stop Rin from sneaking out. Cul looked displeased, and Ia frowned at Rin, but Rin didn't pay them much mind. If there was something to find, Rin was going to be the one to find it.</p><p>Light as a feather on her feet and as invisible as air when need be, Rin was able to hide from any approaching guards as they walked past in search for any clues. From what Rin heard, none was found. Whoever did the deed was extremely careful to not leave any traces behind.</p><p>Perhaps the attacker was still on campus. Perhaps the attacker was long gone. Either way, Rin risked more than her life wandering about. Not that it mattered. Her life ended the moment she said goodbye to Miku.</p><p>It was extremely risky, but Rin entered Mistress Prima's rooms. While the headmistress dealt with trying to keep everyone calm, now was a better time than any to go through her belongings. Rin might have even more time if this whole ordeal left Mistress Prima too restless to sleep and kept the mistress out of her rooms.</p><p>Rin beelined for Mistress Prima's desk and quickly rummaged through the papers. It was hard to read in the dark with only moonlight illuminating the room, but Rin still made out what the documents said. They were nothing of interest to her.</p><p>Quickly and quietly, Rin checked through every drawer in the headmistress's dressers and every box in her closets. Pictures of Mistress Prima's daughter were the most protected, but nothing else revealed any information on the woman's personal life. There wasn't even a journal or diary kept anywhere within the room.</p><p>After she listened closely for anyone coming down the halls, Rin emerged from the rooms and kept looking. Master Tonio's rooms were next. Although she doubted the man had anything to do with this, Rin did not want to leave any stone unturned.</p><p>As Master Tonio's rooms had fewer decorations than Mistress Prima's, it took Rin less time to go through everything she could get her hands on. There were more pieces of Master Tonio's life scattered about – pictures of him and his wife and daughter, awards and certificates hanging on the walls and kept straight and pristine in folders, favorite books stacked on his nightstand – but hardly anything of interest. Then Rin noticed something.</p><p>On the bottom of Master Tonio's nightstand was a secret compartment. Rin felt around for a moment until she found something most unusual. Sticking her index and middle fingers on both hands into the holes on either side of the stand, Rin pushed them upwards and still flinched when the secret drawer popped open.</p><p>It wasn't necessarily a diary hidden away in the compartment, but there were dated logs documenting important and critical events in Master Tonio's life. Even though she often saw Master Tonio with a tablet in his hands, a physical notebook didn't surprise Rin at all. Any logs written on a tablet, even a personal one, could be hacked into. A handwritten journal couldn't be traced and could only be read by the one holding it. Rin skimmed through most of it, knowing she was quickly running out of time before the sun rose and daylight would give her away as it encouraged others to also leave their rooms. Rin took the time to read some passages, and what she came across made her blood run cold.</p><p>This was something she had suspected for a long time, but the confirmation still sent a wave of disbelief crashing through her as Rin sucked in a sharp breath.</p><p>Skipping multiple pages, Rin began to focus more on the logs dated for this academic year. There were a lot more record this year than in years past. <em>How interesting,</em> Rin thought.</p><p>Rin flipped back a few pages to find the earliest entry recounting the events of the past year.</p><p><em>I received word from the Winter Continent today,</em> he wrote. <em>After decades of silence, the Benevolence has reached out to us again. Their demands have not changed. If we do not give them what they want, they will destroy us from the inside out. They made such very clear. This instance, they will not give us much time to make up our mind.</em></p><p>Frowning and pinching her brows together, Rin read through the later logs. Nothing else spoke of the Benevolence, but there was plenty written about the Thorns, a group of rebellious Juliets. The very people Rin was helping stop when she more than anyone should want to join their cause.</p><p>Master Tonio, the foolish man he was, named those he enlisted the help him in this investigation. Zola Wil and Mew. Wil's brothers Kyo and Yuu. Hiyama Kiyoteru. Campos Ona. Shion Kaito.</p><p>Gasping, Rin read that name again. <em>Shion </em>Kaito<em>.</em> Miku's beau.</p><p>Shaking, Rin struggled to read further and saw her own name listed as well. Nobody else was named, but there was plenty more written. The Thorns attacked at random, and they appeared to be nothing more than a small, dauntless, disorganized group. Not that Master Tonio was taking any of this lightly. There was no knowing the kind of threat the Thorns posed. After their failed attempt to assassinate Lord Shion, he knew without a doubt they weren't messing around.</p><p>Rin flipped through the pages and then backed up before Master Tonio's logs were regularly documented. Only that one entry mentioned the Benevolence.</p><p><em>Perhaps it was an early name for the Thorns, </em>Rin reasoned. Master Tonio did say that was the first time he had heard from them in decades, and the furthest back this notebook went was a little over ten years prior. There had been two or three uprisings in the past half century. Rin didn't doubt that the Benevolence was the last name of the rebels and they had renamed themselves the Thorns for this attempt, messy as it was.</p><p>The lavender hues of the rising sun told Rin that time was almost up and she had far overstayed her welcome. She shoved the notebook back where it belonged and popped the secret compartment back in place. Listening for anyone outside the rooms, Rin emerged when she heard no one walking down the halls.</p><p>Rin was nearly back to the Juliet quarters when she heard a set of footsteps coming her way. She looked for a place to hide and found none. All she could do was keep walking as if she had an errand she needed to fulfill and hoped whoever she passed wouldn't be suspicious of her presence.</p><p>Her heart caught in her throat as she rounded the corner to see Lord Shion walking in her direction. Rin kept her head down, the always lowly servant. It wasn't easy trying to avoid looking at him now that she would forever see him through new eyes.</p><p>
  <em>You're working for Master Tonio, too. You're working to put an end to this Juliet rebellion. You have been keeping all this a secret from Miku, haven't you?</em>
</p><p>Not that Rin was one to judge Kaito on any of it. She was doing the same things. Never once did she breathe a single word of it to Miku.</p><p>"Juliet CV02, isn't it?"</p><p>Rin was forced to stop at Lord Shion's addressing her. If he had an order, she would be obligated to follow it. After all, she wasn't Miku's shadow anymore.</p><p>Even though Rin didn't look at him, Lord Shion continued, "You shouldn't be wandering about. Didn't Head Juliet share the news with you last night? It isn't safe to be traveling the campus by yourself."</p><p>
  <em>That doesn't seem to be stopping you.</em>
</p><p>Shoving the thought away, Rin kept her head bowed. Never before had she been grateful for the school's no speaking policy. If she dared open her mouth, Rin couldn't trust how much she would reveal.</p><p>"Unless you were using the opportunity to do some snooping without anyone's noticing, I assume."</p><p>Rin's demeanor remained set in stone. She remembered when Ms. Campos helped Rin when she was nearly caught by Mistress Prima and said she did what she did because they were on the same team. Now knowing what Ms. Campos meant, Rin wondered if Lord Shion knew that she was also on his side. By the way he talked to her, Rin wanted to think no. However, his prejudices could have been strong enough to cause him such intense negative feelings for her regardless of their being "on the same team."</p><p>It was why Rin said nothing. Revealed nothing. She and Lord Shion both may have been under Master Tonio's umbrella of trust, but that did not necessarily mean Rin and Lord Shion had to trust each other.</p><p>Although she possibly should have waited for a dismissal, Rin stood where she was for only so long before she began to walk away again. Lord Shion didn't call after her or order her to stop. Regardless of what he knew or what he thought, Rin wasn't on his side anymore. His side didn't care about the likes of her. From now on, she was on her own side, and she would fight for it.</p><hr/><p>When the girls were awakened an hour earlier and told to meet in the auditorium, Miku's heart nearly stopped. <em>Rin!</em> was her first thought, but then she remembered that Gumi was executed in the stadium. However, none of it eased Miku's concern for the blonde until she heard the rumors.</p><p>"Someone was shot last night!" Gakuko whispered as she, Miku, Luka, and Ona found their seats.</p><p>"How do you know?" Luka asked.</p><p>"The sound woke me up," Gakuko answered. "It sounded way too much like a shot from a blaster, and it was too close to be a firework. Didn't it wake you?"</p><p>Luka shook her head. "I'm a heavy sleeper. How about you, Miku?"</p><p>"I have been told I snore loud enough to drown out a hurricane."</p><p>"You both have to be pulling on my skirt." Gakuko shot her gaze towards their silent companion. "What about you, Ona? Did you hear anything last night?"</p><p>Ona stared off into the distance and had to be asked twice more before she blinked and looked around, once again back in reality.</p><p>"I heard it, yes," she said. "I was already awake and rushed to see what was wrong."</p><p>"Did you see anything?" Luka asked.</p><p>Hesitating, Ona shook her head and answered, "I was ushered back by a teacher who insisted nothing was wrong and that I only imagined the sound."</p><p><em>She's lying,</em> Miku noticed. It wasn't like confrontational Ona to avoid eye contact when speaking.</p><p>"A teacher did the same to me," Gakuko said, oblivious to Ona's fib. "Whatever it was, they're hiding it."</p><p>"So what do you suppose this is then?" Luka questioned. "A gathering to tell us some fictitious explanation to explain what some of us heard last night?"</p><p>"I bet my buttons it is." Gakuko crossed her arms, glaring ahead at the stand where a speaker would soon tell the girls why they had been awakened an hour earlier to meet.</p><p>As they waited for the announcement or news or whatever it was, Miku looked around. No Juliet in sight. However, she noticed Lord Zola's brothers hanging in the back, arms crossed, barely looking at anyone as if the toes of their shoes were the most interesting thing in the room. A brunet man stood a few feet away, his stance just as depressed. She looked around for Lord Zola and his wife, but both were absent. It was just then Kaito walked in. Miku tried to smile at him, but he walked towards the brothers as if they were the only other ones in the room and began conversing with them. Whatever they discussed, it led to the four men walking out of the room.</p><p>However, before they left, the brunet turned towards Miku and nodded. She furrowed her brows in confusion, but the man already turned away. Spinning back around, Miku held her hands and squeezed her fingers.</p><p>Not even half a minute passed before Ona said, "I need to use the ladies' room. I'll be right back."</p><p>"It's about to start," Gakuko argued, jamming her thumb towards Mistress Prima as she began setting up the podium.</p><p>"You can inform me what's going on later," Ona replied as if she couldn't get away fast enough. "This can't wait."</p><p>Before another argument could be made, Ona scurried out of the row and rushed out of the room. If anyone else noticed her leave, they didn't stop her. Miku frowned at Ona's retreating figure and turned back around. None of how Ona acted was like her at all. Something was wrong, and whatever Mistress Prima had to announce may or may not have had anything to do with it.</p><p>"My students," Mistress Prima began, sounding tired and sad and hopeless all at once. "I'm sure you are wondering why you were awakened an hour earlier and told to meet in the auditorium. You see . . . I have horrendous news to share.</p><p>"Last night, a guest within the academy walls, Zola Mew . . . was shot in the head by an unknown attacker."</p><p>The air was sucked from Miku's lungs as the other Cinderellas began to cry out. <em>Not Mew!</em> That outgoing, loud personality could not have been shot. She couldn't be . . . Mew was not—</p><p>"Girls. Girls!" Mistress Prima waved her hands in the air, signaling for everyone to calm down and remain seated. "Mew is still alive, but she's in critical condition."</p><p>Miku began clutching the fabric of her skirts.</p><p>"We don't know who shot her and why," Mistress Prima went on to say. "All we know is whoever it was covered their tracks well. As a result . . . if any of you feel unsafe and wish to go home today, get with me or anyone on staff. We will send help to make sure you're packed and off campus no later than tonight. For those who wish to stay, we promise we are doing everything we can to find the culprit, increase security, and keep anyone else from getting hurt."</p><p>As more Cinderellas continued to cry out, some rushing out of their seats and charging towards teachers, Gakuko whispered, "I can't believe Ona went to the bathroom and missed out hearing <em>this</em>!"</p><p>"This isn't real, right?" Luka asked nobody in particular, her voice raising a pitch too high. "Mistress Prima did not just say that someone got shot in the head last night, right?!"</p><p>While so many others like Luka asked things nobody had the answers to, Miku had her own questions. "What was Ms. Mew doing last night? Where was she if not her rooms with her husband?"</p><p>"That's right, you know her!" Gakuko covered her mouth.</p><p>Without giving it much thought, Miku jumped to her feet and fled the room. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew for whom she was looking. Following the little of the voices that traveled, Miku turned down the right passageways until the growing voices confirmed that she headed where she wanted to go.</p><p>The door was left ajar, and Miku stopped without either opening the door or entering the room. She peeked inside and saw Kaito with the two younger Zola brothers, the brunet from before, and . . . Ona. They were all talking to Master Tonio, who for some reason was absent from the meeting.</p><p>"—a lot going on that I don't understand either," Master Tonio was saying. "I don't have any better ideas than you do who could have possibly shot Mew."</p><p>"What about your security cameras?" Ona suggested, arms crossed. She spoke as if she had been in meetings such as this countless times.</p><p>"Kiyoteru already checked them," Master Tonio replied.</p><p>The brunet man, who Miku assumed was Kiyoteru, added, "Mew was shot in a blind spot, and the figure we saw in nearby cameras was too pixelated to see."</p><p>"Well that's freaking convenient," Ona muttered, and to that, nobody had a response.</p><p>"Look, we're doing everything we can to figure this whole mess out," Master Tonio tried.</p><p>"Mess?" the youngest Zola brother snarled. "My sister-in-law was <em>shot</em>!"</p><p>Things were silent for a heartbeat. Two. Miku was about to pull away when she heard Master Tonio speak.</p><p>"Enough eavesdropping, Ms. Hatsune. If you have questions, why don't you come inside and ask them?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Miku shouldn't be here. What is she doing here?</em> Kaito felt the world slip away as Miku slowly entered the room.</p><p>It was clear she tried hard to hold herself upright as to not appear small like a lamb in a den of wolves. Nonetheless, she looked around the room and made eye contact with everyone. Her eyes lingered on Kaito the longest.</p><p>"What is this?" she asked, her voice small. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Are you all working together to put a stop to the Thorns?"</p><p>None answered her. Miku's eyes again rested on Kaito, and he squirmed under her stare. Perhaps he should have talked to her sooner after all.</p><p>"More to investigate than to stop," Master Tonio said, breaking the silence. He waved Miku forward, and she steadily approached. "How do you know about the Thorns and are intentions with them?"</p><p>"My cousin Kaiko has a big mouth," Kaito muttered, not knowing he was speaking until he heard himself talk.</p><p>"No sense throwing your cousin off the hovercraft," Master Tonio told him before turning to Miku. "We don't know who shot Mew and why. We don't even know if it was an attack against us or Mew just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."</p><p>Miku kept her shoulders back and chin high as she asked, "I believe the question is what was Mew doing outside of her rooms in the first place?"</p><p>It was Kyo who answered. "From what Wil told us, Mew was on the verge of figuring something out in this investigation and left to speak with Master Tonio."</p><p>"If she had messaged me first," Master Tonio said slowly, as if this was all his fault, "I would have told her I wasn't in the academy last night. Based on how long Wil said she was gone before he heard the shot, she was returning from my rooms after discovering I wasn't there."</p><p>"Where were you, anyway?" Kaito asked, his tone more judgmental than intended.</p><p>"I went to a hotel to call my daughter," Master Tonio answered, glaring at Kaito as if he had just made some absurd suggestion. "I can't have a verbal conversation with Avanna without fear someone will overhear and pass on news to my wife. Avanna's going through a hard time right now, and she really doesn't want her mother to know anything about it."</p><p>"What happened?" Miku didn't sound curious, but genuinely concerned. At Master Tonio's hesitance to reply, she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. She seemed to know something was wrong by the man's lack of response.</p><p>"She lost the baby," was all Master Tonio said.</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Me, too. For everything you have had to go through these past few months."</p><p>"Well, we did volunteer of our own free will," Kiyoteru said. "You didn't force us to do anything, after all."</p><p>"That's not the point," Ona said, speaking slowly. When Kaito saw her swallow, he knew she was more uncomfortable with Miku's presence than he was. "The point is what do we do now? Before we were just investigating with no real threats—"</p><p>Kaito cleared his throat.</p><p>"No real threats except that attempt on Kaito's life," Ona corrected herself, "but this is beyond what we signed up for. Somebody with a weapon was <em>in the school</em>. Somebody who didn't want to steal anything based on the lack of reports on missing items. Whoever this was must have had one purpose and one purpose alone: Kill one of us. Whether he was after Mew specifically or settled for her, we don't know, but this was not just some random attack. It can't be."</p><p>"But why attack at a school if this was intentional?" Yuu challenged. "Certainly there are better times and places, wouldn't you think? And if this was planned, why not attack in Mew and Wil's rooms? Why not take two out at once?"</p><p>For a while, nobody spoke. All sat silent as they absorbed Ona's and Yuu's words. Kaito turned his attention to Miku to see how she handled all of this.</p><p>Shaking where she sat, Miku balled the fabric of her skirts in her hands. <em>This is what I wanted to protect you from,</em> Kaito desired to say but knew better than to speak. Miku walked into this, and now she had to prove she was capable enough to handle it.</p><p>"The attack came from the inside," Miku blurted out. Her cheeks pinkened as everyone turned to face her, but she maintained her composure as best she could as she explained, "Who else would shoot Mew in a camera's blind spot and manage to get away without being caught but someone who's familiar with the security system? Anyone who broke into the academy would have to get through the guards and sneak inside without getting caught, and then they would have to know where the security cameras are located and how to best stay out of their view. Although not impossible, it's very unlikely anyone could pull all of that off. However, if it was someone already within these walls and already was familiar with the security system . . ."</p><p>Miku trailed off when she noticed how intently the others looked at her. Looking downwards, Miku began playing with her fingers. Kaito wanted to walk over to her, reach out, and take her hand. However, he didn't. He could barely move from where he stood as he processed her words.</p><p>Cursing under her breath, Ona said, "Miku's got a point."</p><p>"But that would mean whoever shot Mew is still here in this building," Yuu pointed out, growing pale.</p><p>"Just means we're closer to finding our suspect than we originally thought," Master Tonio replied. "We will have to do some digging on everyone here, and it won't be easy. In order to deduce who could have shot Mew and who's unlikely to have, we need to figure out where everyone was when the attack happened and if they have an alibi to back it up. Anyone who wasn't where they were supposed to be is an automatic suspect, so if you know of anyone who wasn't in their rooms past curfew, list them. The sooner we find out who did such a terrible thing, the better."</p><p>When Master Tonio said that last part, Kaito immediately thought about that blonde Juliet. As fond as Miku was of her, that didn't make this girl harmless. If anything, she could have been the most dangerous Juliet there after getting a Cinderella of all people to think highly of her.</p><p>Not to mention Kaito caught her wandering about when she was supposed to be resting. He was aware that she was recently whipped, even if he didn't know what for, but she wasn't punished for nothing. Of all the people Kaito could bring to mind, she would have the most motivation to attack the very people trying to bring her kind back to their knees.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kaito exhaled slowly and shoved the thoughts aside. He had no proof that anything he thought was accurate. The Juliet may have been out of her quarters when she wasn't supposed to be, but this was long after Mew had been attacked. It didn't escape Kaito's mind that she wouldn't hide like a coward as any attacker would to avoid suspicion, but that alone didn't make her guilty. She could have been doing anything that may or may not have related to what happened to Mew.</p><p>"Until further notice," Master Tonio said slowly, "we will have to keep low and do nothing that will draw suspicion. Whether this was a random attack or deliberate, no one can take any chances. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>Slowly, everyone agreed one by one. Kaito was the last to respond, saying nothing more than, "Yes, sir."</p><p>Master Tonio turned to Miku. "And you didn't see any of this, correct, Ms. Hatsune?"</p><p>"I didn't see a thing," she whispered. Her eyes glazed over Ona and Kaito, and Kaito couldn't read what she could possibly be thinking. "Nothing at all."</p><hr/><p>After Master Tonio dismissed the meeting, Miku fled the room before anyone could talk to her. She found Luka and Gakuko in the dining hall, and they had saved a seat for her between them. Plopping down, Miku began filling her plate with any pastry she could get her hands on.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Gakuko asked cautiously as Miku crammed a cinnamon roll into her mouth.</p><p>"No," Miku answered between bites.</p><p>Ona arrived a few minutes later. At first she walked towards Miku, but she must have changed her mind after seeing nobody had saved a spot for her. It wasn't as if she usually sat with them anyway. Miku and Ona made eye contact, and Miku could tell Ona was mentally debating whether or not to speak with her. Mind made up, Ona turned on her heel and searched for an available seat.</p><p>While the others seemed hardly able to touch their food, Miku shoved pastry after pastry into her mouth. She had so much on her mind, and she needed a distraction until she was calm enough to think rationally. Food was that distraction.</p><p>"I'm going home," Luka suddenly announced shortly before breakfast ended.</p><p>As Miku studied at her friend, she realized this declaration wasn't all that sudden after all. Luka had spent most of the hour picking at her food and pushing it around her plate. What she must have been doing during that time was work up the courage to tell her friends that she was leaving.</p><p>"I . . . can't stay anymore," Luka said when neither Miku nor Gakuko responded to her announcement. "After what happened with Gumi, and now this . . . It's getting to be too much."</p><p>"Don't look so upset," Gakuko said, her demeanor soft as she showed Luka a sad smile. "Nobody can blame you for wanting to leave. I'm still making my mind up right now."</p><p>"It's not just that . . ." Luka crumpled her napkin in her fist. "Being here reminds me too much of Gumi. Everywhere I look, I keep expecting to find her sending me funny faces from a distance. It's painful every time to remember she's gone. I can't stay in this school. Even before this morning, I thought about leaving. Now I have a valid reason to go, and I'm taking it."</p><p>Not having any words, Miku reached out and wrapped her fingers around Luka's fist. Luka blinked, and a single tear fell from her eye. Even after breakfast ended and the girls were ordered to either go to class or go to their rooms to pack, the three friends sat together, silently wishing one of them farewell.</p><hr/><p>"How are you holding up?" Kaito asked as he stepped into the hospital wing, two cups of hot coffee in hand.</p><p>"How do you think I'm doing?" was how Wil answered, his words taking on a slight growl.</p><p>"Sorry, that was a stupid question." Kaito offered the coffee, and Wil accepted it.</p><p>After he heard word that Mew was stable even if it was unknown if she would ever wake up again, Kaito spent some time debating if he should see Wil. In the end, Kaito knew his friend needed the company of those who loved and cared about him more than anything, even if Wil didn't want it. Kaito waited what he assumed was an appropriate amount of time, allowed Kyo and Yuu to visit their brother and sister-in-law first, and then waited a little longer before getting freshly brewed coffee from the kitchen to bring to the man.</p><p>Sitting beside Wil, Kaito let the silence stretch between them. There was nothing he could say, so he didn't bother to try. Empty words like "I'm so sorry" and pointless ones like "Everything will be okay" would be a waste of breath. Kaito was sorry, and he wanted to believe everything would be okay, but saying such would mean nothing to Wil. After his father died, Kaito understood just how little such things meant when one was overcome with such intense levels of grief.</p><p>To pass the time, Kaito watched Mew and her monitors. He kept his eyes off of her shaved head from the surgery and the bandages that covered the scar. Instead he focused on the steady rise and fall of her chest. The beeping that signaled she was still alive . . . for now.</p><p><em>If only I believed her when she first told me her theory,</em> Kaito thought. <em>Maybe she wouldn't be here right now if I had only listened to her.</em></p><p>Kaito was being foolish. As guilty as he felt, this wasn't his fault. The person at fault was the one who pulled the trigger.</p><p>Yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking that if he didn't upset her and listened to her instead, she would have asked him to join her as she expressed the idea to Master Tonio. Of course, Mew wasn't the type of person who required backup. There was nothing stopping her from dragging Wil along last night, but she still chose to go alone.</p><p>For minutes that felt like hours, Kaito played the game of feeling responsible but trying with questionable success to convince himself this wasn't his fault. His coffee grew cold in his hands. All he wanted more than anything in that moment was for Mew to wake up and scold him for being such a worry wart.</p><p>"It's a miracle she's even alive right now," Wil said, his voice so soft but still breaking the silence into millions of little tiny pieces. "She was shot <em>in the head</em>. I like to think Mew's still breathing just to spite whoever did this. 'Oh, you thought you could kill me? Think again, jack-hole!'"</p><p>"She never struck me as someone who lets you get things done the easy way," Kaito replied as softly. The silence resumed.</p><p>It struck Kaito full force then what the plan to find her attacker was. He and the others were going to pick through cherries to find the bad one. Nobody expected Mew to wake up, or else the suggestion would have been to ask her after she regained consciousness.</p><p>"Did I ever tell you how we met?" Wil suddenly asked, his eyes gazing into the past. He didn't let Kaito answer before he continued, "It was at a ball here during her second year. I will never forget it, even if I live to be one hundred and have forgotten my own name.</p><p>"My father was really sick, and it was his dying wish to see me married before he passed on. It was frustrating he made that his dying wish. The bastard knew I never wanted to marry, but I couldn't outright oppose the old man either. He took me off the streets, gave me a home, and made me his heir. I suppose giving him a daughter was the least I could do.</p><p>"So, my mother had her tailor friends look at me and try to design the best suit to catch a pretty Cinderella's eye. For some goddess forsaken reason, they all agreed on a white suit. A pure, snow white suit with a black collar and tie. That was it.</p><p>"At the ball, I stuck out like a sore thumb. While men and women all over dressed in bright colors, dark colors, soft colors, and loud colors, I'm wearing a pure white suit against my night dark skin. Oh, I drew attention all right. Definitely got a lot of comments, too, and it was clear the compliments were forced. You never insult a future lord, even if he looks like a shadow wearing a bedsheet.</p><p>"Then this sweet voice behind me says, 'Looks like I'm not the only one protesting colors tonight.' I turn around and see the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Paler than the moonlight, eyes and hair dark as ink, and a dress of ebony. I knew she was beautiful because I don't go around spitting poetry, and already I turned over a new leaf just describing what was before me.</p><p>"Long story short, I said something stupid trying to impress her. She caught on to what I was doing, laughed, and told me I had to try harder. Condemn it all, I did. Oh, how she laughed and laughed at all my horrible attempts to woo her. Soon enough I was saying dumb things on purpose just to get her to laugh, it was such a pretty sound.</p><p>"I asked if she wanted to dance, and she declined, saying there was something more fun she wanted to do instead. The catch was we had to sneak away. As smitten as I was, I didn't think twice what she could possibly have wanted to do with me in private nor what someone would think if they saw this magnificent ghost leading me astray. When she led me to a quiet room away from the clatter of the ball and pulled out a set of One Card, I knew I had found my soul mate."</p><p>"Your story sounds like a fairytale brought to life," Kaito said after Wil had stopped speaking for a few minutes.</p><p>"No," Wil disagreed, "it was better than a fairytale. Even that first night, Mew was so real. She cursed at least thrice every round, she bluntly stated whatever was on her mind regardless if it would come across as rude, and she didn't bother with formalities when the night ended and she said she wanted to hang out with me again. Nothing about her tried to be impressive. When I had introduced myself at the end of the night – we spent hours together without knowing the other's name, can you believe that? – she calmly stated that she knew who I was and was glad I wasn't the boring, snotty lord-to-be she expected I would be. You can't meet an honest woman like that and not respect her, not if you're a decent person."</p><p>"Didn't you ever fear what your parents thought of her?" Kaito asked. "I mean, as much as I like Mew, she isn't exactly the type of Cinderellas most nobles would want their sons to marry."</p><p>"If they didn't like her for her flaws, then that would be their problem," Wil answered. "I was told I had to marry; the least they could let me do was pick out who I wanted to be stuck with for the rest of my miserable life.</p><p>"They were put off by Mew at first, but they grew to love her. So much so that my father changed his mind about dying and is still alive to this day. I feel that I was tricked into marriage, but I can't complain. Mew isn't just my wife. She's by best friend and partner in crime. I would be lost without her."</p><p>His expression depressed as he looked back at his wife and muttered, "If she doesn't wake up . . ."</p><p>Having nothing to say, Kaito again let the silence join them. He kept watching Mew intently, as if he would miss a twitch of her fingers if he took his eyes away for too long. Yet no matter how he watched, Mew remained stone still.</p><p>"If you love someone," Wil said, speaking so softly it almost went unheard, "don't be afraid to tell them. Show it to them every day how much you care. After all . . . , you never know when your last chance will be."</p><p>Kaito pondered the words for a minute before taking them to heart. What happened to Mew was proof of how little time they all had. As heartbreaking as the overall situation was, Kaito knew he could not waste another second.</p><p>"Message me any updates, okay?" Kaito said, slapping Wil on the back once before rising to his feet. "And let me know if you ever need anything. I'm sure you hear that last part a lot, but Wil . . . I'm here for you."</p><p>"Thanks, brother," Wil replied, offering Kaito a sad smile.</p><p>Hearing Wil call Kaito "brother" warmed his heart. They weren't just friends. They were family. Now it was time for Kaito to extend their family.</p><hr/><p>Since Rin proved herself to be too restless when she was supposed to be recovering, Head Juliet gave her the task of creating fliers for both the upcoming ball and fundraiser.</p><p>"Why we're still having such things at a time like this, I don't know," Head Juliet had said, "but Mistress Prima wants these things to happen and she wants them advertised."</p><p><em>Perhaps,</em> Rin thought, <em>Mistress Prima was behind the attack or at least knows who's behind it if she wants to keep going on as if nothing happened in the first place.</em></p><p>
  <em>Or maybe she isn't involved whatsoever and is in denial of the potential dangers.</em>
</p><p>With the fliers finished, Rin began the task of pinning them to all the billboards. It reminded her of when she first began working here and was giving the very same task. Rin remembered how Miku followed her around that day and how Rin wished for her to leave. Filled with melancholy, Rin continued her job. Things had changed so much between then and now, and Rin wasn't quite sure when all this change took place.</p><p>As she passed by the ladies' room, Rin snuck a peek inside. Her heartrate skyrocketed at the sight of Miku, sitting with Ms. Megurine and Ms. Yuzuki. Never had Rin so badly wanted to break the rules – she would have given anything just to walk inside the room and speak with Miku without punishment soon following.</p><p>Remembering how being whipped felt and how her back still ached, Rin slipped away unnoticed and pinned the fliers to the board. When she heard someone approaching, the footsteps urgent, she shifted behind the billboard as she saw who it was. Lord Shion stalked down the halls. Rin, not wanting to risk his attention, pressed herself further behind the board despite her back screaming at her to stop. However, whatever was on his mind held on so tightly that it seemed he wouldn't have noticed Rin even if she blocked his path.</p><p>"Ah, there you are, Miku," Lord Shion said, stopping just outside the door. "May I speak with you in private, please?"</p><p>Rin heard Miku excuse herself and watched as the Cinderella walked out of the room.</p><p>"What is this about?" she asked, linking arms with Lord Shion as if it was the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>It was natural.</p><p>"I'll tell you when we go someplace we can't be overheard," Lord Shion answered as he began to lead Miku away.</p><p><em>Not as if I'm going to let that happen.</em> Once again on her feather feet, Rin slipped into the shadows of the setting sun and followed the duo. She kept enough of a distance that if either turned around they wouldn't assume she was following, especially since Rin kept her fliers clutched to her chest. All Rin needed to do was listen to their footsteps when she couldn't see them to know which paths they turned. It was almost too easy.</p><p>Turning the corner just in time, Rin saw Miku and Lord Shion enter a room and close the door. Rin scurried up to the door and lightly pressed against the wall. Whether by accident or fate, the door was not shut all the way. Carefully, Rin pushed it with her toe, creating enough of a gap for her to hear without straining. Rin steadied her breathing and listened with all her attention on the words either said.</p><p>"I should have told you the truth," Lord Shion was saying. "I thought I was protecting you, but now I know I was hurting you. Believe me, Miku, there will be no more secrets from now on."</p><p>"How can I believe that?" Miku challenged. "I won't know someone's lying to me until it's too late."</p><p>"You're going to have to trust me." A slight break in dialogue, then, "I care very deeply for you, Miku. If this is something you want to involve yourself in, then I will accept your decision no matter how I feel about it. After all, you made a very valid point after storming into our meeting. There's no reason we shouldn't consider you a valid alley."</p><p>A heavy sigh. "Maybe I don't want to be a part. Maybe I just want you to be honest with me. I don't want to be protected. What I want is for the person I love to trust me enough to talk to me no matter how hard it is."</p><p>Rin's heart hurt as if a knife pierced through it. <em>"</em><em>The person I love."</em> It should not have hurt this much, but it did.</p><p>"And you have every right to want that and so much more. Miku . . . I love you. I love you so very much. My family loves you, my friends love you, and I want to spend every day with you."</p><p>All the air was suck from Rin's lungs, and try as she might, she couldn't breathe in to refill them.</p><p>"Kaito . . . ," Miku breathed his name, knowing what was coming as well.</p><p>"I had been wanting to ask since you visited me and my family at our district, but . . . certain events forced me to put a hold on it. I wanted to wait for a safer time, but after what happened with Mew, I realize life's too short to wait. Even though I'm missing a very important part of this process, I didn't want to wait a second longer and hope you will forgive me for being rash.</p><p>"Miku . . . , will you marry me?"</p><p><em>Say no. Say no!</em> Rin hated herself for having such selfish thoughts, and she hated herself more for wishing them to come true. She still couldn't breathe, and her heart felt as if it was splitting into two. Her chest ached as if it was seconds away from caving in on itself. Her eyes stung as a large lump formed in her throat.</p><p>When it took Miku more than three seconds to reply, Kaito quickly said, "I know it will be more than some time before you're the legal marriage age, but I don't want to spend another second not knowing whether or not you will have me for your own. We can work through our issues. I will learn to be the honest partner you desire and deserve. Please, just tell me you believe in us just as much as I do."</p><p>A heartbeat. Two. Rin's lungs ached for air.</p><p>The reply was soft at first, but it got louder with each word.</p><p>"Yes. Yes. Oh, Kaito, yes! A thousand times yes! I will marry you!"</p><p>It happened all at once. Rin could barely breathe in shaky breaths to fill her tortured lungs. Her heart shattered into a million pieces, and her ribcage guarding it collapsed. The lump in her throat kept any sound from escaping her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes like rain in a hurricane.</p><p>Having no desire to hear anymore, Rin pressed the fliers against her chest and fled the hall. Everything hurt so, so badly Rin doubted she would ever be whole again.</p><p><em>If only . . . ,</em> she thought as she pressed the fliers hard against her chest, creating wrinkles and creases that would not make them very presentable, <em>if only I could tear the pieces of my heart out so I would never have to feel this way again.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So," Gakuko practically sang as Miku reentered the ladies' room, "what did Lord Shion want with our dear friend Miku?"</p><p>
  <em>He wanted to propose. He did propose, and I said yes. We're engaged to be married!</em>
</p><p>Those should have been the words to spill from Miku's mouth without a fraction of restraint. They should have been the thoughts circling her head like bees to a flower. More than that, Miku should have called her parents to tell them the news the second she and Kaito parted ways just before she ran screaming into the ladies' room to share the happiness and excitement with her friends.</p><p>Yet for some reason, what Miku actually said was, "Nothing important," as she resumed sitting between the girls. As if getting engaged, the moment Miku waited for her whole life, wasn't a big deal. "With everything that's been going on lately – the attempt on his life, and now Mew's – he wants me to be careful and keep an eye open."</p><p>It wasn't a total lie. After she accepted his proposal, Kaito did warn Miku of watching out for potential danger. Nothing they were dealing with was simply going to go away no matter how much they wanted.</p><p>"Are you two sure you want to stay at the academy?" Luka asked, hands pulling her salmon hair. "After what happened to Lady Zola . . ."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere," Gakuko answered, chin held high. "I was always taught to never run away when things get hard."</p><p>"Gakuko, what's happening isn't 'things getting hard.' This could cost you your life!"</p><p>"Lady Zola is someone important. If I were to be killed, it would be because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."</p><p>"Careful, lest you write yourself a self-fulfilling prophecy."</p><p>"Could we please not discuss anyone potentially dying?" Miku practically begged. "I'm still hoping against hope that Mew will wake up and suffer no lasting effects."</p><p>"It's a miracle already she survived a shot to the head," Gakuko muttered.</p><p>Luka sighed. "What about you, Miku? Why are you staying if you're not convinced of the academy's safety?"</p><p>"I . . . I don't want to go home."</p><p>"Why is that?" Luka asked.</p><p>Many responses flew through Miku's mind. She couldn't leave Mew and Wil like this. As much as she was still learning about Kaito's involvement in putting an end to a Juliet uprising before it could begin, she wanted to contribute somehow. Not to mention she didn't want to dare imagine how her mother would react upon seeing Miku and the weight Miku had gained.</p><p><em>And if I leave,</em> Miku thought, <em>I will lose any hope of seeing Rin one last time, even in passing.</em></p><p>Yet what she answered was, "I'm more scared of going home without a ring on my finger than I am of some faceless attacker. I doubt whoever shot Mew would try going after someone else now that the whole school is on high alert."</p><p>The second part, at least, was true.</p><p>Luka sighed, closed her eyes, and shook her head. "I'm starting to fear this will be the last time I ever see you girls."</p><p>Hearing the words carved a hollowness in Miku's chest. She took in both Luka's and Gakuko's faces. One sad, and the other unconcerned. Somehow Miku knew their time together as friends was coming to a close. No matter what happened from here, things would never be the same again.</p><p>Gakuko snorted, the unladylike habit not so easily broken. "Who's the one writing the self-fulfilling prophecies now?"</p><hr/><p>After Rin hid in a closet and cried for twenty minutes, she wiped her face and resumed her duty of hanging up the fliers. She would cry herself to sleep that night if she found it necessary, but now was not the time to dwell on Miku's engagement. Rin knew it was coming, and she was the greatest fool to think even for a second that Miku would deny Lord Shion just to consider being with the lowest of Juliets.</p><p><em>I can't believe I'm so stupid,</em> Rin thought as she looked at bright lights whenever tears threatened to rise again. <em>Juliets don't have happy endings. My story is an example of such. How many times must that be proven to me before I finally accept it?</em></p><p>At least Miku was only engaged to another and not six feet under like Nero.</p><p>With the task now done, Rin returned to Head Juliet's office to drop off the extra fliers. Head Juliet raised a brow at their crumpled state but didn't say a word about their lack of care. Something else more important was worth saying.</p><p>"Master Tonio wants all the Juliets to line up in the ballroom in ten minutes," she said. "The others got the news nearly an hour ago and should be on their way to the ballroom now. There's . . . going to be an inspection."</p><p><em>To pick the best Juliets to auction off during the fundraiser, no doubt.</em> Rin didn't know if Head Juliet was aware of Master Tonio's plan nor did she ask. All Rin did was nod to acknowledge she understood and left.</p><p>When she arrived at the ballroom, the others were already there. Rin found Cul, Ia, and Nana by the windows and approached them. Cul crossed her arms, Ia pulled on her braid, and Nana chewed on her lower lip.</p><p>"Any idea what's going on?" Rin asked, curious if Master Tonio passed his intentions on to any of the others.</p><p>"We were only told to come here for an inspection," Cul answered, fingernails digging into her arms. "The last time this happened, they were selling off Juliets unfit to continue working here. Sending them off to labor camps and salt mines, or so I heard. Whether or not it's true, today isn't going to end well for whoever's chosen."</p><p>Rin swallowed. Perhaps Cul wasn't exact on what was happening, but she was close enough. None of the girls who would be picked today, save Rin whom Master Tonio promised would be taken care of, were guaranteed someplace better than the Cinderella Academy. Some might luck out and end up working in a better place. Others could very well be sent to labor camps and salt mines.</p><p>"What right do they have to group us up, inspect us, and sell us off like cattle?" Rin spoke through gritted teeth, quiet as to not be overheard. "Are we not people too?"</p><p>"Not in their eyes," Cul spat, but she spoke just as quietly.</p><p>"If only . . . ," Nana drawled, eyes looking around to make sure nobody was paying them any attention, "there was something we could do about it."</p><p>"Don't speak like that!" Ia pleaded, whispering loudly, eyes widened as she scanned for eavesdroppers. "We'll get into trouble."</p><p>"We get in trouble when we breathe funny." Cul snorted. "What do we got to lose?"</p><p>"Nothing, really." Nana tapped her finger against her chin. "Think about it, if we all worked together, could anyone stop us?"</p><p>"Guys, stop talking like this." Ia pulled harder on her hair, and some strands came out in her hand.</p><p>"Relax, Ia, we're only messing around," Nana said, halfheartedly waving the words away.</p><p>"Well, it's not funny!"</p><p>"I don't know," Rin deadpanned, "I'm laughing."</p><p>Cul rose a brow at Rin. Nana smirked. Ia, on the other hand, announced that she was leaving and walked away.</p><p>For half a minute, the three Juliets simply stared at each other. No words were spoken, but the message amongst them was still clear.</p><p>It was at this moment Master Tonio, Head Juliet, and three other people Rin didn't know or care to try figuring out who they were entered. They ordered the Juliets to line up from shortest to tallest, a task that took more than a few minutes to complete. Nobody rushed them, but the Juliets still stressed themselves over lining up correctly and quickly.</p><p>The inspection took over an hour. Each girl would be called forward, be thoroughly inspected by a man who was supposed to be a physician, and say and do nothing as she was being touched even in uncomfortable places. While this was happening, Head Juliet would tell the woman with the tablet about the Juliet's work ethic and efficiency. After they were finished, the girl would be sent back to her place in line while the next Juliet approached the group. Rin, being one of the shorter Juliets, was amongst the first to finish; even though the wait was agonizing, she was at least grateful to lack the dread the others felt from waiting their turn.</p><p>In the end, five Juliets were chosen. Rin, of course, along with Ia and three other Juliets Rin didn't know too well. Until time came for them to prepare for the fundraiser, they were to continue their duties as before.</p><p>As the room cleared, Rin lingered in the back, eyes locked onto Master Tonio.</p><p>"Are you coming with us back to our quarters?" Nana asked, Cul not far behind.</p><p>Shaking her head, Rin answered, "Just go. I'll catch up with you two later."</p><p>As the room continued to clear out, Rin realized Master Tonio lingered as well. He spoke with Head Juliet. About what, Rin neither knew nor cared. If he noticed her watching him, nothing the man did indicated he was aware. After Head Juliet walked away, her conversation with Master Tonio now over, he looked towards Rin and nodded his head at the door.</p><p>Rin's returning nod was subtle, but Master Tonio understood she had received his message. Waiting a few minutes first, Rin pushed herself off the wall and left the room. By this point, only Master Tonio, Head Juliet, and a few other Juliets still lingered.</p><p>Exiting the ballroom, Rin studied the portraits hanging on the walls. Many of them were of important men and Cinderellas in the academy's history. The others were of Alices whose contributions made the academy what it was. Not a single Juliet to be found, even though Rin didn't doubt this school was built by Juliets and continued to be held on their too skinny shoulders.</p><p>"Is there any reason you were watching me like a hawk watches a mouse back there?" Master Tonio asked as he walked past Rin. He neither slowed nor stopped, only kept walking so Rin would have to follow.</p><p>Rin glared at Master Tonio's retreating figure, scowling at his display of power, and answered as she followed, "Your comparing me to a hawk and yourself to a mouse has stunned my words right out of me. Do you truly find me, a lowly Juliet, a threat?"</p><p>"I know you were snooping around in my room," Master Tonio said. Rin tried not to react as she wondered how he knew. "Even if you aren't a threat now, you will find some way to make yourself one."</p><p>"Now, why would I do that?"</p><p>"Here I am, trying to save your life, and you seem to be trying to get yourself killed in the process. Were you really trying to find my secrets, or give my wife a reason to execute you as well?"</p><p>"We both know if Mistress Prima found me, she would torture me for information, not kill me," Rin replied. Then, "I know the truth."</p><p>Without faltering, as if Master Tonio expected Rin to tell him this, he turned into his office and held the door open for Rin. After he closed and locked the door, and she was seated, he turned to look at her. He had no intentions of asking Rin what truth she knew, but Rin had no intentions of telling him until he asked.</p><p>Such was fine with Rin. Toes pressed against the rug so she wouldn't slide off the leather chair, she gazed around the room. No matter how many times Rin entered the office, it still looked the same. It appeared Master Tonio was the kind of person who had a place for everything and everything in its place. She didn't doubt he kept the office clean himself so no Juliet would have to enter to clean it.</p><p>While Rin looked around, she wasn't oblivious to how Master Tonio watched her. She would not be the first to speak. This was a silent war for power, and Rin would not lose.</p><p>Slowly, Master Tonio walked away from the door and approached his wine stand. After pouring two glasses, one with wine and the other with water, he sat in his office chair and offered the water to Rin. She silently accepted the glass but did not take a sip.</p><p>Minutes passed, and still neither spoke. Rin was no closer to breaking. Even if this staring contest lasted the rest of the day and into the night, she would not relent.</p><p>Victory came at the thirty-minute mark.</p><p>"What is so important that you insist on this petty game?"</p><p>
  <em>So that's what this is to him after losing. A "petty game."</em>
</p><p>Feigning a lax nature as she forced herself to loosen up as best she could in the slippery chair, Rin stated, "Gumi was your daughter."</p><p>Master Tonio didn't reply. It wasn't that he was stunned to silence – he must have already known that Rin knew, even if Rin herself didn't know she knew. No, he was waiting patiently for her to tell the story to see if she had all her facts and theories straight.</p><p>"You slept with Pet Juliet," Rin began, "and she got pregnant with your child. Mistress Prima found out, and needless to say she isn't the type of woman who would take her husband's impregnating a Juliet well. For some reason, Head Juliet adopted Gumi after Gumi was born, and when that didn't work out, she had Gumi adopted by a family in another district.</p><p>"Only Mistress Prima eventually found Gumi and brought her back. For years, she dangled her power over Gumi above your head, letting you know she can and will hurt your daughter, and there was nothing you could do to stop her. Then, when the right time came, she had Gumi beheaded, and she made sure you and Pet Juliet were there to watch with no power to speak of to stop it."</p><p>Nothing in Master Tonio's demeanor gave anything away. His lack of response caused doubts to blossom inside of Rin despite all the things she knew for certain. However, she shoved them down and kept acting as if she felt nothing but confidence.</p><p>"Tell me," Rin said, forcing herself to maintain eye contact with Master Tonio, "am I wrong?"</p><hr/><p>Miku placed a hand on her throbbing stomach and leaned forward to ease the pressure. Too much. She had eaten too much. Breathing heavily, she tried not to move since each motion hurt so badly. Her ballooned belly pressed against her dress, threatening to rip the seams to be free.</p><p>The moment Luka dismissed herself to pack and Gakuko left to read in the gardens, Miku ordered delicacies upon delicacies to her rooms. Cakes, brownies, cinnamon rolls – enough to feed a group of friends, and Miku ate it all. Now her groaning gut swelled to an uncomfortable size, pressing against the table as Miku rested her forehead on the wood.</p><p>Her eyes shifted to her bed, and Miku gathered all her willpower to move. Heaving, she pushed herself to her feet. With her belly so heavy she felt the need to hold onto it, Miku waddled towards her bed. She practically fell onto the mattress, the bed squeaking from her sudden weight. Out of breath, she rubbed her voluptuous gut and tried not to cry.</p><p>Miku did not, she was forced to realize, eat out of her love for food and sweets. Usually when she overate, it was because she wanted to try everything or enjoy the taste while she could. She never forced herself beyond what she could handle.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>Eating was supposed to make her happy, but this time filled her with self-loathing. Miku didn't eat all those desserts because she had a sudden, strong sweet tooth. She ate all that food, stuffing herself to her limits, to distract her from everything that was wrong with this whole situation.</p><p>With how much her belly hurt, the distraction almost worked.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Continuing to rub her aching gut, Miku pressed her fingers downward and winced at the pain. Her oversized, overstuffed belly was as hard as a rock. Further rubbing proved there were some rips in the seams as flesh and fabric battled to overcome each other.</p><p>The truth was, Miku liked the extra weight. As she slowly but surely overcame her self-conscious feelings towards it, she found she liked her softer body more than her slim one. This, however, was too much.</p><p>Miku loved food because it was something she had control over. When her stomach was tight from being filled up with all her favorite foods, Miku would smile with content, pat her belly, and be happy knowing she packed it with things she liked. Then, somewhere along the way, she lost her grip on that control.</p><p>No longer did Miku control food. It controlled her.</p><p>Moaning from the pressure in her midsection, Miku began to cry. <em>I want it to stop hurting.</em> "It" being both her belly and her heart. One didn't outweigh the other, but the two worked together to cause Miku pain the likes of which she never experienced before. <em>I want Rin.</em></p><p>The last thought stopped Miku. In her moment of anguish, she didn't want her parents or her friends or even her fiancé. She wanted <em>Rin.</em></p><p>Miku cried harder, the words "I want Rin" being the ones she thought as she fell asleep and the ones she thought when her tablet woke her up an hour later as it pinged to indicate she had received a new message.</p><p>Her belly still heavy but less bloated now, Miku sat up on her bed and blinked away the distortion. She reached out and grabbed her tablet. The new message was from Kaito.</p><p>
  <em>If you are unoccupied, please meet me in the gardens in an hour. There's so much I wish to discuss with you! I love you, Miku.</em>
</p><p>- <em>Kaito</em></p><p>Miku swallowed. <em>"</em><em>I love you."</em> It wasn't until now Miku realized she never once said those words to him.</p><p>Hefting herself up, Miku staggered to the bathroom and drew her own bath. It was different without the assistance of Alices, but Miku managed. She wasn't too helpless to bathe herself, not to mention she didn't want anyone else to see the aftermath of her binge session.</p><p>After she was clean, Miku put on the loosest fitting dress she had and braided her wet hair back. With a deep breath, she took in her reflection. Even though she washed away the evidence of her tears, Miku dreaded Kaito taking one look at her and knowing something was wrong.</p><p>That itself was wrong. Kaito was her <em>fiancé</em>. She should be able to talk to him about anything and everything. Communication was the most important thing in any relationship. After all, she herself had already told him to be honest with her, so she had ought to want to do the same.</p><p>Yet as she came into the gardens, Kaito smile warmly at Miku as he rushed up to her, picked her up, and spun her around. He kissed her on the nose and said, "I'm still trying to fully process it. You're my fiancée. We're going to be married. You're going to be my wife."</p><p>Somehow, the words "my wife" reduced Miku to a giggling teenager. She linked her fingers with his and kissed his chin. Just being with Kaito made all her worries vanish, even if only for a moment.</p><p>"I have been trying so hard not to tell anyone when all I really want to do is shout it from the rooftops," Kaito said, whispering in her ear so that his breath tickled her flesh. "We need to decide if we're going to tell anyone, but we must decide quickly. I think Kaiko is onto me, and if Kaiko knows, she'll tell Mother. If Mother knows, all of Artemis will know before she even begins to plan the announcement party."</p><p>"Then why have an announcement party if everyone already knows?" Miku asked, smiling up at Kaito.</p><p>"To tell everyone at least one hundred more times, of course," Kaito answered. He kissed Miku's nose again. "However, I want to know what you think first. Have you told anyone yet? What about your parents? I didn't realize until later I proposed to you without meeting your parents or asking for your father's permission. How thoughtless of me! Should we tell our friends and family, or shall we pretend otherwise until I can speak with your father?"</p><p>Hesitating for only a second, Miku said, "I think we shouldn't say anything until Mew recovers. This is a really sensitive time for our friends, and if we start being all happy . . ."</p><p>Miku didn't need to finish. "Right! Right. I truly am thoughtless. Good thing one of us has a steady head on our shoulders."</p><p>Pulling her closer, Kaito kissed her brow. Until now, he never kissed Miku this much. It was obvious to Miku how much this engagement meant to him, and she was washed with a sense of shame of not sharing in the joy that should have been just as much hers as it was his.</p><p>"At least let me buy you an engagement present," Kaito then said, surprising Miku. Her gaze shot upwards, and Kaito smiled at her. "Name anything, and it shall be yours."</p><p>Without missing a beat, Miku replied, "Juliet CV02."</p><p>Kaito frowned. "I honestly expected you to say a star or one of the moons or something poetic. You want <em>that</em> Juliet?"</p><p>Somehow, the way Kaito said "that Juliet" made Miku feel a little uncomfortable.</p><p>"I'm attached to her and fond of her," Miku stated. "You know that."</p><p>"And you think I will be able to buy her from the school that easily?"</p><p>"The academy will be auctioning off some Juliets in the upcoming fundraiser," Miku said, hoping Kaito wouldn't ask how she knew, especially since Miku noticed fliers were now hung around the academy. "Perhaps she'll be one of them."</p><p>"And if she isn't?"</p><p>Knowing without a doubt Rin would be part of the group, Miku simply replied, "In that case, I'll take a star."</p><hr/><p>"You aren't wrong," Master Tonio said after letting the silence between them linger for far too long. "However, you still don't know everything."</p><p>"And what is 'everything'?" Rin asked, caught between wanting to know and believing she knew enough.</p><p>Tapping his finger against his desk, Master Tonio answered, "To start from the beginning, I know it was wrong of me to have such relations with Sonika. Not because she's a Juliet, but she was so young. Sixteen. Twice my daughter's age at the time.</p><p>"But I was attracted to her humor and wit. Never once did Sonika let rank scare her into submission. She was strong and determined, and somehow she was as interested in me as I was in her. Not that her consent justifies my decision to sleep with her. As the adult, I should have been the one making the wise choices."</p><p>Rin said nothing. Instead she listened in raptured silence as Master Tonio continued.</p><p>"As you already know, she became pregnant with my child. At first we tried to hide it, but things like that can only remain hidden for so long. When word got out that Sonika was pregnant, everyone knew I was the father. Sonika's and my relationship wasn't as private as we thought. We didn't exactly hide our longing looks towards each other very well, after all.</p><p>"When Prima found out, she was furious. Not only had we stopped sharing the same room a year before, but I impregnated a Juliet. For months she cried to me about the shame I have brought upon her. Not the shame on our marriage, but on her reputation. Even though we were in an arranged marriage, Prima and I truly loved each other at first. Then somewhere along the line, she stopped loving me and had an affair with status. In turn, I fell out of love with her. She was no longer the woman I married, anyway, but we are stuck together till one of us dies.</p><p>"When Sonika's and my daughter was born, Prima forced Sonika to give up the baby. I had already appeased Prima by not claiming the child and giving her my last name, but it wasn't enough for her. Nothing was ever enough for her. And it wasn't as if I could oppose her, either. Prima comes from a very powerful family; if Sonika or I dared to tell Prima no, our lives would have been so destroyed that we would wish for death. So, Miriam – you know her as Head Juliet – adopted the baby. Prima was livid with this outcome, but Sonika and I did what she wanted us to do. In retaliation, Prima forced Sonika into a new role. I'm sure you don't need me to explain why Sonika is named Pet Juliet."</p><p>Feeling as if she was going to throw up, Rin shook her head. This wasn't just messed up, but sick and twisted as well. Against her will, Rin wondered if Sonika gave in immediately or if Prima had to force herself onto the younger woman until the Juliet submitted.</p><p>"When a Sister came to read the stars on Gumi's fate, she declared Sonika's and my daughter a Cinderella." If Rin's lack of surprise threw off Master Tonio, he regained composure quickly. "Prima bribed the Sister to rename Gumi a Juliet then ordered for an 'accident' to take the Sister out before she could get very far.</p><p>"Fearing what else Prima would do to make sure Gumi would never have a bright future, Miriam put Gumi up for adoption. We thought she was safe, until years later Prima brought her in to us, smirking as if to say, 'Try as you might, you can't hide her from me.' Gumi was too young when Miriam gave her up to remember living in the academy before, and so she didn't know who anyone was. It was heartbreaking for Sonika, who had to miss so much of watching the daughter she could never hold grow up. Even more so for Miriam, who couldn't reclaim the child she loved as her own and had to spend every day since as if she never was a parent to the girl."</p><p>"And you?" Rin asked, her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Like Sonika, I had a daughter I could never hold," Master Tonio answered. "I wanted to know her, teach her about the world, and let her play with her sister. I could have no such thing. You don't know how hard it was, watching her but never able to speak with her."</p><p>Rin struggled to breathe. "And Gumi never knew this, did she?"</p><p>"She knew in the end." Master Tonio sighed. "While she was in the dungeons, I visited her. I told her everything. For the first time in a long time, I cried. And Gumi . . . she reacted as if I were mad. I'm not sure if she ever believed me. After all, I was her master. Life had always taught her that masters don't love their slaves, so she must have thought of this as some cruel joke."</p><p>Silence, then, "Gumi said she wasn't afraid to die." There was so much more Gumi had said, but Rin chose to not share it.</p><p>Master Tonio didn't have a response. There was no response to be had. It was so quiet, Rin was aware of her own heartbeat.</p><p>"Now you see why I'm trying to get you out of here," Master Tonio finally said. "My wife knows something, or perhaps she suspects something, and she won't rest until you're out of her way. I'm not trying to punish you, Rin, but protect you."</p><p>"You didn't protect Gumi," Rin said, her anger once again flaring. "Why am I any different? How do I know Mistress Prima won't find a way to drag me back here?"</p><p>"I can't promise to protect you long-term, but I can do what I can for now," Master Tonio answered. "Besides, you're not the living embodiment of her husband's unfaithfulness. Prima has far less reason to hunt you down."</p><p>Rin remained seated in the chair, her toes still pressing against the floor. She couldn't even feel them anymore from how long they were pushed against the carpet. If that wasn't a testament to how long she had remained sitting there, she didn't know what was.</p><p>"It's time you leave now," Master Tonio finally said. "I'm sure Head Juliet has other duties she would like you to accomplish."</p><p>Without a word, Rin nodded and stood to her feet. Her toes hurt, so after she left Master Tonio's office and closed the door behind her, Rin walked on the balls of her feet to try to stretch out her toes. As she walked, Rin thought about what Master Tonio said, about what kind of person he was.</p><p>"Pst, Rin."</p><p>Rin turned her head towards the sound of her name. Dropping to flat feet, Rin walked towards the speaker. Nana stood in a corner of the room, pile of empty dessert dishes in hand. Looking this way and that, she used her head to point Rin in the direction she wanted the blonde to go.</p><p>Not knowing what this was about, Rin followed.</p><p>Once they were a good distance away from the offices, Nana said, "I wasn't sure for the longest time, but I think you might be able to help us after all."</p><p>"'Help us'?" Rin questioned. "What kind of help? Who's us?"</p><p>Grinning wickedly, such a surprising expression on Nana's sweet and innocent face, Nana merely stretched out her left hand palm up in response.</p><p>Rin looked at the hand offered and choked on her breath.</p><p>There, etched so secretly in Nana's blood rose tattoo that anyone who didn't look closely at it would have missed the addition, were a series of thorns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miku wasn't sure why she attended the ball Mistress Prima should have but didn't cancel after the events that had taken place. Nearly half the students, Luka included, left the academy to return home. The teachers and professors turned most of their classes into online work so both the students who returned home could continue with their education and the students who remained wouldn't have to leave their rooms more than necessary. Mew was still unconscious, the odds of her waking up slowly fading away. This ball seemed to be nothing more than a massive denial of what was truly going on in the academy.</p><p>"A lot of people do stuff like this," Ona said when Miku verbalized her thoughts to her. "When something bad happens, they try to pretend everything's all right. Maybe they ignore the problem and try to live life as before. Maybe they have parties and do crazy things to take their mind off the doom and gloom that is reality. Or maybe they find solace at the bottom of a bottle. Regardless, I can't say I'm all that surprised from Mistress Prima's lack of change in how she runs things."</p><p>Studying her friend, Miku wondered for how long Ona worked with Kaito and Master Tonio and what her reasons would be for doing so. There was a lot Miku wanted to ask Ona, but there was never a time or place for it. Not when the security nearly doubled and Miku didn't want to chance sending Ona a message asking to meet her someplace private when their connection could be heavily monitored.</p><p>Ona seemed to have thought of this as well, for she didn't try to explain herself to Miku either. Not that Ona owed Miku an explanation, Miku knew. Though it was clear to Miku how Ona wasn't as comfortable with the secrets between them as she let on.</p><p>"Don't either of you plan on dancing tonight?!" Gakuko exclaimed as she rushed towards her pair of friends. She had already danced half a dozen times, both with men and women.</p><p>"I'm waiting for Kaito," Miku replied as Ona said, "I don't dance."</p><p>"Then why do you even come to these balls, Ona?" Gakuko rolled her eyes. "And Lord Shion sure is late. Is everything all right?"</p><p>"Considering one of his friends is in a coma in the hospital wing, I wouldn't say much of anything is all right." Miku crossed her arms. "I offered to sit with him, but he insisted I enjoy the party and he would join me later."</p><p>"He probably doesn't want you to worry too much," Gakuko suggested. "I mean, worrying causes wrinkles."</p><p>
  <em>Or he has something private he wants to discuss with the others, and Ona was assigned to make sure I don't barge in again.</em>
</p><p>Miku hated herself for allowing the thought to pass her mind. Even if that was the case, Kaito wasn't the only one keeping secrets. There were so many chances to fall into Kaito's arms, cry, and confess all her aches and struggles, but she never did. A perfect wife held herself together at all times, and Miku could not risk giving Kaito any reason to think she wouldn't be the perfect wife. Smile at the world and cry behind locked doors, or at least she was always told when it came to handling her emotions.</p><p>If Miku wouldn't be honest about what she felt with Kaito, then perhaps he was right to keep the things that would make her feel "unacceptable emotions" to himself. After all, he was trying to stop a Juliet rebellion. Although she would never, ever admit it out loud, Miku didn't blame the Juliets for wanting to tear down a society that treated them as objects. A solution to this problem, Miku thought, would be to give Juliets human rights and treat them as equal members of society and not the dirt of it. Of course, the solution most others would think would be to beat the Juliets back into submission, as has been the answer for every uprising in years past.</p><p><em>"</em><em>If Kaito is to marry you, I want to make sure you're on his level."</em> Kaiko had said all those months ago, when things were simpler.</p><p><em>"</em><em>If you two get married, you're agreeing to love, encourage, and support each other no matter what,"</em> Kaiko had said another time. <em>"</em><em>Kaito wants to keep things the way they are. Keeping things the way they are doesn't include bettering life for Juliets and giving brown-skinned Alices more opportunities than their pale counterparts. As Kaito's wife, would you be able to support that? Is that something you can go to bed every night knowing it's something you have chosen to encourage?"</em></p><p>Heart sinking low, Miku truly realized for the first time how right the person closest to Kaito was. It wasn't that Kaiko thought little of Miku or didn't like her with Kaito, but she could see a passion within that Miku herself had yet to see. A passion, Miku didn't want to admit until now, that didn't line up with Kaito's.</p><p>As she had this epiphany, Miku simply smiled at Gakuko and returned, "I suppose you might be right. I would be less desirable if wrinkles were etched all over my face."</p><p>Without giving Gakuko a chance to respond, Miku stalked away. She treaded towards the dessert table and shoved a few pastries in her mouth. As she realized what she was doing, Miku forced herself away from the table and searched for Kaito.</p><p>He still had yet to show, but there was one other person Miku knew at the ball.</p><p>"Mr. Kagamine," Miku greeted the lone boy in the corner. "It has been far too long since I have seen you last."</p><p>Len returned her curtsy with a bow. "It wasn't from a lack of appearance, Ms. Hatsune. On the nights I came since, you were so captured by the attention of the Lord of the Idun District that I dare not approach you. How could I hope for a fraction of your attention when all of it and your affections were placed on this man and this man alone?"</p><p>Although she knew it was not Len's intentions, a wave of guilt crashed over Miku. The boy wasn't wrong. In every ball Kaito was present, which was nearly all of them, he was the only one Miku spent time with. Instead of building connections and making friends, she became one of those girls who only spent time with the man she courted. How short-sighted and simple-minded she had been for so long.</p><p>"My deepest regrets and humblest apologies," Miku said, curtsying lower than before. "I shall not make that mistake any longer. How about we catch up during a dance or two?"</p><p>"What about your partner? Where is he this evening?"</p><p>"He shall arrive later, but let's not think of him for now. Please, let us be two friends sharing a dance and engaging each other with nonsensical conversation."</p><p>"Okay," Len replied, smiling and offering a hand, "but only because you promised nonsensical conversation."</p><p>Miku smiled as she accepted Len's hand. As he led her to the dancefloor, Miku studied his profile. Delicate nose, thin lips, long lashes – he was too pretty to be a boy.</p><p>It was halfway into the first song Len asked, "So, what's the deal with appleberry wine? What's an appleberry? I suppose it could just be apples and berries combined, but then why not call it apples and berries wine? Why treat appleberry like a single word?"</p><p>Furrowing her brows, Miku blinked. Then she remembered they were supposed to be discussing things that made no sense to discuss.</p><p>"I don't know," she answered. "I'm sure the name is just trying to be fancy. After all, appleberry does have a better ring to it than apples and berries."</p><p>"So appleberry isn't a real fruit then?" Len sounded disappointed. "How many other things have I been lied to about my whole life?"</p><p>"That's nothing." Miku laughed softly. "Do you have any idea how long I spent believing oranges weren't a fruit because orange can't be a color <em>and</em> a fruit?"</p><p>"I used to think strawberry seeds were poisonous in large doses, and now I know my father only told me that to keep me from eating too many strawberries."</p><p>"My parents keep reading material on their tablets. I thought books were a myth until I visited a friend's house and saw a library for the first time. Turns out my parents are anti-paper."</p><p>On and on it went, the two smiling and laughing like idiots as they danced to song after song. Only after Miku realized how long it had been did she search to see if Kaito had come yet. A quick scan of the room proved that he had yet to arrive.</p><p>"Is everything all right, Ms. Hatsune?" Len asked when Miku stopped dancing to take in her surroundings, his hands lingering on her soft hips even as he kept the lightest grip on her.</p><p>Since the people she did know who were present were engaged with their own activities, Miku leaned close to Len. He blushed as she brought her lips close to his face, and Miku didn't stop until her lips were next to his ear. Strands of his soft hair tickled her cheek.</p><p>"I would like for us to speak in private, if that is fine with you," was how Miku answered. She pulled away to see Len nodding. Breaking apart, they walked to an unoccupied balcony, closed the door to lessen the chances of being overheard, and rested their arms on the railing.</p><p>For a while, neither spoke. Unable to look at Len, Miku focused on the stars and the three moons. <em>The moons are aligned tonight.</em> Thinking this, she remembered that the last time they were lined up as so was also the night she met Len. Miku laughed without humor at the irony.</p><p>Somewhat thrown off by her laugh, Len cautiously asked, "What is it you wanted to talk about in private, Ms. Hatsune?"</p><p>Looking into those beautiful cerulean orbs she knew so well, Miku answered, "I wanted to go somewhere I could relax, smile, and say to you, 'Hi, Rin. It's been a while.'"</p><hr/><p>Rin was at a loss for words. She was at a loss for thoughts. As if that wasn't enough, she was at a loss for air.</p><p>Remembering to breathe, Rin took a shaky breath in. What she wanted was to say something, anything. However, when she tried to speak, the only sound she made was exhaling.</p><p>"But you're not really Rin, are you?" Miku continued as if she was unaware of Rin's sudden inability to communicate. "After all, it's such an outlandish thing to accuse a person of doing. Dressing up as the opposite sex and going by a different name just to communicate with someone you would normally not be allowed to speak with is just crazy. Who would do such a thing?"</p><p>All Rin could do was stare at Miku. Finally, Miku turned to Rin. Miku <em>saw</em> Rin, and not only that, she smiled at her.</p><p>"How did you find out?" Rin asked, no longer disguising her voice, after she remembered how to make sounds and form words.</p><p>"I only put the pieces together just now," Miku answered, sounding ashamed of herself. "Luka met Gumi because Gumi disguised herself as a boy named Gumo. Learning that, I wondered how many other Juliets did the same thing. I wondered why they would do such a thing. Then I thought, 'To be able to be something other than a Juliet, of course.' Why pass up the opportunity to be a person? It wasn't until I saw Len tonight that I realized he wasn't even real. I saw past the disguise and saw Rin, my dear friend the world would never allow me to have. Now I'm embarrassed I didn't realize who you were sooner. I suppose until now, I was too naïve to ever think anyone would find it necessary to lie about who they were just to receive even a shred of respect."</p><p>Unafraid, Rin reached out and took Miku's hand. The Cinderella in turn wrapped her fingers around Rin's. Just being able to touch Miku again, even for a moment, was more than Rin could bear.</p><p>"I had to speak with you one last time," Rin admitted, whispering ever so softly. "I had to, even if it wasn't 'me' speaking."</p><p>A soft laugh escaped Miku. Staring at the night sky, she smiled as if she had wonderful news to share. "Kaito and I are engaged."</p><p>It would have hurt far less if Miku had taken a dessert knife and pierced Rin in the heart. Yet Rin still composed herself and made herself sound happy as she said, "Really? Congratulations! That's wonderful news."</p><p>Saying the words, Rin wished she could crawl into a hole and cry until death embraced her.</p><p>"Kaito and I decided to not announce it until further notice, however," Miku continued, fingers of her free hand tapping the railing. "Now isn't the best time, with Mew in a coma we're not sure from which she'll ever wake up again. . . . However, Kaito still wanted to give me something to celebrate our engagement, so I told him about the fundraiser and . . ."</p><p>Miku squeezed Rin's hand, but it was nothing compared to how hard her split heart was wrung by an unseen force.</p><p>"Kaito agreed to buy you!" Miku shared as if it was the happiest news in the world. "You'll get to stay with us, Rin. We will never have to separate again."</p><p>It took Rin far too long to process the words. Miku seemed to take this speechlessness as a sign of joy, for she smiled at Rin as if to say, "Yes, you heard me correctly."</p><p>Yet when Rin finally understood what was said, she yanked her hand away from Miku's.</p><p>"How could you be so cruel?!" she snapped, and Miku's smile fell. "As heartbroken as I was about never seeing you again, it would have been nothing compared to the devastation of having to spend <em>every single day</em> seeing you happily married to someone else."</p><p>"I don't understand," Miku muttered, voice soft and breaking. "You aren't happy?'</p><p>"How could I be?" Rin was crying, but she did nothing to stop the tears. "I can't live a life where I'm so close to you but you're in love with and married to another. Miku, it would <em>kill </em>me!"</p><p>Miku shook her head. Not in disagreement, Rin could tell, but in her struggle to figure out why the good news wasn't as happy for Rin as it was for her. She really didn't understand anything at all.</p><p>"Are you jealous?" Miku finally asked, and Rin wanted to throw herself off the balcony. Miku didn't see it. No matter how much Rin willed Miku to, Miku would not see it unless Rin confessed the words she vowed to never speak aloud. "Are you jealous that I can get married but you as a Juliet can't?"</p><p>Although Rin tried to not blame Miku for her ignorance, it still cut deeply.</p><p>"You don't get it," Rin answered, words strangled as she tried to speak through her sobs. "How could you get it? You really are too naïve to think beyond what you already know."</p><p>"Rin," Miku said, reaching her hand out and stepping forward as if to give Rin a hug.</p><p>Jumping back, Rin glared at Miku and spat through gritted teeth, "I wish I never met you. The pain you have caused me and continue to cause isn't worth it. Not when it won't give me the mercy of killing me already."</p><p>With that said, Rin didn't give Miku another chance to speak. She threw open the balcony doors and fled into the crowd. Tears still streamed down her face, and more than one person saw, but Rin didn't care. Although Rin didn't know if Miku tried to follow her, she twisted and turned in the crowd as if the Cinderella did. When she finally left the ballroom and entered the deserted halls, Rin broke into a sprint as if she could run away from the pain that happened back there.</p><p>Rin charged into the Juliet quarters, flung herself towards her room, and threw herself on her bed. Facedown, Rin cried her heart out. She knew it was possible to die from a broken heart, but she couldn't understand why she wasn't dead yet. First Nero, and now this. Perhaps her heart could be broken more than it was already. A sign she was still alive and capable of living, but also a reminder how cruel the world could be even without those she loved most intending to be cruel.</p><p><em>I wish Gumi was still here,</em> Rin thought. <em>Only she would know how to cheer me up. But she's gone, and I need to remember why I'm fighting in the first place.</em></p><p>"I knew I would find you here."</p><p>Rin looked up to see Nana, in her uniform, standing in the doorway. Cul, dressed in her male disguise, stood behind her. Both held pity in their eyes as they looked down on her. They knew what Rin was doing that night. Neither had to be told how it went.</p><p>"Have you thought about what we talked about?" Nana asked. There was no emotion in her voice. Not because she was apathetic, but because she didn't want to seem that she was trying to get to Rin while the blonde was vulnerable.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Have you thought about what we talked about?"</em> Not "Are you okay?" or "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" Rin trusted Nana wasn't trying to take advantage of Rin's situation, but she wasn't going to feign interest in Rin's pathetic love life when she knew from the start it was bound to fail.</p><p>With that and everything, both good and bad, that had happened since the day she first set foot in this wretched academy filled with these wretched people, Rin answered, "I have, and I think you're going to like what I have to say."</p><hr/><p>"Shoot," Kaito said when he checked the time. "I'm nearly two hours late for the ball. Miku must be upset thinking I have forgotten about her."</p><p>Kaito's first errand was to talk to Master Tonio, who had no intentions of attending the ball that night. After their meeting, Kaito decided to pay Wil a visit along the way. Only now did Kaito realize how long his meeting and his visit lasted.</p><p>"Is Miku doing all right?" Wil asked.</p><p>"Miku's great," Kaito answered, trying with all his might to not call her his fiancée. He really wanted to say the words, but Miku was right to suggest they wait to make the announcement. Too bad the waiting was more painful than Kaito originally thought.</p><p>"Oh." Wil frowned. "It's just she visited this morning, and . . ."</p><p>Furrowing his brows, Kaito questioned, "And what?"</p><p>"Miku's been putting on a lot of weight," Wil said slowly, as if Kaito would get defensive and punch Wil in the face or something. When no fists flew his way, Wil continued, "I know she was a little chubby before, but it was cute on her. Only recently though, she's been getting bigger, and I find it worrisome. Are you sure she's okay?"</p><p>Kaito opened his mouth and closed it. Now that Wil brought it up, Kaito realized that what he said was true. It wasn't that Kaito minded the extra weight Miku carried – he never saw women he deemed "too skinny" as attractive – but he never noticed till it was mentioned that her waist had been expanding. The timing of it was interesting, too.</p><p>"Do you think she's been overeating as a way to deal with all the emotional stresses going on lately?" Kaito asked.</p><p>Frowning even more, Wil answered, "Why are you asking me? She's your girlfriend. You should be the one telling me how she's reacting to all of this, not the other way around."</p><p>At Kaito's failure to respond, Wil asked, "Are you there for her?"</p><p>"Of course I'm there for her!" Kaito answered, insulted. "I spend as much time with her as I can. More if I can manage. I don't let a single day go by where I don't at least speak with her once."</p><p>Wil shook his head. "That's not what I meant."</p><p>"Then what do you mean?"</p><p>"Are you <em>there</em> for her? Not just physically, but emotionally? Does she come to you when she needs a listening ear? Do you hold her when she can't hold herself? Are you her shoulder to cry on and a pillar to lean on?"</p><p>To that, Kaito had nothing to say. He swallowed, too ashamed to speak. Seeing this, Wil sighed.</p><p>"It seems you have a lot to learn," Wil said. "If you're to have a healthy marriage one day, you need to be able to be each other's rock and lift each other up when one is knocked down. More than that, you need to encourage, support, and challenge one another. You need to push each other to become better versions of yourselves while loving the messy ones you are in the moment. It's not enough for you to have yourself under control. You have to help her carry her load as you would want her to help you carry yours when the time comes. That's what it means to love. A relationship isn't made of two people who got it all figured out, but of two people working together to conquer the challenges that come your way. You should be not just partners but also teammates. Tell me, Kaito, is Miku your teammate?"</p><p>Wil stopped speaking, and after a moment, it became clear to Kaito that the other man had nothing else to say. Unable to speak for himself, Kaito stood from his seat and left without another word. As he walked from the hall to the ballroom, Wil's words circled around Kaito's head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks dragged by, and nothing changed.</p><p>Professors still kept their classes online even for the students within the academy's walls.</p><p>After screening every student and faculty member twice, nobody was any closer to discovering who shot Mew.</p><p>Worst yet, Mew still did not wake up.</p><p>The school year that started full of hope and wonder was now ending on pessimism and fear.</p><p>The academy's annual fundraiser would begin within the hour. Kaito chose not to go. Instead he sat with Wil, who rarely left his wife's side. The academy was on the brink of bankruptcy. If the lords and ladies and merchants brought in today didn't buy the student paintings or baked goods, didn't participate in the auctions, and didn't make generous donations, this would be the last year the Cinderella Academy of the Equinox Continent opened its doors.</p><p><em>Even if the school somehow managed to scrape by this year,</em> Kaito thought, seeing no hope within the situation, <em>how many new students would want to go to an academy where someone got shot and they never found the attacker?</em></p><p>A drama played on the screen in the corner of the hospital room. It filled the silence between Kaito and Wil. For some reason, Wil always had this particular film playing whenever he needed white noise to fill the room and drown out Mew's monitors. It was a story about a Juliet who disguised herself as a boy in order to join the army and fight in the Continent War three hundred years ago. The film's claim to be "historically accurate" was laughed at by scholars, and very few people even watched a drama centering around a Juliet. Kaito didn't understand how such a story was produced in the first place.</p><p>Yet Wil always had this film playing if anything played at all. Kaito once asked why this film, but he received no answer. It was the first and last time he questioned the choice in story.</p><p>His tablet pinged, alerting him to a new message. It was from Miku.</p><p>
  <em>I changed my mind.</em>
</p><p>Since she didn't elaborate, Kaito messaged back, <em>About what?</em></p><p><em>Selling my paintings,</em> Miku answered. Her messages weren't usually this short. Miku must have been trying to not dwell too much on it lest she overthink herself into changing her mind again.</p><p>
  <em>You really don't have to do this, you know? Mother, Kaiko, and I already made a donation to the academy.</em>
</p><p>Nothing was to be said of Akaito. Ever since his family arrived at the academy for safety, the safety of this academy of course questionable, Kaito rarely saw his male cousin. He shuddered to think how his cousin responded to an environment filled with impressionable young girls.</p><p><em>I know,</em> Miku replied, <em>but I really want to do my part. Gakuko has decided to participate as well. She even spent all night collecting the short stories she wrote in one of her classes and formatting them into an anthology. If her paintings don't sell, she's going to try to see if anyone wants to buy the first book of a future famous best-selling author.</em></p><p>As if an afterthought, Miku sent another message. <em>Gakuko and I managed to find booths next to each other. Ona even promised to come with us and help pitch our products. I won't be alone.</em></p><p><em>Ona would have been going even if you and Gakuko sat this out,</em> Kaito thought but knew better than to say. Master Tonio, Kyo, and Yuu would also be present, and Kiyoteru would be in another room, watching the cameras in case of any suspicious individuals. It was a massive relief nothing happened at the last ball, but that didn't mean anything couldn't and wouldn't happen at the fundraiser.</p><p><em>Just be careful,</em> Kaito typed out. Frowning, he deleted the message without sending it. This time, he took a more optimistic approach. <em>That's all right. I just want you to focus on having fun, and don't let anyone try to talk you down on your prices. You're too talented to sell your work at a discount!</em></p><p>
  <em>Aw, thank you! Now I'm excited for this to begin. Expect pictures of my and Gakuko's booths after we set up!</em>
</p><p>As Kaito powered off his tablet, he caught Wil smiling at him. "What?"</p><p>"I'm happy to see you supporting Miku." Wil stretched out in his chair. He watched the drama for a minute before adding, "It's sweet watching you make each other smile, especially in times when smiling is hard."</p><p>"Well, you were right," Kaito confessed. "I wasn't being there for Miku like I should. Of course, I'm still working on it, but we have had less disagreements since I started taking your advice to heart. As time passes, I'm sure she and I will get to a point we can be on the same page about everything."</p><p>"Hold on, are you honestly thinking your relationship is something you can learn? There are still going to be disagreements," Wil warned. "Sometimes even fights. Being there for your partner isn't a skill you master. It's something you have to work on every single day. There will be days you two work together flawlessly, there will be days you two can't see eye-to-eye on anything at all, and there will definitely be days in between. You sure know a lot, Kaito, but there's still so much about human relationships in which you are absolutely clueless."</p><p>"You don't have to be so harsh," Kaito said, his pride wounded. As he slowly began to learn, having older friends did a lot to keep him feeling young and inexperienced. It wasn't a great feeling.</p><p>"Just don't want you to make mistakes you can never take back, not that you won't," Wil replied. "I'm only telling you what I wish someone told me when I was your age."</p><p>Not having a reply, Kaito bit his tongue and watched the drama. The Juliet character, still in her male disguise, walked into a meeting and started telling them how their plan was suicide. With an air of confidence no Juliet had any right to express, she began strategizing a better plan to conquer their enemies.</p><p>No wonder this film did poorly. Nobody wanted to think a Juliet was smarter than them. Not a soul alive wanted to give Juliets the idea they could make better decisions than their superiors when they weren't supposed to have any ideas at all.</p><p>"Do you think I should be there?" Kaito, wanting to get his mind away from the film, asked. "To support Miku in person?"</p><p>"Your call," Wil answered. "What you do depends on how you feel."</p><p>Disappointed Wil didn't just tell him what to do, Kaito leaned back in the chair. He didn't want to go to the fundraiser, but he didn't want to stay in this hospital room with the Juliet film playing either. Yet there was no third option visible to him.</p><p>Reaching out and grasping Kaito by the wrist, Wil exclaimed, "Did you see that?!"</p><p>"See what?"</p><p>"Mew's fingers! They twitched!"</p><p>Kaito focused all of his attention on Mew's fingers. For a while, nothing happened. It was as he was about to infer Wil's wishful thinking was getting the best of him when Mew's slender white fingers jumped as if startled by the rough fabric of the hospital blanket.</p><hr/><p><em>I can't believe this,</em> Rin thought as she, Ia, and the other selected Juliets were gathered for the auction. <em>We're being herded like cattle. Guess that makes sense when we're going to be sold like cattle, too.</em></p><p>She and the others were sitting in a penned circle by the stage so the visitors to the academy's annual fundraiser could view the Juliets prior to the auction. On the table in front were sheets for each Juliet, detailing their age and health and skills. The Juliets themselves were dressed in pressed sky blue dresses without the Juliet's usual aprons and new black boots. All the girls had their hair tied into a bun save Rin, whose near shoulder length hair couldn't be styled beyond a ponytail deemed not appropriate for what the stylists were trying to accomplish when preparing these girls. The whole process was humiliating.</p><p>"I'm scared," Ia whispered, her voice so soft and quiet she probably wasn't intending to talk to anyone. The others were too scared themselves to reply, and Rin had no interest in starting a conversation.</p><p>A young blond man came up, looked at the files, looked at Rin, made eye contact, smiled at her, and pressed a large stamp on her file. "You were so popular," he said, "you sold before we even started the event."</p><p>Rin wanted to growl, or snarl, or anything to display her anger at the whole ordeal. She didn't. Even if nobody in the entire facility would want to pay any attention to a Juliet, Rin knew better than to act out in ways that could possibly draw notice.</p><p>Then the young man did something strange. He leaned forward and said quietly, "Master Tonio kept his promise."</p><p>It was all he said before standing straight again and walking away. Rin quickly scanned the other Juliets. If they heard the man, they didn't show it.</p><p><em>He must be an agent of Master Tonio's,</em> Rin thought. Master Tonio promised Rin she would not be sold where she would be mistreated. It didn't matter to Rin one bit that the master kept his promise.</p><p>Eyes scanning the crowd, Rin found Nana helping one of the Cinderellas set up her bouquet booth. When the Cinderella wasn't looking, Nana looked towards Rin. Eye contact was made, and a nod exchanged between them.</p><p><em>We'll make this a fundraiser to remember,</em> Rin thought, fingers balling the fabric of her skirt in her fists. Weeks spent planning and sneaking around would be paid off today. Nobody would ever underestimate a Juliet again.</p><p>Rin took deep breaths. As anxious as she was, she accepted whatever happened. It was possible she could die, but Rin didn't care. There was nothing left for her to live for. If this would catch fire to the revolution Gumi's execution sparked, Rin would gladly die today.</p><p>With nothing better to do, Rin occasionally scanned the crowd. There were so many wealthy men and Cinderellas present. So many people who would learn to never, ever again think of Juliets as anything less than human.</p><p>During one of these scans, Rin's heart jumped in her throat. She swallowed it back down, where it began beating rapidly as if trying to break free from her chest. The calm and acceptance Rin felt disappeared as if it didn't exist in the first place.</p><p><em>Miku isn't supposed to be here!</em> A cold sweat broke out as Rin suddenly found her throat dry. Before agreeing to this plan, Rin snuck around to assure herself Miku would be safe. The Cinderella had no intentions whatsoever to sell her paintings or attend this fundraiser. <em>So why is she and Ms. Yuzuki setting up booths?</em></p><p>Rin frantically looked around, but Nana was no longer helping the Cinderella. Next Rin tried to find any of the others in on the plan, but none were to be found. This was not good.</p><p>Shaking, Rin tried to think of any way to stop their plan before it could begin. She would accept her dying. However, she would never forgive herself if her actions got Miku hurt or even killed.</p><p>Which was exactly what was bound to happen when the fundraiser officially began.</p><hr/><p>Miku blew her bangs out of her eyes as she hoisted another one of her paintings on display. For her booth, she tried to create an aesthetic of sunrise to sunset. The paintings of morning started on one end, and from that end to the next, the transition from dawn to dusk wrapped around her table.</p><p>"You paint a lot of nature pieces," Gakuko stated as she finished setting up the last of her works. Ona wondered off, and neither girl knew where she went. "Don't you have any portraits?"</p><p>"No," Miku lied. Gakuko didn't call out that one of their assignments last semester involved both a self-portrait and a portrait of another. It wasn't as if anyone would want a painting of Miku or Luka, or the ones of Kaito and Rin that Miku secretly did on her free time.</p><p>"Well, either way, your paintings are lovely," Gakuko said, taking a few steps back to survey the exhibit.</p><p>"Thank you!" Miku smiled, pleased with both the compliment and how the booth looked. "Hopefully everyone today will make enough to save the school."</p><p>"I hope so, too." Gakuko frowned. "Not to be pessimistic, but what if the fundraiser doesn't do as well as it needs to? What if the academy goes bankrupt and has to close down?"</p><p>"Hire tutors and take online lessons, I suppose. Pro. Stardust and some of the others are planning to start virtual classes regardless how this year ends in order to keep their current state of living. I wouldn't imagine they would be against taking on former students in that case."</p><p>"Did Pro. Stardust tell you that?"</p><p>"No, I overheard her and the other professors talking over tea in the parlor." Miku hugged herself. "As happy as I would be to keep the same teachers, I would be much happier if it didn't come to studying at home."</p><p>"Why not transfer?"</p><p>"Ours isn't the only academy struggling, you know."</p><p>"Yeah, you got a point there." Raising her fists to her chin and nodding, Gakuko looked at Miku and smiled. Determination and confidence oozed from her very being. "Well, we're going to start the fundraiser soon. Let's do our best to save the academy!"</p><hr/><p>"I'll get a nurse! Or the doctor!" Kaito jumped to his feet and was about to rush out of the room. However, Mew's weak, "Wait," stopped him.</p><p>"There's . . . something . . . you should know," Mew said, eyelids closed but fluttering. Wil lurched forward and grasped her fingers. Mew did nothing to hold onto her husband's hand.</p><p>"What is it?!" Kaito asked. Wil talked softly to Mew, begging her to hold on and not push herself too hard.</p><p>Mew, however, had every intention of pushing herself. "Thorns . . . on the inside," she answered, each word laborious based on hard she breathed. "I . . . -erheard their plans. Fund- . . . trap. They caught me. . . . I . . . Tonio's office, but . . . greenette shot me."</p><p>"Honey, calm down. A doctor needs to check on you." Wil pressed the button on Mew's nightstand, sending an emergency signal to the doctor on duty.</p><p>Kaito, however, was frozen in place.</p><p>"Did you hear what I did?" He could barely get the words out. "Did she say . . . the fundraiser is a trap?"</p><p>Staring at his wife, who had fallen again into the realms of the unconscious, Wil said slowly, "That's . . . what it sounded like."</p><p>"If Mew's right, and the Thorns are planning to strike—" Kaito cut himself off, the horror spreading from his heart through his limbs and to his fingers and toes. He felt his heart stop. "Miku's at the fundraiser! Wil, I have to go. I need to warn the others."</p><p>"I'll send Master Tonio a message," Wil said. "You focus on getting to your girl and pulling her to safety."</p><p>Nodding to express his gratitude, Kaito steeled himself and ran out of the room. The fundraiser had just begun. He had to get to Miku before it was too late.</p><hr/><p>Rin's heart pounded within her small chest. Her eyes flickered back and forth as an announcer walked onto the stage, tapped the mic, welcomed one and all to the fundraiser, and on and on and on. At any second, the Thorn's plan would come into play.</p><p>After Master Tonio announced his plan to sell Rin, she had decided in the moment to give all she had left to fight for the Juliets. Upon learning Nana, Cul, and some others were contacted by the Thorns after Gumi's execution, Rin didn't take too long to join. She now knew this was the rebellion Master Tonio worked too hard to squash, enlisting her help in the process. Although she couldn't undo all she had done already, Rin would help avenge Gumi and give her own life for the cause if it was necessary. That was the plan.</p><p>Then Miku had to show and unknowingly put herself in danger.</p><p>Wasting no time, Rin stalked towards Ia, put her hand on the other Juliet's shoulder to lower her, and whispered in Ia's ear, "When I give the signal – a wave below my hip – you run as fast as you can and as far away as possible. Don't let anyone stop you."</p><p>"But Rin," Ia pulled away only a little, color draining from her face, "if I do that, I'll be punished."</p><p>"Trust me," Rin said, believing this to be the only time she could say those words and have them be truth, "nobody is going to care enough to punish you."</p><p>The speaker was still welcoming the visitors. Rin didn't recognize who it was. Why neither Mistress Prima nor Master Tonio did the honor of opening this fundraiser, Rin didn't know or care.</p><p>With none of the guests paying her any attention and the guards not bothering to watch the caged Juliets, Rin had far too easy a time climbing over the fence. She bunched up her skirts, swung one leg over the wood, and swung over the other after the first was planted into the ground. Quiet as a mouse, Rin scurried over to the buffet table and scooped up a fruit knife. It was a sad weapon, but it was better than nothing. Now Rin hoped she wouldn't have to use it.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Rin's blood turned to ice as she shifted her attention towards Master Tonio. He wasted no time grabbing her above the elbow and hauling her away from the crowd. Heartrate erratic, she watched as where she needed to go grew smaller and smaller as she was pulled away.</p><p>"What have I told you about misbehaving?!" Master Tonio hissed. "You need to go back, now."</p><p>"I can't!" Rin tried not to shout. She looked around to make sure nobody turned their attention towards her and the headmaster. If anyone saw them together, they thought nothing of it. "The Thorns are going to strike!"</p><p>Master Tonio dug his fingers so hard into Rin's arm she winced from the pain. "How do you know that?" he demanded.</p><p>"I helped," Rin admitted, not caring if she would die for her confession. All she cared about was getting Miku out of harm's way before it was too late. "I don't know how they contacted the Juliets in the school, but some have joined the cause. We had to avenge Gumi, and they told us how we could! And I helped. I'm tired of keeping Juliets from revolting. We're people too and deserved to be treated like it!"</p><p>"You stupid, stupid girl!" Master Tonio shook Rin as he spoke. His teeth were bared, and veins on his neck bulged. When he spoke, his words were laced with an anger and malice she had never heard before. "There never was a Juliet rebellion!"</p><p>If not for Master Tonio holding her up, Rin would have collapsed from the weight of his words and what they implied. "What?"</p><p>"The Thorns were only a cover, a way for the enemy to begin tearing us down from the inside, make us question our own people. They want stupid Juliets like you to take a stand. Even better if you manage to start a civil war!"</p><p>Rin used to think she was scared of Master Tonio, especially when she first was sold to the academy. Then he proved himself to be a flawed man who at least treated her as a person and not a thing. Now as he gripped Rin like a tourniquet and hissed at her and stared at her with wild eyes, Rin realized just what it meant to truly fear a man so much bigger and stronger and smarter than she was. Not fear of what he would do to her, but what he would reveal.</p><p>The words slipped out before Rin realized she spoke. "How do you know all this?"</p><p>"I monitored my wife's messages and communications ever since you downloaded those files from her computer." Master Tonio spoke quickly, as if he understood just as Rin did that they were on borrowed time. "Prima spoke with the enemy, made deals with them. She had a part in this. Not a big one, but enough for the Thorns to infiltrate. I don't think she realized her mistake until Mew was shot."</p><p>"But who is the enemy? If not the Thorns, then who?" Rin could barely hear above the blood rushing in her ears. What she thought was a Juliet revolt was truly a guise for something far bigger, and Rin helped them get where they wanted to go.</p><p>Master Tonio opened his mouth to respond. His words interrupted caught when his tablet pinged. Probably acting out of habit, he pulled it out from his pocket, and his face paled when he read what it contained.</p><p>Blood draining from her face, Rin looked at Ia. The other girl watched Rin intently. Rin gave the signal, and Ia ran. The other Juliets and those nearby watched the Juliet hop over the fence and flee the auditorium. Nobody acted right away. To them, this was just another sad attempt at an escape. The fleeing Juliet would be captured and returned before she even left the room.</p><p>Just then, before anything else could be said or done, the bomb Rin had planted herself the night before went off.</p><hr/><p>Miku felt the vibration to her very bones and stumbled over her own feet. Falling to her backside, Miku snapped her attention to where the explosion shook the entire room. Her immobile heart sank.</p><p>Blood and body parts were the first things she noticed. The stage had been totally taken out, and she didn't dare try to find the remains of the speaker. There was an opening now, letting the insulting bright lavender sky and fresh air enter into this madness.</p><p>Then girls dressed in black flocked in. There were dozens of them, and they all carried crossbows and swords. Before the first woman could scream, one of the new arrivals shot her crossbow at the woman and watched without expression as the deadweight dropped to the floor.</p><p><em>This is a nightmare,</em> Miku thought. <em>I'm going to wake up soon, and everything will be okay. Any second now, and I'll be back in my warm, safe bed.</em></p><p>"What are you doing?!" Ona snapped as she ran towards Miku. Without breaking her stride, she took Miku by the arm as she passed and yanked the other Cinderella to her feet. They ran to Gakuko, who must have fallen over and hit her head when the room shook, for she lied unconscious in a pile of her paintings.</p><p>"Help me carry her," Ona ordered, somehow calm and rational in the chaotic and irrational situation.</p><p>People were screaming. Blood was spilled. A lot of people rushed past only to be taken out by arrows.</p><p>"What's going on?!" Miku cried as she and Ona hosted Gakuko up.</p><p>"We had enemies on the inside, and we were too stupid to see it." Ona spoke with such venom it scared Miku. "Now quit gawking and <em>run</em>."</p><p>"What happened?" a semi-conscious Gakuko muttered. She neither joined the girls with running or resisted being carried away. All she did was allow her feet to be dragged on the floor as she slowly dropped her head forward and let it bob from her friends' running motion.</p><p>Ona's strategy was to run behind the booths, which seemed to help keep them safe as the armed arrivals chased after those who were out in the open. The screaming wouldn't stop. Miku kept watching as people who tried to escape were attacked and fell to the floor as if they were nothing more than ragdolls.</p><p>Guards came to fight back. They were outnumbered at first and quickly fell to the more prepared attackers. More rushed in, but there was no knowing if they were coming fast enough and would be enough to end this massacre.</p><p>Miku was going to vomit.</p><p>"Ahh!" Ona collapsed to the floor, taking Gakuko with her.</p><p>Already fearing the worst, Miku nearly cried when she saw Ona surveying her wound. Ona was shot in the leg. Unless another arrow struck her somewhere more vital, she would live.</p><p>Cursing, Ona looked to Miku and ordered, "Just go! Gakuko and I will drag you down!"</p><p>"I can't." Miku shook her head so vigorously her tears were flung from her face. "I can't leave you two behind."</p><p>"You will if you want to live!"</p><p>"MIKU!" Seemingly from nowhere, Rin arrived. She assessed the situation, eyes flickering back and forth between Ona and Gakuko.</p><p>"Take Gakuko," Ona said as she pulled a blaster from her dress pocket. "If I can't run, then I'll let the Thorns know that I won't go down without a fight."</p><p>Rin processed everything quicker than Miku did. While Miku stood stone still, uncertain of everything, Rin scooped one of Gakuko's arms over her shoulder and ordered Miku do the same. She had to shout at Miku twice for Miku to act.</p><p>Working together to carry Gakuko away, Miku and Rin stuck with Ona's plan of hiding behind booths as they fled towards an exit. Rin ordered where to go, confident in her decisions on what paths to take. Unable to help herself, Miku looked back even as she ran forward.</p><p>Ona scooted behind a tipped table and began to fire at the black clad girls. Her leg bled rapidly, but Ona didn't seem to notice. All she did was aim, fire, hide, aim, fire, hide.</p><p>Swallowing as she turned away, Miku couldn't fight the feeling that it would be the last time she ever saw Ona alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito had never seen anything like it before.</p><p>Blaster ready, he stormed into the room and joined the still arriving guards in subduing the chaos. Kaito was too late to stop the attack from happening, but he hoped it wasn't too late to save Miku. Yet as his eyes scanned the crowd as he kept taking out anyone threatening, he couldn't find the familiar turquoise hair. Things began to calm down. The intruders were either fleeing or dying.</p><p>Kaito searched harder. No Miku in sight. He couldn't even find Kyo, Yuu, or Master Tonio. Part of it might have been his fear of looking too closely at the already still bodies. Though Kaito did manage to find one familiar face.</p><p>"Ona!" he exclaimed, rushing to the Cinderella's side.</p><p>Her leg bled profusely, arrow sticking out her calf, but otherwise Ona seemed fine. She hid behind an overturned table and fought from there. Firing her blaster at remaining Thorns who tried to shoot her and oblivious ones alike, Ona helped to snipe out the enemy one-by-one.</p><p>"There you are," Ona calmly greeted as if this wasn't a life threatening situation just as Kaito ducked behind the table and helped her with the Thorns.</p><p>Not surprisingly, the attackers continued to quickly thin out. Either there weren't that many, or they had other teams infiltrating elsewhere. Kaito desperately hoped it was the former.</p><p>"Where's Miku?" he asked after shooting another Thorn. Kaito felt sick. This was like the simulations he played once before when he was eighteen and had to go through military training, so it was almost natural for him to slip back into the mindset. Yet it wasn't anything like it at all. The things he was shooting weren't virtual targets. These were real people. Real people he was probably killing.</p><p>Kaito forced the realization aside. There would be time to think about it later. If there even would be a later.</p><p>"They blew a hole in the wall with the stage," Ona said, either ignoring Kaito's question or not hearing it. "After that happened, they began flooding in like a swarm of locusts."</p><p>Between shots, Kaito explained, "Miku was right about the enemy being on the inside, but we were wrong to not examine everyone."</p><p>Before Ona could ask, Kaito said, "The academy's Juliets are the ones who attacked Mew. They somehow connected with the Thorns, and now they're working together to avenge the Juliet executed months ago."</p><p>Ona swore. "Why didn't anyone think to monitor them?"</p><p>"I thought Mistress Prima was supposed to handle that." Kaito searched around again, not finding his fiancée amongst the living or the dead. He was too afraid to hope.</p><p>"Where's Miku?" he asked again.</p><p>"Miku and the blonde Juliet fled, and they're dragging another with them," Ona quickly answered, barely looking at Kaito in favor of peeking over the table.</p><p>Not bothering to tell Ona what he was doing, Kaito jumped from the table and ran off. Ona called after him, but he ignored her. That blonde Juliet Miku thought so highly of was partly responsible for all of this, and Kaito was not about to let her hold Miku and another girl hostage for this barbaric cause.</p><hr/><p><em>This wasn't part of the plan!</em> Rin thought as she and Miku carried the slowly waking Ms. Yuzuki from the auditorium. <em>We were supposed to blow up the stage just to assassinate Mistress Prima, not bring in a small army to attack everyone at random! Why are they doing this? Why wasn't Mistress Prima opening the fundraiser in the first place?</em></p><p>Believing they had come to a safe location, Rin and Miku set down the waking Ms. Yuzuki. She asked what happened, and Miku answered. Not wanting to confess her own part in this but knowing she would if she dared speak, Rin kept quiet.</p><p>Arms crossed, Rin leaned against a column and closed her eyes. She let out a deep breath. Now that she thought about it, Rin didn't remember seeing Mistress Prima in the auditorium at all. Rin was so sure Mistress Prima would have given the opening speech, not somebody who was hired to do the job. It was as if Mistress Prima knew to stay far, far away from what was going to happen.</p><p><em>But how would she know? </em>Rin wondered. <em>Was this just a coincidence, or did someone tell her? If somebody told her, then whom?</em></p><p>Of all the questions Rin had, she did have the answer to one: The Throns played her for a fool. Nobody would think Rin would truly turn to the Thorns side. Even if they didn't know about her previous work with Master Tonio, they would know Rin cared for Miku and would not want anything to happen to her favorite Cinderella. The Thorns took what they wanted from Rin – information Rin was so foolish as to provide and her ability to sneak around undetected – and led her to believe she was in on their plan. Based on everything taking a path Rin did not anticipate, Rin was not as informed of their intents as she wanted to believe.</p><p>Rin was a dirty traitor, and in the end, the Thorns were right to not trust her.</p><p>"I'm scared," Ms. Yuzuki said, voice pitched high. Rin turned to see the purplette clutching Miku's fingers. "We should have followed Luka's example and gone back home. This can't be how it ends. I don't want to die!"</p><p>"Shhh." Miku rubbed her thumbs over the back of Ms. Yuzuki's hands. "It's okay. You're not going to die."</p><p>"We need to keep moving," Rin said, forcing the words out. "I don't know how long it'll be before someone who isn't a friend finds us."</p><p>Helping Ms. Yuzuki to her feet, Miku frowned at Rin and asked, "Is there anywhere safe to hide?"</p><p>"I don't know," Rin answered, "but anywhere should be better than hiding out in the open."</p><p>"Then let's go hide in one of the rooms in the sleeping quarters," Miku suggested. "I don't think anyone with evil intent will go there."</p><p>"Maybe, but maybe not. Either way, it's a destination."</p><p>The three of them, Ms. Yuzuki now on her feet, rushed down the halls to search for the sleeping quarters. However, they had to pass the offices to get where they were going. All three stopped when they heard someone speaking in one of the rooms.</p><p>"Yes, Empress." It was Mistress Prima's voice. "Everything is going according to plan."</p><p>"Excellent," replied a voice Rin had never heard before. It was undoubtedly female, and it sounded off. When it spoke, it sounded staticky and distorted, as if Mistress Prima was communicating with this person through an old phone. "Phase one of my plan has officially begun."</p><p>"It worked out a little too perfectly," Mistress Prima purred. "I got the revenge I wanted, and it motivated those pathetic piles of sludge to try to fight back. Now that they have officially struck, civil war shall be on its way soon enough."</p><p>"And with civil war tearing down your planet and leaving its residents weak and tired," the other replied, "it will be effortless to claim Artemis for myself. With your planet in my custody, I shall finally be a great enough force to overthrow the Republic and claim the galaxy for myself."</p><p>"Don't forget what you promised me," Mistress Prima then said, words the weakest Rin had ever heard the headmistress use. "My daughter and her child will be safe. You will keep them and me safe, and then let us reign over this planet with only you above us."</p><p>"Of course, of course. But what of your daughter's husband? Does he still live?"</p><p>"See to it that he doesn't. Arrange an accident, or outright annihilate him. I don't care. Just make sure he's no longer in the picture."</p><p>Silence, then, "Very well."</p><p>When it sounded as if Mistress Prima hung up, and would likely exit her office at any moment, Rin wordlessly ushered the others back. Taking a new path, they ran down the halls. The new attempt didn't last long.</p><p>Ms. Yuzuki cried a bloodcurdling scream. Rin and Miku turned around, and Rin's heart exploded when she saw the tip of an arrow sticking out of Ms. Yuzuki's chest.</p><p>First at the arrow then at the others, Ms. Yuzuki's eyes slowly traveled upwards and rested on Miku. Blood spilled from her mouth and dripped down her chin. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body sagged as she fell forwards.</p><p>"Gakuko!" Miku shouted as she lurched forward to catch her friend. Calling out the name a few more times, Miku futilely attempted to help her get up. However, Ms. Yuzuki's glazed over eyes, draining of life faster than Rin thought possible, were all anyone needed to see to know Ms. Yuzuki would never stand again.</p><p><em>This is my fault.</em> Looking away from the Cinderellas, Rin saw a familiar face and felt her mouth go dry. <em>No, it can't be!</em></p><p>"We were right to not trust you," Cul said, crossbow lowered. Miku, gasping, looked at the other Juliet but said nothing as she held Ms. Yuzuki's body close and got blood all over her dress. "Rin, how can you help <em>Cinderellas</em>? People like them killed Gumi!"</p><p>"And how are we any better? People like us are killing more innocents!" Rin shouted, unsure how she was able to speak. "Ms. Yuzuki never did anything to deserve death!"</p><p>"She deserved death the minute the Sisters tattooed a silver crown onto her wrist!" Cul spat. "Gumi would be so ashamed of you."</p><p>"Don't you tell me how Gumi would feel!" Rin snapped back. "Gumi wouldn't have wanted this! She wouldn't have wanted anyone to die for what's on their wrist!"</p><p>Cul sneered. "Looks like you joined the hypocrites. Cinderellas can kill us for being Juliets, but we can't kill Cinderellas because we're Juliets? I can't believe you're defending the system!"</p><p>"I'm not defending the system. I believe in a better world, but this isn't going to create that world!"</p><p>"You really are a dreamer. There is no better world, Rin. Only the world where the ones on top feast on the ones on the bottom. Well, I'm tired of me and everyone I love being feasted on! Tonight, I'll glut myself with the blood of Cinderellas and traitors." Cul threw down her crossbow and aimed a blaster Rin didn't see Cul carry. "Starting here and now."</p><p>"RIN!" Miku shouted, scared. Not scared for herself, but scared for <em>Rin</em>. Otherwise, the Cinderella was too stunned to move.</p><p>Either Miku didn't know whom Cul aimed for, or maybe Miku knew who was the target and foresaw what Rin would do before Rin herself did. Either way, Rin didn't have to think about it. She jumped in front of Miku.</p><p>Getting shot with a blaster was like having acid and knives and flaming arrows simultaneously stab into one's very bones. Rin opened her mouth to cry out, but she was in too much pain to make a sound. The whole right side of her body had been blown away. A third of her was meaty chunks and pieces now. She hoped the next shot would kill her quickly.</p><p>Collapsing, Rin cried hot tears. She grimaced. Miku was screaming, but Rin could barely make out what was said.</p><p>"Why?" Cul growled, her words somehow piercing through Miku's shouts and Rin's blood pounding in her ears. "Why did you do that? <em>Why</em> would you try to take the place of a Cinderella?! Rin, you idiot! Had you stood still, I would have given you another chance!"</p><p>Somehow, knowing she would soon die filled Rin with a courage she had never, ever felt before. She laughed without humor, pushed herself through the pain to look up, and smiled at Cul. With nothing left to lose, Rin said the words she had originally planned to take with her to the grave.</p><p>"I love her."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I love her."</em>
</p><p>The words replayed as Rin slumped forward, the shot from the blaster leaving her in such intense pain despite the damage being minimal, it was a wonder Rin didn't pass out immediately.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I love her."</em>
</p><p>Rin's words spoke even as Rin's head hit the floor with a thud, her shoulder bleeding a rate that Rin would die from blood loss if help wasn't given soon enough.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I love her."</em>
</p><p>Words that seemed to stun the red-headed Juliet as she could barely raise her hand to fire the next shot at Miku's heart, definitely killing the Cinderella now that Rin was unconscious and couldn't intervene again.</p><p>Clinging Gakuko's lifeless body towards her, Miku watched as the standing Juliet struggled. It was clear on her face that she didn't want to shoot Rin. Now she was stunned, unable to single-handedly take out the last person in a trio that tried to escape.</p><p>The decision was made for her.</p><p>"CUL!" shouted someone from the end of the hall. "Retreat! RETREAT! We got what we wanted. Shoot them and run. It's time to go now!"</p><p>"Coming, Nana!" the Juliet, Cul, shouted back.</p><p>Her eyes locked onto Miku's, and she shot her blaster again.</p><p>Miku slumped forward.</p><p>The deed done, Cul turned on her heel and fled.</p><p>Forcing herself to count to thirty when what she really wanted to do was check on Rin, Miku waited for Cul and the girl named Nana to flee. She waited for them to be gone. For one reason or another, Cul missed Miku, but Miku knew it wasn't an accident. Maybe she had killed enough for one day, or maybe she wanted Miku to try to stop Rin's profound bleeding. Either way, Miku knew she had to be patient if this sparing of life would last.</p><p>When she was certain the coast was clear, Miku sat back up, gently laid Gakuko down, and crawled over to Rin.</p><p>"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Miku mumbled as she turned Rin over to see her skin growing chalk pale from the increasing blood loss.</p><p>Miku tore the end of her dress and applied pressure to Rin's wound. She couldn't stop the bleeding, but she could slow it until someone who knew what to do came and help. If such a person would come at all.</p><p>"Don't die on me, Rin," Miku begged. "I order you to not die on me!"</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I love her."</em>
</p><p>Rin's words echoed again. Miku didn't know she was crying until she saw her tears splash onto Rin's face. This wouldn't be how it ended. Things would not conclude like this. Miku would not allow it.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I love her."</em>
</p><p>Sobbing, Miku muttered, "Why did you have to say that? You shouldn't have said that. Rin, you don't say things like that then die!"</p><p>"Miku?!"</p><p>Head snapping upright, Miku shouted, "Kaito, I'm over here!"</p><p>Never before had Miku been so relieved to see her fiancé. He ran towards Miku, fell to his knees, and crushed her with a hug.</p><p>Since the hug pulled Miku away from Rin, Miku broke free to continue applying pressure to Rin's shoulder.</p><p>"Help me!" Miku begged. "Rin's dying!"</p><p>Kaito's words, spoken with a venom she never heard the man use before, cut deeply to Miku's heart. "Good riddance. After what today has proved, the only good Juliet is a dead one."</p><p>Miku blinked, unsure if she heard Kaito correctly. Then she snarled, "Don't talk like that! She's <em>dying</em>, Kaito! I need your help to save her."</p><p>"You would save her but not your friend?!" Kaito snapped, pointing at Gakuko's still form. "Don't try to convince me a Juliet didn't do that!"</p><p>"Help me now, and we can talk about this later," Miku pleaded. She couldn't control herself. The events were finally catching up with her, and she sobbed so hard she kept hiccupping.</p><p>The decision was made for Kaito. Just then Ona and a blond Miku had never seen before walked down the hall from the direction which Kaito came. Ona walked on a crutch but was otherwise fine. Ona and the man saw the scene before them and wordlessly rushed to Miku's aid.</p><p>Ona pulled Miku away, and the man began inspecting Rin. It was Miku's first instinct to try to thrash away from Ona to stop this stranger from touching Rin, but she held herself together long enough to see he was giving Rin the help she needed. When the blond man pulled out a first aid kit, Miku began crying in relief.</p><p>Sagging into Ona, Miku allowed the tears to flow freely. It was too late for Gakuko, but there was still a chance for Rin. Miku prayed and prayed, not knowing to whom she prayed, that Rin's name would not join the list of casualties when this day came to its inevitable end.</p><p>"What happened here?" Ona asked. As she didn't address either Miku or Kaito, Miku chose to keep sobbing. When no answer came, Ona tried again. "What happened here?"</p><p>Still no answer. For one reason or another, Kaito was silent. Miku only kept crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The skin and muscles of her shoulder were on fire. Rin would have grimaced if she had the energy. This was almost as bad as being whipped.</p><p><em>I guess this means I'm not dead,</em> was her first conscious thought. Then a memory, or at least the audio of it, played in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I love her."</em>
</p><p>Now Rin had the energy to grimace. <em>I said that because I thought I was going to die. Did I really say my last words only to live?</em></p><p>Not dying was a big inconvenience. Sooner or later she would have to wake up. Rin didn't know what she was going to say to Miku when she did.</p><p>
  <em>MIKU?!</em>
</p><p>Rin's eyes flew open and she bolted upright. Crying out, Rin placed a hand on her shoulder as if it would help ease the throbbing pain. Eyes open now, Rin saw bandages wrapped from her shoulders down, stopping at and exposing her stomach, and an oversized pair of men's pajama pants covering her hips to her feet. The blanket that must have covered Rin was a discarded pile on the floor. She lied on a couch instead of a bed.</p><p>"It's about time you woke up," Head Juliet said, shutting her book, in the chair across from Rin. "You've been unconscious for three days. No surprise considering the amount of blood you lost, but you could have at least wakened up once to let us know how you were feeling."</p><p>Choosing to not voice the embarrassment she felt, Rin asked, "What happened?"</p><p>Head Juliet answered with a question of her own. "What's the last thing you remember?"</p><p>Thinking a little further back than her confessed love for Miku, Rin replied, "I remember . . . Cul had a crossbow. She killed Ms. Yuzuki. Shot her . . . ," Rin swallowed, "straight in the heart. Then she turned the blaster on me and called me a traitor. I got shot and passed out. That's the last thing I remember."</p><p>With a sigh, Head Juliet rubbed her temples and told Rin everything. After the Thorns fled and the living was separated from the dead, an investigation took place. Some of the academy's Juliets were contacted by the Thorns, a group of Juliets who wanted to overthrow the system.</p><p>"They made contact shortly after Gumi's execution, too," Head Juliet noted. "I'm not inclined to believe it was a coincidence."</p><p>Neither was Rin.</p><p>Head Juliet went on to tell how Master Tonio was able to connect Mistress Prima to the attack. The Thorns didn't know this, but Mistress Prima had been talking to their higher up for almost a year. She knew this was coming, but Mew getting shot wasn't part of the plan.</p><p>Mew awoke while Rin was in her own coma, and Mew explained she had been out of her rooms that night because she noticed an interference with her tablet as she tried to contact Master Tonio. She knew from the signs someone inside was trying to communicate to an outside force without the system picking up on it, so she went alone to investigate, telling Wil he didn't need to go with her since she would be fine. Only she caught Cul, Nana, and a few other Juliets in the act, and they caught her catching them, and Nana shot her to keep her from ever telling anyone, the action meant to kill but Mew stubbornly staying alive.</p><p>Because of the incident, plans had to escalate. The Thorns could no longer be a distraction but a true part of the plan. With the expected results the attack during the fundraiser caused, civil war might be on the horizon.</p><p>"But why a civil war?" Rin questioned. "If the Thorns aren't the real threat, then who is?"</p><p>"I don't know, Rin. All of this is far beyond my knowledge."</p><p>Chewing on her lower lip, Rin recounted to Head Juliet what she overheard Mistress Prima discussing with someone whose voice Rin didn't recognize. "Mistress Prima called her 'Empress.'"</p><p>Head Juliet furrowed her brows. "I didn't know there was a person alive someone as prideful as Prima would address as empress."</p><p>"Either way, I don't like to think where things may be starting to go from here." Rin slowly sat up and requested a drink. After Head Juliet handed Rin a glass of water and Rin took a sip, she asked, "What of the students?"</p><p>"A few casualties," Head Juliet answered, and Ms. Yuzuki's dead stare burned in the back of Rin's mind, "and most who were present were injured. It's why you're in my office instead of the hospital wing – we ran out of room for students, guests, and guards so we had to move some people into private chambers."</p><p>Rin thought she wasn't in the hospital wing because she was a Juliet, but she supposed the reasoning ultimately didn't matter.</p><p>"Cinderellas who aren't injured were sent home," Head Juliet continued. "All but two. The first is Ms. Campos, who worked undercover with Master Tonio this entire time."</p><p>Without having to give it much thought, Rin guessed at the second remaining Cinderella. "The other is Ms. Hatsune."</p><p>Nodding, Head Juliet said, "She won't leave without you, but you can't leave until the doctor thinks it's safe for you to travel. After all, this is the first time you woke up since you were found bleeding out in front of Ms. Hatsune."</p><p><em>And Ms. Yuzuki's corpse.</em> Rin shuddered. She would never, ever be able to get the sight to flee her mind no matter how long she lived.</p><p>"You said Ms. Hatsune won't leave without me," Rin began, new questions rising. "What's becoming of Juliets who didn't turn? Why is Ms. Hatsune taking me?"</p><p>"We are rounding up the innocent Juliets and selling them to buyers in other continents before all of Artemis knows exactly what happened here." Head Juliet sagged against her chair. It seemed despite her hardened exterior, she really did care for all the girls and would be sad to see them go.</p><p>"As for you, Rin," it was the first time she called Rin by her given name since Rin came to the academy, "I suppose nobody told you that you belong to Ms. Hatsune now. You're her Juliet, and she's your mistress for real this time."</p><hr/><p>Miku blew her bangs out of her eyes as she focused on the painting before her. A lot had happened in the past few days, and she altered between binging and being unable to look at food. To settle her racing mind and raging emotions, Miku tried to relax herself with some much needed painting. It helped to calm her, even if it didn't take her completely out of what happened. Besides, she had a series of paintings to replace.</p><p>Every time Miku closed her eyes, she saw Gakuko's lifeless stare looking back at her. Miku had told Gakuko that she wouldn't die. Now she struggled to figure out how she would tell Luka before the pinkette heard from another source. More than that, Miku didn't know where she would find the strength. She already ignored Luka's last three calls, and she would have done the same with her parents if she could get away with it.</p><p>"Your dinner, Ms. Hatsune."</p><p>Dropping her hand, Miku turned towards the red-headed Alice as she set a plate of roasted duck, mashed potatoes, and steamed broccoli on her game table.</p><p>The Alice straightened and curtsied at Miku. "Would you also like dessert, ma'am?"</p><p>"A yogurt, please, with berries." Miku set the brush aside and stood.</p><p>She didn't miss the Alice raising a brow. Of course, she knew better than most servants what Miku's dessert preferences were. "Anything else, ma'am?"</p><p>"That will be all, thank you." Chewing on her lower lip, Miku called after the Alice as she walked away. When the Alice stopped, Miku asked, "What's your name?"</p><p>The Alice laughed without humor, but it wasn't a vicious sound. "I served you this whole school year, and you never once bothered to learn my name till now?"</p><p>"I'm beginning a little too late to start thinking of other girls by their names instead of 'the Alice' or 'the Juliet.'"</p><p>Thinking on it, the Alice smiled and answered, "My name's Teto."</p><p>Miku bowed her head. "I appreciate all the service you have done for me, Teto."</p><p>"It's been a pleasure, Ms. Hatsune." Teto curtsied, and this time felt more genuine than all the others before it. She turned to leave, walked a few steps, then stopped with her fingers hovering over the doorknob.</p><p>"That Juliet who followed you around," Teto began, "Rin . . . She's mighty brave."</p><p>It sounded as if Teto referred to things Miku herself didn't know about. Yet Miku still replied, "She is."</p><p>"I heard she's yours now." Teto made eye contact with Miku and maintained it as she said her last words before walking away. "Take good care of her."</p><p>After Teto had gone, Miku reached up to brush her hair behind her ear but stopped at the sight of paint on her fingers. Miku washed her hands, scrubbing them clean, and retrieved something from her dresser before sitting at the table with her dinner. Taking a small bite of mashed potatoes, Miku opened and read the letter she had already memorized by heart.</p><p>
  <em>Miku,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It still pains me immensely that you have chosen to end our engagement. Perhaps you were right all along to keep it a secret, but even if only you and I know the pain in our hearts, my family can tell your desiring to see me no more cuts deeper than a mere breakup. I cannot decide whether or not to reveal the truth to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, I shall respect your decision. Although I disagree that "we are not the right match," as you so bluntly put it, I won't fight to change your mind. It isn't easy, but I can't claim to have loved you if my attitude is so easily swayed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saying this, I have left with this letter the ownership papers for Juliet CV02, or Rin, as you call her. I didn't want to let her go free after being so convinced of her guilt that day, but I have since been informed that I am mistaken. She is of no use to me, and as you are so fond of her and asked for her specifically as an engagement gift, I give her to you. No longer an engagement gift, but still one I hope will ease whatever damage I caused in our relationship for you to call its abrupt end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you never change your mind about wanting to marry me, I will accept it with a heavy heart. However, I hope one day in the future, if fate ever brings us back together, we could at least be friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaito</em>
</p><p>The first time Miku read the note, her heart fell. This wasn't a note from one lover to another. It wasn't even a note from one friend to another. The writing was too formal. Kaito wrote this note to Miku as if they were strangers.</p><p>Even though she was the one to break the engagement, Miku still felt hurt as if it was the other way around. There were times she regretted the decision, but Miku never called Kaito to tell him she changed her mind. She couldn't string him along when she herself didn't know what it was she felt nowadays.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I love her."</em>
</p><p>It was what Rin said after she was shot. Rin probably said the words expecting them to be her last. Even more, the way Rin said those words didn't mean she loved Miku as a friend.</p><p>Letter folded and set aside, and head in her hands, Miku stared at her lap. In her own way, she loved Rin too. Yet it was far different then what she felt for Kaito, whom she never told she loved.</p><p>With Kaito, Miku felt longing and desire. She wanted to drown in his kisses. If they could have gotten away with it, she would have let him touch her all over as she ran her own hands down his arms and stomach. The internal pull was undeniable. Miku wasn't a good enough liar to ever convince herself that she wasn't attracted to Kaito.</p><p>Yet in a lot of ways, Miku's heart yearned truly for Rin. The quiet Juliet who slowly but surely became a fun, opiniated companion. Having the blonde close was a comfort Miku craved on deep yet innocent levels.</p><p>Miku didn't want to kiss Rin or anything like that and beyond. Yet Rin's presence sent Miku's heart racing. She was eager to see Rin in ways that were similar to her anticipation to see Kaito but somehow completely different altogether.</p><p><em>Is it even possible to fall in love with someone when you don't have physical feelings for them?</em> Miku wondered. Rin once told her it was possible. It only then occurred to Miku that perhaps Rin spoke from personal experience.</p><p>There was so much Miku didn't understand.</p><p>"Your dessert, ma'am."</p><p>"Just leave it on the . . ." Miku trailed off, not knowing if her mind played tricks on her or if who she thought it was truly did just speak.</p><p>Slowly lifting her head from her hands, Miku turned her eyes towards the girl with the yogurt. A pale, thin thing in a dress that probably fit once upon a time but now hung too loosely on her frame stood by the door. She offered Miku a small, sad smile.</p><p>"Just leave it on the what, ma'am?" Rin asked as if this was just another normal exchange between them.</p><p>Instead of answering, Miku stood and rushed towards Rin. She tackled the girl in a hug, the force knocking the bowl of yogurt from Rin's hands and sending it crashing to the floor. There was so much Miku wanted to say, but as she held Rin close to her, all that would come out of her mouth were cries of relief.</p><p>Miku felt arms wrap around her and hold onto her just as tightly. Rin buried her face into Miku's shoulder and began to cry as well. Both girls sank to the floor, embracing each other and sobbing into each other.</p><p>Life would continue. Things would continue to transform. Yet until they had to resume living in the ever-changing world, the Juliet and the Cinderella would hold onto each other as if letting go was not an option.</p><hr/><p>Kaito threw his head back and closed his eyes. The hovercraft would take off shortly, but the takeoff didn't come fast enough. All Kaito wanted was to get as far away from the academy as soon as possible, yet every second there felt like an eternity to drag through.</p><p>Nobody tried to comfort him. Kaito was all right with that. They didn't know he was no longer engaged, not that anyone knew he was engaged at some point in the first place anyway.</p><p>Without seeing them, Kaito knew Kyo and Yuu were engaged in their silent conversation. Ona sat next to him, either on her tablet or staring off into the distance. With Mew recovering, she and Wil bowed out of this new mission to spend time at home. Kaito bid them a farewell the day before and gave the empty promise to keep in touch. Now all that was left to do was wait for Kiyoteru and Tonio so they could be off.</p><p>"I'm not going to give a fancy speech or anything of the like," Tonio said as he and their computer tech walked onto the hovercraft. Kaito peeked open an eye to watch the man put his bags into a compartment as he added, "All I'm going to say is from here on, things are going to go far beyond what I hoped it would."</p><p>"Where are we going?" Ona asked, powering off her tablet.</p><p>"We're going to be meeting with an old team of mine," Tonio answered. No longer Master Tonio, but just Tonio. With the Cinderella Academy being forced to shut down after such an attack with an uncomfortably long casualty list, there was no longer a reason for him to bear the headmaster title. "This is more than just a revolt. This is war on Artemis as a whole. If we're to put a stop to it before things get out of hand, we're going to need all the help we can get."</p><p>Kaito didn't know he was speaking until he heard himself. "And where is this old team of yours?"</p><p>Chuckling with little humor, Tonio sat down and looked his team over. "Let's just say I hope all of you packed extra coats."</p><hr/><p>Somewhere in the Winter Continent, a woman pulled her hooded jacket closer to her body as she shuffled through the snow in the dark. She cursed the bitter wind, which was colder than usual. Winter was coming quickly.</p><p>When she came to the bar, she extended a hand and knocked on the door. Someone spoke on the other side. "Password?"</p><p>Despite the tremor in her chest, the woman replied, "Ruby Red Rutabaga."</p><p>"We don't serve tea with sugar."</p><p>"That's all right. Black coffee is fine."</p><p>The door swung open, and a man who must have been seven feet tall stood in the entryway. There was a gnarled scar running down from his forehead to his chin. His biceps and thighs were bigger than her waist. His hair was a graying brown, and he had golden eyes that studied the woman before him. A half smile formed on his lips, probably at how humorous the sight before him was.</p><p>"This isn't a tea party, little lady," he said.</p><p>Ignoring him, the woman pushed past and walked into the warm building. Men and women glared at the new arrival. They watched the hooded figure walk in without visible fear and settle herself at the bar.</p><p>"Just rose water with lemon and lime," she ordered.</p><p>The bartender, a man with crimson hair and eyes, studied the woman a moment before requesting, "May I see your tattoo?"</p><p>With a huff, the woman extended her left arm to display the cerulean butterfly on her wrist. It shouldn't have mattered if she was a Juliet or an Alice or a Cinderella, but she supposed everyone had their prejudices. When the bartender was satisfied, she let her hand fall back on her lap.</p><p>All eyes were on her. It was strange enough for this woman they had never seen before to find this place and know the passwords, but it was even stranger to hear her "special order." This was no random woman.</p><p>"We were expecting a boy," the bartender said, eyes narrowing on the woman.</p><p>"My brother . . . won't be coming," the woman replied, tone flat. "Like it or not, but you're going to have to take me instead."</p><p>"I highly doubt you would fit right in."</p><p>"Why? Because I'm both young and a woman?"</p><p>The bartender didn't deny it. "Exactly. Why don't you stop trying to be a hero and go home to your family? We'll forgive you of your foolishness."</p><p>"My brother isn't coming," the woman repeated. "It's either me or nothing at all."</p><p>"This isn't a game, sweetheart."</p><p>The woman lifted her head so she could glare at the bartender. "Don't ever call me that."</p><p>"I think it's time you le—"</p><p>The big man from before placed a hand on her shoulder, and the woman reacted before he could finish. Pulling a hidden knife from her belt, she spun around and planted it into the big man's arm. As he cried out and pulled away, the woman jumped into a fighter's stance and had another blade ready.</p><p>"Touch me again and I won't miss your neck," she growled.</p><p>Hand covering his wound as blood gushed from around the knife, the man snarled, "Is that a threat?"</p><p>"More like a promise."</p><p>Seeing the big man had no intents to provoke her further, the woman straightened and looked around the room. She opened her mouth and announced, "I am my father's heir. Not my brother. Me, a young woman. I have come to take his place in the fight against the Benevolence. Like it or not, but I'm here to stay. Now, any questions?"</p><p>For a long moment, nobody spoke. They all studied the woman as she studied them. Finally, the bartender asked, "What's your name?"</p><p>The woman used her free hand to lower her hood, revealing her young and smooth face, fierce honey eyes, and brown hair cut to a bob. When she smirked, it appeared almost as if she was looking for trouble.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Sakine Meiko."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>